Taking Back My Life
by Gleeauthor11
Summary: Sequel to No Day But Today! Elphaba and Galinda are tryiing to put their lives back together but when several unforseen events take place the girls must rely on each other for survival and strength, proving that the bond of friendship can never be broken.
1. Chapter one part one

**A/N: Well I am back with another story. This is the sequel to No Day But Today and there may even be a third story in the works. I have five chapters written already and I am constantly writing (more on the weekends then during the week due to school) so I will update frequently. Please tell me what you think. I split chapter one up into two parts because it was twenty pages long in my word doc. the story is 89 pages long so far and it's just begun. So I hope you enjoy the sequel and don't forget to review!!!**

Chapter One Part One

The sound of dishes clinging together was the first sound that Elphaba Thropp heard as she followed her best friend Galinda Upland into the massive ballroom. Tables were scattered throughout the large room, all covered with freshly washed white tablecloths. Several hundred people milled about. Some were seated at the tables; others were standing on the massive dance floor talking. Elphaba scanned the room, finally spotting Galinda's parents standing near the stage area. She grabbed Galinda's hand and dragged her through the crowd.

"Elphie have you seen my fiancé?" Galinda asked and a smile crept into her voice as she realized what she'd just said. Fiancé. Fiancé. Saying that word was never going to get old and it had been nearly two weeks since Fiyero Tiggular, her boyfriend of nearly six months, had proposed to her. The memory was still as clear as a bell and Galinda felt a shiver rush up her spine as she thought about the months ahead. The last few weeks had been nothing but horrible, starting with watching her parents and best friend being dragged away by Elphaba's deranged father, nearly going insane from worry and finally meeting her best friend and family in the Palace of the now deceased Wizard of Oz three days later. But now that was all behind them, or at least it was going to be. There were still nights when Galinda would hear her parents speak in hushed tones about the three days they'd spent as prisoners in a settlement built to house all the Munchkinlanders who had tried to escape Munchkin land. Galinda knew that memories of that time were not going to be an easy thing to forget and had made a silent vow to let her parents as well as Elphaba grieve and remember in their own time. She never tried to push them to talk about their experiences but had simply tried to be a shoulder to lean on. So far though, neither her parents nor Elphaba had come to her and Galinda was trying not to worry. They would open up when they felt ready.

The sound of Elphaba's voice in her ear pulled Galinda from her reverie and she smiled up at her father. He looked so happy; as did her mother and any indication that they'd been treated as criminals for three days was not evident. Surrounded by their family and friends, as well as soon-to-be friends, Galinda had never seen her parents look more proud. They were thrilled to be here in Munchkin land while Galinda's father served as temporary Governor, helping Elphaba and Nessa put Munchkin land back to how it was before Elphaba's father had tightened the reins. The last four years had not been easy on the people of this small community. Frex had made sure of that, first taking away their right to freedom and then imprisoning them when they didn't comply with the laws. Not only that, he'd also blamed them for a non-existent economic crisis, going as far as to hire the Wizard to steal money from Oz's national account. It had all been a setup to ostracize the people of Munchkin land.

But now the Wizard was dead and the Governor in prison, awaiting a trial and Munchkin land was slowly being put back together, piece by piece. All of the prisoners had been given federal financial help and were currently residing in shelters until the housing situation could be assessed. It was one of the many duties Galinda's father was dealing with, not to mention actually moving here. The last to weeks had been hard on Galinda and her family as they had been trying to move their belongings from Gilikin, which had turned out to be a much harder task then they'd all anticipated. Boxes and other items were still strewn about the large house and Galinda had even managed to trash Elphaba's room, something she was sure she was going to pay for later. The unpacking was a task that Galinda was sure was never going to end and she couldn't wait until the day she could finally decorate her new room and call Munchkin land home.

"Glin, did you hear what I said?"

Elphaba's voice cut into Galinda's reverie once again and she looked over at her friend, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry. I was just thinking about all the unpacking my parents and I still have left to do."

"Yeah not to mention getting all your junk out of my room. I can hardly see my floor," Elphaba pointed out sullenly. "You could've trashed Nessa's room but no, you chose mine. Thank you for that lovely gift Galinda."

Galinda didn't lose that sheepish grin as she gave her friend a sideways hug. "I promise this weekend I'll get it all sorted out." She glanced around, her smile growing larger by the moment. "I Just can't believe this party. I can't believe anyone would do something so nice for us."

"Everyone in this community is beyond thrilled you're here," Elphaba told her friend, allowing a smile to pass her lips. "Your father has already done wonders and they are relieved that they finally have someone in office they can trust."

Galinda smiled at Elphaba's response. She couldn't agree more and was happy her father was becoming so wildly accepted and worshiped even. His leadership and guidance was exactly what this community needed. Not to mention that he was finally happy, feeling as though he was finally doing something worthwhile with his time. Galinda didn't need to hear her father speak his feelings verbally to know how he felt. His feelings showed in ever move he made. And tonight was no exception. Watching her father talk with the people and government of Munchkin land, the happiness seemed to radiate from his very being. He was elated to be here.

"Governor!" one person called out and Galinda turned her attention to a short, bald man making his way through the crowd. He held a notepad in his hand and Galinda guessed he was a reporter. "How does it feel to finally be putting this place back as it once was?"

"It feels wonderful, sir," Mr. Upland answered with a smile. "I am going to do this job to the utmost of my ability and get this community back to as it once was."

A chorus of cheers rang out throughout the large room, followed by the clinking of classes as people toasted to the new governor. Galinda glanced over at her friend, giving her a small smile. Elphaba had hardly said a word since they'd entered the ballroom moments before and Galinda wondered if Elphaba was having a hard time dealing with all the crowds and attention. She'd been quieter than usual these last few weeks and Galinda guessed it had something to do with the lack of sleep, not to mention still reeling from the damages her father had inflected. Galinda made a mental note to speak with her friend after the party. "Elphie do you want something to eat?" Galinda leaned in close to her friend to hear her answer. The music had struck up again and with the amount of people in the room all talking at once; conversation was going to be difficult. "You need to eat Elphie."

The smile Elphaba had been wearing turned to a frown and she narrowed her eyes at her friend. "I am not a two year old Galinda. I can feed myself you know." She released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "But yes I am hungry." And without a word, she followed Galinda over to the buffet table, where a large amount of food sat just waiting to be devoured. Elphaba's mouth watered as the different aromas caught her attention. Her appetite had been less than normal lately and she had been hoping that this party would allow her to catch up on some of the calories she'd missed in those three days in the settlement. It still made her stomach tighten with dread whenever she let her thoughts turn to that awful time and it was the reason, she knew, that her nights had been less than restful. Elphaba had tried to push those ugly thoughts from her mind, especially today, but every so often she'd find her mind wondering back to that time, bringing with it the familiar feelings of anger and worry and despair. Perhaps that was why she was visibly shaking as she attempted to pick up a chicken salad sandwich. The images of that place were still very real and every time she closed her eyes she'd see that awful place in her mind and see the events that took place there. Even after two weeks she could still hear the shots ringing through the air the night the Wizard was shot and still feel the stinging sensation against her cheeks as the guards repeatedly hit her.

Elphaba heard the cutlery clatter to the floor before she realized what she'd done. Looking down, she noticed that her sandwich, as well as the plate was now at her feet. Biting back a scream of frustration and embarrassment, Elphaba bent to clean up her mess, only to have Galinda join her. She cast her friend a look of gratefulness and apology, feeling guilty for snapping at her moments before. Galinda was only trying to help and Elphaba had yet to confide in her friend. Just thinking about that awful time in the settlement was painful to even think about much less relive out loud. But Elphaba knew that was no excuse for treating her friend so horribly. She was angry and hurt, yes, but that didn't mean she had to take it out on the people she loved.

"Elphie?"

Elphaba looked up at her friend and noticed the concern plastered on Galinda's face. She felt tears well in her eyes and she swallowed, fighting back the tears. "I'm not hungry anymore. I just…I just need to be by myself for a while." And with that, Elphaba ran from the table, making her way through the crowd and finally outside. She walked briskly through the courtyard, keeping her head down, and was relieved when she finally made it to the house and to her room. She let the tears spill out then, letting them cascade down her cheeks as her body shook and trembled violently. She couldn't remember the last time she'd let herself really cry and she paced back and forth around the room, hitting the bed with her fists every so often. He had taken everything: her dignity, her freedom, everything. She was no longer the same person she'd been before her father had started his horrible plan and she was going to make sure her father paid for what he'd done because no matter how hard it was to let go and forget what all had happened, she knew that eventually she would be able to move on. But not until she told her father exactly what she thought of him. He deserved to know he'd ruined his daughter's life. Had he really hated her that much? Elphaba collapsed onto the bed face first, burying her head in her pillow. She could feel the anger swirling inside her, growing bigger and bigger by the moment and she screamed into her pillow, hoping no one was listening outside her door. She felt foolish for bottling up her feelings for so long and was actually relieved when she heard a knock at the door. Sitting up, she wiped at her eyes, knowing that no amount of scrubbing would hide the evidence that she'd finally given in to her emotions.

"Elphie?"

Galinda's soft voice caused Elphaba to relax. She had been hoping it was her at the door, for Elphaba didn't know if she could take crying and carrying on in front of anyone else. "Come in." Elphaba's voice sounded weak and emotionless. She sat crossed-legged on her bed, listening as the door opened.

"Elphie." Galinda closed the door and locked it, then slowly made her way over to where her friend sat. "Elphie, what happened?" she climbed up on the bed, smoothing out her dress against the gray quilt. "Talk to me," she pleaded. "You've been as quiet as a mouse for two weeks now. Holding all your anger and hurt inside isn't going to help matters. You need to talk about it. If not with me then with someone."

It was a moment before Elphaba could speak but finally she looked up at her friend, her expression hard, her eyes cold yet full of hurt. "Did he hate me that much?" she found herself whispering. A sob escaped her throat and she allowed Galinda to embrace her. "I just want all these horrible images and thoughts to go away. I just want to go back to being a normal college student." Her words were forced through her tears. "He has had control over me for so long. My whole life practically. I can't seem to tell myself that he isn't here to run my life anymore, no matter how much I try." Her sobs finally quieted enough for her to speak in a somewhat normal tone and she looked up at her friend, feeling the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks again. She let them come and buried her head in Galinda's shoulder. "Why won't the nightmares go away?" she managed to choke out through another sob. "It's been two weeks."

Galinda didn't say anything for a long while but simply rubbed her friend's back. She honestly didn't know what to say and wished for the first time that she had been in that settlement with Elphaba. At least then she would've been able to share her friend's pain. But as it was, she was stuck on the outside, watching as her friend crumpled before her. "You need to give it time, Elphaba. Your father hurt you deeply both physically and emotionally. You can't just erase it and forget it never happened."

Elphaba pulled free from Galinda's embrace, sniffling and wiping at her eyes. "So I'm supposed to feel miserable for months on end? Gee that's a comfort." Her words stung and she looked at her friend apologetically. "Sorry. I'm just sick of letting my father run my life. I'm sick of feeling this way. I'm sick of letting him have this power over me."

Galinda exhaled deeply. She knew that the suggestion she was about to make was not going to be one that Elphaba would like but she had to try. She was sick of seeing Elphaba like this, sick of hearing her cry and close down at the mention of her father. "Elphie, I think you need to see someone. A professional. Someone that can help you work through your feelings. I know you feel most comfortable around me but I'm not a shrink." At Elphaba's pensive look, she continued. "I know you're not one to share your emotions but maybe if you talk with Delia or one of my parents or someone your sister. Maybe that would help."

Elphaba looked down at her hands. She had thought of that but hadn't wanted to make the pain even worse for her sister or Galinda's parents. But maybe talking to them was the only thing that was going to help her get past this. If she continued like she was it would only give her father that much power over her, something she wanted desperately to be free of. "Thanks." The word was barely audible but Elphaba knew her friend understood. "I don't think I'm up to going back to the party but you go. You need to be with your family."

"My father would want you there too, Elphie," Galinda told her friend. She hopped off the bed and smoothed down her dress. "At least eat something."

Elphaba nodded and without a word got up off the bed and followed her friend toward the door. She watched as Galinda opened the door and then walked out into the hallway. She found Chase leaning against the opposite wall, his arms folded. "Hey!" Elphaba tried to put some cheer into her tone. She didn't want her boyfriend to think she was a depressed nutcase. She hadn't exactly been the best girlfriend lately and she knew that Chase was just as worried about her as Galinda was. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you run out of the party and you seemed upset." The hurt was evident in Chase's expression and Elphaba felt herself flinching. "Why won't you talk to me, Elphaba? You'll talk to Galinda. Why won't you talk to me about what happened? I want to help. I can't stand seeing you like this."

Elphaba felt her heart rate speed up and she was relieved when she heard Galinda's heels on the wooden steps. Turning to Chase, she said, "You should know by now that I'm not very good with expressing my emotions and trust me, I have a lot of them." She tried to keep her tone and expression even but could feel them both wavering as she saw the look on Chase's face. She had hurt him. "I'm sorry. I really am. I figured you wouldn't wan to deal with an emotional basket case for a girlfriend right now. I'm not in a good place right now Chase."

Chase's voice trembled as he answered, his eyes now full of uncertainty as he looked at her. "You still love me, right?"

Elphaba didn't have to think twice before answering. Of course she loved him. It was why she was sparing him the pain and anguish she had been going through. Apparently he had taken it as a sign that she didn't love him. "Chase, I love you more than anything. I do. Honest."

"Then talk to me," Chase said with supplication. He took a hold of Elphaba's hands. "That's what couples do. They talk to each other. They help each other through the good and the bad. If you loved me you would've come to me before now."

Elphaba pulled free from Chase's grip, suddenly furious. "So just because we're boyfriend and girlfriend means that I have to tell you every little thought and feeling I have? I know you want to help Chase but you can't. Not this time. Galinda can't even help this time." Elphaba felt her emotions slipping but she didn't try to stop her tears this time. Let Chase see what he had been begging for. "Are you happy now?" she sobbed, not bothering to wipe at her tears. "Is this what you wanted? To see me cry and scream? Well you got your wish." She stopped her foot against the carpeted hallway, letting her gaze shift to the ceiling. She couldn't look at him right now, couldn't bear to see the hurt on his face. "You have no idea how much it hurts right now to even think about my father much less deal with the feelings he left in me. I am so angry right now I am surprised I haven't just flown off the handle. And it doesn't help that everything in this stupid house is a reminder of him." Elphaba allowed Chase to wrap her in an embrace and though she didn't want to admit it right now, it felt good to be in his arms. "I just want all of it behind me. I don't wan to feel angry anymore or hurt or see the images that I've been seeing. Images of the gunshots the night the Wizard was shot. Every time I close my eyes I see that horrible day my father came to Fiyero's castle all over again. I hear Galinda's frightened screams, pleading with my father not to take us. I hear the gun war as the shooting continues after the Wizard has been shot." The words came out in a rush, almost like a waterfall that had been shut off and turned on again. "So you see Chase," Elphaba concluded once she was done, "There's nothing you can do to help me. You're just going to have to accept that and let me deal with this in my own way." And without another word, Elphaba kissed his cheek and ran downstairs to the ballroom to rejoin the party.

Chase watched her go, despair in his heart. He wanted all this behind them as much as she did. Chase placed his hand over the pocket that contained the ring. Asking her hand in marriage would have to wait.

***

The party lasted for the remainder of the afternoon but Elphaba was only half aware of what was going on around her. She sat at one of the tables, staring into space, not really watching as people danced before her. She could see Galinda and Nessa having a discussion across the table but she wasn't in the mood to join in. Her meltdown moments earlier had left her drained. Not to mention the conversation she'd had with Chase. She felt bad for speaking to him the way she had and hoped she hadn't upset him. That was all she needed: a boyfriend mad at her on top of everything else.

A hand on her shoulder startled out of her reverie and she spun around, startled. She found Mr. Upland standing behind her. A look of concern had replaced the look of happiness she'd seen only moments before. "What's wrong?" she asked, trying to put some life into her tone. She didn't exactly want the whole room to know she was sitting over here feeling depressed. She glance around, noticing everyone was heading for the door. "Is the party over?"

"Yes, Elphaba. May I have a word with you? In private."

Elphaba groaned. She wasn't in the mood for another lecture about seeing a shrink. "Look, whatever Galinda told you just don't worry about it. I'm fine. I wasn't earlier but now I am." Elphaba stood up, looking at Galinda's father with supplication. "You have enough to worry about. You don't need to concern yourself with my emotional state."

Mr. Upland sighed and gently took Elphaba by the arm, leading her out of the room and once they were out of earshot of the other guests, he said, "But I am worried. We all are. It's not healthy for you to keep your emotions bottled up like that, Elphaba."

"I don't," Elphaba insisted, "Why do you think I had a meltdown today? I talked to Galinda. Isn't that enough?" Elphaba crossed her arms over her chest. "Listen Galinda already pulled the 'I need to see a shrink' bit and it didn't work. I'm not going to tell some stranger my feelings."

"Then how about talking to me and my wife and Delia and Christina and Brad and Jake and anyone else who was in that settlement. I'm organizing a support group for anyone who wants to come. You're welcome to come, Elphaba. I think it'd be good for you. No one outside of the group will know what we discussed. I think it would help to talk about it with people who experienced the same things you did."

Elphaba wanted to protest, to tell him that she was fine and didn't need some stupid support group but the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to do it. She was not going to have another meltdown like today. She was sick of the crying over every little thing, sick of waking up sweating and screaming, sick of jumping at every little sound that met her ears. Maybe talking with others who had shared her experiences wouldn't be such a bad thing. "Okay," she found herself whispering. "Can Nessa come too? And Boq."

"Your sister and Boq have already agreed to come. I'm sorry I didn't mention this to you earlier," Mr. Upland apologized. He looked at her with sincerity. "You're not alone here Elphaba."

Elphaba stared at him; unable to believe this was real. Mr. Upland had always treated her like apart of the family but she'd never really considered how much he had really thought of her as a second daughter until now. "Thank you," she said though her words were muffled by a strangled sob. She kept her gaze fixed on the floor. "I need to go change. See you later." Elphaba slowly lifted her head to meet Mr. Upland's gaze. "Thank you. For everything. Sometimes I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you."

A smile lit Mr. Upland's face, reaching all the way to his eyes. "You don't have to repay me, Elphaba. You are my daughter's best friend and like a second daughter to my wife and I. Nessa too."

Elphaba could only manage a smile and wanted desperately to hug the man but didn't know if she should. Instead she gave him another smile and hurried for the stairs, just in time to see Galinda and Fiyero coming toward her. Both were smiling and Galinda was giggling quietly. She stared at them, smirking. "Where have you two been?"

"We're going to take a walk," Galinda said as she came the rest of the way down the steps. "Your sister was looking for you. She's on the back patio with Boq."

Elphaba nodded. "Thanks." She looked at her friend. "Hey when you're back from your walk can you come find me? There's something I want to tell you."

Galinda was startled for about half a second. There was something in Elphaba's tone that just wasn't quite right. "Okay. Sure," she said, trying to keep her voice even.

"Thanks. Have fun!" Elphaba attempted a smile and then hurried toward the back deck.

Galinda watched her go; releasing a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She then looked at Fiyero, her face contorted into concern. "I'm worried about her, Fiyero. She says she's fine and then she goes and has a meltdown a second later. She won't talk to anyone but me and while I'm happy to listen I can't even begin to relate to what she's feeling. She's been getting angry easily too and tenses whenever she hears a loud sound. It's weird."

Fiyero looked thoughtful, intertwining his fingers with Galinda's. "It sounds like she's suffering from post traumatic stress. It wouldn't surprise me considering what she went through." He put a hand to Galinda's cheek. "Come. Let's go take that walk."

Galinda smiled at him but the smile suddenly faded as a look of guilt made its way onto her face. "I'm sorry, Fiyero," she said as she allowed him to lead her outside and to the back garden. "I'm sorry our engagement has been put on the back burner." She looked up at him, tears evident in her eyes. "I love you. You do know that, right? I'm just preoccupied with unpacking and making sure Elphie is okay."

Fiyero cupped her cheeks with his hands, looking directly into her eyes. "I know you love me. I love you too and we'll wait as long as we need to before we get married."

"So you don't feel like I've shortchanged you?" Galinda's words were hesitant and she kept her gaze fixed on their intertwined fingers as she spoke.

Fiyero lifted her head with his pointer finger, putting his finger underneath her chin. "Never. I don't feel shortchanged. Not at all. I love you Galinda and in case you didn't hear me just now, I am willing to wait. We don't have to get married right away. We can wait until things have settled down before we even start planning. Elphaba needs you right now, as do your parents."

The tears multiplied, spilling down her cheeks and Galinda could do nothing except throw her arms around him, kissing him hard on the lips. They melted into each other as the kiss deepened. Galinda had never loved anyone as much as she did the man standing before her. He was everything she'd ever dreamed of and more. She had never met a more patient and understanding guy. Galinda pulled free from the kiss, keeping her arms locked around Fiyero's neck. She looked into his eyes and felt her heart race. His eyes were so full of love and understanding that she felt like crying all over again. "I love you," she mouthed, unable to make the words audible. She kissed him again and when she was finally calm enough to speak, she said, "If you ever do feel left out please tell me. Promise!" she eyed him seriously, hoping he'd get the message. "I'm not very good at balancing my attention and I feel bad for not giving you more attention these last two weeks."

Fiyero caressed her cheek and then led her toward the door. "I don't think the cleanup crew wants to see us making out in the middle of the foyer," he said, his eyes twinkling.

Galinda laughed. "You're probably right." She lifted her face toward the light blue sky, squinting into the sun. The temperature had cooled, leaving a light breeze rustling the trees. Galinda could feel the air against her cheeks as she followed Fiyero down the path stone-covered path toward the garden. The sun was fading now, disappearing behind a cloud and off in the distance a bird chirped, calling its mate.

Galinda's mind swirled with memories as they neared the garden and once inside, the smell of lilies and roses welcomed them, their fragrance lingering heavily in the air. Galinda breathed in the fresh scents and turned to Fiyero, a smile lighting her eyes. "It's so beautiful here. I think this is my favorite spot in the entire house." She glanced upward, letting her eyes scan the tall stone wall that now surrounded them. Ivy covered the wall, so thick and green that at first glance Galinda hardly remembered it was a wall. "I feel like I'm standing in some secret garden. When Elphie and I were younger we'd sometimes pretend this was our own secret hideout. We'd stay in here for hours." A small sad smile crept onto Galinda's face and she breathed in deeply again, finally managing to look at her fiancé, her eyes full of longing and despair. "Who knew we were being watched by some mad man?" she shivered involuntarily and was grateful when she felt Fiyero's arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him, resting her head against his chest. She felt him kiss the top of her head but she didn't move to return the kiss. "I could stay like this forever." She squinted into the sun as it appeared from behind a cloud, nearly blinding her. Wiggling free from Fiyero's grip on her, she turned to face him, her expression now serious. "I don't want to wait to get married," she said. The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them but she didn't regret them. She didn't want to wait to get married. But with everything going on there hadn't been an opportunity to tell Fiyero. "I want to get married as soon as possible. I don't want a big fancy wedding that takes a year to plan. I don't want to wait that long." She wrapped her arms around Fiyero's neck again, staring up at him, a hint of a smile on her pale pink lips. "I want a small wedding here with just our close friends and family. Just Delia and Jake and Elphie and Nessa and Boq and my parents and your parents." She looked at him seriously now, trying to read his mind. "What? You don't like that idea?"

"No. I do," Fiyero answered quickly. He took a step back to study her. "I'm just surprised. I thought a big wedding was what you always wanted."

Galinda was quick with her answer. "It was but not anymore. Nearly losing Elphie put some things into perspective for me. I don't care what kind of wedding I have as long as I marry you. That's all I want. Life is precious and I don't intend to waste a year of mine planning some lavish event. Small and simple."

Fiyero smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. "You got it." he kissed her again, this time deepening the kiss. "I love you."

Galinda returned the kiss with as much passion as she could muster. "I love you too," she whispered, "forever and always…."


	2. Chapter one part two

Chapter One Part Two

Elphaba took her time walking out to the back patio that overlooked the garden. She could hear voices floating in from the open doorway and knew right away the voice belonged to her sister. She could see Nessa sitting in her chair with Boq sitting beside her on a patio lounge chair. They were holding hands and though Elphaba couldn't make out what they were saying, she could tell by their posture that whatever they were discussing was no laughing matter. Taking one last deep breath, Elphaba made her way out onto the patio. The sun was bright, making looking up nearly impossible. Shielding her eyes, Elphaba made her way over to her sister and Boq. The two glanced up as she approached them, startled looks present on both of their faces. Elphaba couldn't help but laugh, shaking her head. "What? You're the one who asked me out here." She stared at her sister, gesturing behind her. "Would you like me to leaves so you can finish your secret conversation?"

'It wasn't a secret," Boq jumped in before Nessa could say anything. He stood up, staring directly at Elphaba. "We were discussing the support group Galinda's father arranged."

Elphaba sighed, rolling her eyes. Pursing her lips, she glared at her sister and Boq, crossing her arms. "Is that why you called me out here? Why is my emotional state the center of everyone's conversation? I'm not the only one having problems with this, you know?"

"Yes but you're the only on who won't talk to anyone about it," Nessa chimed in loudly. She pointed a finger at her sister. "And Galinda doesn't count. You have yet to talk about what happened. Boq and I have been going to a support group for the last few weeks now."

"Well good for you," Elphaba shot back, sarcasm ruling her tone. She threw up her hands, exasperated. "I'm sorry if I'm not one to spill my emotions all over everything. Maybe I don't want to talk about what happened. Maybe I want to forget about it." Elphaba's voice rose with each word she spoke and by the time she was finished, she was nearly shouting. "It's different for us, Nessie. We lived with him. We had to put up with…oh I'm sorry…I had to put up with his wrath twenty-four seven. I was the one he took his anger out on. I was the reason we were sent to that stupid settlement in the first place. He hated the fact that I ratted him out and ruined his precious plan." She spoke the last two words through clenched teeth, curling her hands into tight fists and digging them into the side of her legs. She took a step closer to her sister, shouting into her face. "So just because Boq and everyone else in this freaking' community were stuck in that settlement doesn't mean that they know what I'm feeling, because no one will ever be able to understand the pain of not being loved by your own father. Not even you, Nessie. So do me a favor and stop trying to help." And with tears streaming freely down her cheeks, Elphaba ran from the patio and back into the house, nearly colliding with Mr. Upland as she ran for the stairs. She stumbled backward, nearly tripping on her shoes but quickly recovered. Through her blurred vision she could just make out his concerned expression. She held up a hand before he could speak, wiping her cheeks with the other. "Don't. I'm not in the mood. And I changed my mind. I'm not going to the stupid support group." Turning on her heel, Elphaba ran up the stairs and straight to her room, where she allowed the tears to flow freely once again. She leaned against the back of the door, squeezing her eyes shut. Her body trembled as she finally made her way over to the bed. She flopped down onto it stomach first, burying her head in her pillow. Why had she even agreed to go to that support group in the first place? It wasn't going to do any good. Her anger went far beyond the walls of the settlement and Elphaba was sick of pretending it didn't. She'd been angry long before her father had put her behind that metal fence like some prisoner and no amount of talking or support group meetings was going to change that. It was too late for her. The damage had been done.

Elphaba turned over on her back, staring at the ceiling, as another thought penetrated her mind. She had been right when she'd told Galinda she was sick of feeling this way, of letting her father have control over her. And she'd been right in what she'd said, she just hadn't realized until now how much control he'd had. Eighteen years worth of verbal and sometimes physical abuse and neither one of those was going to be fixed talking with a bunch of people who thought they knew what she was going through. There was only thing left to do. She had to speak to her father. She had to tell him exactly how she felt without the threat of being hit or yelled at. But she wasn't about to go to the jail and speak to him face to face. No. There had to be another way. A better way.

Suddenly Elphaba found herself bolting from the bed and without even realizing what she was doing; she began rummaging through her desk frantically searching for a pen and paper. Finally locating one, she went over and climbed back onto her bed. Propping her back against the baseboard, she propped up her knees, placing the pad on her lap. Pen in hand, she stared at the blank page, squinting as if trying to read some invisible wordage and finally put pen to paper. The words came easy, easier then Elphaba thought they would and soon she had an entire page filled. She continued to write, ripping off pages from the notepad as she completed them, and when she was finally done, she leaned against the baseboard, closing her eyes. She felt relieved somehow but also felt as if she'd just been freed from eighteen years of bondage. Reading over the letter, Elphaba carefully folded it and placed it in an envelope. She placed it on her desk and backed away from it, resisting the urge to tear it up and burn it. Writing that letter had been a good thing, she kept reminding herself. It had been the first step in regaining control of her life.

But as she stood staring at the letter she couldn't help but ask herself one more question: would she ever have the guts to actually deliver the letter? Did she really want her father to know all the things she'd said about him? The thought made Elphaba stomach churn and she reached for the letter, gripping it as if it were a sacred document. She stared at the handwriting on the front, her handwriting: to the former Governor of Munchkin land, the name read. Elphaba resisted the urge to spit on the letter and then opening her top desk drawer, she placed the letter into the drawer and slammed it shut just in time to hear her door open. Startled, she glanced up and found Galinda standing in the doorway, her hair windblown, her cheeks flushed.

"What are you doing?" Galinda's tone was not accusatory but Elphaba couldn't help but narrow her eyes at the blonde anyway.

"Nothing," Elphaba muttered, stepping away from the desk. "Just writing a letter to m father."

That familiar look of concern flitted across Galinda's face and she came further into the room, closing the door behind her. "Elphie, Nessa told me what happened on the patio. I thought you wanted to go to that support group. I think it'd be good for you. Why don't you want to go?"

Elphaba clenched her fists at her side, her breathing increasing as her anger began to flare up again. "Because no one will ever begin to understand what I went through and it's not just what happened at the settlement it's what I went through the last eighteen years. The settlement experiences were just icing on the cake," Elphaba's tone was laced with acrimony. She went over and sat down on her bed, pulling her knees up to her chest. She softened her expression when she looked at her friend. "I'm sorry I've been such a pain. I'm usually so much better at hiding my emotions but lately they've just been spilling out all over the place and I don't know how to feeling this way. I thought that writing a letter to my father would help but it only drudged up memories I haven't thought about in years." Elphaba let her gaze shift to wear the letter lay on her desk, mocking her. "I can't decide if I should give it to him or not. I basically told him what a scumbag he is and that I don't to ever see him again."

If this hadn't been such a serious moment and her friend hadn't been so distraught Galinda would've screamed for joy. Elphaba had never gotten the chance to tell her father what she really thought of him. But now that he was in jail and could no longer do harm to her she had the freedom to finally voice her thoughts. "You tell him for both of us, okay? I've always thought your father was mean and boorish I just never said anything."

Somehow Elphaba managed a laugh. "Well thanks for the vote of confidence, Galinda." She reached over and patted her friend's knee. "So where did you and Fiyero run off to?" she asked, wanting to change the subject. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her hands around her legs.

A smile spread across Galinda's face. "We were walking in the garden. I kept having all these memories about when you and I would play hide and seek there."

A small smile lit Elphaba's face. "One of the few good memories I have of this place. I just hope your wedding will be another good memory I can have of this place."

"I'm glad you brought that up," Galinda said pointedly. Another grin illuminated her features. "Fiyero and I decided that we don't want a big wedding that takes a year to plan. We went something small and simple and we want to get married next weekend."

The sound that erupted from Elphaba's throat sounded like a strangled gasp. "W…what? Next weekend? Galinda are you crazy? You can't pull together a wedding in a week."

"We can if we keep it simple. I just want you and my parents and Boq and Nessa and Delia and Brad and Jake and Christina here. I don't want a hundred people whose names I don't know. I just want my closest friends and family." Galinda grabbed her friend's arm, looking at her with supplication. "Please Elphie. Back me up on this. With everything that's happened and everything going on now I just want simple. My father does not need another thing to worry about. Both of my parents are stressed enough as it is and…." She trialed off, not sure she should say what she was thinking out loud.

"And what?" Elphaba prompted.

Galinda bit her lip, looking down at her lap. "And I don't think my parents are handling everything as well as they're making out. I heard Momsie screaming last night in her sleep and she was crying." A look of sadness appeared on Galinda's face. "It's just not fair. My parents didn't do anything to deserve this."

Elphaba reached over and placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "None of us did Glin. None of us did."

A comfortable silence settled over the room and Galinda took this opportunity to stand up and head for the door. "I guess I should go find Fiyero and tell him we need to tell my parents about our plans."

Elphaba nodded. Putting her legs down, she stood. "Well I'm going to hunt down Chase and apologize. I haven't exactly been the best girlfriend lately."

Galinda smiled in understanding. "Okay. I'm going to go and tell my parents that their only daughter is getting married in a week." Galinda headed for the door, holding it open for Elphaba. "What are you going to say to Chase?" she asked as she followed her friend down the hall and down the stairs.

Elphaba sighed. "I don't know. I need to find my sister too." She looked over at her blonde friend, guilt making its mark on her face. "I haven't been an easy person to be around lately. Maybe your dad is right. Maybe I do need to go to that support group."

Galinda was careful not to comment right away for she remembered the last time she'd tried to give advice, only hours before. It hadn't gone very well and Galinda didn't want her friend mad at her anymore. "Whatever you feel you need to do, Elphie. I won't push you anymore."

Elphaba attempted a grateful smile and headed for the back patio where she'd last seen Nessa. Thankfully she found her sister where she'd left her nearly an hour ago. She and Boq were talking in hushed tones and Elphaba thought she saw tears on her sister's cheeks. Being ever so careful, Elphaba slowly approached them, careful not to startle her sister. "Nessa?"

At the sound of her name, Nessa turned but upon seeing Elphaba, her face contorted into anger. "Come to yell at me some more?" Nessa spoke softly, not looking Elphaba in the eye.

Elphaba bent down to her sister's chair, her face lined with remorse. "I'm sorry, Nessie. I didn't mean to react the way I did. I haven't…been myself lately."

Nessa stared at her as if what Elphaba had just said was the most obvious statement in the world. "Yeah. I've noticed." She looked at Boq. "Can I have a moment alone with my sister?"

Boq stood up, nodding in understanding. "Of course. I need to go home anyway. See you tomorrow?"

Nessa nodded and leaned forward to kiss him gently on the mouth. "Thanks for coming. I love you," she murmured.

Boq returned the kiss. "I love you too." He stood, waved to Elphaba and then walked back into the house.

Elphaba watched the Munchkin go and then turned back to her sister, her eyes twinkling. "He loves you," she said lightly.

Nessa smiled. "I know. I love him too." Her smile faded as she stared at her sister. "But I didn't ask him to leave so we could talk about him. We're here to talk about you and your constant outbursts. I know you're angry Elphaba but you're usually better at controlling your emotions." Nessa sat back in her chair, folding her hands in her lap.

Elphaba balanced herself on one knee, gripping the arm of Nessa's chair. She let her gaze fall to the floor, feeling her face prickle with heat. "I know," she whispered. Taking a breath, she looked up at her sister, her face now contorted into shame and embarrassment. "I could sit here and tell you that I'll be all right once a bit of time passes and Munchkin Land and the rest of Oz gets back on its feet but that wouldn't be the truth. I may never be over what father did to me. And no amount of talking about it will help. I want to do something. I want to make him pay for what he did." Elphaba's tone had turned cold and angry and she moved up to sit in the chair Boq had occupied only moments before.

"But he is paying Elphaba," Nessa reminded her sister, her voice surprisingly calm. "But yes I know what you mean. I'm angry too. I've just been trying to hide it. How would it look if the former Governor's daughter was seen…." Nessa trailed off, a look of apology in her eyes. "Sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"No. It's okay. I know what you mean. I'm an embarrassment to our family. The green freak." Elphaba's tone rang with bitterness and she sank back against the chair, folding her arms across her stomach, her expression as cold as ice. "So are you going to this support group?" She winced at the sound of her voice. The question had come out much harsher the she'd intended. "Sorry," she muttered and looked away, staring out into the garden.

"I am going to the support group," Nessa said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "I haven't been sleeping and today I nearly burst into tears. I just need to vent and get some things off my chest."

Elphaba turned to look at her sister, suppressing a snort. She couldn't possibly begin to imagine what Nessa needed to vent about. Even in the settlement she'd been treated like a princess. But Elphaba kept this comment to herself. "Like what?"

Anger and resentment crept into Nessa's tone as she answered. "My whole life I've been treated like some helpless cripple. Father barely let me attend Shiz and before then I'd never been around people my own age. He treated me like I was some china doll that would break at any moment. Not once I have I ever been allowed to have my own opinion. I saw how he treated you and how he would hit you and throw horrible words at you if you spoke your mind." Nessa shook her head, trying her best to suppress a sob. "And now that he's in prison and out of our lives I feel relieved. I finally feel free. I finally feel like I can speak my mind and be my own person."

It was a moment before Elphaba could react, for she had never known her sister felt this way. She'd always thought Nessa liked being doted on and waited on hand and foot. "I had no idea," she said, her voice strained from unshed tears. "I always thought you liked how father treated you. You were his angel Nessie."

Nessa's expression did not change as she answered. "No. He treated me like that because he felt guilty. Come on, Elphaba it was so obvious. He blamed both of us for mother's death. He just choose to take it out on you." Nessa wheeled forward only slightly, nearly running into her sister's feet. She watched as Elphaba pulled her feet up. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Leaning forward, Elphaba took a hold of her sister's hands and looking her directly in the eye, she said, "I think you should write father a letter. I think if we go to see him we'll say things we'll regret later."

"Who cares," Nessa said, her voice rising with intensity, "he deserves it after what he did to us, to this community. He needs a good lecture and who better to lecture him on what he's done then his two daughter, the people he hurt the most?"

Elphaba sat back, slightly alarmed by her sister's wrath. She had never seen Nessa so worked up before. "Nessa, calm down," she said, surprised by her own words. Usually it was Nessa telling her to calm down. Now, it seemed, the tables were turned. "Writing a letter will be better anyway. It would take days to get to the Emerald City from here and Galinda is getting married next weekend. She'd kill both of us if we weren't at the wedding."

"Yes, I would," Galinda said as she approached the two sisters. She looked to Elphaba. "And where exactly are you planning on going that prevents you from attending my wedding?" she feigned offense, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nessa wants to see our father," Elphaba informed her friend. She scooted over in the chair, allowing Galinda to sit down beside her. "But I think writing a letter will be better. That way we'll have some common ground to cover for when we finally go see him." Elphaba looked over at her friend, raising a brow. "I thought you were off with Fiyero telling your parents about the wedding?"

Galinda sighed. "I'm going to. I just….need the courage. My mother is going to be less than thrilled when she learns I'll be leaving the nest in two weeks."

Elphaba felt her chest tighten at the realization. Galinda was right. After her wedding she wouldn't return here. She'd go back to the Vinkus with Fiyero. "This really isn't fair. Why can't Fiyero's parents just move the Vinkus a little closer to Munchkin land?"

Galinda laughed loudly. "Oh Elphie you are so funny." But then her smile faded. "I wish they could. But don't worry we'll talk everyday and Fiyero's father knows of this new device where we can hear each other but not see each other. I don't remember what it's called though."

"It's called the telephone," a male voice said suddenly and all three girls looked up to see Galinda's parents walking toward them. Mr. Upland smiled down at his daughter. "Don't you worry princess we're going to make sure you and Elphaba stay in touch."

"But you don't have to worry about that now dear," Mrs. Upland said, looking at her daughter. "It will be at least a year before the wedding."

Galinda let out a sigh and looked over at Elphaba, trying to hide her panic. This was not how she wanted to tell them. "Actually we don't," she whispered. She looked up at her father, her eyes full of questions. "Where's Fiyero?"

"Inside dear, why?" Mrs. Upland asked. A look of concern etched itself on her face and she bent down to her daughter's level. "Galinda what's going on? You're as white as a sheet."

Galinda took a staggering breath and looked over at Elphaba and Nessa, her eyes pleading for them to stay. She then looked back over at her parents and said softly, "Fiyero and I want to get married next weekend." She stood up, not giving her parents a chance to respond. "We don't want to wait a year and have a lavish wedding. We want something small and simple with just our two families and our closest friends." Her face didn't lose that look of supplication as she waited for her parent's reactions. "Please," she said. "Please back me up on this. It's what I want." She reached out and took her mother's hands in her own and looking her directly in the eye, Galinda sad, "I know you've always dreamed of planning my wedding and I will always be your little girl but I'm grown up now. I'm almost nineteen and I want to marry Fiyero next weekend. I love him mother. I love him more than anything and he loves me and we don't want to wait to start our lives together."

"Galinda, there you are!"

Galinda turned and saw Fiyero coming toward her. Releasing from her mother's grip, she ran to him. "I had to tell them," she whispered in his ear. She intertwined his fingers with hers. "But don't worry they haven't said anything yet." Galinda led her fiancé over to her parents, Elphaba and Nessa.

"Fiyero I understand you want to marry my daughter this weekend," Mr. Upland said, looking at Fiyero expectantly.

Fiyero looked at Galinda, bewildered. "You told them? I thought we were going to tell them together?"

Galinda sighed, looking guilty. "We were but it just sorta slipped out. I'm sorry. Really." She kissed his cheek, looking up at him adoringly. "Forgive me?"

Fiyero smiled and kissed her tenderly, cupping her cheeks in his hands. "Always." He kissed her again, until a loud cough from Mr. Upland forced him to turn around. He grinned sheepishly at the man, waiting for someone to start speaking.

"it seems we have a lot of work ahead of us," Mrs. Upland said, breaking the silence that had settled over the group. She elbowed her husband in the side.

"Yes," Mr. Upland cut in, trying to pretend he hadn't just spaced out. He looked to his wife. "Honey, why don't you and Galinda and Fiyero get started on the arrangements? I need to talk to Elphaba and Nessa."

Galinda cut her gaze over to her friend, who just shrugged. She then grabbed Fiyero's arm. "Come on. If we start now we'll have the details hammered out by tonight."

Fiyero groaned but simply followed Galinda and her mother into the house. Once they were out of earshot, Mr. Upland turned to the two sisters, his expression serious.

"Okay you're making me nervous," Elphaba blurted out. "What's so important that you needed to talk to us now?"

Mr. Upland pulled up a chair and gestured for Elphaba to sit down. Clearing his throat, he said, "Your father's trial date is pending and I was asked to ask you if you two would be willing to testify."

"Against our father?" Elphaba asked, barely able to comprehend what she was hearing. Galinda's father was asking if she'd be willing to testify against the man who had scarred this whole community? Elphaba didn't even have to think about the answer to that. Testifying against her father would be better then sending him that letter. She could tell him exactly what she thought of him without feeling like a horrible person. "Of course! Everyone in Oz deserves to know what my father did and what the Wizard did. I wish he were still alive I'd like to take a gun to his head." She shivered involuntarily at the thought and sat back against the chair. "What would we have to do?"

"Just give details of what happened, things you witnessed. Stuff like that." Mr. Upland smiled reassuringly at the girls. "Don't worry. It's all going to be fine. These things take months to prepare. The trial probably won't be for a few months at least. Maybe even years."

"Y…..years?" Nessa managed to say, hardly able to get the words out. She sat back in her chair, dumb folded. "So we have to wait years to tell our father what we think of him?" the thought made Nessa's stomach hurt. "I may lose my nerve by then."

"Yes. Me too," Elphaba chimed in. She sat back against the chair, reaching for her sister's hand. "But at the same time I'm relieved. I'm not ready to face him yet but maybe in a few months I will be."

"And you don't have to do this," Mr. Upland reminded them. He got to a standing position. "Listen, talk about it. Think it over and let me know later. We have some time. I just wanted to give you the heads up."

Elphaba could only manage nod and she looked to her sister, who's face has gone as white as a ghost. Nessa looked petrified. "It's okay, Nessie. Mr. Upland said it was going to be okay. We don't have to do this."

Nessa took a staggering breath, trying to stop shaking. The thought of saying awful things about her father while he was sitting there listening was more frightening then she'd first realized. "I know I said I wanted him to know exactly how I felt about him but doing it in a court room is a lot scarier then I thought it'd be. Maybe I should just stick with your suggestion and write him a letter."

"Or you could read the letter," Elphaba suggested, rubbing the back of her sister's hand comfortingly. "I think that's what I'm going to do. Read the letter at the trial. That way if I do get nervous I'm not all flustered."

Nessa looked over at her sister, allowing a hint of a smile to appear on her face. "Thanks." She reached over and gave her sister a hug. "I love you," she said into Elphaba's shoulder.

Elphaba hugged her sister back, stroking her back. "I love you too. So much." She pulled back from the hug so she could look into Nessa's face. "You've really changed Nessa. I am so proud of how mature and understanding you've become. When we are ready to rule Munchkin Land you are going to make a great Governor."

Nessa smiled, finding herself blushing at the compliment. "Not as good as you."

Elphaba returned the smile. "Hey we'll rule together." She stood up, smoothing out her dress. "Now I must go find my boyfriend and try to smooth things over. He leaves tomorrow for the Vinkus and I don't want to leave on unsettled terms."

Nessa pushed her chair along side her sister, following her toward the house. "Chase is going to the Vinkus?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yes. Fiyero's father gave him a job as their stable hand. He loves horses so it's perfect. And Fiyero's family promised I could come see him whenever I wanted. Plus with Galinda moving there soon it'll be perfect. I get to see my best friend and boyfriend all at once."

Nessa grinned but didn't turn to look at her sister. "That's great, Elphaba! And with Mr. Upland's flying machine you can get there in half the time."

Elphaba beamed as she held open the door for her sister." That's the idea." She followed her sister into the house, letting the door slam shut behind her. "I'm going to go find my boyfriend." Not giving Nessa a chance to respond, Elphaba bounded up the stairs and headed down the hall toward the guest room Chase had been occupying over the last two weeks. His door was closed and Elphaba hesitated before knocking. Was he still mad at her? Did he still want to be her boyfriend? Taking one last breath, Elphaba reached up and planted a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," she heard Chase call.

Opening the door quietly, Elphaba poked her head into the room. "Can I come in?"

Chase turned from his suitcase, which was lying open on the bed. "Hey!" He came over and opened the door, his eyes twinkling, the conversation from earlier obviously forgotten. "Where did you go? I was looking for you everywhere. You disappeared after we talked."

Elphaba came into the room, twisting her hands together nervously, her face a mixture of uncertainty and sorrow. "I'm sorry about earlier," she blurted out. She sighed and looked down at her feet, keeping her gaze fixed there. "I was…still am…in a bad place. But I will try to control myself. I promise. You didn't deserve that." Elphaba looked at him with supplication in her eyes. "Can you forgive me?"

Chase stuck his finger underneath her chin and lifted her gaze to meet his. He didn't say anything as he stared at her but his eyes spoke volumes. "I love you and I know you've had it rough but I want to help, in any way I can. Please Elphaba. Let me in."

Elphaba cut her gaze away from him, focusing on nothing in particular as she scanned the contents of the bedroom. "I want to let you in. I do. I really do. I just….I don't want you to have to take the burden. This isn't just about what happened at the settlement; it's about the last eighteen years. My father verbally and physically abused me, not to mention lied to me and to this entire community. I don't want you to have to bear the burden of those feelings." She finally managed to look at him, her eyes still pleading. "Please. Please try and understand."

"I do. I do understand. I just hate seeing you like this. You need to talk to someone Elphaba. Go to a support group or something."

Elphaba clenched her teeth, trying to hide her annoyance. She did not want to end their last night together fighting. "I am," she blurted out before she could stop herself. "I'm going to the support group Galinda's dad set up. I'm also going to testify against my father at his trial. I think if I can tell my father exactly what I think about him that that'll help."

"Well that's good." Chase kissed her tenderly on the lips, pulling her close. "I don't want to leave tomorrow."

"Then don't," Elphaba muttered, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Stay here." She looked up at him, keeping her arms locked around his waist. "Stay for Galinda's wedding. She'll be crushed if you're not there."

"We're coming back for the wedding but Fiyero's Dad wants to show me the ropes and introduce me to the staff," Chase said. He kissed her forehead. "Now I have to finish packing. I'll see you at dinner, okay?"

Elphaba nodded and pulled free from his grip, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. "What time does your train leave tomorrow?"

"At noon." He gestured toward the suitcase. "I should finish packing and when I'm done we can spend the whole evening together."

Elphaba grinned and kissed him again. "Sounds like a plan. I'm going to go track my best friend down and see how the wedding plans are coming I can imagine that Fiyero is about ready to rip his hair out." She kissed him again and headed for the door but hadn't walked far when she heard Chase call her name. She turned, looking at him questioningly. "Yes?"

Chase looked up at her, his face a picture of seriousness now. "I know you are angry and I know you want to tell your father off but don't expect that to make you feel better because trust me it won't."

Elphaba's eyes darkened and she walked over to the bed. "What do you mean? Why won't I feel better? He's my father Chase. He hated me. I have every right to tell him that he's a two timing jerk who ruined my life."

"That's not what I'm saying Elphaba," Chase shot back. "You do have a right to say those things to him but don't expect to feel better after you do."

Elphaba exhaled deeply, her expression tensing. "I didn't want to fight tonight. Please can we just drop this?" she came over to him, looking at him longingly. "Please."

Chase sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Okay. I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know what you were getting into. " He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I love you and I hate seeing you so hurt and so angry. I wish there was something I could do to make the pain go away."

Elphaba felt her heart melt at his words and she smiled at him lovingly. "I know but you're already doing it. Just being here with me and telling me you love me is enough." Elphaba smiled at him, her eyes sparkling with something she hadn't felt in a long time….love. "I still can't believe this is real. I still can't believe we're here and that you love me." She shrugged, keeping the smile on her face. "Just all of it."

Chase returned the smile, kissing her again. He then pulled back from the grip she had on him. "Go save Fiyero from wedding plans. I'll see you soon."

Elphaba nodded, kissed him one last time and hurried out of the room, slamming the door behind her. The smile did not leave her face as she descended down the steps and headed across the foyer. She could hear voices coming from behind one of the closed off rooms and she walked closer, trying to see if Galinda was by any chance in that room. She knocked softly and was surprised when she heard Galinda's voice.

"Come in!" Galinda called loudly and Elphaba nearly winced at her friend's tone. She sounded almost giddy.

Elphaba slowly opened the door, poking her head inside. The room was dimly lit, lit only by the fire that danced in the fireplace. She could see Galinda and Fiyero sitting on the couch, with Galinda resting her head on Fiyero's shoulder. "I came to rescue Fiyero from wedding plans."

Galinda sat up, laughing. "Thanks Elphie but we're finished. Well not completely but most of the stuff is done."

Elphaba stared at her friend, not bothering to hide her shock. "Wow. I'm impressed though I probably shouldn't be. Your mother plans parties faster than anyone I have ever met. Speaking of which, are we eating dinner any time soon?"

Galinda groaned. "Ugh how can you think about food? I seriously ate so much at the party today."

"Well…..I uh didn't get any of it." Elphaba winced, unable to hide her embarrassment. "So I'm going to go raid the kitchen."

"Okay. We'll be here." Galinda watched her friend leave and then looked at Fiyero, her smile suddenly disappearing. "I feel so awful. She's hurting so much and I can't do anything about it. I hate seeing her like this." Galinda stared into the fire, watching as the flames danced before her. The room was still except for the occasional crackle of the fire and the ticking of the clock on the mantel. Galinda didn't say anything for the longest while but let Fiyero rub her back as she lay against his chest. She closed her eyes, sighing blissfully.

"I can't wait until we're married," Fiyero whispered into her ear, startling her out of her trance. He bushed a stray hair off her forehead as he peered down at her. "I can't wait to start a family with you."

Galinda found herself wincing involuntarily at Fiyero's words. She should've been happy that Fiyero wanted to start a family with her, that he loved her that much. But all she felt was dread making its way through her veins, tightening her stomach. Sitting up, she stared at him, her expression masked with seriousness. "Fiyero, there's something I haven't told you about me." Her bottom lip trembled and she could feel tears welling in her eyes. "I understand if you don't want to marry me after I tell you this."

Fiyero's face clouded over with concern. "What is it?" He put a hand to her cheek, wiping away a stray tear. "Whatever it is will not make me love you less. I love you more than life itself Galinda."

Fiyero's words only made Galinda want to cry harder but she managed to hold back her tears as she answered. "I can't have kids. Well I can but it would be a very high risk pregnancy." She put a hand to her stomach, shame making its way onto her face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I didn't want to frighten you away."

Fiyero stared at her, stunned but upon seeing the anguish on Galinda's face, he immediately relaxed and pulled her into his arms. "I'm not upset," he whispered into her ear. "Not at you anyway. I would never want you to endanger your health or our child's." He turned her toward him, staring into her eyes, his expression full of love. "Don't ever feel like you can't tell me things. That's what a marriage is."

Galinda looked down in embarrassment. "I know." She spoke the word so softly she wondered if Fiyero had heard her. "I just know how much you want a family and it's tearing me up inside knowing that I can't give that to you."

"But there are other ways, Galinda," Fiyero protested, taking her into his arms again. He allowed her to rest her head on his chest and he put his arms around her stomach. "We can adopt or hire a surrogate mother."

Galinda turned her head, giving him a sideways glance. "What's that?"

"Its where another woman would carry our baby." Fiyero explained. "I don't really know all the details but apparently it's done quite a lot."

Galinda couldn't help but feel curious. "Wow. I've never heard of that before." She smiled up at him. "Do you think it would work? This surrogate thing?"

Fiyero shrugged. "I don't see why not." He bent down and kissed her forehead. "But it was just a suggestion."

"It was a good suggestion." She wiggled free from Fiyero's grip and got to a sitting position, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Thanks for being such a good sport about the wedding. I know sitting through what food to serve and the color of the tablecloths was not on the list of stuff you wanted to do tonight."

Fiyero chuckled, tightening his grip around Galinda's body. "I know but it was fun. Your Mom is really a genius in that department. The whole planning parties thing."

Galinda smiled at the compliment. "I know. She is." Her smile faded as a thought entered her mind. "I just hope I can do all the things my mother can do. Cooking is out of the question of course."

"Well you don't have to worry about that, Mrs. Tiggular."

Galinda felt a shiver pass through her as she let the name sink in. Galinda Tiggular. It was so perfect. "I love you Prince Tiggular of the Vinkus."

Fiyero kissed the top of her head. "And I love you Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands. Forever and always."

"Yes," Galinda answered in a soft melodic tone, "forever and always."

The couple was silent as they sat nestled in each other's arms, watching as the fire danced before them like flames dancing to the future.

***

The silence swirled around her but Elphaba didn't move from where she sat propped up against the baseboard of her bed. Her eyes stayed vacant, unmoving. Her mind, however, had gone into overdrive an hour ago, the conversation she'd had with Chase playing over and over like a scene from a horrible movie. She couldn't get what he'd told her out of her head and it was driving her mad. She had thought that by telling her father exactly what she thought of him that she'd feel better. But after talking with Chase she could feel the wheels in her mind turning as question after question fired at her. Was Chase right? Would yelling at her father in court really make her feel worse? She wasn't sure for she'd shut off her emotions concerning her father long ago, except for the occasional spouts of anger that she couldn't control, but even those she'd tried to keep to a minimum. Now, she wasn't quite sure what to do.

A knock at the door pulled her from her reverie and she let her gaze shift to the closed door. "Come in," she called, trying to keep her voice even. She didn't want to frighten whoever was on the other side of that door. She watched as the door opened and Galinda appeared, her face nearly glowing with happiness. "Done making out with your fiancé?" Elphaba asked and could hear the sarcasm creeping into her voice. Galinda, however, didn't seem to notice for she bounced over to Elphaba's bed excitedly, jumping on it like a dog would jump on a couch or bed. "I take it you and Fiyero had a nice chat?"

"Yes and yes," Galinda said, answering both of Elphaba's questions at once. She lay on her stomach, propping her elbows up on the bed, putting her fists against her cheeks. Her eyes sparkled with happiness, the smile never leaving her face. "Fiyero and I discussed having a family and he's totally okay with me not being able to have kids."

Elphaba couldn't help but feel surprised. "Wow. That's great, Glin." She crossed her legs Indian style, resting her elbows on her knees.

"I know. We came up with a solution. We're going to hire a surrogate mother."

A look of confusion fixed itself on Elphaba's face. "What's that?"

"That's what I said. Fiyero said that it's someone who would carry the baby for us. He didn't explain all the details but I'm really excited."

Elphaba managed a smile. "That's great, Glin. Just don't rush into anything too quickly. You and Fiyero aren't even married yet."

"I know. I just like having the option." Galinda sat up, looking at her friend. She could see that Elphaba was a million miles away. The look in her eyes was a dead giveaway. "Okay what's wrong. You've been giving me mediocre answers since I walked in here."

Elphaba sighed and leaned against the baseboard. "Remember how I told you I was going to testify against my father and doing that would finally get rid of this anger and pain?"

Galinda nodded but didn't comment.

"Well Chase was telling me how he thinks it won't make me feel better." Elphaba's bottom lip trembled and she couldn't control the sobs as they escaped her throat. "I don't want to feel like this anymore," she managed to choke out. She swallowed hard, trying to control her tears. "I don't want to feel angry anymore or hurt or abused. I just want to feel happy. Like you."

Galinda felt her heart rip in two at Elphaba's words and she crawled over to her friend, embracing her in a tight hug. She stroked Elphaba's back as the tears came from the raven-haired girl and when it seemed that Elphaba had calmed down somewhat, Galinda said, "I know you want to feel happy and get rid of this anger but Chase is right. Screaming at your father isn't going to help that. It's going to make you feel worse."

Elphaba sniffed and lifted her head, staring at her friend out of tear-filled eyes. "I know," she said softly, her voice strained from crying. "But I don't know what else to do."

"Go to the support group. I know you don't like to show emotions to anyone but me but I think it'd be good for you." Galinda pulled from the grip she had on her friend, looking her in the eye. "At least try it. For me. I don't want to leave and move to the Vinkus knowing that you're still hurting and angry."

Elphaba felt her heart twist with guilt. She'd been so wrapped up in her own feelings and emotions she hadn't even given a thought as to how her mood and attitude was affecting Galinda and everyone else. Looking over at her friend, Elphaba said, "Listen, I'll be fine. I don't want you worrying about me. You're getting married."

"But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop being your friend," Galinda reminded her. She reached over and put a hand on Elphaba's arm, looking at her out of misty eyes. "We're going to be best friends forever."

"Forever and ever?" Elphaba asked, looking over at her friend with a smile.

Galinda nodded. "Yes. Forever and ever. Now, it's late and I'm exhausted." Galinda reached over and hugged her friend. "Goodnight. Love you like a sis."

Elphaba returned the hug. "Love you like a sis too." She sat back, watching as her friend left the room and then she closed her eyes, hoping that tonight she could sleep without nightmares haunting her dreams.


	3. Chapter two

Chapter Two

The next morning came all too soon for Elphaba and at exactly eleven a.m. she found herself on the platform at the train station locked in Chase's embrace, her head resting on his shoulder. The wind whipped around them hard and furious but Elphaba hardly noticed. In just sixty minutes she would have to bid goodbye to him. He'd be back of course but Elphaba couldn't bear to watch him go. She'd already had to endure not being near him when she'd been in the settlement and though she knew this could never happen, she was scared to death of not seeing him again. Chase must've sensed her fear for he tightened his grip on her, muttering something into her hair she couldn't understand. She pulled free from his grip, keeping her arms locked around his waist as she stared into his eyes. The look of love and concern there nearly sent Elphaba collapsing into tears again.

"It'll only be a week and I'll be back," Chase said, kissing her hair. "It won't be like last time. Nothing is going to happen."

Elphaba somehow managed a laugh but her face turned serious before Chase could even blink. "I know," she said softly. "But I can't help but feel scared." Her words were strangled by a choked sob and she swallowed, determined not to cry standing here in the middle of the platform. She blinked several times, trying to keep back tears. "I should go. I have my support group meeting at eleven."

Chase smiled in return, kissing her lips softly. "I'm glad. I'm glad you're going. I think it'll help." He kissed her again and then gestured toward the awaiting train. "I should go."

Elphaba nodded, trying to hide the disappointment she was feeling. She tried to tell herself that nothing was going to happen, that she'd see him in a week but she couldn't dismiss the feeling of dread that was working its way through her insides. "Promise me you'll be careful," she said sternly, her eyes pleading with him.

"I will." He kissed her one last time and then began walking toward the train, finally disappearing inside.

Elphaba watched until she couldn't see him anymore and then she turned and headed in the opposite direction. She could see Galinda and Fiyero up ahead and she literally ran to them, her face a mixture of sadness and disappointment. Galinda was the first to pick up on her mood and Elphaba felt her friend's arms around her waist. She returned the hug, laying her head on Galinda's shoulder. After a moment, she pulled free, shaking her head, laughter in her eyes. "I never thought I'd be miserable over losing a guy. I've never had a boyfriend before. This is such a weird experience."

Galinda laughed, patting her friend on the shoulder. "I know. I know you miss him but you'll see him in a week. Besides you're going to be too busy to think about it." She grinned at her friend. "We are going shopping for bridesmaids dresses."

Elphaba groaned. "Galinda no," she begged. "I am not walking down the aisle in some awful color like pink or orange or purple or…" she was cut off when she felt Galinda place a hand over her mouth.

"Don't worry," Galinda said firmly, slowly removing her hand from Elphaba's mouth. "Now, I know you have your support group meeting so we'll go after that. I think Delia and Brad and Christina and Jake are going to be here soon too."

A smile lit Elphaba's face as she thought of her friends. She hadn't seen or heard from Delia or Christina since they'd all been rescued and was anxious to see how they were coping. Luckily she didn't have to wait long before the carriage pulled up at the house half an hour later. Elphaba was the first one out of the carriage and literally ran up the steps and into the house, scanning the foyer frantically. But before she could say anything, she heard a very familiar voice echo from somewhere in the room. Turning around, she saw Delia and Christina standing behind her. "I can't believe you're both here!" she ran and embraced them, hugging them both at the same time and when she pulled free, she noticed both of them were smiling from ear to ear.

"I think Galinda would personally come and kill us herself if we weren't at her wedding," Christina said, grinning. But then her smile faded as she glanced around. "And we're also here for the support group."

Elphaba felt her insides churn as she remembered the support group. "Right," she whispered. "I was told it was just going to be us."

"Yeah. Same," Delia spoke up. She went over and put an arm around Elphaba's shoulders. "How are you doing? Galinda's father told us that Chase left this morning."

Elphaba nodded, the anxiety and pain returning to her face. "Yes. He's going to work for Fiyero's family. They'll be back for the wedding though and Fiyero is staying here this week to help Galinda with the wedding plans."

"He is if he can stop playing golf long enough to actually help," Galinda said as she came into the foyer. Upon seeing Delia and Christina, she ran to them, embracing them each in a hug. "I am so happy you're here. My wedding wouldn't be complete without my other two friends. You're just in time too. I'm taking you all shopping for bridesmaids' dresses. And I promise no pink."

Both Delia and Christina sighed with relief. "Good," Delia said and gave Galinda another hug. "I am so happy for you! You and Fiyero deserve each other!"

"You're so lucky," Christina chimed in, her tone taking on more of a whining sound. "I want a fiancé or well I'd settle for a boyfriend right now."

"What about Brad?" Galinda asked, concern making its way over her face. "Isn't he coming?"

Christina shook her head sadly. "No. Brad and I broke up a week ago. He stayed back in the Emerald City. So yeah. I'm available if you know of any single guys."

Galinda smiled, patting her friend's shoulder. "Well I'm sorry. I know you really liked him."

Christina shrugged. "It's okay. We didn't have that much in common anyway." She glanced around and then looked to Elphaba. "So you really grew up here?"

Elphaba nodded, forcing a smile. "If you can call it that. I like to call it that I survived here. This house doesn't have wonderful memories for me."

No one said a word, not exactly sure how to respond. But before anyone could think of anything to say to break the silence, footsteps echoed through the room and all four girls turned to see Mr. Upland coming toward them, a smile on his face.

"Delia! Christina! I'm so glad you two could make it." He hugged each of them and then said, "Are you three ready?" He looked at Elphaba as he spoke. "We can meet in my study."

Elphaba took a staggering breath and nodded; relieved it was just going to be Mr. Upland, Christina and Delia. She wouldn't have been able to handle it otherwise. "Yes," she said softly. She looked to Galinda, apology in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Galinda shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm gong to go find my fiancé. You take your time. We'll go shopping after you're done."

Elphaba nodded and without a word, hugged her blonde friend, then followed Mr. Upland, Delia and Christina into the study. She hadn't been in this room since arriving here two weeks ago and she felt her heart constrict with fear as she entered the large room. Memories circled around her like a fog as her father's voice came back to her. She could hear him yelling at her, could see him pacing around the room as he continued to scream at her, telling her what a freak and a failure she was.

Elphaba squeezed her eyes shut as her breathing increased and she suddenly felt lightheaded. She could hear Mr. Upland speaking to her but she couldn't make out what he was saying. His voice sounded far away and suddenly the room began to spin. She felt herself falling forward into a pair of arms and she tried to wiggle free as the memories began to surface again, nearly suffocating her. "NO. Please NO. PLEASE FATHER NO." She could hear his voice in her ears, could see his patronizing glare as he slapped her hard across the cheek. The sting seemed to penetrate through her body, paralyzing her and she kept her eyes shut, waiting for the next blow, for the next punch. But none came and as Elphaba opened her eyes, she found herself staring into the face of Galinda's father. He had her by the shoulders, his face etched with concern. Elphaba could only collapse against him as the reality of what had happened suddenly became known to her. She hadn't realized how fresh those memories still were and she hardly noticed as Mr. Upland helped her to a chair. She felt sticky all over and realized with a start that she was sweating bullets. "I'm sorry," she choked out though her voice sounded scratchy and weak. She leaned against the back of the chair, closing her eyes as embarrassment worked its way through her. How could she have been so stupid as to let her emotions control her like that? "I'm sorry," she whispered over and over.

"Elphaba," Mr. Upland said finally, kneeling in front of her, his expression serious. "You did nothing wrong. You can stop apologizing."

Elphaba took a staggering breath as she let Mr. Upland's words sink in. She blinked rapidly, trying to compose herself. "He…he used to hit me," she stuttered and felt tears pooling in her eyes. "Here. In this room. He….." An unwanted sob escaped her throat but Elphaba didn't try to push it back. "He…." The words died in her throat as the sobs grew louder, shaking violently through her body.

Both Delia and Christina walked silently over to Elphaba, embracing her in a hug as she cried. They held her tightly and were surprised when she didn't pull away. "It's okay to cry, Elphaba. It's okay to let out your feelings." Delia's voice was soft in her ear. "It's okay to let the memories resurface."

Elphaba didn't try to pull away at Delia's words but kept her head bowed, feeling the warmth of Christina and Delia's bodies against her as they tried to comfort her. And as she sat there sobbing, she realized for the first time in her life that she'd finally let go of her emotions, had finally let someone else besides Galinda into her world of pain. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. There was still a ways to go, Elphaba knew, before she was completely free from her father's wrath. It would take years to move past what had happened but Elphaba was finally ready for the challenge, because she had something her father didn't have: friends who loved and cared for her. And that, Elphaba realized as she slowly let herself come back to reality, was the most important thing of all.

***

Nessa could hardly believed her ears when she'd wheeled into the room ten minutes ago and found her sister sobbing her eyes out with both Christina and Delia hugging her. The sight was something Nessa never thought she'd see and for a moment she had the urge to turn and wheel away. But before she could do so, Mr. Upland caught her eye and she wheeled over to the group. It felt weird being in here again and Nessa could tell without even asking what was running through her sister's head. Many fights and screaming matches had been fought in this very room and Nessa felt a shiver pass through her as she recalled those awful nights listening by the door as her father screamed at her sister hour after hour. This was also where he'd had those secret meetings with the Wizard and Nessa quickly pushed that thought from her mind as she joined the group by the fire. Elphaba caught her eye first and stood up, coming over to her. Nessa could see the pain and the evidence of tears on her sister's face and without a word, embraced her in a hug.

"I can't do this Nessie," Elphaba whispered into her sister's shoulder. She pulled free from the hug so she could look at her sister. "I can't be in here knowing this is where he…." The sentence faded as a look of disgust fixed itself on Elphaba's sharp features. "He was plotting and scheming right in here and we never even knew it." Elphaba's voice rang with animosity and she stood up, collapsing into the chair she'd occupied moments before. "Well everyone knows how I feel. Anyone else care to share?" Elphaba's voice rang with sarcasm and she felt her sister's glare on her.

"Elphaba!" Nessa hissed. She looked around the room, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "Well I guess it's my turn." Nessa took a deep breath and began speaking, her words slurring together. The story seemed to spill out of her as she told of the nights she'd sit and listen as Frex yelled at Elphaba, feeling helpless and unable to do anything. She told of the mean things she'd done to her sister and admitted she had almost sent their father a letter to get her kicked out of Shiz. This went on for several minutes, until finally Nessa could no longer speak as the sobs worked their way through her body. She felt Elphaba's familiar arms around her and she sniffed loudly, trying to pull herself together. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" she was cut off.

"Don't apologize, Nessa," Mr. Upland said gently. He glanced around the room, his expression serious. "That's what we're here for, to air our feelings and to talk with one another about our experiences. I wanted to start out with just us to see how it went and my wife has agreed to join us as soon as this wedding is over with."

A tense laughed echoed throughout the room and Delia shyly raised her hand, hesitation fixing itself on her face. "I've been having nightmares," she said quietly, her tone giving away her fear. "Sometimes I wake up screaming and I can still hear the gunshots from the night the Wizard was shot. And sometimes the smell of bread will send me to tears. It's stupid I know."

"It's not stupid," Mr. Upland pointed out, sitting up in the chair. "What you're experiencing is very common."

The conversation continued for the next hour but Elphaba hardly noticed what was said. She was too busy trying to keep herself composed long enough for the meeting to end and when it did, she was the first one out of there, nearly knocking the pictures off the wall as she yanked open the door and ran out into the foyer. She could hear the others following behind her and hear the hum of Nessa's chair as she wheeled forward but Elphaba did not stop. She continued up the stairs as tears blurred her vision and was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't see Galinda coming down the steps until she smacked right into her, nearly causing both of them to fall.

"Elphie!" Galinda grabbed a hold of the rail and after steadying herself she looked at her friend. "What's wrong?"

Holding back her tears, Elphaba briefly explained the situation and how she'd completely lost it when walking into her father's study. "I don't know if I can go back to the support group," she said once she was finished explaining. She made her way up the steps and stopped at the top and then turned to Galinda, she said, "I just want to forget the last hour ever happened. I just want to forget the last eighteen years ever happened." Elphaba's words were mixed with tears and she was relieved when she felt Galinda's arm around her shoulder. She leaned into her friend's embrace. "Please tell me something to distract me," she muttered.

"Well I have your bridesmaids dress," Galinda said as she led her friend down the hall and into her room. She felt Elphaba tense and she said, "Don't worry. It's going to look great on you."

"Galinda I'm green. Nothing looks good on me," Elphaba said sarcastically. She sighed and sank down onto Galinda's bed, watching as Galinda disappeared into her large walk-in closet. "Wow. I can't believe this used to be a guestroom. And now you're leaving in a week." She indicated to the boxes that were strewn about the room. "It seems like yesterday we were talking about our weddings and now you're having one in a week. Crazy, isn't it?"

Galinda came out of her closet, holding a hanging bag. She brought it over to the bed and draped it across the bedspread. "I know." She looked over at her friend, grinning. "I'm going to show Christina and Delia their dresses later but I wanted to show you yours first."

Elphaba waited in half dread half excitement as Galinda unzipped the bag and pulled out a long dark navy-blue long sleeved dress. The dress itself was solid but Elphaba could just make out several rows of silver sequences, making the dress sparkle in the sunlight that poured in through the window. "Oh Galinda," Elphaba breathed, getting off the bed. She walked over to her friend, lightly running her finger over the soft material. "It's beautiful." Tears blurred her vision as she tried to imagine herself wearing this dress and she turned away, wiping at her eyes. "I've never had a dress like this before." Her words were hardly audible and when she looked back at her friend she couldn't help but notice the joy and happiness on Galinda's face. She cut her gaze to the dress, a sense of longing flowing through her veins. "Can I try it on?" she asked quietly, keeping her gaze fixed on the dress.

"Of course Elphie. You can change in my closet." Galinda handed her the dress and pointed to the closet. "There's a mirror on the back of the door."

Elphaba nodded and hurried into the closet, shutting the door. She put the dress on the hook on the door and then proceeded to undress. Her hands shook as she reached for the dress and she nearly dropped it as she tried to take it off its hanger. She had never seen anything so beautiful in all her life. Even the fabric was beautiful and as Elphaba put on the dress she suddenly found herself imagining what it would be like to walk down the aisle in this dress. But not as a bridesmaid but as the bride. The thought filled her with a sense of excitement she'd never felt before but it also l left her with a sense of fear. There was no way she was ready for marriage and though she would never admit this to her friend, Galinda wasn't either. They were still too young to be thinking about marriage. But as of next week Galinda was going to be married to the Prince of the Vinkus. It was all too surreal, especially after what had happened over the previous weeks.

"Elphie?" Galinda called from outside, startling Elphaba out of her trance, "Are you okay in there?"

"Coming!" Giving herself one last look in the mirror, Elphaba opened the door and stepped out of the closet, unable to hide the smile that was spreading across her face. "It's beautiful, Glin," she said softly, afraid she'd start crying again.

Galinda came over to her friend, giving her a once-over and then she grinned, her eyes lighting up with excitement. "Oh Elphie you look amazing!"

Elphaba felt tears pool in her eyes again and being ever so careful as to not ruin the dress, she threw her arms around her friend. "Thank you," she said tearfully, her voice strained from the unshed tears. She pulled free from the hug but kept her hands placed on Galinda's shoulders. "Thank you!" she exhaled deeply, her eyes sparkling. "For the first time in my life I feel….beautiful."

Galinda felt a certain feeling wash over her but she didn't know what it was exactly and she didn't say a word as she studied her friend again. She really was beautiful. Inside and out. "Does it fit okay?" Galinda knew this was a stupid question. Of course the dress fit. But Galinda had to say something. The silence that had settled between them was making her nervous.

Elphaba nodded, grinning. "Yes. It fits just perfect." She turned and caught her reflection in the mirror and for the first time since she could remember, she didn't see a green freak staring back at her but a girl who's heart was full of happiness. And suddenly Elphaba felt her smile fade as images of the past haunted her mind. "My father won't think I'm beautiful." Elphaba turned to look at her friend, her expression somber. "He will always see me as the green freak."

"And he doesn't matter," Galinda said sternly, taking her friend by the shoulders. She stared at Elphaba intently. "You are beautiful Elphaba Thropp. Inside and out and don't ever let that jerk of a father tell you otherwise. You don't have to listen to him anymore. You didn't then. He's gone now and he's not here to hurt you anymore."

Elphaba wiggled free from her friend's grip on her. "You think I like hearing my father's voice in my head?" she shot back, the anger once again taking over, "You think I like walking into that study today and having the memories so intense I literally blacked out? You think I like going to sleep every night thinking my father is going to come into my room and start beating me?" Elphaba turned away from her friend as the tears began to fall and after she'd calmed down enough to speak; she looked back at Galinda, noticing the hurt and guilt in her friend's eyes. "Being in this house is killing me inside, Galinda. I honestly don't know how I've lasted this long. Everywhere I go I hear my father's voice, I feel the sting on my cheek from where he used to hit me. I hear him praising Nessa and doting over her and treating me like I don't exist. And I can't take it anymore, Glin. I am suffocating here." Elphaba shook her head as the tears cascaded down her cheeks. "I've tried to put on a brave face because I didn't want to be separated from you again when we just got reunited but I think being here is the reason I've been having such a hard time lately and having so many outbursts and crying spells. I just never put two and two together until now. I just…I can't stay here Glin. Not after the wedding." Elphaba wiped at her eyes, hoping she wasn't ruining her dress. "It's just too hard." The words were tangled in a sob and she put a hand over her mouth, allowing herself to collapse into Galinda's embrace. It felt as if all she had done today was cry and think about the past. And she was sick of it. Sick of thinking about her father; sick of drudging up painful memories. But the only way she was ever going to be free was to leave. She had to get out of Munchkin Land and go somewhere far away, somewhere where her father's voice did not invade her mind every second of the day, somewhere where she could be free to live her life. "I have to get out," she continued in a soft voice. She managed to look her friend in the eye and felt her heart melt at the look of shock and hurt on Galinda's face. "If I don't leave that's like saying I want my father to have power over me. Holding onto these horrible memories is like saying I give him permission to run my life."

Galinda nodded sullenly. "I know," she said quietly. "But where will you go? And Nessa? What about her?"

"Nessa will be fine here. She doesn't have any bad memories of this place. She doesn't have father's voice screaming in her head. She doesn't have a room in this house she can't stand to go near. But it's different for me and if the nightmares and crying and freaking out are going to stop I have to leave."

"Then you can live with Fiyero and I," Galinda blurted. "Just until you get settled. You can even go to school. I mean it won't be Shiz but you can finish your degree and get a job and live on your own and we could see each other."

Elphaba stared at her friend as if she'd grown two heads. "Galinda I can't do that. Do you know how weird that'd be? Me living with my best friend and her new husband? Not to mention Fiyero's parents."

Galinda took a hold of her friend's hand. "Elphie, it's a huge palace. You could even have your own wing of the house. It wouldn't be weird and besides I'm going to need you around once Fiyero and I decide we want to start a family. I know nothing about raising a child."

Elphaba snorted. "And you think I do? Gee thanks." She went over and sat down on the bed, careful not to mess up the dress.

"Well you took care of Nessa," Galinda reminded her, sitting down on the bed. She looked at her friend with entreaty. "Please. At least think about it."

Elphaba sighed, finally giving in. "Okay. I'll think about it but that doesn't mean I'm going to move there." Elphaba hopped off the bed and walked toward the closet. "I'm going to change and then go find my sister." She started for the closet but didn't get very far before she turned around, her eyes still misting with tears. "Thank you Galinda for always putting up with me and listening to me. I know I haven't been the world's best friend lately."

Galinda smiled in response, not moving from her spot on the bed. "Don't say that. You're my best friend and I'm going to be there for you through thick and thin until the day we die."

Elphaba's lips curled into a small smile. "Thanks. Ditto." She smiled again and disappeared into the closet, coming out a few minutes later dressed in her normal clothes, the dress hanging over her arm. She carefully laid the dress on the bed and then said, "I think I'm going to go take a walk in the garden. It's the only place I don't have bad memories of."

"Okay. I'm going to go find Delia and Christina." Galinda left the dress on the bed and followed her friend out of the room and down the steps. They approached the bottom just in time to see Delia and Christina coming out of the study. "Hey I was just looking for you guys! I thought you might want to try on your bridesmaids dresses!"

Delia was the first to respond, her whole face lighting up in excitement. "Seriously? Yes I'm so in!"

"Me too!" Christina chimed in just as excitedly. She turned to Elphaba. "What about you?"

"Oh I've seen mine already," Elphaba told the girls. She smiled and gestured toward the door. "I'm going to go take a walk in the garden. Have you seen my sister anywhere?"

"Nope sorry," Delia said. She grabbed Christina's arm and pulled her toward the stairs. "Galinda let's go. The anticipation is killing me."

Galinda laughed and followed the girls up the stairs. Elphaba stared after them, shaking her head, smirking. Sometimes she didn't understand Delia's obsession with clothes. Laughing to herself, Elphaba headed for the garden but hadn't walked a step when she heard her name.

"Elphaba?"

Elphaba turned and saw Mr. Upland coming toward her. Her stomach churned as thoughts from earlier penetrated her mind. "Listen," she said before the man could speak a word, "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know I would freak out like that. I don't have fond memories of this place and I think that's why I've been so emotional and have had so many outbursts."

Mr. Upland nodded in understanding. "I know, Elphaba. But that wasn't what I came to tell you. I came to tell you that Chase is on the phone and he wishes to speak with you."

Elphaba raised a brow. "The telephone? I didn't know we had one here." Curious, Elphaba followed Mr. Upland across the foyer and into the study. As soon as she walked in the room, however, she felt her stomach tense and she swallowed hard, hoping she could hold herself together long enough to talk to her boyfriend. Hands trembling, she took the device Mr. Upland held out to her and placed it on her ear. She had heard enough about this contraption to know how it worked. "Hello?" she whispered. "Chase?"

"Yes, Elphaba!" Chase's voice boomed loudly in her ear and Elphaba jumped, placing a hand on the desk in front of her to steady herself. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way home. The train is stopped now and I'm at a station in…I don't even know where."

"That's good," Elphaba said. "I miss you," she said softly, hoping he could hear her. "I can't wait until this weekend."

"I know me either but Mr. Upland is sending his plane to pick us up so we don't have to take the train again. How was your meeting?"

Elphaba felt her stomach tense even more as she tried to keep back a sob. "I don't want to talk about it right now. I'll fill you in when we see each other."

"Uh-oh," Chase said. "Did something happen?"

Elphaba exhaled deeply, trying to keep the annoyance from her tone. "Chase please. Don't pressure me into talking about it." The words came out harsher then she'd intended and she hung her head, feeling a wave of guilt wash over her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"And I didn't mean to push. I just care about you, that's all."

A small smile made its way over Elphaba's face. "I know. I care about you too. I mean I love you too." She laughed tensely. "Listen call me when you get to the Tiggular manner. I have to go now. Galinda is showing Delia and Christina their bridesmaids dresses."

Chase chuckled. "Ah that sounds fun."

Elphaba laughed at Chase's attempt at sarcasm. "Actually it is. So I'm going to go see them and I'll talk to you later. I love you and be careful."

"I will and I love you too."

Elphaba gently placed the retriever back on it's holder and let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She longed to tell him of the conversation she'd had with Galinda moments ago but knew that a conversation like that would not have gone over well over the phone. She needed to tell him her feelings and her plans face to face. He would be happy of course that she was thinking of moving to the Vinkus but he would also be concerned and she didn't want him to come running back here because she was having a meltdown. Elphaba thanked Mr. Upland and hurried out of the office and into the garden, relieved to be out of the house. The temperature was frosty and the clouds were few and far between but Elphaba hardly noticed as she walked along the familiar stone path gazing at the flowers that had managed to survive the long winter. Somewhere above her a bird called its mate and Elphaba sank down onto one of the benches, breathing in the familiar fresh scent that only the garden could provide. This place had always been her safe haven, a chance to get away from her father's wrath and Nessa's seething stares.

But now not even the garden could bring the peace and healing Elphaba so longingly desired. She was right when she'd told Galinda she needed to get out of here. She needed time to heal and find herself and she needed to do it outside of Munchkin Land. If she was ever going to get over this hurtle she needed a safe place in which to do it. Elphaba's thoughts were short-lived however as the familiar sound of Nessa's chair met her ears and Elphaba looked over to see her sister wheeling toward her.

"There you are," Nessa said, stopping once she approached the bench her sister occupied. She sat proud and poised, her hands lying in her lap. She stared at her sister curiously, the expression suddenly turning to concern. "You okay? Did you have another meltdown again?"

Elphaba shot her sister a glare. "No…well almost not. I…I can't do this anymore, Nessa." She forced the words out, suddenly feeling very nervous as to what her sister's reaction might be. "I can't stay here, Nessa. Not if I want to get past this. There are too many memories here. You saw what happened during the group today. It's like that everywhere I go here. Everywhere I go, everything I touch I hear father's voice. It's like he's watching me or something." Elphaba could tell her sister wanted to respond but she didn't let her. She talked until she'd told her everything, ending with the fact that she wanted to move to the Vinkus.

"So you're just going to go off to the Vinkus and leave me here alone?" Nessa asked, her tone accusatory. "How is that fair, Elphaba? What about me? What about what I need?"

"Not everything is about you, Nessie," Elphaba growled back. She stood up, glaring down at her sister, her hands clenched into tight fists at her side. "I need this. I need to get away from here and give myself time to heal and grieve and live my life without the fear of father yelling at me or hitting me." She bent down to her sister's chair, her eyes pleading. "Please Nessie. Please understand. I am not abandoning you. I'm just moving to the Vinkus. I'm going to live with Galinda and Fiyero until I can manage to get a job and pay for an apartment or something."

Nessa's expression softened only slightly. "You aren't the only one who has bad memories of this place, Elphaba," Nessa stated, her voice cold. "Things were not always pleasant. I know that father treated me like his little angel and you think I have these wonderful memories here but the truth is, I don't. I haven't had good memories here for a long time, especially after I saw the way he was treating you. There wren nights when I would cry myself to sleep every night wishing I could help you and tell father to stop treating you the way he did. But I was scared Elphaba. I was scared of what father would do to you if I tried to defend you. I was afraid he wouldn't believe me and would think that you told me what to say."

Elphaba hung her head, keeping her hands around the arm of Nessa's chair to steady herself. She then looked back up at her sister, her eyes full of apology. "I'm sorry, Nessa. Please forgive me. I was selfish not to consider your feelings."

Nessa managed a small smile, the hardness in her eyes slowly softening. "It's okay. I don't voice my emotions like you do."

Elphaba let out what sounded like a snort. "Me express my emotions? Hardly. Up until a few days ago I wouldn't cry in front of anyone except Galinda." She stood up and sat back down on the bench. "Nessa, move to the Vinkus with me. We could both start over. Go back to school and get our college education."

"But don't you think that'd be a little weird if we lived with Galinda and Fiyero and Fiyero's parents?" Nessa asked uncertainly.

"Well it was Galinda's idea and she said we'd pretty have a wing of the house to ourselves," Elphaba explained. She reached over and patted her sister's knee. "At least think about it."

Nessa nodded, still looking unsure. "Okay. I will think about it." She wheeled backward. "Come on let's go inside. Galinda wants to show me the bridesmaids dress she picked out."

Elphaba nodded and stood up, following her sister down the path. The sky had grown dark and the smell of rain was in the air. A light breeze began to blow, whipping Elphaba's hair into her face. She pushed it back with her right hand and turned one last time to stare at the garden. Then she followed her sister up the path and to the house, leaving behind her safe haven for the last time.

***

The silence pressed in on him, circling around him like a dense fog. But Frex Thropp welcomed the silence as he stared at the newspaper clipping taped to the wall beside his cot. He lay on his side, staring at it through the light of the moon that filtered in through the window located high above his head. Two people stared back at him and Frex didn't need a magnifying glass to know who they were. He already knew. The happy smile on the blonde's face was enough to make Frex hurl and that boy……Fiyero something…..well there was something about him that Frex didn't trust. He had a look about him. But staring at that picture wasn't what was flaring Frex's anger at this very moment, it was the headline above the picture. "Daughter of New Governor Ties the Knot" the words stared back at him, mocking him and he felt his chest tense as the familiar pang of anger surged through him. Frederick Upland had stolen his job, his life. He was now making the decisions, ruining everything Frex had worked for. Even being in prison Frex had managed to keep up with the changes Frederick had made and they were not good ones. He'd abolished all the laws and had given the Munchkins free government housing. But that wasn't what was making Frex so angry now. It was the fact that not only had he taken away his job but had also convinced his own daughters to testify against him. Frex remembered the conversation he'd had with his daughters as if it were yesterday.

"Your daughters have agreed to testify," his lawyer had told him. He had looked at Frex sullenly. "And it won't be pretty."

That one comment had sent Frex's anger flaring and he hadn't gotten a good night sleep since. Frederick Upland was ruining everything, including his relationship with his youngest daughter. Nessa had yet to come and see him and Frex knew why. She was letting her sister and that annoying friend of hers get to her. She was no longer on his side and though Frex didn't want to admit it, that hurt worse than anything. He felt betrayed, but not just by his daughter but by Frederick Upland as well. Granted, the two had never been the best of friends but there had been an understanding of trust between them. Now, that trust was broken, along with everything else. Frederick Upland had taken his job and his family from him and Frex was not going to sit back and watch the man turn his own community and family against him. He was going to make Frederick and his family pay for what they'd done.

Frex lay awake all night, trying to come up with the perfect plan. He needed two actually: one for Mr. Upland and one for his daughters. It didn't take long to come up with a plot of revenge for his daughters and suddenly Frex was wide awake, excitement building in intensity as he formulated his plan. It was beyond brilliant and would put both his daughter's lives into a tailspin, especially his green freak. She would never see this coming. Not in a million years. But soon her and everyone else in this sorry community would know that the Wizard had had a child: a green freak. An impish smile spread across Frex's face as he tried to imagine his daughter's reaction. She would probably be shocked and then very angry. Frex could just see the look on her face. it was beyond brilliant and suddenly he couldn't wait for the date of his trial.

The other plan, however, was going to take some more thought. It had to be perfect. Not only did Frex want to seek revenge on Frederick Upland and make his life miserable he also wanted to get the inside scoop on what the man was doing to his town. An impish smile began to form on Frex's face as the thought occurred to him. Why not? It was brilliant. Kidnapping his daughter would satisfy both needs. Frex turned over on his back, staring at the ceiling, his mind racing. He would have to approach this second task very delicately. The timing had to be perfect, the plan executed just right. There could be no mistakes. He would need assistance, he knew, but first he needed to come up with a plan to actually kidnap the girl without anyone noticing, not to mention figuring out a way to keep her from running off. Frex lay staring at the ceiling, listening as doors banged shut down the hall and suddenly he had it.

Drugs.

There were plenty of people in here who could hook him up with the right one. He would need something that would keep her calm once injected but not make her so out of it that she couldn't function. Frex felt the excitement building again and he made a mental note to talk to one of the guys tomorrow. A hint of a smile passed over Frex's face as he closed his eyes. Come tomorrow, he would set the plan in motion: a plan that would destroy the lives of the Upland family forever.

***

In Munchkin Land Elphaba was also lying awake though her thoughts were worlds different from her father. The house was silent and Elphaba was growing frustrated. She was exhausted, both mentally and physically and wanted desperately to sleep. Her mind, however, wouldn't let her as it swarmed with thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking about today's support group meeting and how embarrassed she'd felt. She couldn't believe she'd let her emotions get that out of control only to turn around and feel like the most beautiful girl in the world as she tried on her bridesmaids dress. And then there was the conversation with Galinda about moving to the Vinkus not to mention the argument that had transpired with Nessa.

Frustrated with her never-ending bundle of thoughts Elphaba quietly climbed out of bed, fumbled for her robe and slipped it on. She then dawned her slippers and headed for the door. The hallway was dark except for a tiny lamp sitting on a small table just outside the door. Elphaba used the dim light to find her way down the hall and down the stairs. The silence swirled around her and she was relieved when she finally reached the living room, where a fire was still crackling in the fireplace. But that wasn't the only thing that was making noise. The sound of rustling paper could be heard, followed by someone coughing. Elphaba didn't have to ask to know it was Fiyero and she walked quietly into the room, clearing her throat. Fiyero turned around, slightly startled. His look, however, quickly changed to that of surprise and not saying a word, motioned her over to the couch.

"Can't sleep?" Fiyero asked before Elphaba could get a word in.

Elphaba sat down beside him, pulling her legs up underneath her. "How did you know?" she looked at him, arching a brow. "What are you still doing up?"

"I like to read some at night after everyone has gone to bed," Fiyero explained, "It helps relax me."

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh. "You? Reading? Now that I'd pay to see."

Fiyero looked at her, offended. "And since when have you read anything Miss Smarty Pants?" he challenged and held up a book.

Elphaba squinted at the title. "_The Pirate Queen_. Hmm interesting." She sighed and turned to face the fire, watching as the flames danced wildly before her. They sat in silence for quite a while, until Fiyero started speaking again.

"Hey Galinda told me what happened today in the support group," Fiyero said. He looked over at her, apology in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I know being here must be hard for you."

Elphaba sighed. "I can't believe she told you about that," she muttered, trying to hide her annoyance. "Yes I hate being here. Even this room we're in now holds bad memories for me but the study is the worst." She sighed, putting her head in her hands. "I feel so embarrassed. I can't ever show my face at that group again."

"Hey by next time they will have forgotten all about it. Besides, you are welcome to come stay with me and Galinda and my parents. " When Elphaba looked up at him, he grinned sheepishly. "She told me that too."

Elphaba groaned but didn't say anything more. She simply looked at him, uncertainty filling her eyes. "Can Nessa and I really stay with you? It'd just be temporary. I can't exactly get a job right now so I can't afford a place of my own. So it's either stay with you or stay out on the streets."

"Well I would hope you would choose the first option." He gave Elphaba a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Hey don't worry so much. My parents think the world of you and your sister and I know Chase would be thrilled to have you so close."

Elphaba felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she thought of her boyfriend. Chase was going to be thrilled when he found out but Elphaba was not about to admit that to her best friend's fiancé. "You know what's funny," she said after a second of silence. She didn't look at Fiyero as she spoke but kept her gaze fixed on the fire. "Five months ago you, me and Galinda were all at Shiz studying and being normal college students. Now you and Galinda are getting married, Galinda's father is the new Governor of Munchkin Land, my sister and I both have boyfriends, my father is in jail." Elphaba shook her head in disbelief. "Sometimes I wish none of the events after I was dragged out of Shiz had never happened but in a way I'm glad they did. I think going through all that made me stronger but it also made me come to terms with some painful memories as well." Elphaba looked over at Fiyero, trying to read his expression in the dim light of the fire. "Sorry. I'm rambling too much."

"It's okay," Fiyero told her. He sighed loudly, placing the book he'd been reading on the couch. "I never thought I'd be getting married right now. I always thought I'd graduate college first. Yet here I am five months into what would've been my freshman year and already getting married. Crazy how life works like that isn't it?"

"Yeah," Elphaba agreed, keeping her voice soft. She looked over at Fiyero, smiling. "Thanks for the talk." Elphaba stood up. "Goodnight."

"Night."

Elphaba waved and headed for the stairs, and as she crawled into bed and closed her eyes, a genuine smile lit her face.


	4. Chapter chapter three

Chapter Three

The cafeteria was already crowded when Frex was escorted to breakfast the next morning. He scanned the sea of faces; finally spotting a guy he knew would help him. His name was Tommy Chambers and Frex had talked to him briefly over the course of the last few weeks. He seemed like a good guy (though Frex wasn't sure what had landed him in here to begin with) and Frex had no doubt he'd be willing to help out a fellow cellmate. Frex quickly grabbed his food and wondered over to the where Tommy was sitting, trying to appear casual. Tommy didn't seem to notice him at first but when he finally did make eye contact, a hint of a smile played on his lips.

"How ya doing man? Did ya hear? I'm getting' outta here tomorrow." Tommy sighed blissfully. "My brother made bail and I am a free man until my trial." He grinned again but then his smile faded and a look of concern appeared on his face. "Hey man you okay?"

Frex was immediately pulled back to reality. "Yeah. Fine." He looked at Tommy, his thoughts racing again. "Hey listen, I need your help with something. Something pretty important." He motioned for Tommy to lean in closer and then briefly explained his plan. He watched as Tommy's eyes got bigger and bigger.

"Man, are you serious? How are ya gonna pull that off from in here?"

Frex sighed. "It's going to be tricky but that's where you come in. I need…something to keep her calm but not completely wipe her out for hours on end. You think you can help me out with that?"

Tommy nodded. "Sure man. I can't get you what you need myself but I can have a buddy bring it by." He grabbed a napkin and pulled a pen from his pocket. "Shhh," he hissed, "I a'nt supposed to have this." He scribbled down a name on a napkin, looked around nervously and shoved it into Frex's hand. "There. Keep that with you. That's all I can do for you. Sorry."

Frex stuffed the napkin into his pocket. "Thanks. That'll be enough. I'll figure out the rest." He stared down at his food, a smile creeping onto his face. Step one was now complete. Now all he had to do was find someone to help him with step two and so on. And he knew exactly who he was going to get.

***

Elphaba was usually an early riser but this morning she simply could not wake up. It wasn't until Galinda came bursting into her room shouting something about snow that Elphaba finally got the energy to look at the clock. She looked at her friend out of sleep-filled eyes. "Galinda it's eight in the morning. What's going on?" Her voice was croaky with sleep and she sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes and pushing her hair away from her face.

"It's snowing!" Galinda ran over to the bed and pulled Elphaba by the arm, nearly making her fall face first off the bed. "Come on!"

Elphaba groaned and let go of Galinda's hand. "I will if you'll stop pulling me off the bed," she shot back, not in the mood for Galinda's perkiness this morning.

"Sorry Elphie. I'm just excited." She waited patiently as Elphaba pulled on her robe and slippers and then grabbed her hand, dragging her to the window. She pulled back the curtain. "See?"

Elphaba looked out and a smile lit her face. "It's beautiful," she whispered, not sure what else to say. She looked at her friend and couldn't help but smile at the expression on her friend's face. Galinda looked like a little kid on Christmas. "Hey maybe it'll still be here on Saturday for the wedding."

Galinda turned toward her friend, beaming. "I hope so." She let a tiny squeal escape her throat. "Wouldn't that be so romantic?"

Elphaba could only nod as thoughts of Chase entered her mind. Oh how she longed to have him beside her, sharing their first snow together. "Yes, Glin." Her answer was barely a whisper and she continued to stare mindlessly out the window, watching as the microscopic flakes fell from the sky. It wasn't until she heard Galinda's voice again that she allowed herself to come back to reality.

"I think today would be the perfect day for our shopping trip!" Galinda beamed at her friend. Her smile, however, quickly faded when she saw the distraught look on Elphaba's face. "Hey what's wrong?"

Elphaba turned to look at her friend, trying to smile. "Nothing. Just wishing Chase were here." She pushed a strand of her hair away from her face. "So what's this about a shopping trip? You have a wedding to plan. You don't have time for shopping."

"There's always time for shopping!" Galinda protested, grinning. "We won't be gone long, I promise. I did not inherit my mother's knack for shopping all day. We'll be gone a total of two hours. Promise."

"I'm there!" Delia said, walking into the room, Christina behind her. "Or well I can window shop. I don't exactly have money to burn."

"That's okay. It's my treat." Galinda smiled at her friend, looking as though she might burst at any moment. "And hey it'll be more fun to go down to the boardwalk in the snow."

"Oh the boardwalk! I've heard about that place!" Delia said. She looked to Elphaba, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "You're a Munchkin Land native, what's the boardwalk like?"

Elphaba shot Galinda a look of irritation and then turned to Delia and Christina, giving them a small smile of embarrassment. "I haven't exactly been to the boardwalk," she admitted softly. "Not for a long time anyway. It's probably changed since the last time I was there."

"Then it's settled," Galinda said, looking to each of her friends in turn. "We're going shopping. Elphie, you can even see if Nessa wants to come."

"Sure. I think she wants to get out of the house for a while. Any idea where my dear sister might be?" Elphaba asked, trying to sound perkier then she actually felt. She was still tired from the night before and hoping her fatigue wasn't too noticeable.

"I think she went downstairs to the dining room," Delia answered. She looked at Galinda, letting out a tiny squeal. "I am going to go get dressed."

Elphaba watched as Delia ran out of the room. "Whoever gave that girl sugar this morning is going to pay," she muttered dryly.

Galinda laughed and put an arm around her friend's shoulders. "Hey come on cheer up. We're supposed to be having fun."

Elphaba sighed, a look of guilt passing over her face. "I know. I'm sorry. I went to bed late and then couldn't sleep and I'm missing Chase."

Galinda gave her friend a sideways hug. "Well he'll be here in five days. Just concentrate on that."

Elphaba managed a smile, releasing herself from Galinda's grip. "Thanks, Glin." She exhaled deeply and headed for the door. "I'm going to go see if my sister wants to go on our outing."

"Okay!" Galinda watched her friend leave the room, hoping that this shopping spree would help perk her up.

***

The boardwalk was crowded with shoppers when the girls arrived an hour later. The snow had stopped and several white patches could be seen on the grass and bushes. A biting cold hung in the air and the sky was full of dark puffy clouds. Elphaba walked slowly down the walk, her arms wrapped around her stomach, trying to keep warm. The wind had tampered off a bit but was still pretty gusty, sending Elphaba's hair into her face every few seconds. Elphaba walked along slowly, just enjoying glancing into various shops and listening to Galinda and Delia talk. Christina had decided to stay back with Nessa and Elphaba made a mental note to thank her friend later. She didn't want to have to leave her sister alone and pushing Nessa's chair through this crowd would've been a nightmare.

"Hey Elphie?" Galinda's voice cut into Elphaba's thoughts. "We're going to go in here."

Elphaba nodded. She gestured toward the bench across the way and said, "I'll wait right here. I'm getting tired."

Galinda nodded as concern etched its way across her face but she didn't comment as she followed Delia into the shop.

Elphaba watched her friend go and then collapsed onto the bench, relieved to finally be sitting down.

"Let me guess," a female voice said suddenly, "you're sick of shopping but your best friend could go all day."

Elphaba turned to the woman who had spoken to her, smiling. The woman had curly light brown hair, brown eyes and looked to be around eight months pregnant. "Something like that, yes," she said and managed a laugh. "And she just had to come on the day it snowed."

A look of guilt passed over the woman's face. "Yes well I'm not supposed to be out here. I'm supposed to be on bed rest." She pointed to her enlarged stomach, "but I was going crazy in my apartment."

Elphaba nodded in understanding. "I know the feeling. My best friend is getting married on Saturday and we haven't left the house since we arrived here two weeks ago." Elphaba held out her hand, hoping the woman wouldn't seem repulsed by her green skin. "I'm Elphaba. Elphaba Thropp."

The woman smiled and returned the shake, not at all curious about the green skin. "Tanya. Tanya Baker. And little no-name." She grinned down at her stomach. "But it'll only be a matter of time before he or she announces their arrival to the world."

Elphaba smiled. "You must be excited. Not that I would know what being a mother is like but I can't wait to have my own child someday. I just hope it doesn't turn out green and hideous."

"You aren't hideous," Tanya said, "I happen to like green. And this child I'm carrying isn't mine." At Elphaba's confused look, Tanya laughed and said, "What I mean is, I'm carrying it for someone else. A friend of mine actually who can't have kids."

"Surrogate mother," Elphaba blurted out. "My best friend, the one who's getting married, wants to find one."

"Well I'd be happy to be her surrogate mother," Tanya offered with a smile. "I wasn't…." she stopped mid-sentence as a look of sudden pain passed over her face. She held her stomach, bending her head forward. "I think he or she is ready to make his presence known."

Flustered and slightly panicked, Elphaba got to her feet. "I'll go get help."

Tanya reached out and grabbed Elphaba's arm, her face still contorted into pain. "No. Please don't leave me alone. I do not want to have this baby here." She exhaled deeply as the pain subsided. Looking up at Elphaba, she said, "I think we have time to get to the hospital."

"I'll go call a cab," Elphaba said and was about to dash off when she saw Galinda heading toward her. Waving frantically, she called her friend's name. "Galinda!"

At the sound of her name, Galinda ran over to her friend and seeing the panicked look on her friend's face, she asked, "What's wrong? What's going on?"

Elphaba indicated to Tanya. "She's in labor. Her name's Tanya. Go get a cab. Hurry."

Galinda looked briefly at Tanya and then ran off, leaving Delia standing there staring at Elphaba. She then suddenly sat down beside Tanya as if she had just come out of some long trance. "Tanya, my name is Delia. We're going to help you, okay?"  
Tanya nodded, her face once again scrunching up into pain. She gripped the arm of the bench, trying to hold back a scream. "It hurts," she managed to choke out through gulps of air.

Elphaba bent down in front of her, taking her hand. "Squeeze. Squeeze as hard as you like. It's going to be okay. We're not going to leave you." She stood up, still keeping a hold of Tanya's hand and pushed a strand of Tanya's hair behind her ear. Sweat was already starting to form on her forehead and Elphaba wondered how long they had before the labor intensified. "How far apart are the contractions?"

It was a moment before Tanya could speak but once she'd had her breathing under control, she said, "About eight minutes."

Elphaba nodded. "I have no idea what that means but it sounds like you're pretty close." She glanced around frantically, searching for Galinda and could see people stopping, curious and panicked expressions on their faces.

"Is she having the baby?" a man asked.

Elphaba glared at him. She was in no mood to deal with curious onlookers. Turning to the small crowd that had suddenly gathered, she said, "Please leave. Give the woman some space. Everything is under control." She looked back to Tanya, who was staring off into space, a blank expression on her face. "Tanya, are you still with me?"

Tanya nodded tiredly. "I don't know if I can do this," she moaned. "What was I thinking? I can't do this."

Elphaba got down on her knees again, taking both of Tanya's hands in her own. "You were thinking that you want to help your friend. You can do this, Tanya. I know it hurts but you aren't alone. Delia and I are not going to leave you. I promise. We're going to get you to the hospital and you're going to welcome this child into the world."

Tanya was about to respond when she cried out in pain again, gripping Elphaba's hand with all her might. "W..where's the cab?" she managed to utter through clenched teeth.

"it's coming." Elphaba let her eyes scan the boardwalk and was relieved when she saw Galinda coming toward her.

"Elphie, I have a cab!"

A long sigh of relief escaped Tanya's lips. "Thank God," she muttered and with Elphaba and Delia's help she managed to get to her feet. "Thank you so much," she said as they slowly started down the walk. "Not many people would stop and help in this day and age."

"Yeah well we're not those other people," Galinda said as she walked along side them, "So are you excited? I would be totally terrified."

"Oh well I'm terrified of the actual birth part. The parenting part, leaving that up to my friend," Tanya said. She looked over at Galinda. "I'm doing the surrogate mother thing."

A look of expectancy appeared on Galinda's face. "Really? Wow. That's noble. My husband…well in three days….want to have a child and we're thinking about going that route."

"Well…." The sentence faded as Tanya knees began to buckle. "Ow. I need to sit down." Her breathing increased as she tried to breathe through the pain. "I need to sit down now."

"We're almost there Tanya," Elphaba told her reassuringly. She pointed straight ahead. "There's the cab." Keeping a tight grip on Tanya's arm, Elphaba led the ailing woman to the cab.

"Is she having the baby?" the cab driver asked.

Elphaba glared in his direction. "She will if you don't hurry and get us to the hospital," she shot back and with Delia and Galinda's help they managed to get Tanya into the carriage. "How's the pain?"

Tanya exhaled deeply, relief filing her voice. "Better. The contractions are six minutes apart now. This baby isn't waiting." She leaned against the back of the carriage and was relieved when she felt a cloth against her forehead. Looking wearily at Galinda, she said, "You are making the right decision in not having a child yourself."

Galinda smiled sympathetically. "I would love to have a child myself. I physically can't. I would be too high risk." She leaned forward, placing her hands on the front seat. "Can this thing go any faster?" she called. "Unless you want this woman to have her baby in the back of your cab."

The driver's only response was to pick up speed and Galinda was literally thrown against the back of the seat. The ride took ten minutes and during those ten minutes Tanya had another contraction. Neither Elphaba nor Galinda spoke a word as they helped Tanya out of the carriage once arriving at the hospital. Delia ran ahead and held open the door for Galinda and Elphaba, who were helping Tanya into the building. A nurse was immediately at their side.

"How far along are you miss?" the nurse asked.

"Contractions are six minutes apart," Elphaba answered. She looked at the nurse urgently. "She needs help. She's having this baby now."

The nurse signaled for a wheelchair to be brought over and she then helped Tanya into the chair. "It's going to be okay," she said reassuringly.

Tanya nodded tiredly. "Can Elphaba and Galinda stay?" she asked, supplication in her tone. "Please. I….I don't want to be alone."

Elphaba's heart went out to the woman. How awful it must be to be alone and going through something like this. "We'll be right here," she said as she ran to catch up with the wheelchair. "Do we need to contact your friend? What's her name?"

"Susan," Tanya whispered before another contraction hit. She gripped the arm of the chair, breathing in deep. "It hurts. Oh it hurts so much!" she cried, bending over in pain. Sweat dripped from her hair and by the time they reached a vacant room, the contraction had subsided. Breathing heavily, Tanya was helped onto the small bed. "Please call Susan. Her name is Susan Hancock."

"I'll call her," Galinda said. "Delia, come with me. Elphie's going to stay with you, Tanya."

Tanya nodded, looking at the green girl out of tired-filled eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. "If you hadn't of been there I don't know what would've happened. I just hope this baby waits until Susan can get here."

Elphaba smiled, placing a hand on Tanya's shoulder. "I think what you're doing is so wonderful."

Tanya managed a smile. "Thank you. Right now it hurts too much to feel like it's a wonderful thing but I know in the end it's going to be amazing." Tanya's face suddenly twisted into pain again and she gripped Elphaba's hand. This went on for about an hour and suddenly Tanya found a white-haired doctor sitting at the edge of the bed. "Is it time?" she asked, her voice lined with exhaustion.

"Yes Tanya," the doctor said. "This baby is ready to meet you!"

"I can't," Tanya cried out suddenly as a look of realization passed over her face, "I'm not the mother. My best friend is. Susan."

At the doctor's confused look, Elphaba explained, "She's a surrogate mother." And no sooner were the words out of her mouth that the curtain flew open and a woman with long blonde hair rushed into the room, breathing heavily.

"Susan!" Excitement and relief filled Tanya's face and voice and she exhaled deeply. "You almost missed it. Where's Dan?"

"At work. He said he wouldn't be able to get here in time," Susan said, taking her friend's hand. She looked at Elphaba curiously. "Are you a nurse?"

"No," Tanya cut in wearily, "she and her friend Galinda brought me here. I was on the boardwalk when I went into labor." She held up a hand before Susan could utter a word. "Don't you dare say anything. I'm not in the mood to hear another lecture about bed rest." A look of pain suddenly appeared on her face and she cut her eyes to the doctor. "I think it's happening!"

Elphaba quickly backed out of the room, not wanting to disturb the woman. She found Galinda and Delia in the hall. "I think we should stay to see how she's doing."

"I agree." Galinda was beaming. "I couldn't have asked for a better shopping trip." She winced as a loud scream ripped through the air. "She's so brave."

"I can't even imagine having someone else's kid," Delia spoke up, crossing her arms over her chest, a thoughtful expression on her face. "I couldn't do it. And for her best friend no less."

"I know," Elphaba agreed. She looked to her friend. "If I could carry Galinda's kid for her I'd do it in a heartbeat."

Galinda grinned, putting an arm around her friend. "Thanks Elphie but I'd be too scared something would happen."

Elphaba was about to say something in response when a loud cry floated from behind the curtain. She took a few steps closer, trying to hear and caught the word girl. "It's a girl," she whispered. But no sooner were the words out of her mouth that the curtain flew open and Susan appeared, her face a mixture of happiness and total awe.

"It's a girl," she whispered. She looked at Galinda, Elphaba and Delia. "I will never be able to repay you for what you did. Thank you."

"Hey we were there at the right time," Elphaba answered with a smile. "How's Tanya?"

"Tired but she wants to see you." Susan stepped aside, allowing the girls into the room. She then followed behind them, taking her daughter from the nurse. "Say hello to my daughter, Annie Marie Hancock."

"I love that name," Tanya said tiredly. She looked at her friend, a smile lighting her face. "She looks like you."

"She has Dan's nose," Susan said. She indicated to the girls. "Your heroes are here."

Tanya turned her head to where Elphaba and Galinda were standing. "I don't know how I'm ever going to thank you."

Elphaba came over to the bed and allowed Tanya to take her hand. "You don't have to thank us. It's what neighbors do." She gave Tanya's hand a squeeze. "Get some rest. You need it."

Tanya smiled, exhaustion shining in her eyes. "Thank you. Governor Thropp was wrong," she whispered.

Elphaba's ears perked up at the sound of her father's name. "About what?"

"Munchkinlanders are good people."

A smile spread across Elphaba's face. "Yes. I agree. They are very good people indeed." She gently bent down and gave Tanya a hug, then turned to Susan. "Congratulations. She's beautiful." Elphaba reached out and ran a finger along the baby's forehead. She could feel her throat closing up as she stared at the tiny miracle that lay in Susan's arms. She was no hero, just a person who happened to be at the right place at the right time. "Good luck," she said once she could find her voice.

"Thanks. And congratulations on the wedding, Galinda," Susan said.

Galinda beamed. "Thanks." She waved and pulled Elphaba along with her. Her smile never left her face as she spoke. "I have a feeling we're going to see her again." But little did Galinda know that her words would be dead on in the months to come.

***

The room was drafty and uninviting but Frex didn't give a care as he was escorted into the windowless room. A tall figure stood before him, dressed in a suit and if an officer hadn't been present Frex would've hugged the man.

"You have fifteen minutes," the officer said and released Frex. He turned to the visitor. "Bang on the door if you need anything. An officer will be outside."

The man nodded and followed Frex to the lone table that sat in the middle of the room. "So what's this about? You sounded pretty urgent on the phone."

Frex sighed and looked at his hands, twisting them together nervously. "Raymond I've always thought of you not only as my brother but as my best friend. I made you my successor for that reason and because I trust you. But what I'm asking of you now is a very huge favor."

"What is it?" Raymond asked. "Want me to send spies around Munchkin Land?"

Frex chuckled. "No but thanks for the offer." He cleared his throat and then began explaining what he wanted his brother to do. And as he talked, he saw his brother's eyes get bigger by the second as the shock began to etch itself across his face. "Can you do this?"

Raymond swallowed and after composing himself, said, "So let me get this straight. You want me to kidnap Galinda by pretending to be a concerned citizen and call her to the town hall in the Vinkus and then drug her? Then what?"

"The drug will knock her out for several hours. At least that's what I'm hoping. My friend knows a guy who can hook you up with it. Got a pen and paper?"

Raymond searched and finally located a pen and a gum wrapper. He slid it over to his brother. "What kind of drug is that?" he asked as he read the name. He slipped the piece of paper into his pocket, along with the pen.

"I'm not really sure," Frex answered. He looked at Raymond, his expression now serious. "Can you do this? It's not going to be an easy task. You will need help probably."

"Yeah but what do I do with the girl after I take her and drug her? Leave her somewhere?"

An impish grin spread across Frex's face. "Well you did say you always wanted your own personal servant. Threaten her a bit. Tell her you'll kill her husband if she doesn't corporate. She'll eventually calm down and start obeying you as a way to survive."

"And you know this how?"

Frex rolled his eyes. "Please. I've been locked in here for three weeks. I hear things. Some of these people are in here for exactly what you are about to do. They tell me stories. One victim even agreed to marry one guy in here so that he wouldn't kill her. They'll do anything to stay alive." Frex leaned in close. "But you won't get caught. No one will suspect a thing and by the time they do you and the girl will be long gone."

A grin spread across Raymond's face. "My own personal slave. I could get used to that. Someone to cook my meals and wash the clothes."

Frex returned the grin. "That's the idea." Frex glanced up as the door opened and felt his stomach tense, hoping the officer hadn't overheard their conversation. He stood and looked at Raymond. "Keep in touch."

"I will." Raymond stood and followed his brother and the officer out of the room. He watched as Frex was led through another set of doors and as he walked in the opposite direction, he made a vow. He would kidnap the girl and make his brother proud. After all, that's what family did for each other wasn't it?

***

Elphaba's mind was in the clouds as she rode back to the manor with Galinda and Delia in the cab. She couldn't get Tanya and the baby out of her head. There was something special about her that Elphaba couldn't pin down. She hadn't been afraid of Elphaba's skin but had spoken to Elphaba like a normal human being, something Elphaba was not used to. And not only that, Tanya had suffered and endured an ineradicable amount of pain all so her best friend could have a child of her own. If that isn't loyalty, Elphaba thought, I don't know what is. Elphaba was still mulling this over as the cab pulled up in front of the manner. She waited until Galinda paid the driver and then scurried out of the carriage and into the house. She couldn't wait to tell Nessa about the events of the day and was relieved when she found both Nessa and Christina in the library.

"What took you so long?" Nessa blurted out before Elphaba could get a word in. She eyed the three girls. "Where are all your packages? I thought this was going to be some major shopping spree."

Elphaba looked at her sister. "We got sidetracked." She said and began telling Nessa what had happened. The story tumbled out of her mouth like a waterfall and she was nearly breathless. "So that's where we were. At the hospital," she concluded.

Nessa stared at her, mouth agape. "Wow. Elphaba that's incredible." Her eyes shone with happiness and she reached for her sister's hands, giving them both a squeeze. "Is the woman okay?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yes. And the baby too. She had a girl." Elphaba sat down on the couch beside Nessa's chair. "Have you thought any more about our conversation?"

Nessa looked at her sister in confusion. "What conversation?"

"The one in the garden, about moving to the Vinkus."

Nessa sighed and looked down at her lap. "I honestly don't know Elphaba. I would love to but what would we do there? Galinda's going to be busy getting settled into married life and learning the ropes for when she becomes queen one day. Where will that leave us?"

Elphaba knew her sister had a point but she wasn't ready to give up just yet. "We could go to school. Finish our degree," Elphaba said. She leaned forward, her eyes now full of supplication. "Please Nessie. Please think about it. I don't want to leave you out here all alone and I can't stay here. I just can't."

Nessa nodded. "I know," she said, her voice taking on a somber tone. She sighed and grabbed her sister's hand. "I respect your decision. I do. I just don't know if moving there is the right choice for me."

Elphaba sat back against the couch, releasing her hand from Nessa's grip. She tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice as she answered. "I know, Nessa. I'm sorry I pushed. I just hate the thought of being away from you for who knows how long."

"I know but I won't be alone, Elphaba. Galinda's parents will be here and this will give me a chance to learn the ropes before I become governor."

"Oh so you've just decided that you're going to be governor?" Elphaba asked teasingly. "Father did like you best. It's only fitting. I don't think Munchkin Land wants a green freak to rule."

"Elphaba! That's not what I meant!"

Elphaba laughed. "I know. I was kidding." She looked at her sister and was about to say something else when footsteps interrupted the silence. Glancing over, she saw Mr. Upland standing in the doorway, a grin the size of all of Oz on his face. "What's up?" she didn't bother hiding her curiosity and the smile never left her face as she waited for his answer.

"Galinda told me about what happened. I just want to congratulate you. You were very brave."

Elphaba couldn't help but feel a sense of pride make its way through her veins and she stood up, going over to Mr. Upland. But instead of simply shaking his hand, she found herself embracing him in a hug and surprisingly he returned the hug. "Thank you," she said once they parted. "That means more coming from you then anything."

Mr. Upland smiled, patting Elphaba on the shoulder. "That isn't the reason I came in here. You have a visitor."

Elphaba eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Who?"

"Me."

Elphaba jerked her head up and as soon as she comprehended who was standing before her, she bounded forward, throwing herself into her boyfriend's arms. He returned the vigorous hug; nearly squeezing her so tight she could hardly breathe. They stayed like that for a long moment, hardly noticing when Nessa and Galinda's Dad exited the room. "I missed you so much," she murmured. "I can't wait until we can see each other everyday."

Chase stared at her, confusion lighting his face. "What are you talking about?"

Elphaba bit her lip, feeling her face flush. She'd forgotten she hadn't told him of her plans to move to the Vinkus. "I was going to tell you when you came back. I didn't know you'd be here two days early. Anyway, I've decided to move to the Vinkus. I'm going to live with Galinda and Fiyero until I can get my own place which means we'll be able to see each other everyday."

Chase pulled her close, kissing her hair. "You have no idea how happy that makes me," he whispered. He pulled back from the hug so he could look into her eyes. "You really can't stay here?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No. It's just too painful. I need to start over somewhere new. I can take classes at Vinkus Community College and get my teaching degree and in a few years I can get a job and support myself. It'll also give me time to prepare myself to move back here when Nessa and I take over as Governor." Elphaba looked at him, her expression serious. "Please understand."

Chase caressed her cheek. "I do. I really do." He kissed her tenderly on the lips and when he pulled back, he said, "You and your sister are going to make amazing partners in ruling this land."

Elphaba smiled. "Thank you. That means a lot. Really." She exhaled deeply, letting her gaze shift to the door. "I should go see if our blushing bride needs anything. The wedding is three days away."

Chase chuckled and kissed her one last time. "Go. I'm going to go find Fiyero." He followed Elphaba out of the room and Galinda who was coming down the stairs met them both. "She looks fine to me," Chase commented.

Galinda looked at them in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be fine? I just tried on my wedding dress again." She grinned. "I can't wait for you to see it Elphie."

Elphaba grinned and went to join her friend. "Then show me."

Galinda grinned and pulled her friend up the stairs and into her room. She pointed to a long white dress that was hanging on the closet door. "Isn't it gorgeous?" Galinda looked at Elphaba, her eyes suddenly filled with panic. "Elphie can I do this? Am I really ready to get married?"

Elphaba turned to her friend, gripping her by the shoulders, her expression stern. 'Yes. You are ready Galinda. You love Fiyero and he loves you."

"But I'm not ready to be queen," Galinda wailed. "I didn't even finish college."

"That wasn't your fault and you have a few years before you have to worry about that. You can take classes. That's what I'm going to do." Elphaba reached up and wiped a stray tear from Galinda's cheek. "Don't worry. You're going to be fine."

Galinda sniffed loudly, blinking back tears. Elphaba was right. She was going to be fine. She was not alone. She had her family and Fiyero and her friends. But most importantly she had the one person who would always be there, who had never once abandoned her: her best friend and sister in heart Elphaba Thropp. They had survived so much together already and Galinda knew that they would survive whatever trials came their way, because that's what best friends did.

But little did Galinda know as she slipped into her wedding dress for the second time that day that they would need to lean on each other more than ever before to fight the evil that was slowly encroaching on their lives.


	5. Chapter four part one

**A/N: chapter four will be split up into two parts because it's very long. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. it means a lot. Oh and Wicked is not mine. Wish it was but it's not.**

Chapter Four Part One

The next three days flew by in a blur. Between getting last minute things situated and keeping Galinda calm Elphaba could hardly believe it when she found herself standing in Galinda's bedroom wearing her bridesmaids gown. Galinda was in the bathroom with Delia and Christina, who were doing her hair and makeup. Elphaba had decided to steer clear of the bathroom and had been staring at herself in the mirror for the last half hour. She couldn't remember when she'd ever felt so beautiful and the classical music floating from downstairs was making her feel even giddier. She would kill Galinda for this later. For now though, she was just happy to see a smile on her face.

"Elphaba," Delia called, poking her head out of the bathroom door. "Come see your best friend now."

Elphaba smiled and walked slowly into the bathroom. Galinda was sitting on the stool in front of the mirror in her wedding dress. The dress was long and had puffy sleeves. Tiny crystals ran down the front and the veil had to be at least a foot long. Galinda's hair had been done up in a twist and her cheeks were now as red as roses. "Galinda you look amazing!"

Galinda grinned, feeling a shiver of excitement run down her spine. In just two hours she would be Mrs. Fiyero Tiggular. "I can't believe it," she whispered. She reached for Elphaba's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Thank you. All three of you. I wouldn't have gotten this far without your help."

Elphaba was about to say something in response when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Elphaba called and watched as the door opened and Galinda's mother came into the room. "Come see your stunning daughter."

Mrs. Upland came into the bathroom and upon seeing her daughter, let out a small breath of air. "Oh Galinda you look incredible."

Galinda beamed, turning toward her mother. "Thanks Momsie." With Delia and Christina's help, she got to her feet. "Is everyone here yet?"

"Yes. Including a friend of yours. Tanya."

Galinda's smile widened. "I can't believe she came. I told her not to if she still wasn't feeling well. She's the woman Elphie and I helped the other day."

"You invited Tanya?" Elphaba asked, looking at her friend incredulously. "You hardly know her."

"Yes but I'm going to get to know her. She's agreed to be the surrogate mother when Fiyero and I are ready and besides, I wanted Fiyero to meet her." Galinda scooted past her mother and walked into her bedroom. She exhaled deeply, suddenly feeling the nerves taking over. "Someone say something before I start sobbing."

Elphaba came over to her friend, carefully embracing her in a hug. "It'll be okay. You can do this, Glin." She rubbed Galinda's back comfortingly and stayed locked in the hug until Galinda calmed down. "Better?" she asked once they pulled away.

Galinda nodded, exhaling deeply. "Yeah. Thanks." She looked toward the door and let out another long breath of air. "Okay I'm ready." She looked to her mother. "Can we start now? I think if I wait another two hours I'll lose my nerve."

"Of course we can dear. I'll go let everyone know." Mrs. Upland kissed her daughter's forehead and then hurried out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Galinda looked to her friends. "This is it. I'm actually getting married." A squeal escaped her throat and she grabbed Elphaba's hands. "Your best friend is about to become. Mrs. Fiyero Tiggular." Galinda walked toward the door and with trembling hands turned the knob. The music was louder now, floating up from the foyer and Galinda could hear the voices of her friends and family. She gripped the doorknob, suddenly overcome with emotion. Was she ready for this? Was she ready for marriage? It seemed as though just yesterday she had been a student at Shiz not even giving marriage a second thought and now she was standing in her wedding dress just a little under six months after meeting Fiyero. She loved him, yes but she wasn't ready to settle down yet. She'd known it all along but hadn't wanted to say no to the proposal. She hadn't known it would happen this quickly. "Elphie," she whispered, barely able to get the word out.

Elphaba rushed to her friend's side. "Glin, you're shaking."

Galinda managed to look at her friend, her eyes full of panic. "I can't do this," she said, her words mixed with a choked sob. "I can't get married right now. I love Fiyero. I love him dearly but I can't do this right now." Galinda felt as if her knees would buckle at any moment and she gripped Elphaba's arm just to remain standing. Her breathing came out in short gasps and she was hardly aware of Elphaba speaking to her. But suddenly Galinda felt herself being pushed down onto the bed and she exhaled deeply, trying to still her pounding heart. She swallowed hard and when she looked at Elphaba, she allowed the tears to fall. "I don't want to lose him," she whispered. She wiped at her eyes before they could fall down her cheeks. "But I don't want to get married right now. It's been in the back of my head all this time. I just never said anything. I didn't want to disappoint you or my family or Fiyero or his family."

Elphaba sat down beside her friend, giving both Christina and Delia a look that said "I need to be alone with my best friend." She watched as they walked out of the room and then turned to the trembling blonde. "Galinda no one is going to be disappointed if you back out. This is your life and you need to do what's right for you. You shouldn't get married just because you feel obligated. You should do it when you're ready."

Galinda wiped at her eyes and exhaled. "I'm ready," she said softly. At Elphaba's hesitant look, she said, "I really am. I was just freaking out. I know it's fast but I can still go back to school and get my degree. I don't have to be queen right now, right?" She looked to Elphaba for confirmation.

"No. You have a few years yet." Elphaba smiled, tucking a curl behind Galinda's ear. "Is this what you want? Really want. Do you want to call off the wedding?"

Galinda shook her head vigorously. "No. I want to do this. I was just freaking out I have been thinking about holding off getting married because I didn't want anything to change and I wanted to live my life but then I realized that I can still do that and having Fiyero there will make this adventure so much more amazing. We'll be sharing our lives together."

Elphaba never lost the smile as she hugged her friend and when she released she had tears in her eyes. "I'm glad you feel that way because I would hate to send everyone home. Plus I really want some of that cake."

Galinda laughed through the remaining tears and then she stood up, slowly walking toward the door. She turned the knob slowly and stepped out into the hall. She could hear her heart hammering against her chest and could feel her knees shaking as she walked toward the stairs. But she did not look back. Any fear she had she would get through them with Fiyero and they would ride out this adventure called life together. There was no reason to be afraid now.

The music grew louder as Galinda descended down the stairs behind Elphaba, Christina and Delia and toward Fiyero who stood at the opposite end of the large foyer. A white carpet had been laid out and Galinda could see her friends and family standing on either side of her. But she kept her gaze fixed on Fiyero as she walked and couldn't help but feel shame make its way into her heart as she watched his expression. He looked so happy. How could she have ever considered postponing the wedding? She was scared yes but she knew that she was not going into this alone. Her father met her half way down the aisle and Galinda gripped his arm as tight as she dared, feeling as though she might collapse at any moment.

Galinda felt her stomach churn as she let go of her father's arm and allowed Fiyero to take her hand. She let her gaze find her best friend and she gave her a small smile of thanks then shifted her gaze back to meet Fiyero's. Taking both of his hands in her own, she stared up at him, feeling her heart flutter with excitement and nerves. "I love you," she mouthed and felt Fiyero's fingers tighten around her own.

"I love you," Fiyero mouthed back and then he looked toward the minister.

Galinda followed her fiancé's gaze and listened as the minister started the service. It was nothing fancy, just the traditional words but Galinda hardly heard a word of it. She was too busy staring at Fiyero to notice much of anything and when he finally looked at her she felt as though she could collapse right there. The look in his eyes was all the reassurance Galinda needed. He really did love her with his whole heart.

The vows were simple but held so much meaning. Galinda listened as Fiyero expressed his love for her, promising to love her until death and when it came time for her to recite the vows, she could hardly speak. The words came out mixed with a choked sob and when the minister announced that it was time to kiss the bride, Galinda fell into Fiyero's embrace kissing him with everything she had. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity and Galinda hardly noticed the other people in the room. It wasn't until a loud applause erupted that she finally forced herself back to reality and turned to the crowd, tears streaming down her face. She could hear the music playing and could see her friens and family looking at her with as much happiness as they coiuld muster but Galinda couldn't say anything as she walked down the aisle. The words of thanks she wanted to say were caught in her throat and it wasn't until she was away from the crowd that she let the reality sink in. She was married. She was married to the prince of the Vinkus.

"You okay?" Fiyero whispered in her ear, startling her from her trance.

Galinda looked up at him, her eyes still brimming with tears, her cheeks flushed. She could feel her hands shaking as she reached up to touch her palm to his cheek. "Never better," she answered back softly and allowed their bodies to melt together as Fiyero leaned in to kiss her. The kiss lasted for several minutes, each minute more passionate than the next and when Galinda finally broke the kiss she was breathing heavily. "I think we should save that for the honeymoon." She grinned mischivilously. "I am happy. Just can't believe we're actually married. I've looked forward and deraded this day my whole life."

"Dreaded it?" Fiyero asked, his eyebrows furrowing together. "Why?"

"Well aren't you a little bit afraid?" Galinda asked, a frown taking the place of her smile that had been there only moments before. "We're starting a life together Fiyero. It's exciting yes but it's also scary."

Fiyero nodded, finally giving in. "Yeah. I'm scared. But it makes me feel better knowing that you're scared too." He cupped her cheek in his hands and kissed her again. "Now let's go celebrate with our friends and family."

Galinda smiled and took his hand, allowing him to lead her into the ballroom. They had decided to do pictures after the reception so that the guests wouldn't have to wait two hours to eat and she wouldn't have to wait two hours to thank everyone for coming. Galinda scanned the crowd, finally spotting Elphaba standing near the cake talking to who Galinda thought was Tanya but couldn't tell from this distance. "I'll be right back, dearest," she said and released from Fiyero's hand. She walked over to where her best friend stood and as she got closer she noticed it was indeed Tanya. "Tanya!" Galinda went to the woman, embracing her in a hug. "I can't believe you came. How are you feeling?"

Tanya grinned, the happiness showing all over her face. "I'm feeling pretty good actually. Not too much pain. And don't even mention it. I am thrilled you asked me. It's my way of saying thank you for what you did." She looked to Elphaba as she continued. "Both of you. I don't know what would've happen if you hadn't of been there." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, the smile never leaving her face. "Do you know where you're going for your honeymoon?"

Galinda shrugged. "Fiyero won't tell me."

"Bummer," Tanya said. She turned toward the table in which the cake sat and grabbed her glass, taking a sip of punch. "Susan said to tell you hi and thank you. She named the baby Annie and she's doing great."

Galinda felt a tingling sensation run through her and she smiled, feeling tears come to her eyes. "That's so great Tanya. And Fiyero and I will be taking you up on your offer very soon."

"Hopefully not too soon," Tanya advised, "You and Fiyero need time to get settled into marriage first." She blushed furiously when she realized what she'd just said. She wasn't in a position to tell this woman what to do. She barely knew her. "I'm sorry," she said quickly, unable to look the blonde in the eye. "It's not my place to say."

Galinda waved her hand in the air as if she were swatting away a fly. "Don't worry about it. My mom has told me the same thing." She gave Tanya a reassuring smile and then let her eyes find her husband. She watched as he came toward her and went to him. "Fiyero," she said, coming back over to where Tanya and Elphaba stood, "This is Tanya."

"Ah." Fiyero smiled and extended his hand. "Fiyero Tiggular. I understand my wife and Elphaba were some assistance to you the other day."

Tanya nodded, smiling in Galinda's direction. "That is an understatement. They saved my life, not to mention my best friend's baby."

"She carried her best friend's child," Galinda explained, linking her arm through Fiiyero's. She looked up at her husband, her eyes sparkling with happiness and hope. "She said she'd carry our child when we're ready."

A look of shock and disbelief fixed itself on Fiyero's face. "Sweetie, are you sure?" he whispered. "You…want to have a child?"

Galinda grinned. "Of course I do but we can discuss this later." She turned back to Tanya, smiling sheepishly. "We haven't exactly discussed this yet." She looked to Elphaba. "I'll be back. Fiyero and I need to go mingle."

"Okay. I need to go track down my sister and boyfriend." Elphaba gave her friend a hug. "I am so proud of you."

Galinda grinned as she pulled free from the hug. "Thanks." She let a tiny squeal escape her and then grabbed Fiyero's hand. "Elphie, keep an eye on Tanya."

"I will," Elphaba promised. "Now go." She watched as Galinda disappeared into the crowd with Fiyero and then turned to Tanya. "What you did for your friend was a miracle. I could've never been that brave."

Tanya smiled softly. "It was a tough decision but I'd do it again in a heartbeat." She took a sip of her punch and after swallowing said, "You and Galinda seem very close."

"We've known each other since we were four," Elphaba explained. She gestured toward the tables that had been set up on the opposite side of the room and then began walking toward them. "I wouldn't have survived my childhood if it weren't for Galinda. I owe her my life. Let's just say my father wasn't exactly a father to me."

Tanya sat down beside Elphaba, putting her drink down on the table. "I'm sorry." Sympathy rang in her voice and she cut her eyes to the table as thoughts of her mother plunged her mind. "I've never met my father. My mother refuses to talk about him and now she refuses to talk to me too. She thinks what I did for Susan is wrong and so she hasn't talked to me in the last year."

Elphaba shook her head in disbelief. "Wow. I'm sorry." She looked at Tanya for a long moment. She didn't know her but for some reason she felt connected with her, like she was able to tell her anything. Okay well not everything but she hadn't told Galinda about her father until they'd known each other at least a month. What was it about Tanya that made her so easy to talk to? "Were you and your Mom close?"

Tanya shrugged and took a sip of her punch. She could hear the music floating over from where the band was playing. A fast song was playing now and out of the corner of her eye Tanya could see couples dancing, including Galinda and Fiyero. Tanya felt a tightening sensation in her chest when she realized she would never find a guy like Fiyero. No one wanted a college drop out who was estranged from her mother. "So don't you have a boyfriend? You don't have to sit here with me you know. I'll be fine. I promise I will try not to look that pathetic." Tanya laughed, trying to erase the tension. She couldn't believe she'd just said that to a total stranger. Elphaba didn't care about her lack of a love life. "You go. I'll be fine."

Elphaba was slightly taken aback. Had she said something wrong? Why was Tanya suddenly trying to avoid her. "Are you okay? Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry I didn't mean to overstep my bounds."

Tanya shook her head, trying to still her pounding heart. "No. I'm fine. I just sometimes don't think before I talk."

Elphaba laughed. "I know. I do the same thing. Don't worry about it." She cast a reassuring smile at Tanya. She then let her gaze shift to the crowd and smiled when she saw Chase heading in her direction. A smile broke out on her face and she stood up, going over to him. "There you are."

"Sorry." Chase kissed her cheek and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Where's our bride?"

"On the dance floor. Come, I want you to meet someone." Elphaba led Chase over to the table where Tanya was still sitting. "Tanya this is Chase, my boyfriend."

Tanya twisted her body so she was facing both Elphaba and Chase. Putting on a smile, she said, "Hi. Nice to meet you." She extended her hand, trying to ignore the painstaking jealously that was working its way through her insides. Even a girl with green skin had someone. Why couldn't she? But she couldn't dwell on it. The right person would come along. Right now she just needed to focus on healing and looking for a job. Tanya swallowed and smiled up at Chase. She then stood up. "I should go. Thank you for a lovely time."

Elphaba smiled and pointed across the dance floor. "You need to go tell Galinda bye. She'll be crushed if you don't."

Tanya put her coat on over her shoulders, slipping her arms through the sleeves and then turned back to Elphaba. "Thanks." She stared at the woman for a long moment and said finally, "do you mind if I hug you? I never did get to properly thank you the other day. I was so out of it."

"Well that's understandable." Elphaba leaned forward and embraced Tanya in a quick hug. And surprisingly she didn't tense when she pulled back. There was definitely something familiar about this woman she just couldn't figure out what. "Keep in touch okay. I'll be moving to the Vinkus tomorrow but we can write letters and I'm going to be visiting often.'

Tanya tried not to let her disappointment show through. She barely knew Elphaba but she felt as though she'd known her for her entire life. There was just something about the green girl that was so unique and familiar but Tanya couldn't lay a finger onto what it was. "Have you always lived in Munchkin Land?"

Elphaba nodded, slightly surprised by the question. "Yes. You?"

Tanya nodded. "Yes." she shook her head, a laugh bubbling up in her throat. "I'm sorry. I just…you just look so familiar."

"Well perhaps it's the green skin," Elphaba said with a laugh. "People tend to not forget my skin. That's probably why I seem familiar."

Tanya nodded. "Yeah. Probably." She looked over toward the dance floor where Galinda and Fiyero were dancing to a slow song that the band was now playing. "I'm going to go say bye. Nice meeting you Chase. Looking forward to hearing from you Elphaba."

"You too." Elphaba watched her go and then turned to Chase. "Isn't she great?"

"She's a lot like you," Chase said and kissed Elphaba's cheek. He then put an arm around Elphaba's thin waist. "Come, let's get some food. I don't want you passing out on me."

Elphaba grinned. "You take such good care of me." She leaned in closer as Chase led them both to the refreshment table, not realizing that just outside the window a man watched the party from the shadows keeping his eye trained on the girl in white.

Tanya was relieved when she finally reached her apartment. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do was collapse into bed and sleep for a year. But her mind, however, wouldn't shut off and after paying the cab she hurried inside, closing and locking the door behind her. Throwing her coat across the bed, Tanya sat down in the rocking chair. She could still hear the music ringing in her ears, could still hear her conversation she'd had with Elphaba. It had been so comfortable, so natural. Tanya was not usually that comfortable around strangers. Today, however, she hadn't been able to stop saying whatever was on her mind and was surprised Elphaba didn't think she was a freak. And then there was another matter to consider: how familiar Elphaba looked. Tanya knew without a doubt she'd seen her before that day three days ago she just couldn't figure out where.

Letting out a sigh, Tanya stood up and laid down on the bed. She wasn't going to figure this out in one day. Covering herself up with a blanket, Tanya lay down and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to consume her for the evening. But sleep did not last long for as soon as she was asleep, the dreams started. First she found herself dreaming of a baby with raven dark hair and a man she had never seen before. In the dream the baby was crying and the man was pacing back and forth, a scowl on his face. No words were spoken but Tanya could see her mother clearly, holding a tiny bundle in her arms. She was speaking in soft tones now, rocking the baby gently up and down. Suddenly the image switched and Tanya saw herself with her mother in their small kitchen. Tanya could see herself sitting in her high chair banging her hands against the high chair tray. Her mother bustled about in the small dimly lit kitchen, until suddenly the man from the previous dream appeared.

Tanya tossed and turned as her mind tried to work through the images she was seeing. She could see the man walking into the room, tall and proud. He was wearing a business suit and had an expression on his face like he owned the world. The conversation was patchy but in the dream Tanya could see her mother yelling and pointing a wild finger at the man though she couldn't make out what she was yelling. Finally, she threw a pot and pan at the man. The man ducked and held up his hands as if he were surrendering. Tanya could see her mother pointing toward the door, her face contorted into anger.

But suddenly the images faded and Tanya suddenly found herself sitting up, her heart thumping madly against her chest, whole body drenched in sweat. She dug her nails into the bedspread as she tried to slow her breathing, taking several deep breaths through her nose. She listened to the breaths as she exhaled and shut her eyes. When she opened them again she realized that night had fallen and the moon was cascading into the room through the one window, leaving a silver beam of light across the wooden floor. Tanya let her gaze turn to the clock sitting on the bedside table of the bed and she put her head in her hands, rubbing her eyes, trying to still her pounding heart. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a dream like this and wanted desperately to find out what those images had meant. Had the strange man been her father and if so, why had her mother kicked him out so harshly?

These questions and more plunged at her mind as she swung her legs over the couch. The movement resulted in a tinge of pain, causing her to wince. She dug her hands into the mattress as she slowly got to her feet. Her head felt heavy with sleep and she could feel the lingering sweat on her forehead as her heart rate finally returned to normal.

Fumbling for the lamp sitting on the desk, Tanya flipped the switch, blinking furiously as the small apartment was suddenly filled with light. She squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them again, allowing her eyes to focus on the picture that sat on the desk. The picture was of her and her mother several years ago, before all the awkwardness had started. They'd been more like sisters than mother and daughter and Tanya felt tears catch in her throat as she picked up the picture, running her fingers over the smooth black frame. Tears welled in her eyes as she fought the urge to cry. How had things gotten so messed up? Tanya couldn't remember the last civil conversation she'd had with her mother. Every time she'd attempted to make amends the discussion would turn into a screaming match and Tanya would run from her mother's house in tears.

Well not this time, Tanya thought as she put the picture back on the desk. Stealing a glance at the clock again, she noted the time. Six o'clock. There was no way her mother was in bed yet. She would go over there and demand that they talk like civilized human beings, because if she didn't those images of that strange man were going to haunt her for the rest of the evening.

Tanya slipped on her shoes, grabbed her coat and keys and flew out the door. She locked the door behind her and then hurried down the steps and down the sidewalk. The moon was bright, casting a bright light against the slippery sidewalk. The wind had picked up, rustling the nearby trees and Tanya wrapped her coat tighter her, folding her arms across her stomach. She walked slowly, careful not to trip on the wet pavement. The air smelled of fresh rain and Tanya breathed in deep. She'd always loved the way the air smelled after a good rain. She continued down the long sidewalk, keeping her gaze fixed on the sky, watching as the stars twinkled overhead. That was one thing about Munchkin Land that she loved. The stars could never been seen in the city. But out here where no city lights interfered the stars were as bright as any lamp.

Tanya felt a sense of calm wash over her as she continued to walk. The night was so peaceful, so serine. But Tanya knew that these feelings of bliss would not last long and when she approached her mother's front porch she felt her chest tighten with that familiar pang of anger and frustration. She stood still, contemplating what to do. If she turned and walked home she would spend the rest of the in agony over the man in her dream. But if she knocked on the door she would be faced with watching the scorn in her mother's eyes. Nether one sounded very appealing and after several tense moments, Tanya made her way toward the porch. Her legs felt like rubber and as she climbed the steps she felt a tinge of pain run through her again. She gritted her teeth, gripping the rail until her fingers hurt and slowly climbed the slippery stairs. Rain drops dripped off the roof and Tanya was careful to avoid the water as she walked toward the door and rang the bell. The sound echoed throughout the house and Tanya fixed her gaze on the ground, not sure if she could look her mother in the eye when the door opened. She gripped the doorframe as a wave of sudden panic washed over her. Could she do this? Could she confront her mother and stand on her own two feet? Tanya exhaled deeply and was about to turn and head back home when the door suddenly opened. She popped her head up and found herself staring into the ragged face of her mother.

"Tanya? What are you doing here?" Her tone did not hold the kindness of a mother but rather the stiffness of an enemy.

Tanya took another deep breath and then looked at her mother directly in the eye. "Can I come in?" she asked, her tone suddenly changing to acrimony. "We need to talk. I need some answers and I want the entire truth. No lies. No sugar coating. Straight honest truth."

Confusion lit the older woman's face and she opened the screen door, pushing a strand of her shoulder length dark hair out of her face. Her dark eyes searched her daughter curiously. "I can see you had the baby," she said flatly. "Bet your friend was happy."

Tanya scowled at her mother's attempt at sarcasm. "You should keep your day job. Comedy is not for you." She walked into the house and directly over to the worn-out couch. Sitting down, she let her gaze scan the small living room. Papers and others things covered the coffee table before her and a curious smell was floating in from the kitchen. Trying not to puke and to ignore the mess before her, Tanya looked at her mother, who sat across from her in the armchair. "I came here because I want to know about my father." She stared down at her hands, twisting them together nervously. "I had a dream about him. Or maybe it was a memory. I'm not really sure. I saw myself sitting in my highchair and a tall man dressed in a business suit came in. In the dream you were yelling at him and I think you were telling him to get out." Tanya looked at her mother, her face hardening. "Was the man my father?" she sat up, her eyes boring into her mother's. "I have to know. Was he?" Her tone was sharp and she didn't lose that patronizing look as she waited for her mother to answer.

Sophie Baker sighed, running a hand through her shoulder-length dark hair. "I should've known I couldn't keep this a secret forever." She sighed again and when she looked at Tanya again, there was guilt in her eyes. "I met your father when I was sixteen and he was nineteen. We fell in love really quickly or so what I thought was love. I ended up pregnant a year after we met and Tom promised to marry me. But six months after you were born I found out he had cheated on me and had gotten another girl pregnant. I told him to get out and never come back and that's the last I saw of him. Up until he became the Wizard that is, then his face was all over the newspapers." Sophie ran a hand over her face as moist tears began to fill her eyes. "I couldn't make myself to the funeral."

Tanya stared at her mother in shock, her mouth agape, and after a moment she managed to choke out the words, "the Wizard is my father?" Her words were strained and hardly audible and she sank against the couch as the room began to spin before her. But as quickly as it came, the dizziness passed and Tanya suddenly found herself sitting up, her hands clenched into tight balls as the anger and disbelief began to surface. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" she kept her voice low, too shocked and upset to speak at a normal volume. "Why didn't you tell me?" she repeated again a little louder. Unable to sit still any longer, Tanya got to her feet and began pacing around the small room, her arms folded tightly around her stomach. She could feel the anger swirling within her and if she hadn't been so upset she would've started crying right there. How could her mother have done this to her? How could she have kept something this huge a secret? Tanya felt tears pooling in her eyes and she blinked them back. This was no time for crying. She needed answers and she needed them now. "I get it," she finally said, turning to face her mother. Her tone was like ice and she took a step forward, her eyes blazing. "You didn't want me to make the same mistake you did. That's why you didn't want me to help my best friend bring a child into this world. You were too ashamed. Well guess what mother; the veil comes off now. Your secret is out. You can't keep holding this over my head any more." She shook her head in disbelief, feeling her throat tighten with suppressed sobs. "I can't believe you didn't tell me." Her words were broken by a choked sob and she turned away, not wanting her mother to see her falling apart.

"Honey I wanted to. I really did. But I thought it was best that you didn't know your father was the ruler of this country. I wanted to keep you as far away from the public as I possibly could. And your father didn't want anyone to know he had two children by two different women."

Tanya spun on her heel as she allowed her mother's words to sink in. There had been another woman. Another child. Tanya felt her heart constrict as her breathing grew faster and she made it over to the couch, collapsing down onto the old leather. The material felt cool against her clammy hands and she took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down before she went into a full blown panic attack. She could hear her mother's footsteps coming toward her and she held up a hand. "No. Stay right there," she ordered, her voice raspy as she tried to regain her breaths. She finally forced herself to look at her mother and didn't even flinch at the sight of guilt and torment on her mother's face. "I have a sibling," she said softly as if hearing the words spoken out loud was going to make the situation better somehow. She leaned her head against the back of the couch as the shock continued to wreck havoc on her body. She sat there listening to the sound of her mother's breathing and the ticking of the clock on the mantel and finally she sat up, letting her gaze shift to her mother. She was sitting in the chair again, her expression blank, and her eyes far away. "I want to see him," she blurted out. "I want to see a picture of him."

"Why?" Sophie looked over at her daughter, narrowing her eyes. "So you can sit there and yell at me about how I was a bad mother for keeping this from you? I was trying to protect you, Tanya. I love you more than life itself and it tears me up inside to know this is what our relationship has become. I've always wanted the best for you. You know that. Telling you about your father at such a young age would've destroyed you. You wouldn't have had a normal childhood and your father's career would've been ruined."

"His career was ruined," Tanya shot back, getting to her feet. A wave of dizziness overtook her but she did her best to ignore it. "He threw his reputation out the window as soon as he sided with the Governor of Munchkin Land. Did you know that he was the one who was stealing all of Oz's money so the Governor could blame the economic problems on the Munchkins? People like us, Mother. He was siding with the man who wanted to make our lives miserable. How can you possibly love a man like that?" Tanya shivered involuntarily as what she allowed what she was saying sink in. The Wizard…. a man people had loved and respected….a man who had deceived his country…had loved her mother. And he had gone and cheated on her, just like he'd cheated his country. The thought nearly made Tanya sick but she forced down the vile as she sat back down on the couch, running a hand over her forehead, which was now covered in sweat. She hung her head, trying to calm down. The clock chimed the hour, the noise echoing throughout the room, making Tanya jump. "When are you going to get that darned clock fixed?" she said irritably.

"When I can afford to." Sophie sighed and stood up, taking hestitant steps toward the couch. Ignoring her daughter's glare, she sat down beside her. "Honey I wanted to tell you. I…I was going to tell you when you were eighteen but then the war started and I didn't want you dealing with that on top of everything else."

Tanya looked at her mother, her expression softening only slightly. She wanted to believe her mother and if things hadn't been so tense between them now she probably would've. "I want to," she found herself whispering, " I want to really bad. But I can't." she let her gaze fall to her lap and she didn't look up as she spoke again. "I think deep down I always knew there was something wrong with my father, a reason you never spoke of him and always dodged the question when I asked. Now I know." She forced herself to look up at her mother and when she did she saw tears on her mother's cheeks. "He was a bad man." She exhaled deeply and in a soft voice said, "I know it wasn't your fault. You were only trying to protect me and that doesn't mean I forgive you for what you did to me with this whole pregnancy thing but it is a start." She stood up. "I should go. I have a lot to work through."

Sophie followed her daughter's lead. "I love you, kiddo." She held out her arms and hesitantly embraced Tanya into a hug. Surprisingly, Tanya did not pull back but nor did she return the hug. "Be careful out there. It's dark."

Tanya rolled her eyes but didn't comment as she walked to the door. "Goodbye mother," she said, her tone flat, "See you soon." And with that Tanya walked out of the house and down the steps. She walked briskly down the sidewalk, hardly noticing the light drizzle that fell from the sky. Her eyes burned with tears and she let them slide down her cheeks, mixing with the drops of rain. Her head swirled with more thoughts then she could possibly comprehend and by the time she reached her apartment she was both physically and mentally exhausted. Not bothering to change out of her clothes, Tanya sank down onto the bed, closing her eyes. But she did not allow sleep to consume her this time around. Instead she lay awake, staring at the ceiling, one thought circling her mind: where to find her sister. Finally, she gave up and got out of bed. Sleep was not going to happen now. Might as well take a walk and clear her head.

Fumbling for her key and shoes, Tanya slipped out of the apartment and started down the sidewalk toward the Boardwalk. The rain had stopped and the moon was now peaking out from behind a cloud, working its way through the darkness. Tanya walked slowly down the silent street, hardly noticing as the wind whipped around her. She could hear the lapping of the water against the docks before the boardwalk even came into view and somehow the sound seemed to calm her. She continued down the walk and let a smile pass her lips when she saw the lights of the surrounding buildings reflecting off the water, mixing in with the light of the moon. She quickened her pace, nearly breaking out into a run and headed for the railing. She arrived out of breath and nearly collapsed against the railing when she reached it, letting her head dangle over the edge, gripping the railing with all her might. She breathed in deep, hoping the smell of the water would calm her thoughts. She had always been partial to the water and tonight was no exception. The smell, the sound of the waves, the way it looked on nights like this: so peaceful and assuring.

Tanya breathed in deep and stood up, resting her elbows on the railing, putting her face in her hands. She stared blankly out into the water, once again allowing the thoughts to return. Somewhere out there she had a sibling. Somewhere in the country of Oz or perhaps even beyond, another human being shared her genes. The thought excited her but it also scared the daylights out of her. What if this person didn't like her? What if they didn't want anything to do with her? What if they didn't know that their father was the Wizard just like she had? And the most important question that tugged at Tanya's mind: what if they resented their mother for keeping this huge a secret like she had resented hers? These questions and more plunged Tanya's mind as she continued to stare out over the water. The lake was not that large. Tonight, however, it felt never-ending. A lot like her thoughts. Tanya sighed and let her head hang down over the railing again, wishing that she could just jump into the water and disappear forever. She had no one. She was alone in the world. Her mother didn't want her and no man certainly did not want her. That only left one person: her estranged sibling whom she'd never met and the possibility of finding them was going to be next to nothing. But little did she know as she continued to stare out over the water that the answer had been under her nose the entire time.


	6. Chapter four part two

**A/N: Thank you to everyone has reviewed. it means a lot. I know I have been updating frequently. This story is just getting started. I'm glad everyone is enjoying it and thank you for all the author alerts, favorite story alerts, exc. Anyway here is part two of chapter four. Hope you enjoy and please review!! Thank you!!!**

Chapter Four Part Two

Elphaba didn't see her newly married best friend until Galinda dragged her upstairs to help her change. The crowd was thinning but the band was still playing and people were still dancing, though it was nearly ten o'clock at night. Elphaba watched as Galinda bounded around her room, too excited and keyed up to do anything but bounce and couldn't help but smile at the happiness that seemed to pour from Galinda's very being. She was like an angel on speed. Elphaba couldn't remember a time when she had seen her friend _this_ happy. Marriage was going to suit Galinda well. Elphaba could tell that much as she watched her friend, a look of amusement on her face. Nearly ten minutes into Galinda's frantic search for a honeymoon outfit, Galinda finally found her friend's face and her smile disappeared, replaced by a look of confusion.

"What?" Galinda demanded but no hint of sharpness grazed her tone. She sounded just as happy as she had been two seconds ago. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

Elphaba chuckled at her friend and stood from the bed. "No. I've just never seen you this happy before. You're going to bounce right out of your skin if you're not careful."

Galinda giggled and held up a cream colored pants suit. "How about this?"

"it looks like you're going to a job interview," Elphaba told her. She grabbed the suit from Galinda and walked into the closet, coming out a few minutes later with a white long sleeved dress. "This."

Galinda studied the dress and smiled, grabbing the dress from her friend. "Perfect. Why didn't I think of that?" she disappeared into the bathroom, returning a moment later wearing the dress. Her hair hung down along her shoulders, the curls still in tact. She exhaled deeply, her eyes scanning the almost-empty room. Most of her stuff was now packed in the carriage that would take her and Fiyero to their honeymoon spot and then onto the Vinkus a week later. "I can't believe after tonight I won't be sleeping in this room anymore." She felt a shiver pass through her and she went over to Elphaba, taking both of her friend's hands in her own. "I'm so glad you decided to move to the Vinkus. I'm already going to have to say goodbye to my parents. I couldn't bear to say goodbye to you too." Her words caught in her throat and she swallowed, relieved when Elphaba embraced her in a hug.

"I'm so proud of you and I will be at the Tiggular manor waiting for you when you return from your honeymoon." Elphaba pulled free from the hug, a smile now present on her emerald skin. "I don't want you to worry about anything except being with your husband and enjoying your first week as husband and wife. Now, I believe you have a handsome prince awaiting you downstairs."

A tiny squeal bubbled up from Galinda's throat and she grabbed her coat and purse. Turning back to Elphaba one last time, she said, "Well this is it." She turned and hurried out the door, nearly running into Fiyero on the way out.

"There you are." Fiyero kissed her tenderly and then took her hand. He had changed out of his tux and was now clad in pants and a white shirt. "Ready?" he gave Galinda's hand a gentle squeeze. "Everyone is waiting to blow bubbles in our faces."

Galinda laughed and nodded, letting Fiyero lead her down the stairs. Her heart thudded against her chest as she followed Fiyero downstairs and out the front door, where a cascade of bubbles swirled around her, followed by a deafening cheer as they ran past a cluster of her friends and family. Galinda kept her head down as Fiyero led her to the awaiting carriage and when they finally stopped in front of it, she turned around, waving madly, the smile on her face growing larger by the moment. She felt tears pool in her eyes as her parents came toward her and she embraced them both in a hug, hugging both of them as tight as she could.

"I'm so proud of you darling," Mrs. Upland said softly into Galinda's ear, her voice mixed with tears. She pulled free from the hug, staring at Galinda out of tear-filled eyes, a look of admiration on her face. "You're going to make us proud, Glin. I just know it."

Galinda felt her own throat close up and she swallowed, barely able to choke out the words, "Thank you, Momsie." She hugged her mother again and then turned to her father, waiting for his words of wisdom. But all he did was hug her, unable to speak. Galinda returned the hug, hugging him as tight as she dared and when she pulled free, she felt Fiyero grab her hand. "I'll write when we get back," she promised and allowed Fiyero to help her into the carriage. She was silent as she stared out the window at her friends and family. The carriage began to pull away slowly and Galinda reached a delicate hand to the glass, waving ever so gently until her friends and family disappeared from sight.

"Are you all right?" Fiyero whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her neck.

Galinda leaned against his chest. "Just miss Elphie and my family." She smiled up at him. "But I am so incredibly happy right now. My stomach is all tingly."

Fiyero chuckled and kissed her hair, running his hands through her soft curls. "From excitement I hope."

Galinda grinned. "Oh yes. Most definitely from excitement." She wiggled herself free from Fiyero's grip and turned to face him. "Can't you tell me where we're going?"

Fiyero shook his head, a mischievous smile on his face. "Nope. You're just going to have to be patient."

Galinda feigned a groan. "No fair," she said. "How come you get to know and I don't?"

Fiyero kissed her softly on the lips. "Because I have control over where we're going." He kissed her again. "And you my darling princess will just have to learn patience."

Galinda nodded and was about to say something when a yawn interrupted her. She covered her mouth and looked at Fiyero. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I must be more tired then I thought."

Fiyero wrapped his arms around Galinda's small frame. "Then sleep. We have a while before we reach our destination."

Galinda didn't protest but laid her head down on Fiyero's chest. "I love you," she whispered into his shirt.

Fiyero kissed her hair again, breathing in her fresh scent. "I love you too."

Galinda closed her eyes as the carriage continued it's bumpy ride down the road. The motion eventually lulled her to sleep, wrapped in the safety of her husband's arms.

***

Elphaba stayed perfectly still as she watched the carriage disappear around the corner and even after it was gone, she didn't budge. Her best friend was off to her honeymoon. Her honeymoon. Elphaba couldn't help but say the words over and over. It was just so surreal. Elphaba was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear Chase approach until she felt his arms around her. She jumped and spun around, letting out a tiny scream.

"Sorry," Chase said, chuckling. "I didn't mean to scare you. You looked sort like you were in la-la land."

Elphaba laughed, leaning into his embrace. "I was. Thinking about Galinda. I just can't believe she's on her way to her honeymoon. It seems like yesterday she taught me how to draw my name in the dirt."

Chase let out a laugh. "Seriously? Wow." He began massaging her shoulders as she leaned her head against his chest. "I can't believe you're moving to the Vinkus tomorrow."

"I know," Elphaba breathed. She wiggled free from his grip, her eyes suddenly widening in shock. "Tomorrow. Oh crap. I haven't packed anything and Nessa…" she trialed off as thoughts of her sister entered her mind. "Nessa probably hates me." Elphaba put a hand to her forehead as her stress level started to rise. She'd been so busy with Galinda and the wedding she hadn't given a thought to herself and what she was going to do once she reached the Vinkus. Not to mention how her sister was going to feel. Nessa was probably dreading tomorrow and Elphaba hadn't spoken to her since their conversation in the garden the previous day. "Chase I'm sorry I have to find my sister." And without giving him a chance to respond, Elphaba flew up the stairs and into the house, nearly colliding with Mr. Upland as she entered the foyer. "Sorry," she said, relieved when she felt him grab her arm.

Mr. Upland chuckled, releasing Elphaba's arm. "I was just coming to find you. I have some good news."

Elphaba blinked, trying to wrap her mind around what Galinda's father was saying. "Yes?" she asked, though she kept her eyes trained on the ramp located by the stairs, hoping that her sister's chair would roll down that ramp.

"I just received word from the president of Vinkus Community College and he said that you can still enroll in classes if you wish. I have talked with Fiyero's parents as well and they are both on board."

A wave of excitement made its way through Elphaba's veins and she didn't say a word as she threw her arms around the taller man. "Oh thank you. I can start next week?"

Mr. Upland nodded, smiling brightly. "Yes. Classes have only been in session for two days. You won't be missing much and I told him that you were as smart as a whip."

Elphaba wasn't sure if it was possible for her excitement level to rise any higher but when she heard a scream and realized it was from her own mouth, she wanted to sink into the floor. Never in her life had she been so excited about anything. Okay well almost. There was her best friend's wedding. But this. This was different. She was finally getting to go back to school and pursue her dream of becoming a teacher. Granted, she wouldn't be studying at Shiz but that didn't matter anymore. She was going to get to attend classes and be not only in the same city as her boyfriend and best friend but in the same house. What could be better than that? "Thank you so much. I have to go pack." Elphaba darted for the stairs and reached the top just in time to see her sister come out of her room. She felt her excitement fade as she stared at her sister. Nessa looked so tired but Elphaba could also tell there was something wrong. "Nessie, can we talk?"

Nessa sighed. "Can't it wait till tomorrow? I am exhausted. I was just coming down to tell Boq goodbye and then I'm going to bed."

Elphaba sighed, looking down at the floor. "Nessie I won't be here tomorrow. I'm leaving for the Vinkus in the morning." She couldn't look her sister in the eye as she waited for her answer. She couldn't bear to see the hurt and disappointment on her sister's face.

"Oh. Right." Nessa didn't bother hiding her disappointment and she looked at her sister, frowning. She could feel her lip trembling and swallowed hard, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks. Not saying a word, she turned and wheeled into her room. "You're leaving tomorrow? Does it have to be tomorrow?"

Elphaba shut the door behind her and bent down so she was eye level. "I won't go if you don't want me to. I love you Nessie and I would do anything for you. You know that. If you don't want me to go I won't go."

Nessa shook her head. "No. That isn't fair, Elphaba. You've taken care of me my entire life. It's time to take care of you and if going to the Vinkus is going to help you overcome what happened to you then I say go for it. I would move there but I need to stay here and learn everything I can about running this place. It won't be long before we're asked to take over."

Elphaba sighed, sitting down on her knees. "Don't remind me." She leaned up, placing her hands on Nessa's knees, her expression serious. "Please don't be mad at me."

Nessa grabbed her sister's hand. "I'm not mad just sort of sad. I've never lived without you before Elphaba. Even at Shiz I always knew you'd be right there if I needed you. Now you're going to be all the way across the country."

Elphaba's mind raced and suddenly she jumped up and sprinted out of the room, returning a moment later with two mirrors Galinda had given her two weeks ago thinking that they'd need them again once Galinda was married. She handed one to Nessa and then sat down on the floor beside her sister's chair. "Galinda and I used to communicate with these when we couldn't see each other." Elphaba waved her hand over her mirror and saw Nessa's face in the glass. "Look in your mirror," Elphaba instructed.

Nessa glanced down and let out a startled gasp as her sister's face stared back at her. "Wow. How did it know to do that?"

Elphaba shrugged. "Not really sure. It did this with Galinda and me when we first tried it. I think at first you have to be in the room with the person and then it knows to call that person."

Nessa stared in awe at the mirror and then reached out to embrace her sister. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Elphaba returned the hug, not wanting to believe that this would be the last time she'd see her sister in who knew how long. "You're welcome. And you can contact me any time. Day or night." Elphaba stood up, glad for the opportunity to stretch her legs. "I need to go pack."

"I'll help."

Elphaba grinned down at her sister. She wasn't about to say this out loud but she could tell Nessa was dreading tomorrow. She had never offered to help Elphaba do anything, not even recently and Elphaba knew that this was her way of trying to spend time with her sister for one last night. "I appreciate the offer but that isn't necessary."

"Can I at least sit in the room while you pack?" Nessa asked hopefully. Her throat began to close and she swallowed. "I don't want tomorrow to come." She wiped at her eyes, her face suddenly flushing with embarrassment. "Forget it. I'm being stupid."

Elphaba bent down in front of her sister. "No. You're not." Holding one hand on Nessa's chair to support herself, Elphaba reached out with the other and wiped away Nessa's tears, just as she'd done many times when Nessa was younger. "Come on. We'll have a girls night. You can sleep in my bed if you want."

Nessa's eyes brightened like those of a child on Christmas morning. "Seriously? Totally there." She grinned and wheeled herself toward the door and down the hall.

Elphaba laughed, shaking her head as she followed her sister out of the room and down the hall. It didn't take much to make Nessa happy. Walking into her bedroom, Elphaba was about to shut the door and call it an evening when she heard footsteps bounding up the stairs, followed by the sound of her name.

"Elphaba!" Delia called as she ran up the stairs. She paused at the top, trying to catch her breath and once she was able to speak, she said, "the woman we helped the other day….Tanya is here and she seems really upset about something. She said she needs to talk to you."

Elphaba raised a brow, confusion lighting her features. She hardly knew the woman. Why had Tanya come to her instead of going to her best friend? "Where is she?" Telling Nessa that she'd be back, Elphaba followed Delia down the winding staircase. "Did she say what she wanted?"

Delia shook her head, pushing a strand of her red hair out of her face. "No. Just that she needed to speak with you about something. I told her to wait in the living room. I know how you are about going into the study."

Elphaba attempted a grateful smile, wishing that Delia hadn't brought up the subject of her meltdown in her father's study earlier that week. "Thanks." She walked into the living room and caught sight of Tanya pacing in front of the fireplace, her arms folded around her stomach. "Tanya?" Elphaba took a step forward, squinting into the dim light. A fire roared in the fireplace, providing the only source of light. "Are you all right?"

Tanya turned toward the green woman, her jaw set in a straight line. She was grinding her teeth so hard she wasn't sure if she could even speak. "I didn't know where else to go." The words came out in a strangled whisper and she lowered her gaze, suddenly feeling embarrassed and ashamed. She didn't know this woman yet here she was standing in her living room at ten o'clock at night. "I should go. I'm sorry I ruined your evening." Tanya turned to go, hoping the tears would wait until she reached the door. She had been crying for what seemed like hours and couldn't seem to stop. Not uttering another word, Tanya darted for the door. She didn't get very far, however, when she felt someone grab her arm. Whirling around, she found Elphaba behind her, her face etched with concern. But there was also something more, something in her eyes that Tanya couldn't make out, a sort of pain that she had seen today at the wedding. The look caused Tanya to physically shiver and she wrapped her arms around herself. Guess she wasn't the only one struggling.

Elphaba didn't have to utter any words to see the pain and distress Tanya was in. She could see it in her eyes. Something was definitely wrong. "Tanya whatever it is maybe I can help." Elphaba pointed to the living room and gently took the other woman by the arm, leading her over to the couch.

"Susan would never understand. She had both her parents growing up," Tanya said. She looked at Elphaba. "I remembered what you told me about your father so I figured you'd understand at least a little bit about what I'm fixing to tell you."

Elphaba waited patiently for Tanya to continue. She didn't want to pressure the girl. "What is it?" she asked softly.

Tanya looked down at her hands, feeling her throat tightening again and when she finally found the courage to speak, her words were soft and strained. "My mother just told me about my father. I made her tell me. I keep having these dreams about a man walking in when I'm really little. Still in diapers and a highchair. I had the same dream tonight." Tanya forced herself to look up at Elphaba. "So I went over to my mother's and made her tell me about my father. My mother and I aren't exactly on speaking terms as I told you today but I went over there anyway." Tanya covered her mouth to keep back a sob and then she forced out the words she'd been dreading. "The Wizard was my father!"

It was a moment before Elphaba realized what Tanya had said. "The Wizard was your father?" she repeated in a shocked whisper. "A…are you sure?" the thought sent a shiver down Elphaba's spine but she tried to keep her expression free from emotion. She didn't want to risk Tanya leaving without talking about this.

Tanya nodded. "Yes. I'm sure." She wrapped her arms around herself as another shiver of disgust passed through her. "I just can't believe my mother was in love with that….man." she spit the last word out like a cannon. "I'm angry my mother didn't tell me until now but also relieved. I don't know how I would've handled it if I had found out while he was still alive. The thought of confronting him." She shook her head vigorously. "I stayed at the boardwalk for nearly an hour trying to sort through it all and I can't wrap my mind around it." Tanya hesitated wondering if she should tell Elphaba the other half of what her mother had told her. "My father left us when I was six months old. It wasn't because he was the Wizard but because he cheated on my mother with another woman and she had a child." Tanya swallowed as more tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. "Somewhere out there I have a sibling."

It was all Elphaba could do to remain sitting. Never in a million years would she have expected this. The Wizard a father? It was just too shocking and horrible to comprehend. Not to mention very creepy. The thought of that man being a father to any child much less the father to the woman sitting here now, it was unthinkable. "I'm sorry Tanya. I wish there was more I could say."

Tanya shook her head, wiping at a stray tear that had escaped down her cheek. "Don't. Don't apologize. I just needed to vent and I can't exactly tell Susan. She's busy being a mom to a three-day old."

Elphaba didn't quite know what to say. She was flattered that Tanya had come to her but also a little…she couldn't even find the word to describe what she was feeling. Tanya didn't know her yet she'd appeared on her doorstep at ten o'clock at night. That had to say something right? "It's okay. I'm happy to help. But unforninatutly I'm leaving for the Vinkus tomorrow."

Tanya felt her hopes diminish. "You're leaving?" she asked. Her voice was still strained from holding back tears. "How long will you be gone?"

Elphaba shrugged. "I'm moving to the Vinkus. I'm going to be attending classes there and living with Galinda and Fiyero. But my sister will be staying here so I'll be here often to visit her." Elphaba couldn't help but notice the devastation on Tanya's face and her heart went out to the woman. Here she was, thinking she'd found a new friend, someone to confide in, only to realize she wouldn't have that friend after tomorrow. "Listen, the Tiggular's have a phone. One of the few that do and we have a phone here as well. You can call me any time you need to talk or just want to chat."

Tanya stood up. "Thank you," she said, trying to make her voice sound more upbeat then she actually felt. "I'll take you up on that." She let a slight laugh escape her throat. "It's funny. I just met you and I feel like I've known you my entire life."

Elphaba smiled and stood up. "I know. Same here. Funny how life works out that way, isn't it?" She followed Tanya to the door and after bidding her goodnight and promising to keep in to touch, Elphaba closed the door and locked it. She then made her way back upstairs and into Nessa's room. She found Christina and Delia sitting on Nessa's bed while Nessa sat in front of her vanity brushing her hair. "So apparently the Wizard was getting around," she blurted out.

All three girls turned to look at her and Nessa was the first to speak. "What? Elphaba what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that the Wizard had two children and one of them is Tanya," Elphaba confirmed, sitting down on her sister's bed.

"She told you that?" Delia asked, looking at Elphaba in disbelief. "Why would she tell you that? We just met her." Delia crossed her legs Indian style, resting her elbows on her knees. "I can't believe we leave for the Emerald City tomorrow."

"I know," Christina agreed. She collapsed backward on Nessa's bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Our own apartment."

Elphaba grinned at her two friends. "I am so happy for you both. You're going to do great in your jobs."

"What jobs?" Nessa asked, turning around. She put down the brush and gave her full attention to Delia and Christina. "I didn't know you both got jobs."

Delia stretched her legs out, resting on her hands. "Yep. I got a job as a waitress and Christina got promoted to manager at the restaurant. We were able to get an apartment together."

Nessa smiled at her new friends. "That's great! I will totally have to come and visit!"

"Same," Elphaba chimed in. She got up off the bed and came over to her sister, giving her a backwards hug. "I'm going to go finish packing and go to bed. See you in the morning."

Nessa turned around and returned the hug. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Elphaba waved bye to the girls, promised she'd see them in the morning and then headed down the hall to her room. Boxes were strewn everywhere and some of them were still empty. Elphaba sighed and glanced at the clock. It was nearly midnight and with as much packing as she still had to do she was never going to get to sleep. Bending down in front of one of the boxes, Elphaba reached in and removed a framed photo. It was of her and Galinda with their arms around each other, smiling widely at the camera. The picture had been taken the last summer Elphaba had gone to Galinda's and she felt a familiar pang of anger rise within her. How could they have known they wouldn't see each other for four years? Elphaba threw the picture back in the box and stood up. There was no sense in thinking about the past. That part of their lives was over and they were both moving to bright futures. Elphaba let a hint of a smile pass her lips as she thought of the look on her friend's face. Galinda had been so full of hope for the future. No trace of what had happened these last few months had been on her face. It was as if she had chosen her wedding day to wipe the slate clean and as Elphaba put an item into an empty box, she made that same vow. Moving to the Vinkus was going to be her chance at a new life, a chance to finally wipe the slate clean.

***

Tanya should've gone straight home after leaving the Thropp Manor but she just couldn't. The conversation she'd had with Elphaba would not go away and suddenly Tanya found herself back at her childhood home, staring at the house as if it were a large stature of a famous person. She finally walked toward the front porch, part of her hoping her mother was asleep and part of her hoping she wasn't. But before Tanya could decide what to do, the front door suddenly opened and her mother appeared in the doorway, dressed in her nightclothes.

"What are you doing here?" Sophie's voice was filled with concern. "It's after midnight."

"I know." Tanya looked at her mother with supplication. "Please. I have to know. I have to know who the woman was. I want to see if I can track down my brother or sister. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since you told me. Please."

Sophie sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I don't know who the woman is. I don't even remember her name. Melena something." She was silent for a moment, leaning against the doorframe and suddenly she said, "I have a box of old letters your father wrote to me after we separated. Her name may be in one of those."

Tanya released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and then asked softly, "Can I see them?"

"Now?"

Tanya nodded. "Please?"

Sophie nodded and stepped aside, allowing Tanya to enter the house. "They're in the cabinet in the living room. I'm going to bed." She looked at her daughter. "I'm sorry, Tanya. I really am."

Tanya attempted a small smile. "I know," she said. She looked at her mother, forgiveness in her eyes. "I don't blame you."

Sophie kissed Tanya's forehead. "Thank you. Goodnight."

"Night." Tanya released another large breath and then slowly walked into the living room and over to the cabinet her mother had told her to look. She scanned the shelves, running her hand along the smooth surface of the cabinet. Pictures of when she was a child stared back at her and Tanya felt a lump form in her throat. Oh how she wished she could go back to that time when everything had been simple, when she hadn't worried about bills or finding a job or the fact that she was the daughter to one of the most hated men in Oz. Fighting back a wave of tears, Tanya finally made herself crouch down to the cabinet and supporting herself with one hand, she opened the cabinet where at first glance a box caught her eye. Taking out a stack of books that were sitting on the box, Tanya pulled it out from the cabinet and placed it on the floor. It was an old shoe box worn with age and Tanya's hands shook as she took off the lid. A pile of envelopes stared back at her and Tanya positioned herself on the floor, putting the box in front of her. Carefully, she took out the first envelope. The handwriting was far from neat but Tanya could still make out her mother's name and address. She then let her eyes shift to the upper left hand corner, where the name Tom Berkshaw was sprawled in the same messy handwriting.

Tanya sucked in a breath hardly believing this was real. So the Wizard had a name after all. Being ever so careful, Tanya slowly lifted up the envelope flap and carefully pulled out the letter. It had been folded into three sections and Tanya found herself wincing as she unfolded the letter, the paper crinkling beneath her fingers. She stared at the handwriting, squinting, trying to make out the chicken scratch. She carefully smoothed out the letter and began to read:

_My dearest Sophie_

I am writing this letter as a last attempt to try and explain why I did what I did. I never meant to hurt you. I love you, Sophie. I know things ended badly and I'm sorry for not telling you about Melina sooner. I made a mistake. I know that. I've hurt the two women I love the most. You and Tanya and I will never forgive myself for that. I know I broke my promise to you, the promise that I would never leave you but in all honesty, I have fallen in love with another woman. Her name is Melina, as I already mentioned. She is married so she understands the sacrifices I'm having to make. She is the wife of the Governor of Munchkin Land. We both knew what we were doing was wrong and was hurting the people we loved but we both felt we needed something different, something more. I know you will never in a million years be able to understand and I know that our marriage and your trust in me has been completely shattered. That does not mean that I'm going to stop being honest with you. Honesty has always been our policy and I am not going to break that policy just because we're no longer husband and wife. I know me telling you all this isn't going to make things better and I'm not trying to make excuses. I do, however, have a reason for sending you this letter. I just found out that Melena is pregnant…..

Tanya felt her whole body go numb as she read the last line and then let her eyes scan the rest of the letter. There was no way. No possible way. Yet as she read through the letter again she felt her heart constrict. The Governor's wife. That only meant one thing.

Elphaba Thropp was her sister.

Tanya didn't know how long she sat staring into space but when the clock on the mantel chimed the hour, Tanya nearly screamed in fright. She finally put the letter back into the box and numbly walked out of the house, locking and closing the door behind her. She walked slowly down the sidewalk, not really sure where she was going but not really caring. The words turned over and over in her brain like a pancake in a pan and she finally had to stop walking and catch her breath. Elphaba was her sister which meant that the Wizard was Elphaba's real father. The thought made Tanya physically ill and she sprinted the rest of the way home. Elphaba had already had a crappy childhood with a father who hated her. Tanya didn't know any of the details but the way Elphaba had looked when she'd talked about her father had been a pretty good indication of that fact. Not to mention that the man whom she'd thought her father all these years had been the one who had tried to destroy his own people, making his own daughters prisoner. The Governor was in jail now but that didn't mean that Elphaba and her sister weren't still reeling from the aftermath of what he'd done. There was no way Elphaba could handle news like this. She had looked so excited when she'd told Tanya about moving to the Vinkus and taking classes. It had been like watching a child on Christmas morning.

No. She wasn't going to tell her. Not yet anyway. She would wait and let the shock wear off and then she'd travel to the Vinkus to tell her. That's hardly fair, a little voice inside her head insisted and Tanya sighed, collapsing onto the bed back first. She stared up at the ceiling, feeling that familiar pang of frustration making its way through her veins. What was she supposed to do now? March over there minutes before she was to leave and tell her that they were sisters and that her real father was the deceased ruler of Oz and accomplice to the man she hated more than life itself. Elphaba was bound resent her for it and would probably never speak to her again, which would risk Galinda not wanting her as her surrogate mother. Tanya blew out a breath and sat up, kicking off her shoes. There was only one thing left to do. Keep the secret to herself and wait for the right moment.

But little did she know that the moment would come sooner then she ever imagined.

***

Galinda felt the carriage jerk to a stop and she slowly opened her eyes, staring into the darkness. She could hear Fiyero moving beside her and she turned toward him.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Fiyero whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "We're here."

Galinda yawned and sat up, glancing around, trying to wake up her mind. "Where are we?" she rubbed her eyes, feeling guilty for having fallen asleep. "I'm sorry I fell asleep. "

Fiyero chuckled and took her hand. "It's okay." He gestured toward the large building they were now sitting in front of. "We're here."

Galinda turned wearily toward the building and let out a startled gasp. Standing before her was the most beautiful building she'd ever seen. The lights glistened from nearly every window and a fountain stood in front of the building, spouting colored lights. White lights had been strung along the roof and down the side of the building and even from this distance Galinda could hear music playing from inside. She turned to her husband, her eyes shining with excitement and surprise. "Oh Fiyero it's absolutely amazing!"

Fiyero grinned, the lights from the building casting a soft glow on his features. Opening the door, he jumped out of the carriage and then held out his hand. "Wait till you see the inside. It's even more amazing!"

Galinda felt a shiver of excitement pass through her as she hopped down from the carriage. She let her gaze travel upward and noticed that the building was at least eight stories tall, if not more. "Where's our room?"

Fiyero pointed to the very top. "Up there. The honeymoon suit." He grinned again and grabbed her hand, dragging her toward the door.

"Fiyero," Galinda panted, "I can't run in heels." She let go of his hand and hiked up her dress then followed her husband inside. As soon as she laid eyes on the marble flooring, the eight balconies with lights hanging from them and the chandler in the middle of the large foyer, she stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth agape. "Oh Fiyero," she breathed. She pointed to where a large table of roses sat in the middle of two separate sitting areas. "Roses."

Fiyero smiled and took her hand again. "You like?"

Galinda kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I am so tired."

"Then let's get you to bed." And without asking permission, Fiyero scooped Galinda into his arms, dress and all.

"Fiyero," Galinda shrieked. "What are you doing?"

"Carrying my bride over the threshold. Now be quiet and let me carry you to your room." Fiyero walked toward the elevator, signaling for the man with their bags to follow them.

Galinda sighed and leaned her head on Fiyero's shoulder. "I love you," she whispered into his shirt.

Fiyero kissed her hair. "I love you too." He walked toward the elevator with Galinda still in his arms and after a quick elevator ride, led the bellman to the room. He handed the key to the bellman and then pushed open the door, carrying Galinda into the room. He then carried her over to the large double bed, gently putting her down on the shiny white bedspread.

Galinda squirmed as soon as she was out of Fiyero's arms and sat up, glancing around the room. it was huge, with a double bed sitting in the middle of the room. Two end tables flanked each side of the bed and a large wooden table sat by a large bay window that looked out over the parking lot. Several lamps had been situated around the room, providing enough light for two of these rooms. Galinda lay back down on the bed with an exhausted sigh. "I guess I should change." Groaning, Galinda sat up, looking around wearily. "Where are our bags?"

"By the door." He pulled her to her feet and kissed her cheek. "Can you believe it? We're on our honeymoon."

Galinda smiled and leaned into his embrace. "No. I feel like this is a dream and I'm going to wake up at any moment." She felt Fiyero's lips on her own and she leaned into the kiss, deepening it. They stayed like that for several moments and when they finally broke apart, Galinda was breathless. "Okay maybe it's not a dream." She kept her arms locked around his neck as she stared up at him. "I can't wait to start our lives together. I've wanted to be a Mom for as long as I can remember. Ask Elphie. I would always be the Mom when we'd play house and I'd force Elphie to be the baby."

Fiyero let out a loud laugh. "Seriously? Oh I bet she loved that," he said sarcastically.

Galinda grinned impishly. "Hated every minute of it. I was one bossy child." She released her arms from around his neck and leaned against the bed, half sitting, half standing. "I don't want to wait a year to have a baby. I want to have one now."

Fiyero took a step closer to her, his expression serious. "Galinda, if you want Tanya to be the surrogate mother we should give the poor woman a while to recover. She just had a baby a week ago."

Galinda sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Right." She looked at Fiyero, apology in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Of course we need to wait."

Fiyero leaned in and kissed her again, pushing her backward onto the bed. "But not too long."

Galinda grinned, the subject of the baby far from her mind as she melted into her husband's embrace on their first night as husband and wife.


	7. Chapter five

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was SUPER busy this week with three tests. Here is an extra long chapter to make up for the delay. Hope you enjoy!!**

Chapter Five

The sun was barely making its presence known when Elphaba awoke the next morning. She lay in bed for a long time, not wanting to get up and face what was coming. At the same time, however, she couldn't wait to get on the road and get to the Tiggular manor. Galinda wouldn't bet here of course but Elphaba was looking forward to getting familiar with the grounds and checking out the college. Not to mention spending time with Chase, something that excited her most. Elphaba let out a groan, stretching her arms and then slowly sat up. She felt tired and sluggish and wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep and not wake up for three or four days. The many boxes still strewn about her room was the first thing that caught Elphaba's eyes as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. Sighing loudly, Elphaba swung her legs over the side of the bed and got to her feet, nearly stumbling as she attempted to stand. Supporting herself using the edge of the bed, she finally gained her balance and padded across the room and to the door, careful not to trip over the boxes. She could hear voices in the hall and opened her door to find Chase standing behind it, his fists in the air.

"Dang you're good," Chase said, putting down his hand. "I was just about to knock."

Elphaba grinned tiredly. "Good morning to you too. I would kiss you but…" she put a hand over her mouth, stifling a yawn. "What are you doing up so early?" Grabbing her robe from the bed railing, Elphaba slipped it on and tide it around her waist. "Is anyone else up?"

Chase shook his head and grabbed Elphaba's hand. "Nope. I thought I'd come kidnap you for breakfast."

Elphaba didn't even blink at Chase's offer. "That's sweet but I want to eat breakfast with my sister and Delia and Christina. I won't see them again for a while once we leave." She smiled at Chase and pointed a finger at him, her eyes teasing. "And you I will see everyday."

Chase sighed, pretending to be offended. His eyes, however, danced with happiness and he pulled Elphaba out into the empty hall. "Good point. After today I will get you all to myself."

Elphaba felt a shiver trickle down her arms and she allowed Chase to lock her lips in a sweet kiss. She melted into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. They stayed like this for a long moment, until Elphaba suddenly pulled back. "You taste like strawberries."

Chase grinned sheepishly. "I lied. I already ate breakfast."

Elphaba smirked, hitting him playfully on the shoulder. "Jerk." She laughed and kissed him again. "Well I happen to like strawberry."

Chase laughed and leaned in for another kiss, running his fingers through her long black hair. The kiss deepened and suddenly Chase found Elphaba up against the wall, his body pinning her down. He didn't even realize it until he heard her cry out.

"Chase, get off me," Elphaba hissed, not liking the direction this was heading. She pushed him away with all her might, scowling. "You are such a man," she muttered, trying to still her pounding heart. She wasn't about to tell him the real reason she'd gotten freaked out.

"I'm sorry," Chase said quickly, taking a step back as to not invade her space. "I just got caught up in the moment. Did I hurt you?" Concern lit his face and he watched as her expression softened.

"No," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around herself, keeping her gaze pointed to the floras memories flooded her mind, memories she hadn't let surface since stepping into this house three weeks ago. She could still hear her father's voice ringing in her ears as he pinned her against the wall, shouting awful names at her and hitting her repeatedly across the cheek every time she tried to fight back. She could hear Nessa in the background begging him to stop and could feel the stinging of the blows against her cheek. The memories came full force, leaving Elphaba gasping for air and she clung to Chase, digging her nails into his shirt. She could hear him calling out her name but she could not speak. Her breathing became ragged and she could feel tears working their way down her cheeks as the room suddenly began to spin. She felt Chase grip her by the shoulders and she took several deep breaths. "I'm sorry," she tried to choke out. "My father…" she let the sentence fade, not sure if she could go on.

"Your father? What did he do, Elphaba?" Chase's voice sounded loud in her ear and he forced her to look at him, his face a mask of concern and worry. "What did he do to you, Elphaba?"

It was a moment before Elphaba could speak as the memories continued to swirl around in her mind and it wasn't until she heard a door open and the sound of her sister's chair that she finally looked up, meeting Chase's concerned gaze. But before she could summon up the courage to speak, she heard her sister's voice.

"Elphaba?" Nessa wheeled toward her sister, her voice lined with worry. "What happened? What's wrong?" she looked to Chase, scowling. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything," Chase protested. He looked at the younger Thropp sister. "I would never hurt her. We were kissing and she just started freaking out."

"I'm right here you know," Elphaba said sharply, tears still evident in her voice. "it wasn't you, Chase. It was….being up against the wall."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Chase took a hold of Elphaba's arm but Elphaba pushed him away. "Talk to me, Elphaba." His eyes and voice were full of supplication but he kept his distance as he waited for her answer.

Elphaba shook her head and looked to her sister. "You tell him." Her voice was soft and timid and she

Nessa sighed and wheeled closer to her sister, careful not to run into her. She then grabbed her hand and looking up at Chase, she said, "Our father used to hit her and pin her up against a wall."

A look of anger and shock appeared on Chase's face and he embraced Elphaba, surprised when she didn't pull away. "I'm sorry." He rubbed her back as she finally began to cry into his shoulder, her body shaking with suppressed sobs.

"You see why I have to leave?" she asked once the crying had stopped though her voice still sounded hoarse and strained. She pulled free from Chase's hold on her, wiping at her eyes. "There are too many memories. I didn't realize how many until now. I haven't let myself think about them in the past week. I didn't want to ruin Galinda's wedding." The mention of her friend sent a wave of sadness through her. Oh how she needed her friend now. But she didn't dare say that in front of Chase. He was doing his best to comfort her and be there for her and as much as it hurt, she had to start trusting him with stuff like this. Galinda wouldn't always be around to vent to, just like she wasn't now. "I can't stay here. I just can't." She bent down to her sister, placing her hand on Nessa's armrest. "I'm sorry, Nessa. I'm really sorry. I didn't know these memories would be drudged up again."

Nessa reached out and placed a hand on top of Elphaba's. "Shh. It's okay. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm not angry with you, Elphaba. I already told you that. We'll be able to talk everyday with that mirror you gave me."

Elphaba swallowed, letting her gaze fall to the floor. She was being silly. Nessa was right. Elphaba wasn't abandoning her sister and Nessa wasn't angry. "I love you," she said and embraced her sister before getting to a standing position. She then turned to Chase, apology in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I freaked out on you. I didn't know those memories were still so fresh."

Chase kissed her cheek, taking her hand in his. "It's okay. I just wish you could talk to me. I want to be here for you Elphaba."

"I know. And I'm working on it. I promise. It's just not easy for me." She smiled and put a hand on his cheek. "Now can you show me where the strawberry jam is?"

Chase chuckled and took her hand again, leading her down the stairs. He could hear Nessa following behind him, going down the ramp. "What time do you want to leave?"

"What time does our train leave?" Elphaba watched as Nessa wheeled in front of them and she slowed her pace. "I just need to get out of here as soon as possible before I have another breakdown."

"Then we'll leave in an hour." He grinned at her, his eyes sparkling with happiness, the concern finally gone. "Hungry?"

"Starved." Elphaba followed her boyfriend into the kitchen and found the rest of the crew already at the table. She took a seat beside her sister and listened as Chase sat down beside her. She ate quietly as she listened to the conversation around her, adding in her thoughts when appropriate. Her mind, however, wasn't on the conversation at hand but on the one she'd had upstairs with Chase and Nessa. She couldn't believe she'd let her emotions slip like that and she was glad she was leaving in a few hours. The memories of this house was beginning to take its toll and Elphaba couldn't wait to be in her new room at the Tiggular manor, leaving this house and Munchkin Land behind.

Breakfast lasted half an hour and when it was over Elphaba hurried up to her room to finish packing, Nessa at her heels. She didn't speak for a long while as she concentrated on putting her belongings into the boxes. The silence pressed in and she was glad when Nessa started speaking.

"I know you're embarrassed about this morning," Nessa said, her voice soft and calm. "Don't be. You're human Elphaba. You can't bottle up your emotions and not expect them to explode all over the place."

Elphaba turned to look at her sister, her expression unreadable. "I know," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, "but I can't help it. I'm not used to talking to anyone but Galinda." Upon seeing the hurt on her sister's face, Elphaba sighed, looking down at her hands. "I'm sorry, Nessa. I didn't mean it like that. I just….you and I have never really been close until recently. I never felt I could share anything with you. Galinda was my only go-to person. It's just weird for me sharing my feelings with someone other than her."

Nessa tried to hide her hurt as she answered. "I know, Elphaba. I'm not upset. Not anymore anyway." She shrugged, folding her hands in her lap. "I guess I will never really understand the bond you and Galinda have. But I want to. I wish that we could have that bond that you and Galinda have."

Elphaba felt a wave of guilt crash over her and she looked at her sister, tears gathering in her eyes. "Oh Nessa." Dropping the book she'd been about to place in the box, she went over and embraced her sister, nearly falling on top of her. "I'm sorry, Nessa. I'm sorry we were never close. That was partly my fault. I guess….I guess I was jealous of you. Jealous that father liked you better then me." Elphaba noticed that Nessa was about to speak and she held up a hand to stop her. "Don't tell me that I'm overreacting. I'm not and you know it."

Nessa's bottom lip trembled and she swallowed hard. When she spoke next, her voice was weak and strained. "I know. And I wish there was something I could do to make it right."

Elphaba allowed a small smile to pass her lips and she squeezed her sister's hand. "Well all we can do is look to the future. We'll start anew, Nessa. I'll work on trusting you more."

Nessa smiled, returning the squeeze. "Thanks. And I'll work on doing things for myself more. It's one of the reasons I don't want to move to the Vinkus with you. I want to stand on my own two feet, so to speak."

Elphaba smiled in response and then released her sister's hand, turning her attention back to her packing. The sisters talked while Elphaba packed and when Elphaba was finally ready, she allowed Nessa to help carry her bags and boxes downstairs, placing the smaller ones on her lap. Chase came to get the bigger ones and Elphaba directed them both outside, where Christina, Delia and Fiyero's parents were waiting.

"There you are," Delia said, coming over to Elphaba. She embraced her in a tight hug. "Come visit us in the EC."

Elphaba laughed and returned the hug then proceeded to hug Christina. "I will. You can count on it. Just do me a favor and don't get an apartment near the settlement." She took a step back, shielding her eyes from the sudden sun.

"Oh don't worry," Christina promised. "We're staying as far away from there as we can get." She tugged on Delia's arm. "We need to go. Our train leaves in an hour."

Elphaba felt the sadness working its way through her again and she pushed it back. She'd see them again. There was no reason to be sad. "I need to go too." She watched as Christina hugged Galinda's parents, thanking them for the invite to the wedding and then watched as they climbed into the cab that would take them to the train station.

"I heard from Galinda last night," Mr. Upland said once the carriage was out of sight. "Or well Fiyero actually. He said they arrived safely."

Though she hadn't meant to, Elphaba found herself breathing a sigh of relief. "Good. I'm glad." She looked at Galinda's parents with a look of gratefulness. "Thank you. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me….for us. I don't know how we're ever going to repay you."

Mr. Upland chuckled. "You don't have to repay us Elphaba. You and Nessa are like daughters to us. Galinda is lucky to have you for a friend."

Elphaba shook her head. "No. I'm the lucky one. I sometimes don't know what I would do without her." She bent down and picked up the bag she'd be carrying with her on the train. "We should probably go."

"Yes," Mr. Tiggular said. He smiled at Elphaba. "We are thrilled you're going to be staying with us as is Galinda." He took the bag from Elphaba. "I'll put this in the carriage."

"Thanks." Elphaba watched as Fiyero's parents walked to the carriage and then she bent down to her sister. "I'm leaving now. I love you. Remember, you can contact me on my mirror at any time. Day or night."

Nessa smiled and embraced her sister in a tight hug. "I love you too." Tears gathered in her eyes and it was a long moment before she could pull herself away from her sister. She clung to her tightly as Elphaba's fingers stroked her hair. A few tears slid down her cheeks and she pulled away, wiping at her cheeks. "You have your mirror?" she asked tearfully.

Elphaba nodded, running her finger along Nessa's cheek, wiping away the tears. "Yes. I have it in my bag." She attempted a smile, trying to put on a brave face. She hadn't known it would be this hard to leave her sister. It was just as bad as being separated from Galinda for four years. "You learn a lot from Galinda's father, okay? It'll be your responsibility to teach me how things run around here."

Nessa laughed through her tears, taking a hold of her sister's hands. "I will. I promise." She gave her sister one last hug and then pushed her sister away. "Go. You're going to miss your train."

Elphaba stood up. "I love you. I'll contact you tonight on the mirror." She squeezed her sister's shoulder and then turned to Fiyero's parents. "Okay I'm ready." She walked toward the carriage and allowed Mr. Tiggular to help her inside. Her eyes never left her sister as the carriage pulled away a moment later and when she could no longer see the house, she leaned her head against the back of the carriage, closing her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was finally leaving this place for good and finally starting her own life. And this time her father wasn't going to be here to stop her.

***

The inside pool was already crowded when Galinda and Fiyero made it down there the following morning. They'd slept in as late as possible and had had breakfast in the room. Galinda was still full and was glad they'd waited half an hour before coming to the pool. Not that she was going to do much swimming. Galinda scanned the area around the pool, finally spotting two empty lounge chairs next to each other. She grabbed Fieryo's hand and dragged him over to them, dropping the beach bag onto one of the chairs.

"Are you sure you don't want to come swimming?" Fiyero asked her.

Galinda took off her bathing suit cover, exposing the two piece pink bathing suit underneath. "And risk getting my hair wet?' she shot him a teasing smile, giggling. "Just kidding. I will soon. I'm still feeling full from breakfast and I don't think the hotel staff would appreciate it too much if I threw up in the pool."

Fiyero chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Good point. Maybe I should wait too. We'll just sit here and pretend we're soaking in the sun. Why we couldn't wait to get married in the summer is beyond me."

Galinda laughed as she sat down. "I know. I might go to the tanning bed later." She pulled her feet up onto the chair and leaned back, staring up at the high ceiling. "Did you talk to Elphie last night?"

"I actually called the house and spoke to your parents. They send their love. I think Elphaba was leaving this morning for the Vinkus. She'll be there waiting for us when we get home." He grinned at her and reached for her hand. "I love you Mrs. Tiggular," he whispered.

Galinda felt a shiver pass through her as she let her ears get used to her new name. Galinda Tiggular. And soon it would be Queen Galinda Tiggular. "Can you believe it? Me and Elphaba are going to both be rulers."

Fiyero chuckled. "Yeah. Crazy, huh? Now all we gotta do is get Chase to get his head out of the clouds and propose already."

Galinda laughed out loud. "Yeah. We'll work on that when we get home." She sat up, releasing the grip Fiyeo had on her hand. "I'm thirsty. I'm going to get something to drink. Want anything?"

"Yes. I want to go be able to get my beautiful wife a drink." Fiyero sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the chair. "What do you want to drink?"

"Lemonade," Galinda said, smiling up at him.

Fiyero bent down and kissed her forehead. "Be right back."

Galinda sighed blissfully as she watched him walk away. She could hardly believe she was here on her honeymoon. It still felt like a dream, a dream she didn't want to wake up from and she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone approaching her until she heard a voice.

"On your honeymoon I take it?"

Galinda jumped in surprise and finally found the voice that had spoken to her. A man in his early late forties stood before her, dressed in a bathing suit and t-shirt. "Yes," she said, trying to still her pounding heart. "I am."

The man smiled, taking off his sunglasses. "Congratulations."

Galinda beamed, trying to hide how uncomfortable she was suddenly feeling. The guy was standing there staring at her, almost as if he were sizing her up or perhaps flirting with her. Sitting up, Galinda swung her legs over the chair and stood up. "I'm going to go find my husband. Excuse me."

Raymond watched the blonde walk off, a smile of satisfaction on his face. He then crossed the room to the exit and headed back to his room. He needed to get to the Emerald City as fast as he could. Frex was going to ecstatic.

***

Frex drummed his fingers against the table in which he sat, staring blankly at the concrete wall before him. He could hear a door slam from somewhere down the hall, followed by footsteps and he felt his hopes rise. Raymond was never late and Frex tried to keep his expression neutral as he watched the door open and his brother step into the room, a look of apology on his face.

"Sorry. I got tied up," Raymond said. He waited until the door slammed shut and then took a seat across from Frex. "I got what you asked for. The other part of the plan is going to be a little hard to come by. Galinda and Fiyero left for their honeymoon yesterday." A grin spread across his face. "They're at the Calwin Hotel."

Frex looked at his brother, confused. "How do you know this?"

A look of guilt made its way across Raymond's face. "I sort of followed them. Don't worry I was very careful. I figured it was better for me to gain Galinda's trust. I did speak with her but she didn't know who I was and I didn't speak to her for very long."

Frex looked thoughtful for a moment and then a smile spread upon his face. "You're a good man, Raymond. I knew you'd be the perfect man to do the job. Keep up what you're doing and by the time the trial starts you'll be ready to go."

"So when?" Raymond asked. He held up a hand. "Never mind. I didn't mean to sound impatient. I just don't have a lot to go on here. Besides the drug, what else am I supposed to do?"

Frex sighed, placing his hands on the table. "I was thinking we could wait until after my trial or perhaps during the trial. It's in March, less than a month away. Elphaba will be so preoccupied with the news I will be delivering she won't even suspect anything."

Raymond let out an impish laugh yet it held a hint of admiration. "Little brother you're a mastermind." He stood up. "We'll talk again once it gets closer." A smile lit his face but then he became serious again. "I am going to get something out of this, aren't I?"

"Oh yeah," Frex said as he stood. "Your own personal slave."

Raymond chuckled and put his hand in his pocket. "I researched the drug you gave me. It'll knock her out for several hours and if taken for a long period of time it can cause memory loss."

Frex patted his brother on the back. "You're a good man, Raymond. That's perfect. Memory loss is exactly what we want to have happen."

Raymond cast a nervous glance at the door and then said, "I should get going. Keep me posted."

"I will." Frex watched and watched as his brother walked down out of the room. He then sank back into the chair. The plan was underway. Now all he had to do was wait until the trial to put phase one of his plan to action.

***

Tanya wasn't sure what time it was when she opened her eyes the next morning, nearly blinded by the sun that shone into the room through the sheer curtains. She groaned and rubbed her eyes then slowly sat up. At first she was confused as to why she felt so exhausted but as her mind cleared, she was suddenly reminded of the events from last night. Finding out about her father to finding out Elphaba was her sister. It was all so mind-boggling and as Tanya showered and changed clothes, she tried to decide how to best approach the subject. There was no way she would be able to keep this a secret for very long. Elphaba deserved to know, even if she did never speak to Tanya again.

Pulling on her shoes and coat, Tanya ran a brush through her hair and grabbed her keys. She then headed out the door, locking it behind her and down the steps. The day was sunny and slightly warmer then it had been last night, though the air still managed to seep through Tanya's coat. Tanya squinted into the bright sunshine as she walked down the sidewalk, pulling her coat tighter around her. The sky was full of puffy white clouds and Tanya couldn't help but feel a sliver of happiness make its way through her. That feeling, however, quickly dissolved as she approached the Upland manor and she felt her heart rate speed up as she climbed the steps. From the porch to the door seemed like a mile long hike and each step seemed like ten thousand. Tanya's knees shook as she approached the door and with a trembling hand, she reached up and rang the bell, taking a careful step back. The sound echoed inside the large house and Tanya pushed a strand of her curly brown hair away from her face, hoping she didn't look as though she hadn't slept hardly a wink. Before she could come up with what to say to explain herself, the door opened and Galinda's father appeared.

"Tanya!" he sounded surprised to see her but Tanya hardly noticed. She was just grateful he remembered her. "If you're here to see Elphaba or Galinda I'm afraid you've missed them. Galinda left for her honeymoon last night and Elphaba left for the Vinkus this morning."

Tanya let out a small groan and looked at her new friend's father. "Please, Governor Upland I need to speak with someone. It's important and I don't know where else to go." Tanya exhaled, trying to remain calm and put a hand against the doorframe, steadying herself. She could see the concern sliding its way over the Governor's face. "Can I come in?" she hated begging but she knew that if she didn't tell someone what she'd learned she'd explode. And what better person to talk to then the person who was like a father to Elphaba, not to mention Elphaba's sister, who Tanya had only met in passing yesterday.

"Of course!" Mr. Upland held open the door for her, the concern never leaving his face. "Are you all right? And please called me George."

Tanya tried to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat and she nodded, finally able to look the man in the eye. "I would prefer to call you Governor," she said and hoped he wouldn't mind.

"Okay. That's fine. Now, what is it that you need to speak with me about?"

Tanya glanced around, suddenly feeling more anxious then she had when she'd been walking here. "Can we talk somewhere in private? I really need to talk to Elphaba but what I have to tell her will probably make her resent me and I'm just getting to know her."

Mr. Upland tried to not let his confusion show as he indicated to his study. "Why don't we talk in my study?"

Tanya nodded and silently followed the Governor across the foyer and into a fairly dim lit room. it was darker than the rest of the house but she didn't have time to examine the decorating as she sat down on the couch Galinda's father pointed to. She watched as he sat down in a chair across from her and she felt her chest tighten again. She clasped her hands together tightly and forced herself to look up at the man sitting before her. "What I'm about to tell you can't be repeated to anyone. Especially not to Elphaba or her sister or Galinda."

"You have my word, Tanya. What you say to me will be held in strict confidence," Mr. Upland responded reassuringly. He leaned up in the chair, his eyes once again filling with concern. "Let me just ask you this. Are you in some sort of trouble?"

Tanya shook her head. "No," she said truthfully. She exhaled deeply and cut her gaze to the floor. Could she do this? Could she tell this person she hardly knew the biggest secret she'd ever had? Tanya swallowed again and looked back up at the Governor and speaking ever so softly, she began her story. "I have never known my father. For as long as I can remember it's just been my mother and me." She paused, trying to collect her thoughts and when she started speaking again, she felt stronger, more confident. "I'd never really given much thought to my father until Elphaba and I were talking yesterday at the wedding and the subject of her father came up." Tanya took a breath and put a hand to her forehead. "This is going to be harder than I thought. What I'm about to tell you is going to affect more than just me."

"Tanya whatever it is I'll help you. You won't be alone. That's what I'm here for. To help the people of this community."

Tanya exhaled, twisting her hands together nervously. "Anyway, that got me thinking about my own father so I went over to my childhood home and had my mother tell me about him." The words spilled out like a waterfall and by the time Tanya was done, she was nearly shaking. "the reason I'm telling you all this is," she concluded, "I looked at my mother's old letters, the ones that my father sent to her after he got this other woman pregnant." Hands trembling, Tanya pulled the folded up envolope out of her coat pocket and held it out. "I wanted to know the woman's name so I could track down my sibling." Tanya swallowed as fresh tears threatened to spill down her cheeks and in a choked, strangled voice, she said, "The other woman's name is Melina Thropp, Elphaba and Nessa's mother. And my father….was the Wizard." There. She'd said it. The words hung there in the air like a rope dangling from a tree. "Please. Say something," she pleaded, her voice slightly stronger.

Mr. Upland sighed loudly and looked down at the letter. "You're certain about this?" he asked, his tone serious now.

Tanya nodded. But before she could say anything, there was a knock at the door. She looked up, startled and slightly flustered and watched as the door opened, revealing Elphaba's younger sister Nessa.

"Oh sorry," Nessa said quickly, backing up. "I didn't realize you were meeting with someone. I can come back."

"No," Tanya said, getting to her feet. "I'm finished now." She looked to the Governor and relaxed when she saw the reassurance in his eyes. "Thank you for your time. I'm sorry to have bothered you." She hurried for the door, nearly running into Nessa's chair in the process. "Sorry," she said, keeping her gaze fixed on the ground. She wasn't sure if she could look the youngest Thropp sister in the eye. After all, Nessa was also her sibling. Or well half sibling. "I'm sorry I have to go." And without even a goodbye, she ran from the room and to the door, leaving a shocked Nessa and Governor in her wake.

"What was that about?" Nessa asked, turning to Galinda's father, confusion masking her expression.

Mr. Upland sighed, his expression serious, his eyes far away. "She just told me something that could change your sister's life probably for the better or for the worst depending on how you look at it."

Nessa's frown deepened and she wheeled forward. "What sort of something? Is Elphaba okay? What did she say to you, George? I have to know," Nessa demanded. "If Elphaba is in trouble…" she was cut off.

"Your sister is fine. I'm sorry Nessa I was told to keep this in confidence."

Nessa sighed but nodded. She knew not to press when it was something serious and this sounded like something serious. Wheeling out of the study, Nessa headed up to her room and wheeled inside just in time to see her mirror flashing green. Moving as fast as she could, she snatched it up off the desk and waved her hand across it. Her sister's face appeared before her. "Elphaba?"

"Yes. Can you hear me?"

"Yes. Can you hear me?"

Elphaba laughed. "Yes. I'm still on the train. Sorry if it's a bit noisy. I just had to see how you were."

Nessa sighed, not bothering to hide her frustration. "I'm annoyed with Galinda's father."

Elphaba chuckled but then quickly composed herself. "Why? What's wrong?"

Nessa exhaled quickly and explained. "Remember Tanya? Well she came by in a panic and just seemed really frazzled about something and she left really suddenly, like she was frightened or something. And so I asked Frederickwhat happened and he said she'd just told him a secret that was about you."

Elphaba raised a brow. "Me? What about me? I hardly know the woman. I didn't tell her any secrets about me."

"I know. I figured you didn't." Nessa leaned back in her chair, keeping her mirror to where she could see Elphaba and Elphaba could see her. "You're okay though, right?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I've been sleeping." Elphaba covered her mouth as a yawn escaped her throat. "Wow sorry."

Nessa laughed. "It's okay. I'll let you go so you can rest. Thanks for contacting me. I love you and I already miss you like crazy."

"I love you too and ditto. But we can talk tonight after I've settled. I also need to contact Galinda and check up on the two love birds."

Nessa chuckled. "Good luck with that." She glanced at the clock. "Well I'll let you go. Be safe. Contact me later."

"I will. Promise. I love you."

"Love you too." Nessa waved her hand over the mirror, watching as it faded back to normal. She then put it on the bedside table, letting out a sigh. Stealing a glance toward the door, Nessa found herself scowling. She hated when someone kept secrets from her, especially if it was a secret about her sister. If nothing else, she would find out what Frederick Upland was hiding, even if she had to do it in the dark of night.

***

Elphaba stared at the mirror long after Nessa's face disappeared, unable to get what Nessa had said about Tanya out of her head. She couldn't understand why Tanya had a secret about her? Elphaba surely hadn't told her anything. Tanya had done the talking when she'd knocked on the Upland's door at midnight last night, telling Elphaba about her father. Maybe that was it. Maybe Frederick had heard her wrong or Nessa had heard her wrong. Elphaba tried to tell herself this as she stared out the window, watching as the scenery whizzed past. She felt as though she'd been on this train for hours and couldn't wait to crawl into bed and sleep. But first she had to check on Galinda. A mischievous smile appeared on Elphaba's face as she took out her mirror again and softly said Galinda's name. The mirror began to slowly change and suddenly Galinda's face appeared in the glass.

"Elphie! I was just fixing to contact you! Are you on the train?" Galinda's face was glowing and from what Elphaba could tell she'd just been in the pool. "Sorry. I'm a mess right now. Fiyero threw me in the pool head first."

"I did not," Elphaba heard Fiyero protest in the background. His face suddenly appeared in the glass. "Hi Elphaba."

Elphaba chuckled as Galinda pushed him away. "Hi Fiyero. How's the trip so far?"

"It's great! But hey I'll let you two talk." He kissed Galinda on the forehead. "I'm going to go shower."

"Okay dearest," Galinda said. She giggled and then turned her attention back to the mirror. "We've had so much fun," she gushed, "we went swimming. Okay well my lovely adoring husband threw me into the pool and this creepy guy has been stalking us. He started talking to me this morning while Fiyero went to get me a drink and won't leave me alone. So finally Fiyero and I just decided to stay in our room for the rest of the evening."

Elphaba crinkled her brow in concern. "What guy? Why is he following you?"

Galinda shrugged, leaning against a plethora of pillows. "I don't know. Probably just lonely. Don't worry. I'm fine. Fiyero never leaves my side."

Elphaba tried her best to push the thoughts of concern away. Fiyero wouldn't let anything happen to Galinda. "Well I'm glad you're having fun." She sighed, her thoughts once again returning to what Nessa had said. Her concern and confusion must've been showing on her face, for when she heard Galinda's voice again, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Elphie what's wrong?" Galinda's voice had lost its perkiness and excitement and her forehead creased in worry.

Elphaba did her best to clear her mind but she knew she couldn't keep this from Galinda. "I just talked to Nessa. She said that Tanya came by earlier and told your father something about me. Some secret about me."

Galinda raised a brow, pushing a strand of her damp hair out of her face. "Hmm. Weird. What do you think it is?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea. I know I didn't tell her anything about me. Not anything that no one else knows. I'm starting to get a little suspicious. I mean she's nice and all but she acted all funny last night and at the wedding too."

"Well Elphie she did just learn that the Wizard was her father," Galinda pointed out. "If it were me I'd act a little funny too."

Elphaba sighed, trying to take Galinda's words to heart. "I know. Thanks. I hate that I jump to conclusions about people. Guess it's from my father and the Wizard and all the crap I went through. I don't know how to trust people anymore."

"Well you can trust me and Fiyero and my parents and Fiyero's parents and Nessa," Galinda replied, the perky tone once again making its presence. She covered her mouth, yawning. "Sorry. I'm sleepy for some reason."

"I'll let you rest. I just wanted to see how the trip was going. I can't wait to see you when you get to the Vinkus." Elphaba sighed and stole a quick glance out the window. "And I can't wait to get there. I want off this train so bad."

"I know you do Elphie. Just hang in there. You'll be there soon. And I need to go shower. Fiyero is done now. Contact me later?"

"Of course. Have fun. Be careful. Love you like a sis."

"We will. Love you like a sis."

Elphaba watched as the mirror faded back to normal and then put the mirror back in her bag. She then leaned her head against the soft seat, closing her eyes, allowing the movement of the train to lull her to sleep once more.

***

Tanya wasn't sure how far she'd walked or how much time had passed but she suddenly became aware of a baby crying off in the distance and realized with a start that she was standing in front of a small white one story house. Susan's house. The baby inside was Annie. Now four day old Annie. Blinking back fresh tears and trying to steady her pounding heart, Tanya walked up the familiar steps and to the front door. Her hands shook violently as she lightly touched the doorbell. The sound echoed from inside and the baby's cries grew louder. Tanya took a step back, listening as footsteps came closer, followed by the sound of the door opening.

"Tanya?" it was Susan, holding a crying Annie on her shoulder.

Tanya immediately realized her mistake. "I'm sorry. Did I wake her?" she stepped inside, her face lined with worry and suddenly the events from earlier came rushing back. "I…I need to talk to you." Little Annie's cries had weakened and all at once, Tanya found herself reaching for the small infant, holding her close. Annie stopped crying immediately, content in Tanya's arms.

"Well that's one way to get her to stop crying," Susan said, her eyes shining with happiness. "Would you care to move in here permanently?"

Tanya managed a laugh though the sound was forced and strangled. "Thanks but no. Sorry. I didn't mean to just snatch her from you. I'm not thinking clearly right now."

Susan's smile turned into a frown almost instantly and she put a hand on the top of Tanya's back, helping her to the living room. "What's wrong? You're as white as a sheet." She indicated to the couch, taking the baby from her friend.

The memories came back then, almost suffocating her and she felt a numbness overtake her as she sat down. Her mothers words rang in her ears, followed by the words sprawled out on the old piece of paper. Melena Thropp. Pregnant. Tanya sucked in a breath as the images slowly started to fade and as she spoke, she was hardly aware of the words that were tumbling out of her mouth. Her lips felt numb and she gripped the armrest, feeling foam of sweat form on her forehead. "The Wizard is my father." The words were stoic, holding no emotion, almost as if Tanya had just recited the capital of Oz without even a second thought.

"What?" Susan let out a startled gasp, her eyes widening as she tried to process the words. "How did you find out?" she shifted Annie from one shoulder to the other, sitting back against the chair.

"My mother told me. Last night." Tanya swallowed, wiping a clammy palm across her forehead. "But that's not what I came to tell you. Well it is but there's more." She slowly relaxed the death grip she'd had on the armrest and put a shaking hand to her hair, pushing a strand behind her ear. The next sentence that came out of her mouth was full of despair and longing. "Elphaba Thropp…the woman who helped me the day I went into labor and was there at the wedding I attended…is my sister. The Wizard is her father as well." Tanya's words mingled with tears and she choked back a sob, not wanting to scare Susan to death. "And I don't know what to do." Her words were lost as the sob she had tried to suppress finally announced it's presence. "I can't tell her. She's been through so much. And I'm afraid if I tell her she'll just resent me."

Susan stared at Tanya for what seemed like an eternity. But after a long tense moment she finally spoke, her words surprisingly calm and reassuring. "She'll resent you more if you don't tell her." Susan placed her free hand on Tanya's knee, her eyes stern yet kind. "You need to tell her, Tanya. She deserves to know. Especially if you're going to carry her best friend's baby."

Tanya exhaled, hoping it would help ease the tension in her chest. It didn't and when she spoke next, her words shook violently. "I don't know how. And I'm afraid I've already ruined it. I told Galinda's father. It just came out. I told him not to say anything though and he promised he wouldn't. But Elphaba's sister Nessa came in just as I was finishing telling him. I have this awful feeling that she suspects something."

"Then you need to go talk with her, Tanya before she finds out another way," Susan said, her voice never losing it's sternness. "Go talk to her right now. Try to smooth things over."

Tanya nodded, wasting no time in arguing. She knew her friend was right. The sooner she took care of this the better the outcome. "You're right." She stood, ignoring the way her knees suddenly felt like jelly. "Thank you." Being ever so careful, Tanya reached down and hugged her friend then kissed a sleeping Annie on the head. "Goodbye my little one. Be good for your mother." she smiled at her friend and then straightened, smoothing down her shirt. "I'll see myself out." She exhaled deeply, gratitude now making its way into her eyes. "Thank you. I needed that." She took a step back, indicating to the door. "I'll see myself out."

Susan stayed where she was, not wanting to wake little Annie. "Tell me how it turns out."

"I will," Tanya promised and hurried for the door. She opened it, stepped outside and then shut it quietly. A soft breeze blew through her hair as she hurried down the steps and down the sidewalk, the sunshine nearly blinding her. She walked briskly, hoping she wasn't too late to make things right and to smooth things over with the youngest Thropp sister…her half sister.

***

The house was quiet as Nessa wheeled toward Frederick study. She'd been hauled up in her room all day, unable to get what Frederick had said out of her mind. She had been right in telling Elphaba, she knew. If Tanya was spreading rumors about her then Elphaba deserved to know. The thought made Nessa nearly sick to her stomach and she was hit wit a wave of disappointment when she wheeled into the study only to find it empty. Sighing loudly, Nessa backed out of the room and headed for the ramp, hoping to escape back to her room unnoticed. She was afraid if she talked to anyone but Frederickshe'd lose control and say things she'd regret. But just as she was about to push her chair up the ramp, the doorbell sounded, its sound loud and shrill in the large foyer. Nessa waited for a few seconds, hoping the maid or butler would hurry to the door, but when no one came, Nessa slowly made her way across the marble flooring and pulled open the door. The person on the other side was no other than Tanya. Nessa scowled at the woman, pushing her chair back only an inch. She wanted nothing more than to slam the door in the woman's face. But as future governor that would be considered rude and Nessa didn't want to earn the reputation of being rude to her neighbors before she even landed the position. "What do you want?" Nessa didn't bother hiding her seething tone. She was furious with Tanya and wanted her to know it. "Come to tell Governor Upland more secrets about my sister? How dare you do such a thing? My sister has been nothing but kind to you and you go and spread rumors about her? Who do you think you are?" Nessa's tone was cold and she was inches away from slamming the door in Tanya's face when Tanya spoke up.

"Nessa, that's why I came back. Please understand. I'm not spreading rumors about her. I would never do that." Tanya looked down at her feet, unable to meet the scorching eyes of the youngest Thropp sister. "I didn't know where else to go. I was afraid that if I told your sister she'd resent me. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea."

Confusion replaced the look of scorn on Nessa's face. "Why would Elphaba resent you? She hardly knows you. What could you possibly know about her that she doesn't know? What did you tell Governor Upland this afternoon?" her words were not threatening but Tanya winced anyway. Upon seeing the woman's distress, Nessa immediately softened her tone. "Please. Come in. We'll talk in the study." Nessa scooted back, allowing Tanya to enter the house and then she shut the door with a bang. "I want to know everything you told Galinda's father this afternoon." She looked at Tanya as she wheeled herself toward the study door, her eyes never losing that suspicious glare.

Tanya could only nod as she followed Nessa into the study and shut the door. The room was dark but Tanya didn't mind. She was grateful for the darkness. Nessa wouldn't be able to see the terrified look in her eyes. Feeling her knees shaking again, Tanya sat down on the couch, watching as Nessa wheeled up beside her. "You have every right to be angry with me. I should've discussed this with you first. Honestly I didn't know what to do. I'm still reeling from the shock myself and I hardly know Elphaba. I didn't know how news of this magnitude would affect her. Especially considering all she's been through."

Nessa narrowed her eyes at the brown-haired woman. "So you know what our father did then?"

"Not all the details but this is a small community. Word has gotten around," Tanya answered. She looked down at her hands, feeling them shaking against her lap. The silence circled them and Tanya took a breath, trying to approach the subject as delicately as possible. "Nessa, I know you and I hardly know each other. I've only met you once. Which is why this is so hard for me to say and it's why I didn't come to you to begin with."

Nessa nodded in understanding, the anger she'd felt toward the woman slowly diminishing. "Is there something wrong with my sister? Did Elphaba tell you some secret that she hasn't told anyone else? Please Tanya just say it. I have to know."

Tanya took in another breath of air, hoping it would ease the tension in her chest. But nothing helped and she finally started talking, the words spilling out of her like water being poured from a pitcher. The words came fast and furious, running together like dominos being knocked over and finally, she glanced up at Nessa, trying to read her expression in the darkened room.

"The Wizard is my sister's father?" the words were barely audible as the shock overtook the younger girl's body. "And you're his daughter too? Which means…."

"Elphaba is my sister." Tanya spoke the words so lightly that she wasn't sure Nessa had heard her. "I just found out last night and I've been struggling with how to tell her ever since. It's not every day you find out you have a long lost sibling, especially finding out that the woman who helped you to the hospital during labor is actually your sister."

Nessa sank back against her chair, the shock still present on her already pale complexion. "I don't believe this," she said absently, her eyes staring straight ahead, unable to focus on any certain object. She finally managed to look over at Tanya. "You're for certain this is real?"

Tanya nodded. "Yes." Tanya exhaled, putting a hand to her forehead. "I accidently left a letter here written by my father….the Wizard explaining to my mother what was going on. It seems as though my father cheated on my mother with…." She was cut off.

"My mother." Nessa stared at Tanya, the shock returning to her features. "My mother was the other woman." The words felt numb against her lips and Nessa could feel her breathing increasing with each word she spoke. She didn't know what to say or what to do. Part of her wished her mother was alive so that she could yell at her for committing this awful act. Another part of her, however, was relieved her mother was dead. It lessoned the pain somehow. But not by much. Her mother had cheated on her father and two lives had been destroyed because of it. "Do you think my father knows?" she blurted out, the question more for herself than Tanya. "Maybe that's why my father has always hated Elphaba. Maybe he has always known that Elphaba wasn't really his."

Tanya shrugged, not sure what to say in response to the girl's question. She could tell Nessa was freaking out and wanted nothing more than to take the clock and turn it back. "Nessa, I don't know how to approach this subject with Elphaba? I'm just getting to know her. Before I found out about all this I was hoping she and I could be friends. There was just something familiar about her when I met her that day I went into labor. Now I know why. But aside from all that, I don't want to lose her friendship before its even started." Tanya looked at Nessa seriously. "Do you think you could tell her for me? I could be in the room. I just think it would be better coming from someone she trusts."

Nessa nodded in agreement. "I understand. I think so too. But Elphaba doesn't completely trust me yet. We weren't exactly best friends growing up and are just now forming a sisterly relationship. I understand where you're coming from, I really do but I'm not the person who needs to tell her this. She's just now starting to trust me and without sounding selfish, I don't want to do anything to jeopardize that."

Tanya nodded sadly. "Then who should tell her? Who does Elphaba trust?"

The answer was quick. "Galinda. Galinda is the best person to tell Elphaba something like this. Elphaba and Galinda are like two peas in a pod. Elphaba will believe you're telling her the truth if she hears it from her best friend." Nessa shook her head, a type of sadness Tanya couldn't identify spreading over her face. "Elphaba and I are sisters, yes but we will never have the bond that Elphaba and Galinda have. But Galinda is on her honeymoon and won't be back until Friday. She's heading to the Vinkus actually."

Tanya let out a groan. "I don't think I can wait that long."

Nessa slumped back in her chair. "I know but we have to. This is going to rock Elphaba to her core and it's not something we can take lightly. I know my sister. She's not going to take this news very well. She may resent you and you need to be prepared for that."

Tanya hung her head, feeling a wave of despair wash over her. It wasn't fair. She'd just gained Elphaba as a friend and was facing the threat of losing her before the friendship even had a chance to develop. But before she could say anything more, the door opened and Governor Upland walked into the room. Upon seeing the two girls, his face suddenly turned to that of confusion.

"Nessa I'm sorry I didn't realize you were in here," Frederick said, backing out the door.

"It's okay. She told me everything." Nessa indicated toward Tanya and then glanced back at Galinda's father. "Is that what you couldn't tell me? The secret about Elphaba?"

Frederick sighed guilty. "Yes." He looked to Tanya and Nessa. "I'm sorry about all the mix-up. I should've never said what I said to you Nessa. It was unprofessional of me. I'm sorry. Tanya told me this in confidence."

"It's okay Governor Upland," Tanya said as she stood, smiling reassuringly at the man. "We got it all straightened out. Except for one minor problem."

"What's that?"

"We think it would be best if Galinda told Elphaba the news," Nessa chimed in, looking up at the Governor. "Elphaba trusts Galinda the most and she's more likely to believe her then she is me or Tanya or even you. The only problem is, we have to wait until Galinda gets back from her honeymoon. It's not something you can tell someone over a magic mirror and I don't want to worry her."

Mr. Upland looked thoughtful. "I see your point. She gets in on Friday and is heading to the Vinkus. They're going straight there."

"So we need to go there on Thursday and tell her before she sees Elphaba," Tanya cut in. "And we can't let Elphaba see us. She'd get suspicious."

"Elphaba starts classes this week," Nessa informed the Governor and Tanya. "She probably won't be home during the day. We can tell Galinda then."

Mr. Upland smiled. "It's settled then. Tanya, be ready to travel to the Vinkus on Friday morning. The sooner we tell Galinda the news the sooner Galinda can tell Elphaba."

Nessa nodded, her smile fading. "I just wish it was good news."

"Me too," Tanya agreed sadly.

"Well girls I hate to cut this short but I have a meeting at city hall to attend to." Mr. Upland waved and headed out the door, shutting it behind him.

Nessa watched as the door closed and then turned back to Tanya. "I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. I…"

Tanya cut her off. "It's okay. It's completely understandable. I would be angry too if I found out some stranger was supposedly spreading rumors about my sister. No need to apologize." Tanya stood, smoothing down her skirt. "I should go. It was great talking to you Nessa. I just wish it had been about something more pleasant."

Nessa smiled, the anger she'd had toward the woman slowly demising. She was still a tad peeved but it wasn't enough to completely shut Tanya out. Tanya seemed like a nice girl and Nessa couldn't wait to get to know her. "Yeah. Well if you're free tomorrow would you like to go to lunch? Maybe on the boardwalk?"

Tanya couldn't hide her shock. Was Nessa actually reaching out to her after nearly running her over with her chair just an hour ago? "Are you sure?" she stammered, trying to find her voice. "You don't have to. I know I'm probably not your favorite person right now."

Nessa waved her hand in the air. "Please. One thing you have to know about me is that I hate when I don't get my way and I hate it even more when someone is spreading rumors or threatening my sister. I'm sorry I got defensive and made it seem like I didn't like you. It was my overprotective instincts kicking in." she grinned, hoping to ease the uncertainty Tanya was feeling. "Consider lunch an apology an a chance for me to get to know my new half sister. I mean you're not my best friend or anything but we could at least get to know each other."

Tanya didn't know what to say. "Okay….sure," she said at last and offered the brown-haired girl a smile. "I'd like that." She headed for the door, Nessa following behind her. "I'm just surprised, that's all. You don't seem the type to…." She let the sentence fade, not wanting to say anything that might offend the girl and ruin her chance of getting to know Elphaba's sister.

"To be social and talk to people?" Nessa asked, laughing. "No you're confusing me with my sister. I'm not the most social butterfly but I do talk to people when I get the chance. I do better one on one though."

Tanya nodded in understanding, opening the front door. "Well I should go. See you tomorrow. Is noon okay?"

Nessa beamed. "Perfect."

"Okay. I'll come and pick you up then."

Nessa watched as Tanya disappeared out the door and couldn't help but feel a shiver of excitement pass through her. In just an afternoon she'd gone from having an enemy to a potential friend. Now all she had to do was wait until Thursday when she'd have to watch her older sister's life be torn into shreds, ruined by one horrible secret.

***

Elphaba had never been so happy to see one house as she was the Tiugglar Manor. Even though the darkness, the house was a welcomed sight and Elphaba was the first one out of the cab as soon as it stopped at the front door. The sun had set hours ago and the crickets were now making their presence known, chirping loudly through the night. Elphaba hurried up the stairs and into the house, hardly noticing Fiyero's parents coming in behind her. A rush of warm air hit her in the face and she realized a fire was burning in the fireplace in the living room. She turned to her left, watching as the flames danced before her. Elphaba let out a large breath of relief and it wasn't until she set her eyes on the dining room table across the large room that she allowed herself to remember. This was where she'd been dragged from and taken to the settlement. That day had been so foggy and Elphaba had tried her best to block it out of her mind. Now, standing here where the events had taken place, she was suddenly reminded of those horrible moments, of the look on her best friend's face, not knowing if she'd see Elphaba again.

Elphaba turned toward her best friend's new family, her eyes wide with remembrance and guilt. She didn't say anything as she allowed Mrs. Tiggular to embrace her. She welcomed the hug, imagining she was hugging Galinda and wished her best friend was here now. "I'm sorry," she said softly, pulling away abruptly. She blinked furiously, trying to keep the tears at bay. "I'd forgotten." She shook her head, anger now making its way across her face. "Everywhere I go I have memories. I can't escape. Here, my house, the Emerald City." She ran a hand over her weary face, suddenly feeling the exhaustion setting in. "I think I'd like to go up to my room now."

"Okay that's fine dear," Mrs. Tiggular said. "Upstairs. Last door on the right. I'll have your bags brought up momentarily."

"Thank you." Elphaba managed a grateful smile and then headed upstairs. But as she did, the memories resurfaced, coming in such force that Elphaba had to stop at the top of the stairs just to control her breathing. She gripped the handrail, taking deep breaths, not allowing the tears to flow down her cheeks. She could cry later, when everyone else was asleep. Right now she needed to talk to her best friend. Gathering her composure, Elphaba made her way down the hall to her room. Pushing open the door, she walked inside, welcoming the warmth that radiated from the fireplace. The bed had been turned down and if Elphaba hadn't been so eager to talk to Galinda she would've crawled right into it. Instead she shut the door and pulled the mirror from her carry-on bag. Going over to the bed, she climbed up on it and leaned back against the plush pillows, speaking Galinda's name softly into the mirror. She watched as the mirror started to change and then heard Galinda's groggy voice.

"Elphie?" Galinda's face finally came into view and from the looks of it Elphaba realized she had woken her up. "It's nearly mid-night. Are you okay?"

Elphaba swallowed back a fresh set of tears. "I'm sorry, Glin. I didn't realize the late hour. Go back to sleep. We'll talk in the morning." A small sob escaped her throat and she turned away from the mirror, covering her mouth.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Galinda's voice was barely a whisper and Elphaba turned her attention back to the mirror, watching as Galinda moved off the bed. "Hold on I'm going in the bathroom."

Elphaba exhaled deeply, hoping she'd be able to keep it together long enough to tell Galinda what she was feeling. She needed her here more than she cared to admit. How she was going to survive the next four days was beyond her. But no sooner had she let the thought cross her mind that she quickly dismissed it. Galinda was on her honeymoon, the most special time in her marriage and Elphaba was not about to ruin that time for her.

"Okay Elphie." Galinda's voice was slightly louder now and Elphaba could tell she was sitting on the floor now, leaning against the bathtub. "Now tell me what's wrong?"

Elphaba swallowed hard and when she spoke her voice was strained. "Everywhere I go there's horrible memories. Even here at the Tiggular manor. This is where your parents and Nessa and I were taken to the settlement from." Elphaba sniffed loudly, wiping at her eyes. "I don't know if I can do this, Glin. I've only been here five minutes and I feel like I want to throw something."

"Listen Elphie, Fiyero and I can get the first train out tomorrow," Galinda said without missing a beat. "We can be home by tomorrow night."

Elphaba shook her head. "No. I don't want you to do that. This is your honeymoon. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm starting classes tomorrow afternoon so I won't be here much. I'll let you go. Have fun. Sorry I woke you."

"Elphie it's okay. You can contact me any time. Love you like a sis. Sleep well."

"You too. Love you like a sis." Elphaba watched as Galinda disappeared and then put the mirror on the bedside table. Kicking off her shoes, she laid down on the bed, closing her eyes, falling into an exhausted sleep. But in the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder how she was going to survive the next four days.


	8. Chapter six

Chapter Six

The next morning came all too soon for Elphaba and when she opened her eyes she was immediately greeted by a blind bright light shining in through the sheer curtains that covered her window. Burying her head in her pillow, Elphaba let out a tiny groan and was about to make an attempt at opening her eyes again when there was a knock at the door, followed by a familiar voice. Chase.

"Elphaba, are you awake?"

Elphaba sat up, covering herself up with her blanket, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Come in," she called, her voice croaky with sleep. She cleared her throat, blinking rapidly at the door opened. "What time is it?" she asked and scanned the room for a clock. When she didn't find one, she turned back to her boyfriend, trying to look up at him in the brightness of the room.

"Nearly noon. I was afraid you'd sleep the entire day away. I didn't want you to miss your first class." Chase sat on the edge of the bed, concern now flickering into his eyes. "I heard you talking to Galinda last night as I was coming up to bring your bags, which are still sitting by the door. Are you sure you're okay?"

Elphaba felt her heart twist into tiny pieces as a wave of guilt washed over her. She had been trying so hard to confide in Chase and last night when she'd needed someone the most she'd gone straight to Galinda, not even giving Chase a thought. "Chase, I'm sorry," she said softly, keeping her gaze locked on the bedspread. She couldn't look him in the eye. Not yet anyway. "I love you. I really do and I'm trying so hard to share my feelings with you. It's just hard." She finally forced herself to look up at him and felt a lump form in her throat when she saw the hurt in his eyes. "Chase, please understand," she said pleadingly, taking his hands in her own. "I'm trying. I really am."

"I know." The answer was soft and Chase put a hand to her cheek, looking directly into her eyes. "but you could try a little harder. I want to be there for you Elphaba but I feel like we're going in circles. You say you want to open up and to trust me but as soon as you have a problem you run to Galinda. Why can't you confide in me like you do her?"

"She's my best friend. She's like a sister to me." Elphaba's response was somewhat harsh and she sat back, making Chase drop his hand from her cheek. "I've known her since I was four. She knows me better than I know myself. It's just hard for me, Chase."

"It's not that hard, Elphaba." Chase's tone was filled with pain, "you're just using that as an excuse." He stood up. "You know what, you're right. You are going through a lot right now and it's obvious you don't trust me enough to tell me how you're feeling much less be in a relationship. I love you Elphaba but I'm sick of watching you always run to Galinda. I'm sick of being the second choice. You say you're trying to open up to me but I don't see you trying very hard." Chase cast one more look in Elphaba's direction. "Let me know when you want to be in a relationship with just me but I can't promise I'll wait around." And with that, Chase walked out of the room, closing the door loudly behind him.

The sound of the door slamming rang in Elphaba's ears and she didn't move for what seemed like an eternity. She just stared at the closed door, trying to process what had just happened. Had Chase broken up with her? Elphaba felt her throat tighten with sobs and she allowed them to escape, burying her head in her pillow. She stayed like that for only a moment and then found herself bolting from her room and down the stairs. She could hear Chase's voice floating from downstairs and she took two at a time, nearly falling in the process. "Chase!" she called as loud as she could. She jumped down the last two stairs, steadying herself against the rail. "Chase, please can't we talk about this?" she ran over to him, her eyes now filled with supplication. "I'm not ready to give up." Elphaba pulled him into the library and shut the door, glad he didn't protest and once they were alone, she said, "I'm sorry I didn't come to you last night. I want to be able to tell you things and I have gotten better. I just think maybe we rushed into this whole relationship thing. We barely know each other Chase. You haven't seen me since I was fourteen and even then we were never really friends."

Chase sighed, guilt now making its way over his features. "I know. I just…I thought this could work. This us thing. I really wanted it to. I've loved you since I came to work for your father."

Elphaba shook her head. "You don't love me. You love the idea of being in love. Besides, what's a relationship if we can't trust each other? I obviously can't trust you and you can't trust that I'm going to change and start telling you things." Elphaba looked at him seriously, yet there was a hint of gratitude in her expression. "You saved my life, Chase and for that I will always be grateful. I don't want to lose you as a friend. I just don't think we should date. At least not right now."

Chase tried to hide the disappointment he was feeling but he didn't say anything in response. He simply nodded and took Elphaba's hand. "You're amazing and it kills me to watch you go through all this pain. I wish there was something I could do to make it go away."

Elphaba smiled gratefully and cupped his cheek with her free hand. "I know," she said, her expression now staid. "But we don't have to be boyfriend and girlfriend for you to care about me. We can still be friends, Chase. I want to be friends. I want to be able to tell you things and I think if we give it enough time maybe one day I'll be able to. I just need to be able to on my own time." Elphaba smiled at him. "Now I need to go ready for my first day. I'll be back later this afternoon." She heaved a sigh of relief and hurried from the room.

Chase watched her go, his grasping the tiny box that contained the ring, making a mental note to take it back to the jeweler this afternoon.

***

Upstairs in her room, Elphaba sat staring out the window, her mind racing. So many emotions were working their way through her body that Elphaba wasn't sure what to feel. Relieved for one. Now she wouldn't have to feel guilty if she couldn't confide in Chase. He was just a friend. Nothing more. And the more Elphaba thought about it, the more she began to realize her decision had been the right one. She did love him, yes, but not in the same way he loved her. And that made her feel even more guilty. She'd been dragging him around in this relationship for once, trying to find comfort and solace in anything that would take her mind off her current situation that she'd misled him into thinking she cared for him deeper than she really did.

But that wasn't what was eating at Elphaba's insides as she packed her bag for class. It was the look on Chase's face after she'd suggested they not be in a relationship that was getting to her. He had looked so hurt. Elphaba shook her head, dismissing the thought before it even had a chance to form. She couldn't go back to him just because of guilt. That wouldn't be fair. Letting out a sigh, Elphaba swung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the room. She should've been excited about getting out of here for a few hours without worrying about the memories of that horrible day eating at her. But all she felt when she walked downstairs was sorrow, especially when she saw Chase come out of the library.

"We did the right thing," Chase said, as if somehow that would ease her pain. He came over to her, managing a small smile. "You were right. We jumped into this relationship thing too fast."

Elphaba sighed, finally feeling the tension leaving her body. "So you're not upset with me? I know I hurt you Chase and I'm sorry. I really am."

Chase took a step closer to her, looking her directly in the eye, trying not to wince at the pain he saw there. What had he been thinking dragging her into a relationship like this? It was only making things worse. "No. I'm not mad. A little hurt but it's my fault. We should've just remained friends."

Elphaba shook her head, laying a hand on his shoulder. "No. We both agreed to be a couple. I didn't know that all of this was going to happen. I thought that once we got to the Emerald City we'd be home free. But I do need time to deal with what has happened and I would appreciate your support." She exhaled, curling her fingers around her messenger bag. "Now I have to go. I have class in two hours and I want to get the lay of the land and get my books."

"Want me to go with you?" Chase offered.

Elphaba wanted to say no and tell him that she wanted to do this alone but then she realized that the company would be nice. She wouldn't feel so alone. It wasn't going to be like having Galinda there but it would be pretty darn close. After all, she had promised that she would open up more to Chase and talk to him about her feelings. Granted, she wasn't going to be able to tell him everything. He wasn't Galinda. But she didn't have to shut him out completely either. "Okay," she finally agreed. She shot him a look of warning, wagging her finger in his face. "But keep up. I'm in a hurry and I will not be late to my first class because of you."

Chase chuckled. "Wow. You really do take school seriously." He hurried out the door behind her, closing it with a bang. The sun was bright and Chase nearly tripped as he attempted to fallow her down the stairs. "Elphaba, slow down. Are you planning on running to the school?"

Elphaba whirled around, irked at having been distracted. "Are you going to ask stupid questions the entire way?" she asked, trying to hide her annoyance but not succeeding.

Chase held up his hands. "Okay. I'm sorry. No more questions. Jeez. I didn't realize you were quite this serious about school."

"Well I am," Elphaba shot back tartly. She sighed and looked at Chase, apology in her eyes. "Sorry. I just haven't sat in a classroom in five months. I was in the middle of my finals at Shiz when my father dragged me out. I'm just so afraid it's going to happen again. I mean I know logically it won't but I can't help being afraid."

If this hadn't been such a serious moment, Chase would've jumped for joy. Elphaba was finally opening up to him! "That isn't going to happen," he assured her as they headed down the sidewalk and toward the gates of the manor. Chase glanced down at his watch. "Crud. I have to be at the stables. You okay to go alone?"

Elphaba nodded. "Fine. I'll see you later." She smiled at him and hurried through the gate.

The walk to the school wasn't long and as Elphaba headed down the unfamiliar streets of the town she didn't even bother to notice the stares people were giving her. These people didn't matter. They didn't know what was on her heart. They didn't know the pain she'd gone through these last few months. All they cared was the color of her skin and as Elphaba neared the school, she made a vow: no longer was she going to let people's ignorant comments get to her. She had people who loved her and supported her. She had Galinda and Nessa and Fiyero and Chase and even though she didn't know it yet, she had her sister Tanya rooting for her.

Ten minutes later Elphaba walked through the gates of the community college and headed straight for the bookstore. She was only taking two classes but they were both history classes and would require a lot of reading. Elphaba didn't mind though. She'd always loved to read, especially books concerning history and she was anxious to get back into the swing of classes and homework, even if she wasn't at Shiz with Galinda. Elphaba walked briskly down the sidewalk and was just about to enter the bookstore when she felt her purse vibrate. Sighing, Elphaba fumbled for her mirror and took it out of her bag, squinting at the image. Due to the brightness of the sun, Elphaba couldn't tell who had contacted her: Nessa or Galinda. It wasn't until she heard the voice that she was able to identify the person.

"Elphaba?"

"Nessa? Sorry I can't see you. It's really bright out here. Hold on." Glancing around, Elphaba finally spotted an overhang on one of the buildings and ran to it, facing her back to the sun. She then peered into the mirror and saw her sister's face. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I just wanted to see how your day was going and to tell you that Tanya and I are having lunch together in like ten minutes. She's picking me up and we're going to go over to the boardwalk."

A smile worked its way across Elphaba's face. "That's great!" Elphaba sighed as her smile faded. "And my day is okay. I'm about to go get my books for my classes. I haven't had a very good morning. Chase and I broke up."

A startled gasp erupted from Nessa. "Elphaba, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" The concern in her voice caused Elphaba's eyes to mist. Nessa had changed so much in the last few months. It was as if she wasn't the same person she'd been a year ago.

"I'm fine. It was a mutual decision. We're still friends though." Elphaba glanced down at her watch. "Hey Nessie I have to go. I'll contact you tonight though, okay?"

"Okay. Have a good day. Be careful."

"I will. You have fun with Tanya. Tell her I said hello."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too." Elphaba watched as the mirror faded to normal and then put it back in her purse. A smile lit her features as she headed for the bookstore. It was great that Nessa and Tanya were having lunch and getting to know each other. Elphaba couldn't have been more thrilled. Little did she know as she pulled open the bookstore and hurried inside that the lunch was more than just a friendly get-together: it was a strategy to figure out how to tell Elphaba the secret that would change her life forever.

***

Nessa sat perfectly still, staring at the front door, waiting for the doorbell to ring. Her mirror sat in her lap, her hand gripping the handle of it until her knuckles turned white. She was surprised she hadn't blurted out the secret right then. But that would have been cruel and Nessa wanted this to be as painless as possible. Elphaba was already struggling and Nessa was dreading the moment when she finally learned that her real father was the Wizard and that Tanya was her sister. But Nessa's reverie was cut short as the sound of the doorbell ringing echoed through the house, making Nessa jump. Sighing with relief, Nessa wheeled to the door and opened it. Tanya stood on the other side, bundled up in a long black coat, black hat and scarf. Black gloves rested on her hands and her light curly brown hair hung down her shoulders.

"So sorry I'm late," were the first words out of Tanya's mouth. "I couldn't find one of my gloves. That's what I get for keeping my apartment a disaster area." She stepped into the house, eyeing Nessa with concern. "You okay? You're not mad at me, are you?"

Nessa shook her head, trying to come back to reality. "No. You're not late. I just…." She let the sentence fade, sighing softly. "I just talked to Elphaba. She and Chase broke up. She seems okay but I could tell it was bothering her. I'm just not looking forward to telling her about the Wizard on top of everything else. She's already been through so much. I don't know how much more she can take."

Tanya nodded in understanding, bending down to be eye level with the youngest Thropp sister. "I know. But she has a right to know. And I'd really like to get to know her as my sister. I don't have any other family and while I am repulsed that our father is the Wizard, I'm also thrilled to be gaining a sister." A look of doubt made its way over Tanya's face. "I just hope she doesn't resent me. I really want to get to know her." She stood up, smoothing down her skirt. "So, are you ready? You're going to need a coat. It's pretty cold outside."

Nessa indicated to the coat she was wearing. "I'm all set." She put the mirror back in her purse and followed Tanya out the door, using the ramp that went off the porch. She watched as Tanya came down the steps. The wind whipped through Nessa's hair, strong and biting. "Brr it is cold out here. I say we decide where we want to eat and head straight there."

"Good idea. I can push you if you want. We'll get there faster," Tanya offered.

"Sure. No problem. I can hold your purse for you if you want," Nessa said, returning the offer.

Tanya smiled and placed her purse in Nessa's lap. She then took a hold of Nessa's chair and began pushing it down the sidewalk. "I've never done this before," she admitted nervously.

"You're doing great," Nessa praised. "You can go a little faster. Just slow down when you get a to curb."

"Okay." Tanya took a deep breath and continued to push the chair down the sidewalk, carefully going over curbs as Nessa had instructed and as they headed to the boardwalk, they made small talk. Tanya learned that Nessa was in line for Governor in a few years and that Elphaba would join her. "It's time we got a woman Governor," Tanya said with a laugh.

Nessa returned the laugh. "Yeah. That's what everyone keeps telling me." She was quiet for a moment and then said, "Elphaba told me that you carried your best friend's baby. That is really brave."

Tanya felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "Thanks. Susan is more like family to me then my own mother." She laughed lightly. "And to think my mother used to be my best friend."

"So you were close then?" Nessa asked but added a beat later, "Sorry. It's none of my business."

"No. It's okay," Tanya assured her. She slowed her pace, taking a deep breath. "My mom and I were close. When I was younger. But when she found out I was carrying Susan's baby she wasn't too happy. The night of Galinda's wedding was the first time we'd spoken in a year."

"Wow," Nessa found herself whispering. Out loud she said, "Is that when you found out…..you know." She didn't want to say what she was thinking out loud for she didn't know who would be listening and in a town this size rumors got started very easily.

"Yes," Tanya answered, picking up the pace again. She tried to keep the sadness out of her voice but it wasn't easy. "I have mixed feelings, I guess. I mean I'm repulsed and angry at my mother for keeping this from me but I'm also happy that I have a sister. I can't wait to get to know Elphaba."

Unexpected tears filed Nessa's eyes and her voice shook as she answered. "She's the best sister you will ever have. I just wish I could turn back the clock and do my childhood all over again. There are so many things I'd change."

"Like what?" Tanya asked. She stopped at the curb to allow a carriage to pass and then continued across the street toward the boardwalk.

"Not being such a jerk to my own sister," Nessa answered, her voice full of acrimony. "She's one of the best people I know and I treated her like dirt." She took a breath, shaking her head. "You know what, I'm not going to rest until we tell Galinda what's going on. The sooner Elphaba knows about this the better I'm going to feel."

"I agree," Tanya said. She stopped pushing Nessa's chair and went around to the front. "Want to go back to your house and call her?"

Nessa nodded and offered her a small smile. "Maybe we are related. You read my mind."

Tanya laughed and began pushing Nessa down the sidewalk again. As they headed down the sidewalk, she allowed the reality of the moment to sink in. It wasn't everyday a person gained two sisters and Tanya was more than thrilled to be spending this time with Nessa. But before she could think of something to say to break the silence that had settled between them, they'd arrived at the house and Nessa pushed herself inside, Tanya following.

"We'll go to my room. I don't exactly want to broadcast this all over the house," Nessa said and began wheeling up the ramp. She pointed to the stairs. "You can take the stairs. It makes people nervous to follow me up the ramp. They're afraid I'm going to roll back on their toes. Especially Elphaba. She's gotten a few injured toes from my chair."

Tanya laughed but did as Nessa had instructed and walked up the stairs. When she reached the top, she followed Nessa down the hall and into a brightly lit room. The sun was cascading heavily into the room through the sheer curtains and Tanya couldn't help but notice how neat the room looked. "Wow. Cool room."

Nessa beamed. "Thanks." She gestured toward the neatly made bed. "You can sit down." Nessa held out Tanya's purse which had been sitting on her lap. "Here you go."

Tanya took the purse and then sat down on the bed. She watched as Nessa pulled a mirror from her purse. "Gotta do a hair check?"

Nessa laughed. "No. This is how I'm going to contact Galinda." She wheeled herself over to the bed and with a little help from Tanya, eased herself onto the bed. She softly spoke Galinda's name into the mirror and watched as the mirror turned. "Come on Galinda answer," she muttered. She stared at the mirror intently and couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when she saw Galinda's face before her. "Galinda, it's Nessa."

"Nessa? Is everything okay?" Galinda blurted out, her face a mask of seriousness. "Is Elphie okay?" the youngest Thropp sister had never contacted her before and Galinda couldn't help but think that something was wrong.

"Elphaba's fine," Nessa assured her. "But there is something wrong and I….I mean Tanya and I need your help. She's sitting here beside me."

Galinda's face brightened only slightly. "Hi Tanya," she called. She then grew serious again. "What's going on, Nessa? Are you sure there's nothing wrong with Elphie."

"I'm sure. She's fine….for now anyway." Nessa took a breath. "But what I'm about to tell you is going to cut her deeply." She felt Tanya's hand on her shoulder, giving her the strength to continue. "Galinda Tanya found a letter from her father the night of your wedding." Nessa allowed the entire story to spill out, her words tumbling out like a waterfall and before Galinda could say anything, she said, "Galinda, the Wizard had another daughter. Elphaba."

The look of curiosity on Galinda's face was quickly replaced by a look of pure shock. "Wh…what?" she managed to choke out. "You mean to tell me that the Wizard is Elphie's real father?"

"Yes," Nessa answered seriously, "And we need your help in telling her. You're the only one she trusts and if you tell her she's more likely to accept the truth. She hardly knows Tanya and there's no way she'll believe me."

Galinda sighed heavily. "Wow. I never expected this. When do you want to tell her?"

"We were hoping as soon as you got back from your honeymoon. Tanya and I were planning on taking the train out on Thursday," Nessa explained. "I think we really need to be there when you tell her. This is going to be extremely hard on her and she's already been through so much."

"I know," Galinda whispered. She took a breath, wiping at a stray tear that had suddenly appeared on her cheek. "Listen why don't you and Tanya come out to the hotel tomorrow and we'll take the train back together. It's only a couple hours by carriage to get here. I want to get back to Elphaba as soon as possible. I don't want to prolong this any longer."

"I don't either," Nessa agreed. She looked to Tanya. "Is that okay?"

Tanya nodded. "Yes. That's fine."

"Okay." Nessa turned back to Galinda. "She says its fine with her."

Galinda smiled but it barely reached her eyes. "Great! I'll see you two tomorrow then. Contact me when you arrive and I'll come and get you. I'll reserve a room for you as well and we'll leave Thursday morning and should arrive before Elphie gets out of class."

"Okay. Tell Fiyero we said hi," Nessa said.

"I will. See you tomorrow."

"Yes. See you tomorrow." Nessa watched as the mirror faded to normal and then turned to Tanya. "You ready to do this?"

Tanya exhaled, shaking her head. "I'll never be ready to do this." She felt a lump form in her throat and a few tears slide down her cheeks. Just the thought of how this was going to affect her new sister draped a blanket of sorrow over Tanya and for a split second she thought about backing out of the whole thing. But then she remembered the conversation she'd had with Elphaba the night of Galinda's wedding. Elphaba had been there for her. It was time to return the favor and be there for Elphaba, no matter how much it hurt. Because come tomorrow Elphaba would need all the love and support she could get.

***

Galinda sat perfectly still, the mirror falling to her lap as Nessa's words echoed in her head. The Wizard was Elphaba's father. Galinda felt numb just thinking the words and wondered how in Oz she was going to tell Elphaba. She could barely comprehend it herself much less say it out loud. Galinda was so lost in thought she didn't hear Fiyero enter the room until she felt his arms around her. She jumped, nearly falling off the bed.

"Sorry," Fiyero said. He crawled up on the bed beside her, taking her in his arms, kissing the top of her head. "I ordered room service. Who were you talking to just now?"

Galinda kept her head on Fiyero's shoulder as she played with her mirror. She could feel a lump forming in her throat and it was a long moment before she could speak. "Nessa," was the only word she managed to choke out before the tears overtook her, shaking through her body like a violent earthquake.

Fiyero held her close, stroking her hair. "Hey what's wrong? Did Nessa say something to upset you?"

Galinda stifled loudly and once she could find her voice, she said, "No. She…she called to tell me about Elphie." Galinda pulled free from Fiyero's embrace sand sat up, looking at him out of tear-filled eyes. "The Wizard is her father."

Fiyero stared at her as if she'd just slapped him. "W..what?" he managed to say. He stared at her, mouth agape. "The Wizard is Elphaba's father?"

Galinda nodded as more tears pooled in her eyes. "Yes." Another sob escaped her throat but she managed to speak as she cried. "And I don't know how I'm going to tell her. It's going to tear her apart, Fiyero. She's already been through so much. She's still having nightmares and the awful stuff her father did is still haunting her. Telling her that the man who helped her father destroy Munchkin Land is going to destroy her." Galinda fell back into Fiyero's embrace. She cried until there were no tears left and when she spoke again, her voice was raspy and weak. "Tanya and Nessa are coming here tomorrow to go back with us to the Vinkus. They want to be there when I tell Elphaba."

Fiyero arched a brow. "You're going to tell Elphaba that the Wizard is her father?"

Galinda nodded, sitting up. "Yes. She's the only one I trust and she's more likely to believe it if I tell her. She hardly knows Tanya and things with her and Nessa are just getting on track and Nessa doesn't want to mess that up. So I'm the only option." Galinda sighed, leaning back against the pillows. It was only Monday. Thursday seemed like such a long time from now. Galinda looked over at her husband. "You don't mind that Tanya and Nessa are here tomorrow and Wednesday do you?"

Fiyero kissed her forehead. "Not at all. We can even leave Wednesday if you want and have the rest of our honeymoon at home."

Galinda smiled, grateful her husband was being so understanding. "That's sweet Fiyero but Elphaba will need me once we get home. I don't want to shortchange you." She leaned over and kissed him, falling back into his embrace again. They stayed like that for several moments, until Galinda felt something vibrating beneath her. Sitting up, she picked up the mirror. "It's Elphaba." Galinda felt her chest tense as she stared at her friend's excited expression. "Elphie?"

"Oh Galinda," Elphaba exclaimed excitedly. "I just had to call and tell you how much I love my classes. I have these awesome books that I have to read. I'm going to start on one of them tonight. They're both so interesting."

Galinda smiled, not sure if she trusted her voice to speak just yet. But that didn't matter, for Elphaba was still rambling on and on about classes and her books. "That's great Elphie," she said once her friend had paused for breath.

Elphaba grinned. "Thanks." A look of realization suddenly overtook her. "I'm sorry did I interrupt anything?"

Galinda forced a smile, trying to make her voice light and cheerful. She didn't want Elphaba to suspect something was wrong. "No. We're just relaxing."

Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief. "Ah good. Well I'll let you go. I just had to tell you about my day. Let's just say my afternoon was much better than my morning but I'm going to go spend some time with Chase before I start on homework. I can't wait to see you. Love you like a sis."

"Love you like a sis." Galinda watched as the mirror faded to normal and then looked over at her husband, misery making its way across her face. "Fiyero how am I going to tell her? She's happy for the first time in months." Galinda leaned back on Fiyero's shoulder, letting out a sigh. "I have to tell her though. Keeping it a secret will only make it worse."

"Yeah but you won't be doing it alone. I'll be here and so will Nessa and Tanya." Fiyero ran his finger around in circles over Galinda's arm. "It'll be okay. We'll get through this."

Galinda exhaled, hoping Fiyero was right, for she was dreading Thursday more than anything.

***

Elphaba could tell something was wrong the moment she saw Galinda in the mirror. Gone was the look of glee and joy she'd been possessing the last several days and in its place was a look of distraught. Elphaba slowly put the mirror on the bedside table and headed out of the room in search of Chase. Homework could wait. Right now she had to find out what was going on with Galinda. Not that he would know but maybe he had heard something or would know how to make her feel better. Elphaba's heart fluttered as she realized what she was doing. Going to Chase with a problem, for she could not run to Galinda on this. Letting out a sigh, Elphaba headed downstairs and out the back door. The sun was bright and she shielded her eyes as she walked across the field to the barn. The wind whipped through her hair and she was suddenly reminded of the day she'd snuck out of her father's friend's house to see Chase. That day was so foggy yet so clear.

"Elphaba?"

Elphaba jumped, nearly tripping over her boots as she spun around, finding Chase standing behind her. She blushed furiously, unable to hide the sheepish smile that was creeping onto her face. "I was coming to look for you." Her smile faded as a frown suddenly replaced it. "I think something's wrong with Galinda."

Chase's brow furrowed in concern. "How do you mean?" he gestured toward the barn.

Elphaba followed him inside, sitting on a bale of hay. "I just talked to her and she seemed weird. Not excited and happy like she's been the last couple days. She's on her honeymoon for crying out loud. She has no reason to feel sad."

"Maybe something happened," Chase asked, sitting on a bale beside her.

Elphaba sighed, the distraught look never wavering. "I hope not. She deserves to be happy."

"So do you," Chase whispered and without thinking, he took her hand, looking at her intensely. "Elphaba, do you really want to be friends?"

Elphaba sighed and looked down at her lap. Might as well be honest. "No," she said softly, her words hardly audible. She glanced up at him, her expression changing from distraught to guilty. "I don't want to be just friends but I can't handle a relationship right now. I can't give you anything right now." She felt herself blushing as she realized how that must've sounded. "I mean I can't put my whole self into this relationship right now. I'm still trying to figure out who I am and trying to get over all this pain and confusion. And on top of that I want to get to know you first. I want to be able to talk like we are now. Does that make sense?" She looked at him hopefully. "Please tell me it does. I'm too tired to think of another way to explain it."

Chase laughed and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Of course it makes sense." He stood up, brushing himself off and pulled Elphaba to her feet. "Want to know what I think? I think that you worry too much. Galinda is fine and if she wasn't she'd tell you. You two are so close you can read each other's minds practically."

Elphaba felt a small smile tug at her mouth and she embraced him in a hug of thanks. "Thank you. That helps. More thank you know." She exhaled deeply. "Well I should go read. I want to get started on this book that I have to read for class."

"Okay. Go read. Expand that mind of yours. Not that it needs expanding any more."

Elphaba pretended to be offended and gave Chase a playful slap on the shoulder. "Jerk," she said, laughing. She headed for the door. "See you later?"

"Yep. I'll be in for dinner."

"Okay." Elphaba waved and hurried out of the barn and to the house. Grabbing her book from her room, she headed downstairs and into the library. Fiyero's parents had gone out for the evening, leaving her here. For the next few hours she had the whole palace to herself. Sighing, Elphaba sank down onto the couch and opened her book, trying to push all thoughts of Galinda out of her head. Chase was right. There was nothing to be worried out. Galinda would tell her if something was wrong. But little did Elphaba know as she settled down to read that Elphaba would not be the one comforting Galinda, but that the opposite would occur.

***

Darkness had settled over the room hours ago and Galinda couldn't remember the last time she'd moved from the bed. But that didn't matter. She was on her honeymoon. She had a right to be lazy. Still though, the conversation she'd had with Nessa earlier this afternoon wouldn't leave her alone and Galinda finally managed to wake herself up enough to join Fiyero out on their private deck. He was reading by the moon that shone brightly overhead, his hair being tousled as the wind blew around him. Smiling, Galinda tied her robe around her and walked over to him, hugging him from behind, planting several kisses along his neck and ear.

"Mmm," Fieryo muttered dreamily. He closed his book and turned to look at her, pulling the small blonde into his lap. "Finally decided to wake yourself up, huh?"

Galinda smiled and ran her finger down his cheek. "Mm hmm. I decided that I can deal with the Elphie thing tomorrow. Right now its just about you and me." She kissed him again, bringing as much passion into the movement as she could and when they broke apart, she was breathless. "Come inside," she said pleadingly, tugging on his arm. "This is our time to be alone until tomorrow night."

Fiyero grinned and stood up, allowing Galinda to pull him into the room. He pushed the sliding door closed and then took his wife into his arms again, kissing her hair. "I love you, you know that."

Galinda smiled up at him, keeping her hands wrapped around his waist. "I know. And I can't wait to start a family with you, Fiyero Tiggular."

Not saying a word, Fiyero scooped Galinda into his arms and placed her gently on the bed. He then got on beside her, holding her close. "You're going to make a great Mom, you know that."

"And you're going to make a great father." Galinda turned to face him, her eyes sparkling with happiness and love. But then suddenly her smile faded. "Fiyero, do you think we'll be ready? We're only eighteen. Almost nineteen. We're not ready to be parents."

"But we will be when the time is right," Fiyero assured her and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. Just take it one day at a time."

Galinda nodded and the smile quickly returned to her face. She melted into Fiyero's embrace and closed her eyes, savoring every moment, for she knew that this was just the calm before the storm.


	9. Chapter seven

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I wanted to get the story complete before I continued to update. But the story is done so I will be posting a chapter every couple days. I am already working on the third story in the series called Here On This Night. Look for that coming soon and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter Seven**

The house was still quiet when Nessa met Tanya at the front door the following morning. The darkness still blanketed the town and neither girl said a word as they headed to the awaiting cab Nessa had arranged to pick them up the night before.

"Why are we leaving so early?" Tanya whined as she got situated in the backseat and watched as the driver placed Nessa in beside her then folded up her chair. "We'll be there before Fiyero and Galinda are awake. It's five in the morning Nessa."

Nessa sighed, feeling guilty. "I know," she said, "but I figure the sooner we get there the sooner we can see Galinda and the sooner we can head to the Vinkus."

Tanya groaned and rested her head against the back of the carriage. "Wake me up when we get there," she muttered and closed her eyes.

Nessa patted Tanya's arm. "I'm sorry," she said and after promising to wake her new half sister, she turned her attention to the window, watching the scenery pass by as the carriage made its trek down the street. The sun wasn't even up yet and Nessa was staring to regret leaving this early. She knew, however, that she wouldn't rest until she could talk to Galinda face to face. She knew Galinda was just as distraught as she was and wished they were already on their way to the Vinkus. But luckily exhaustion settled in before Nessa had time to panic and a couple hours later she felt the carriage jerk to a stop. Opening her eyes, she noticed they were sitting in front of a large building with a fountain in the front. "Wow," Nessa breathed. She nudged Tanya. "We're here," she whispered.

Tanya groaned and sat up, rubbing her stiff neck. "Ugh I'm sore." She blinked rapidly, letting her eyes get used to the sudden light and then shifted her gaze to where Nessa was pointing. "Wow," she breathed, leaning forward to get a better look. "That's incredible." But no sooner were the words out of her mouth that the carriage door opened and the driver helped Nessa out, placing her in her chair. Tanya scrambled out of the cab and pushed Nessa toward the building, the driver following with their luggage and upon arriving inside, couldn't help but gasp at the scenery before her. She had never seen anything so elegant in all her life. But before she could comment to Nessa on their surroundings, she heard her name.

"Nessa! Tanya!"

Tanya glanced over and saw Galinda running toward them, her face all smiles. "How'd you know we were here?"

Galinda reached down to hug Nessa as she answered. "Nessa called me last night and said you'd be getting here early." Galinda straightened and turned to Tanya. "I know it's early but your room is all ready for you. You can sleep for a few hours while Fiyero and I go to our aerobics class. Okay well while I go to aerobics."

Tanya couldn't help but arch a brow. "You go to aerobics? Since when?"

"Since now," Galinda said and grinned sheepishly. Her smile suddenly disappeared, replaced by a look of distraught. "I wish we were meeting under pleasant circumstances."

Tanya sighed, nodding in agreement. "I know. But wow this place is amazing." She let her gaze scan the large lobby, taking in all its beauty. "But as much as I love it I am about to kill over from exhaustion."

Galinda patted Tanya's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'll go get your keys for you. It'll just be for tonight and tomorrow night. We leave Thursday. I thought about leaving tomorrow but then Elphie would know something was wrong." Hurrying over to the desk, Galinda proceeded to check in her guests and then grabbed their keys, handing one to Tanya and one to Nessa. "I have my mirror in case you need to contact me. Otherwise want to meet for breakfast say ten?"

"Sounds great! That'll give me two hours to sleep," Tanya said and putting her hands on Nessa's chair, she began wheeling her toward the lift. "I am so tired," she muttered. "And its all your fault," she scolded playfully.

"I'm sorry," Nessa insisted. "I just…I'm dreading this whole ordeal. I just want to tell her and get it over with."

"Yes but you're not going to be the one to tell her," Tanya reminded her as they rode the lift to their floor.

"Yes but I'll have to watch my sister get upset knowing there's nothing I'll be able to do to make the pain go away."

"Yeah," Tanya answered softly as she pushed Nessa out of the lift and down the hall. They soon approached their room and after unlocking the door, Tanya pushed Nessa into the room, allowing the door to slam shut behind them. "Okay I am going to sleep. You need any more help?"

Nessa shook her head. "Nah. I'm good. You sleep." Nessa reached behind her, pulled her bag off her chair and opened it, pulling out a book and her mirror. She then looked over at Tanya, who was already stretched out on top of the bed sound asleep. Nessa watched her for a long moment, hardly believing any of this was real. A week ago Tanya had been a woman Elphaba had helped take to the hospital during labor. Now, she was part of the family. Wheeling backward, Nessa turned herself around and wheeled over to the table located by the window and was about to open her book when there was a knock at the door. Sighing, Nessa wheeled herself to the door and opened it. Galinda stood on the other side. "Done with exercise already?" she whispered. She pointed to the bed. "Tanya's asleep."

"Oh sorry," Galinda whispered back. "I just came to tell you that your luggage is here and to ask if you wanted to go to the inside pool with me. Fiyero's already down there."

"I don't have my bathing suit," Nessa replied in that same low whisper. But the sound of Tanya moving caused her to glance over at the bed.

"What's going on?" Tanya asked sleepily, sitting up.

"Nothing. Just going down to the pool with Galinda," Nessa said, wheeling over to her sister. "Go back to sleep. I'll come and get you at ten, okay?"

"Okay. Have fun," Tanya said and laid back down, closing her eyes.

Nessa wheeled back over to the table, grabbed her book and mirror and then followed Galinda out the door. "Where's Fiyero?"

"Already at the pool," Galinda answered as she walked along side Nessa's chair. "Is Tanya okay?"

"Yeah. She's just tired. I woke her up at four this morning." Nessa followed Galinda into the lift and soon found herself at the pool. "Wow. This is neat." She glanced around, taking in all the chaos around her.

"I know." Galinda walked over to where Fiyero was waiting, sitting in a lounge chair. "Look who decided to join us."

Fiyero glanced up and a smile lit his face. "Hey Nessa! Glad you could come! I take it your new sister is sleeping?"

"Yes. She's mad at me for waking her up so early," Nessa said and laughed. She sighed as her smile faded, replaced by a frown. "I just wish we were here for a different reason."

Fiyero nodded in sympathy. "Yes. Me too."

The group sat in silence for a long moment, until Nessa's mirror suddenly buzzed. She glanced down at it and realized it was Elphaba. "Crap," she muttered. She put a finger to her mouth and looked into the mirror. "Elphaba?"

"Nessa I'm sorry to wake you but this thing with Galinda has been driving me nuts. I didn't sleep very well last night. I know something's wrong. I just wish she'd talk to me. She usually tells me everything."

Nessa looked over at her sister's best friend and Galinda just shrugged. "Elphaba, I'm sure Galinda's fine. Stop worrying. She'll be home on Thursday and you can talk to her then. Just focus on your classes right now."

Elphaba sighed, scowling, not liking what Nessa was suggesting. "Fine. I'll try. Listen, if you hear from her….never mind….I'll just talk to her when she gets back. Sorry I woke you." And with that, Elphaba was gone.

Nessa sighed, dropping the mirror into her lap. She then looked over at Galinda. "What did you say to her to get her so freaked out?"

"I didn't say anything." Galinda bit her lip, thinking. "I might've seemed a little down when I talked to her last. You'd just told me about her father and I was in shock. Apparently I didn't hide it very well."

"Yes well now she's freaking out that something's wrong and you're not telling her what it is." Nessa sighed again, looking distraught.

Galinda was quiet for a moment and then she looked at Nessa. "I think we should leave tonight. The sooner we tell Elphaba about her father and Tanya the better off we'll all feel and we can start trying to help her heal."

"But Galinda this is your honeymoon," Nessa insisted. "You need to enjoy it." she wheeled forward only slightly, her eyes pleading. "Please don't give up your honeymoon on my account."

Galinda held up a hand, shaking her head. "I won't be able to enjoy myself with this hanging over my head." She looked to Fiyero. "Honey, I know you wanted…" she was cut off.

Fiyero stood up and came over to her. "We've had our honeymoon. Right now your best friend needs you. We can finish up our honeymoon at home. We have a pool just like this don't forget. Only without all those other people around."

Despite the situation, Galinda couldn't help but let a small smile pass her lips. "That's true." She looked to Nessa. "How does leaving tonight work for you? We won't get home until late but hopefully Elphaba will be in bed by then."

Nessa smiled and nodded, embracing Galinda in a hug. "Thank you. Thank you," she repeated over and over.

Galinda tightened her grip on Nessa. "You don't have to thank me. Elphie is my best friend. I would go through fire for her." Galinda felt a lump form in her throat as she let the thought of what she was about to do consume her. "I just wish I could spare her the pain," she choked out through a strangled sob.

Nessa put a hand on Galinda's arm. "Me too," she said softly, "me too." She backed up carefully. "I should go wake Tanya and tell her the change of plans."

Galinda stood up. "I'll come with you." She followed Nessa out of the pool area and up to the room. The hallway was empty and Galinda was glad. She could speak openly to Nessa without worrying about anyone overhearing their conversation. "I honestly don't know how Elphaba is going to take the news. I do know that she doesn't like to be smothered. She's going to need time to process it all."

Nessa glared at the small blonde. "You think I don't know that? She's my sister, Galinda. " Her answer had been louder then attended and when she spoke again, her voice was soft, almost inaudible. "Sometimes I wish we could just speed up time. I want all of this to be over. I just want to go back to a normal life." Nessa slowed her pace, almost coming to a stop in the middle of the hallway. Her voice still held that soft tone but there was also a hint of sadness in it as well. "But things will never be like they were. In just a few hours all of our lives are going to change. Drastically."

Galinda rested a hand on the handle of Nessa's chair. "I know." She kept her voice low, her expression blank, trying to keep back the sudden threat of tears. She had to stay strong. For Elphaba. "But we'll survive. We did before and we will now."

Nessa sighed. She so desperately wanted to believe Galinda's words but she couldn't help but get this awful feeling that things were going to get worse before they got better. Luckily though, they reached the room where Tanya slept before Nessa had a chance to voice her thoughts and after unlocking the door, she wheeled into the room and over to the bed. Tanya was fast asleep, her hands draped over her stomach almost in a protective manner. Nessa sat there for a moment, watching her. "She will be more of a sister to Elphaba then I ever will be." The hurt was back again and Nessa looked up at Galinda, her face a mixture of sorrow and regret. But before she could say anything more, she heard movement from the bed and looked over to find that Tanya was slowly starting to awake. "Hey sleepy head," Nessa whispered and wheeled over to the bed, barely getting her chair into the tight space.

Tanya stretched and opened her eyes, yawning. "What time is it? I'm starving. " she sat up groggily, rubbing at her eyes and once she was awake, she looked up, surprised to find Galinda in the room. A look of confusion furrowed her brow and she looked over at Nessa. "Is there something going on I should know about?"

"Yes," Nessa said pointedly, "we're leaving tonight. In a couple of hours actually. We should arrive in the Vinkus by tonight and we can tell Elphaba the news in the morning."

Tanya blinked, unable to hide her shock. "Wow. That's fast. I thought we were going to…." She was cut off.

"We were," Galinda jumped in, "but I won't be able to enjoy the rest of my honeymoon until Elphaba knows. It's killing me knowing that I'm going to be the one putting her in even more pain."

Tanya nodded in understanding. "Maybe it won't be as bad as we're all making it out to be. Elphaba seems strong. I mean I don't know her very well yet but she seems like she'll be able to handle this."

"That was before everything happened," Galinda told her, "now…" she trailed off, unsure of how to answer the question. "Well it's different now."

Tanya moved off the bed, stifling a yawn. "Well when do we leave?" she tried to keep the anxiety out of her tone but she was just as anxious to get to Elphaba as Nessa and Galinda were. The thought that Elphaba was going to find out that she was her sister in just a few short hours sent a shiver of panic through Tanya but also a shiver of excitement. After waiting so long she'd finally be getting the sister she'd always longed for.

The rest of the afternoon flew by swiftly as the group prepared to leave. Galinda and Fiyero took the longest to pack and by the time they met the others down in the lobby it was nearly time for the train to depart.

"The next time we go on a trip I'm packing your clothes," Fiyero said, playfully pointing a finger at his wife.

Galinda grinned sheepishly. "What can I say? I like to be prepared." She leaned up against Fiyero, nuzzling her nose into his shirt. She stayed like that for a half a second, breathing in his scent and then pulled out of his embrace, straightening her white blouse. "We need to get going."

"Yes," Fiyero agreed. "Our train leaves in an hour."

Galinda cast a look at Nessa and Tanya, both whom had looks of anxiety and anticipation on their faces. Galinda smiled at them reassuringly, hoping that the next few hours would bring them the peace of mind and the strength they needed to tell their friend the horrible yet celebratory news.

***

Elphaba was nearly asleep when the sound of a horse's whine met her ears, followed by the slam of a carriage door. Curious, Elphaba climbed out of bed, shivering as her feet touched the cold floor, and padded over to the window. She pulled back the curtain and peeked out, shocked to see a wheelchair sitting by the carriage. She then saw her blonde friend and Tanya. Panicked, Elphaba threw on her robe and ran out of the room and down the stairs. She could hear voices in the foyer and slowed her pace, not wanting to scare her sister and friends half to death. Walking slowly into the foyer, Elphaba couldn't help but feel her panic lesson when she saw that Galinda, Nessa, Tanya and Fiyero were unharmed. At least from what she could tell.

"Elphie!" Galinda ran to her, embracing her in the tightest hug she could manage. It was taking all of her energy to keep the tears back and she was still slightly out of it from sleeping the whole way. "I'm sorry did we wake you?"

Elphaba shook her head. It wasn't a lie. They hadn't woken her for she hadn't been able to get to sleep. Her mind would not shut off, reeling with thoughts as to what could possibly be wrong with her newly married best friend. And now that Galinda was here, Elphaba couldn't help but feel a tiny bit relieved. At least now she could ask her in person what was wrong. "Galinda, are you all right?" the concern in Elphaba's voice was thick and she took a step back, studying her friend. She looked tired and Elphaba also noticed a look of sorrow in her eyes, not the happy blessed out look she should've been wearing. But before she could say anything, she heard her sister's voice.

"Elphaba?"

Elphaba turned and rushed to her sister, bending down in front of her chair. "Nessa, what's going on? What are you and Tanya doing here and why is Galinda and Fiyero back from their honeymoon a day early?"

Nessa sighed guiltily. "Because there's some things we need to discuss. With you. And it isn't going to be pretty." She looked to Galinda who shook her head. "We'll talk more in the morning, okay?"

"Why can't you just tell me whatever it is you have to tell me right now? If you don't I'm going to lie awake worrying and don't you think I won't." She shot a glare in her friend's direction. "Galinda…."

Galinda came over to her friend, taking her friend's hands in her own. "Elphie, it's okay. Everyone is fine. It's not about any of us." She pushed a strand of her friend's hair out of her face. "Now go get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning. I promise."

Elphaba nodded, still feeling very perplexed and confused but did not argue. Instead she said. "Will you make sure Nessa is taken care of?"

"Of course Elphie. She'll be fine. I'm going to put Tanya in the room next to yours, okay?" Galinda squeezed her friend's hand, trying to smile, because come tomorrow morning the smiles would be gone. "Now get some sleep. We've got everything under control."

Elphaba nodded, bid her sister, Tanya and Fiyero goodnight and then headed back up to her room. Confusion lit her mind as she crawled back into bed and it was with a heavy heart that she finally fell asleep, only to be woken several hours later by footsteps in the hall. Lying perfectly still, Elphaba listened as they passed and from the sound of it, it appeared that there were two people walking down the hall, whispering as quietly as they possibly could. Curious and still reeling from everything Galinda had told her about needing to talk to her, Elphaba crept out of bed and tip toed to the door. She opened it only a crack, enough to see a sliver of light from the fire downstairs. The footsteps were fading now, along with the voices. Sighing, Elphaba donned her robe and slipped out of the room, giving up on sleep. The house was quiet and Elphaba found herself wincing as each step creaked beneath her feet. She slowly made her way down the stairs and into the living room. Finding the room empty, however, she decided to venture into the library and it was there that she heard them. The voices from earlier.

"I don't know if I can do this, Fiyero. I don't know if I can tell her that the man she hated the most, besides the man who she hates the most who is really her father, is her real father."

Elphaba arched a brow. What in the heck was Galinda talking about? Who's father? Going into the room, Elphaba cleared her throat. "Sorry to interrupt this what I'm sure is a very meaningful yet very confusing conversation but Glin, we need to talk. I need to know what's going on with you. This is your honeymoon or well was your honeymoon. You should be totally blessed out, not covered in worry."

Galinda sighed and looked down at her hands. She could feel her fingers shaking and hoped Elphaba didn't notice. Trying to keep her emotions in check, Galinda looked up at her friend. "This is not how we were planning on telling you but since you won't leave it alone I have no choice." She stood up and came over to her friend, grabbing her hand. Then looking into her eyes, she spoke the words that she'd been dreading for the past two days. "Elphie, do you remember when Tanya came to you and told you that the Wizard was her father?"

Elphaba nodded, choosing not to comment. She could feel her heart rate speeding up but she let Galinda continue. "Yes. I remember. What about it?"

Galinda let her gaze slide to the floor and when she looked up again, there were tears in her eyes. "Tanya also found out that she has a sibling and that sibling is you." Her voice broke and she turned away quickly, wiping at her eyes.

Elphaba felt as if the wind had just been knocked out of her and she swayed on her feet, gripping Galinda's arm as tight as she could. "Wh…what? The Wizard is my…." She couldn't even form the words and suddenly she pulled free from her friend's grip, shaking her head furiously. "NO," she said, her voice louder then she'd intended. She kept shaking her head, feeling her body trembling from head to toe as the numbness began working its way through her veins. "No. It can't be. That……man can't be my….father." the word tasted bitter, almost like vomit and Elphaba resisted the urge to gag right there. "You're lying," she spat through clenched teeth. She could feel the shaking increasing as her anger and shock flared. "You're lying," she repeated, this time with a little bit more strength. Hot tears pooled in her eyes and she let them surface, looking at her friend with shock and disbelief. "How could you? How could you make a joke so cruel? You of all people?" the tears in her voice were evident now, choking her words as they intensified. She shot another accusatory look at her best friend and then turned away. This was not happening. There was no way this was happening. But Galinda's hand on her arm stopped her mid-stride and she spun around, her eyes blazing, her jaw set in a straight line as she tried to control her anger.

"It's true Elphie." Galinda's voice was soft and she wasn't sure if Elphaba had heard her. "I wouldn't lie to you about something like this. I have been agonizing over this for days. How to tell you. It's why I've seemed weird these last few days. I was dreading telling you. I knew how you'd react. But you're not alone Elphie. Nessa and Tanya and I and Fiyero are all going to be here for you. It's why Tanya and Nessa came down."

Elphaba stood stone still, unmoving, her eyes not focusing on anything in particular as she let the shock of what Galinda was saying wash over her. The Wizard was her father. Just thinking the simple phrase made Elphaba want to puke and she covered her mouth, swallowing back a steam of vomit. Her stomach churned like never before and she could hardly move as she felt Galinda leading her to the couch, helping her sit down. She felt as if she were in a daze, another world all together. She could hear voices talking around her but she could respond, no matter how badly she wanted to. It was as if her brain had shut down all together. Elphaba did not try to fight it but simply allowed herself to be reeled into the darkness. At least here she didn't have to think, didn't have to feel. She could just be.

The voices continued to float around her but Elphaba didn't try to make sense of what they said. She didn't even flinch when she felt herself being lowered onto the couch but welcomed the soft pillow beneath her head. She kept her eyes closed, staying perfectly still, thinking that maybe if she stayed like this for long enough she would wake up and all of this would be a dream, one horrible nightmare….

***

Galinda stared at her friend's still form, not sure what to do. Elphaba hadn't said a word in the last ten minutes. It was as if she'd gone into shock and couldn't come out of it. Her eyes were closed, as if she were sleeping but no big breaths could be heard. Just silence. The suffocating silence. Galinda kneeled down beside her friend, gently touching her cheek. The simple touch did not awaken Elphaba in the slightest. She lay there, unmoving, unresponsive. Galinda felt a lump form in her throat and she stood up, turning to Fiyero's parents, her eyes pleading with the for help.

"She appears to be in shock," Mr. Tiggular said once he'd finished looking over the girl lying on the couch. He was not a doctor but had enough knowledge to know what to do. He looked at his son and daughter-in-law. "Just keep an eye on her. No doubt this is shocking." Mr. Tiggular looked at Galinda. "There is nothing you can do for her now except be here. We can move her up to the bed to make her more comfortable."

Galinda shook her head. "No. Thank you. I'll stay with her right here." She went over and knelt down beside her friend again, gently pushing a strand of Elphaba's dark hair away from her face. "Elphie, can you hear me? Come on now Don't do this. You need to talk about what you're feeling, Elphie, remember? We're all here and we want to help." She spoke softly, keeping her voice so low so that only Elphaba could hear her. "Come on now. Open your eyes….."

***

The darkness surrounded her like a dense fog and the pain of opening her eyes was more than Elphaba could bear. She could hear Galinda's frantic voice in her ear, calling out to her, telling her to wake up. Elphaba slowly felt her eyelids flutter open though she couldn't see anything through the haze that still surrounded her. She felt like she was floating. Galinda's voice still sounded far away yet close all at the same time. Elphaba squeezed her eyes shut, knowing that when she opened them she'd be met with her best friend's worried, concerned expression and she'd have to remember what had put her in this state in the first place. The thought made her stomach churn even more and suddenly she felt a sickening liquid ooze from her lips, running down her chin. She opened her eyes rapidly, trying to process what was happening and found Galinda's face staring down at her, just as she knew it would be. She grimaced and turned away, not wanting to see Galinda's expression. The shock was still too real, too vivid.

"Elphie?"

Galinda's voice sounded closer now, almost like a small child afraid of the dark. Elphaba slowly turned her head but did not look at her friend. She kept her gaze forward, not really focusing on much of anything. She felt Galinda's cool hand on her forehead and she welcomed it, realizing at that moment how clammy her skin felt. She also noticed her nightgown was sticking to her almost like a magnet. Elphaba swallowed, feeling for the first time since coming back to reality how dry her throat was. She tried to speak or at least attempt a sound but all that came out was a low grunt. Swallowing again, Elphaba finally found her voice. "Galinda?" she forced her eyes upward and kept them on Galinda's face, this time not turning away. The memory of Galinda's words flew at her, pounding her as if she were being stoned. But she did not break eye contact. If she did, she'd slip back into her state of darkness, unable to come out again. "He…." Elphaba couldn't finish the thought. She could hardly bear to think it much less hear the words spoken out loud. Her stomach churned again but she forced back another wave of vile. She was not going to lie here and lose control like this.

But just as she was about to speak again, another voice caught her attention. It was Tanya and suddenly Elphaba felt another wave of something she couldn't identify wash over her. It wasn't guilt exactly, more like longing and sadness. Tanya had been living with this secret for two days now. She had known all along that they were sisters and as Elphaba drank in her features through tear-filled eyes, she couldn't help but think about how much they looked alike, though Tanya's skin was perfect and not green and hideous like her own. Elphaba cringed at the thought, remembering the day she'd first met Tanya. Tanya had not seemed at all bothered by her green skin. She'd treated her as if she were a normal person. Maybe this had been why, Elphaba somehow managed to reason through her foggy mind. Maybe on some subconscious level they had both known the truth.

Lifting a shaking hand to her face, Elphaba wiped away the tears, her vision clearing. The room was still dim, the sun hours away from rising and Elphaba was glad. She wouldn't be able to see the faces of the people standing around her, wouldn't be reminded of why she was lying on this couch to begin with. She knew, however, that she couldn't push this away. She had to face this. Just not right now. "Galinda?" Elphaba spoke her friend's name with great effort, her voice hoarse and weak.

"Here Elphie." Galinda bent down beside the couch and Elphaba felt her take her hand. "You went into shock. You've been out of it for about twenty minutes now."

Elphaba blinked rapidly. Twenty minutes? That's all? It had felt like twenty years. Elphaba squeezed her eyes shut again and then opened them. Her whole body felt heavy and it was suddenly difficult to breathe. Lifting her head ever so slowly, Elphaba sat up, gripping Galinda's arm for support. She looked around the room, feeling a lump form in her throat as her eyes settled on her sister. Tanya. She stared at her for a long moment and was relieved when Tanya finally came over to her, giving her a look that seemed to say "I'm here" Elphaba somehow felt comfort in that one look but couldn't make herself speak to the woman before her. All she could do was stare at Tanya while trying to slowly wrap her mind around this startling discovery. And whether she liked it or not, she was slowly processing the reality that Galinda had shared with her twenty long minutes ago. The words formed in her mind but Elphaba could not say them. She could hardly stand to even let them invade her mind. She knew, however, that she could no longer fight it and suddenly she let the tears flow, giving in to her emotions and to her thoughts. The tears came like a waterfall, cascading rapidly down her face and when she felt Galinda's familiar arms around her, she melted into her embrace, her whole body shaking with sobs. Violent sobs that seemed to rip from her core all the way to the surface. She cried for what seemed like an eternity and when the sobs finally subsided and Elphaba was able to breathe again, she pulled free from Galinda's embrace, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she said softly, her voice tired and strained. Reaching a hand to her face, she wiped away the tears that had not already dried, feeling the moisture slip between her fingers.

"Elphie, do you want to talk?" Galinda sat down beside her friend.

Elphaba shook her head. "No," she said flatly. She looked to Tanya, her expression suddenly accusatory as her mind slowly came back to reality. "Did you know the night you came to my house in a panic?"

"Elphaba, no," Tanya said, her tone defensive. She came over and bent down in front of Elphaba, her eyes pleading. "I didn't know. I didn't find out until after I left your house. I came to tell you the next day but you had already left. I didn't want you to leave upset and hurt and confused."

"Hurt and confused would be an understatement," Elphaba shot back, and didn't bother wincing at how harsh and cold her tone sounded. She stood up and nearly collapsed against Tanya as she did so, her knees wobbling beneath her. "Try angry and frustrated and sick." She shook her head, keeping her gaze fixed on the floor, digging her nails into Tanya's skin and when she finally looked up, she saw tears on Tanya's cheeks. A wave of what Elphaba knew was guilt washed over her and she released her grip, finally steady enough to stand on her own. She glanced around, realizing that it was just Galinda and Tanya in the room now. Forcing herself to look back at her sister, Elphaba slowly met her sister's gaze. "I want to be your friend," she whispered. "But being your sister right now. It's too hard. I can't. Not right now."

Tanya nodded, trying not to let her disappointment show through. She hadn't expected Elphaba to welcome her into her life with open arms and felt foolish for feeling disappointed. "I understand," she said and swallowed, suddenly realizing how weak her voice sounded. She swallowed and in a stronger voice, said, "I know it's a shock. It was for me too. I'm still trying to process it all. But I want you to know that I'll always be here and when you're ready, we can work through this. Together." There it was. That look again. Elphaba wanted to look away, to not let herself admit that she did need Tanya's presence right now. But even if she couldn't admit that Tanya was her sister just yet, just having her near gave her the hope that one day she could look at Tanya as her sister and not just a new friend. She just didn't know when that time would come and speaking ever so softly, Elphaba thanked Tanya for her patience.

"I would have to be a fool not to be patient." Tanya squeezed Elphaba's hand and then stood up. "I'll be around if you need me. I'm going to go sleep for a few hours while it's still dark outside."

Elphaba nodded absently, allowing herself to be pulled into Galinda's familiar embrace. She laid her head on her friend's shoulder, feeling another lump form in her throat. "Make it go away," she sobbed. "Make it all go away. I don't want to feel like this anymore." Elphaba let more sobs consume her then and she was relieved when she felt Galinda's grip tighten around her. She knew that her friend had no answer to her plea and as she allowed herself to cry, she wondered how she was going to survive the upcoming days and months.

***

Tanya felt as if a heavy weight had been dropped on her shoulders as she slowly climbed the stairs to her room. She'd left Elphaba sobbing in Galinda's arms and could feel the disappointment and hurt returning as Elphaba's words echoed in her head. She had expected Elphaba to react the way she had but hearing her say those words had cut Tanya deeply and she wanted nothing more than to speed up time and have Elphaba accept her as her sister.

Tanya shivered as she slid her arms out of her robe and laid it across the chair. She then shut the door and walked over to the bed, her feet hardly making a sound. Crawling under the covers, Tanya closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Sleep, however, was not peaceful as Tanya tossed and turned, images of Elphaba and pictures of their father dancing through her head. She could see Elphaba's face clearly. The Wizard's, however, was blurred and Tanya forced herself to awake, shaking off the memory. She lay in bed for what seemed like hours and finally made herself get up. The smell of eggs and bacon was strong in the hall as Tanya opened the door to her room and she was surprised to find Elphaba already awake, standing by the railing looking over into the living room. She was perfectly still, silent and non-responsive. Tanya slowly walked up behind her sister, careful not to disturb her and though it seemed like hours, Elphaba finally turned to face her, her eyes red from crying, her expression tense, as if she was trying to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry," came the soft reply and Tanya could see that Elphaba was doing her best to control her tears. "I didn't mean those things I said to you. I'm just…." She let the sentence fade, looking down at the floor in shame and it wasn't until she felt Tanya's hand on her shoulder that she forced herself to look up again.

"It's okay," Tanya said softly. "I understand why you said what you did. I'm still finding it hard to believe myself. But maybe we can get to know each other. I really want to get to know you."

Elphaba forced a smile though it didn't even reach her eyes. "I would like that." Her voice was strained and mixed with sleep and tears. She gripped the railing, forcing herself to keep eye contact with her new sister. "Thank you…for being here for Nessa. I was worried about leaving her alone in Munchkin Land."

"It's not a problem." Tanya forced out a smile, giving Elphaba's shoulder a light squeeze. "She's great. She's going to make a great leader one day. She was really worried about you. I think she misses you more than she cares to admit."

Elphaba broke eye contact then, looking down at the floor as the guilt swelled within her. "I miss her too. I'm just now starting to get to know her as a person and not just my annoying sister. I never gave her enough credit when we were younger. I was always jealous that father liked her more than me and I always longed for Nessa to see me as her sister and not some green freak." Elphaba felt a lump forming in her throat but she didn't try to swallow it. "I just wanted my family to love me and accept me. I just wanted a father to love me and be there for me. And now I have two fathers and neither of them will ever love me." Elphaba allowed another sob to surface then and didn't pull away when she felt Tanya's arms around her shoulders. She leaned in to the other girl's embrace, her body shaking with more sobs. Frex Thropp was going to pay for doing this to her, for keeping this a secret. There was no doubt in Elphaba's mind that he had known all along. But no more. Elphaba was not going to tolerate any more lies from that awful man. She would testify against him and make sure he got what he deserved and then she would never think of him ever again, for as long as she lived. After all, she didn't need him. She never had. She had had Galinda and Fiyero and Nessa. And now she had Tanya….her sister.

***

Frex couldn't believe it. The plan was ruined. He felt the familiar pang of anger and frustration shooting through his veins as he stared at the article before him. The secret was out. Now all of Oz knew that the Wizard had had two daughters and there was no doubt in Frex's mind that Elphaba knew she had been one of his daughters. Frex scanned the article quickly and then threw the paper aside, too angry to look at it anymore. He tapped his fingers against the table, staring anxiously at the door of the windowless room he now sat in. Raymond had contacted him just yesterday and Frex was glad he did. They would need a new plan. Or at least a new way to distract Elphaba. But when the door opened it was not Raymond that entered the room but a small plump bald guy. The lawyer. Frex gritted his teeth. He hadn't seen his lawyer in over a week and hoped the man was coming with good news. Frex felt his chest tighten as the small man entered the room and sat down at the table.

"I have good news and bad news," the man said and for the life of him Frex could not remember his name. "The good news is that your trial date has been set. It's earlier then we expected but seeing as you were former Govoner of Munchkin Land the powers at be felt it best you stand trial as soon as possible."

Frex felt his jaw muscles tense. "How soon?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"The first of April," the lawyer replied calmly, as if this news was just an ordinary everyday announcement.

Frex felt his jaw muscle relax, not sure if he should be disappointed or thrilled. It was almost the second week of May. Frex grimaced at the thought. It was the last week of Febuary. Two more months of sitting in this rate hole. Two more months until his plan could be excueted. Frex thanked the lawyer and watched as he walked out of the room. but it wasn't long however before Raymond showed up.

"We have a problem," Raymond began but Frex held up a hand to silence him.

"I know. I saw the paper. But it doesn't change anything. Not really. We can still go ahead with the plan. Elphaba will be so busy worrying and thinking about the trial she'll never suspect what's coming."

"It's not that," Raymond said. He sighed, looking down at his hands. "There's no way I'm going to be able to pull this off."

A flash of anger flickered on Frex's face but then he relaxed, willing to hear his brother out. "Why? I gave you everything you need."

"Yeah except one thing. Getting Galinda out without anyone noticing. She's heavily guarded. Someone is always with her."

Frex thought about this for a long moment. There had to be a way. Frederick Upland was going to pay. He had taken everything from Frex. His job and even his daughters. He was not going to get away with this that easily. "Then you'll need to get on the inside," Frex said suddenly. He looked at his brother pleadingly. "I'm counting on you. Don't let me down."

"And how do you expect me to get on the inside? Your daughter is living with Galinda and Fiyero now. She's going to recognize me."

Frex felt his jaw muscles tense again as he grinded his teeth together. This was not working out like he'd hoped. All he could do now was hope that things improved soon or his plan was going to be ruined for good.

***

Elphaba spent the majority of the morning in a daze, still reeling from the emotional turmoil she'd suffered that morning, including the conversation she'd had with Tanya. They'd ended up talking until late into the morning and after Elphaba's breakdown on the stairs, she was surprised Tanya even wanted to be in the same room with her must less talk to her, which was why Elphaba was surprised when nearly two hours had passed since Tanya had found her standing on the landing. They'd talked about anything and everything, from their childhood to the events of this morning and Elphaba still found it surprising at how easy Tanya was to talk to, though she didn't have to guess why now.

"I knew from the moment I saw you that you looked familiar," Tanya admitted as she sat on Elphaba's bed, her knees pulled up to her chest, her hand wrapped around her legs. "I just never imagined it would be because you were my sister." Tanya glanced toward the window, where a tiny bit of light was shining in through the sheer curtains. She wondered what time it was but didn't want to ruin this moment. Elphaba was slowly starting to open up and Tanya wanted to spend every moment she could getting to know her new sister.

Elphaba tried to smile but the task took a lot of effort. "I know. Same here." She looked toward the door, feeling her stomach rumbling loudly. "Want to go eat? I'm starving." She got up off the bed and grabbed her robe, slipping it on. She could hardly believe she and Tanya had just spent two hours talking, especially after everything that had gone on today. Elphaba couldn't believe how understanding and forgiving Tanya was and it made Elphaba feel even guiltier for the way she'd treated her this morning. But Elphaba kept those comments to herself as she followed Tanya downstairs and to the dining room. Galinda, Fiyero and Nessa were sitting at the table talking quietly and Galinda jumped from her seat as Elphaba entered.

"We were getting worried," Galinda said, coming over to her friend. "Where have you two been?"

"That's my fault," Tanya said, putting a hand on Elphaba's shoulder. "We were upstairs talking."

Elphaba nodded, turning to face her sister. "We have a lot to work through but we're slowly getting there." She exhaled deeply, suddenly feeling exhausted and lightheaded. "Is there any food left? I need to eat."

Galinda immediately saw her friend's distress and put an arm around her, helping her to the table. "Yes. There's plenty. We have eggs and bacon and toast."

Elphaba sat down across from Galinda and allowed her friend to fill her plate with everything on the table. Soon Elphaba was devouring her food, feeling as though she hadn't eaten in a year.

"Elphie, slow down," Galinda said, worried. "The food isn't going anywhere."

Elphaba swallowed and after taking a sip of her juice, said, "Sorry. I didn't eat much last night." She sat back in the chair, looking at Tanya. "I don't think I want to go to class today."

"Then don't go Elphie," Galinda advised, her tone gentle. "You need time to rest and process what has happened."

Elphaba tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "That's what I've been doing all morning. I'm just exhausted." Pushing back her chair, she stood up. "Tanya do you mind if we do more catching up later? I am so tired."

"Sure. Go rest." Tanya smiled reassuringly and watched as Elphaba headed for the stairs. Once she was out of sight, Tanya turned to Galinda, a look of concern passing over her face. "I'm worried about her. I mean I was shocked when I found out, yes but it didn't hit me as hard for some reason."

Galinda sighed, twisting her hands together. "Elphaba didn't have the best childhood. Her father, Frex, hated her and she was treated horribly." Galinda looked over at Nessa, who had gone silent, her head bowed in shame. Galinda instantly felt guilty. "Nessa I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" she was cut off.

"No," Nessa cut in, her voice laced with regret, "it's my fault Elphaba is having such a hard time. It's my fault she had such an awful childhood. I was mean to her and didn't stick up for as I should have and now she's messed up because of it." Nessa moved backward in her chair. "I'm going to go call Boq."

Galinda watched as Nessa wheeled away. She then looked at Tanya, concern etched onto her face. "I don't know what to do. Elphaba is distraught and falling apart and Nessa thinks its her fault."

Tanya sighed, not sure what to do or what to say. She knew, however, that with time Elphaba would heal. They all would, for time healed all wounds.

***

Elphaba didn't know how long she slept but when she awoke she was greeted by a bright light shining into her room. From outside her window she could hear the birds chirping loudly, singing a lovely song. Elphaba lay in bed staring at the ceiling concentrating on the sound. But suddenly another sound greeted her. The sound of someone knocking quietly on the door. Elphaba sat up, feeling bogged down with sleep and let her gaze shift to the door. "Come in," she called, her voice hoarse with sleep.

The door opened and Galinda came into the room. "You okay? It's nearly three in the afternoon Elphie." Concern lined her voice and she came over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it. "Tanya and I were getting worried."

Elphaba rubbed her eyes and sat up, pushing her hair away from her face. "I'm sorry. I just…..I can't face it right now." Elphaba lay back down, half wishing that Galinda would leave but longing for her to stay. She could hear Galinda moving off the bed and quickly sat up, calling out her friend's name before Galinda could even reach the door. "Please. Don't leave." Elphaba looked down, suddenly embarrassed and realizing she shouldn't be. "Please….stay. I don't want to be alone." She swallowed, wanting to hit herself for being so insecure. This was Galinda. She wouldn't leave.

Galinda didn't say anything as she came over and sat back down on the bed. She wrapped her small arms around Elphaba's thin waist. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay right here. You don't have to ask me to stay." She spoke softly, as if she were talking to a newborn. She felt Elphaba relax beneath her and she pulled back but didn't let go of her friend's hand. "Better?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No," she choked out as unexpected tears ran down her cheeks. She felt her throat began to tighten and she could no longer suppress the sob she'd been trying to hold in. It came full force, ripping through her body like a knife cutting a tomato and she collapsed into Galinda's embrace again. "I don't know what to do, Glin," she sobbed. She pulled free from Galinda's grip as a thought occurred to her. It wasn't a new thought but one Elphaba felt she needed to voice. "Do you think my father….Frex…has known all along he wasn't my real father?"

Galinda sighed, glad Elphaba had brought up the subject of Frex and she felt her body stiffen as she recalled what Fiyero's father had told her only moments ago. "Elphie." She tried to keep her tone free from tension but to no avail. Elphaba saw right through her and Galinda finally gave in, her face suddenly matching that of her tone. "Elphie, I'm glad you brought that up. Your father's lawyer just phoned here. The trial has been set for the first of April."

Elphaba squeezed her eyes shut as a wave of emotions rushed at her. On one hand she was relieved that her father was so close. She would finally get to tell him exactly what she thought of him with no threat done to her. But at the same time the thought of seeing him, even in handcuffs sitting in a courtroom made her stomach churn like never before. Elphaba exhaled deeply, tightening her grip on Galinda's hand. "Good," she said, her voice full of acrimony. "I'm glad. That way I don't have to wait two years to tell him exactly what I think of him." Elphaba sighed, running a hand over her face. She then looked at Galinda. "Can we please change the subject now? I don't want to talk about my father…both of them for a while."

Galinda smiled and patted her friend's shoulder. "Of course we can Elphie." She looked down at her lap again, not sure if she should bring up the real reason she'd come up here. She had been worried about her friend, yes but there had also been something else she'd wanted to speak to Elphaba about. Something very important. "Elphie, you know that Fiyero and I want to have a child as soon as possible, right?"

Elphaba looked up at her friend, slowly nodding. "Yes. Tanya is going to be your surrogate mother right?"

"Well Fiyero and I were talking about that and while I think Tanya is great and she'd be a great surrogate mother I think…if you want to that is….I would like for you to carry my child."

Elphaba's eyes widened and she smiled, the biggest smile she'd smiled in days. "Are you sure?" she asked quietly. "I asked you that before and you said no." A frown replaced the smile. "You said that you didn't want anything to happen to me. That really hurt, Glin."

Galinda's frown deepened. "I know I'm sorry, Elphie. Really I am. I wasn't thinking. I don't want anything to happen to you but if we're careful and we get you the best care possible I think it'll be okay. I really do." Galinda looked at her friend, hope filling her eyes. "So will you do it?"

Elphaba felt more tears come to her eyes but this time they were tears of joy. "Yes," she said softly and threw her arms around her friend, hugging her close. "Nothing would make me happier." Elphaba pulled back from the hug, the smile still present on her face. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Suddenly her smile faded as a thought occurred to her. "Glin, what if the baby is…you know?" she pointed to herself.

Galinda shook her head. "That won't happen. You're going to have both mine and Fiyero's genes. The baby will come out looking like us."

Elphaba felt a sigh of relief pass her lips. "So are you sure you want to do this now? Glin you've only been married a week. You need time to adjust to that."

Galinda took Elphaba's hands in her own, looking at her reassuringly. "I will have nine months to get adjusted. I want this Elphie. More than I've ever wanted anything. I've always wanted to be a mother. I don't want to wait four years from now. Fiyero and I may be newlyweds but we're ready. He wants this just as bad as I do."

Elphaba grinned, putting a hand to her stomach. "Then I will give you both what you want." She exhaled, relieved to finally be thinking about something other than her two fathers. Smiling, she laid back down on the bed. Galinda had given her so much support over the years. It was finally time to return the favor…in the form of a child.

***

In the library downstairs Nessa sat in the chair, staring blankly into the fire. She'd just gotten off the phone with Boq, who had promised to meet her at the train station tomorrow night. She'd leave this afternoon and head back to Munchkin Land. The thought of leaving her sister in such a delicate state was slowly eating at her but Nessa knew she had no choice. Galinda's parents were counting on her to help run things and as much as she loved her sister she also had a job to keep. Not to mention Boq would be crushed if she didn't return. The two had been separated a lot lately and Nessa didn't blame Boq for being upset with her for leaving and not telling him. Nessa was anxious to get back to him and make things right though her sister's well-being was first and foremost her top priority and she would not leave until she was assured that Elphaba would be taken care of.

"Nessa?"

Nessa turned to see Elphaba standing in the doorway of the library and she motioned for her to enter. "You okay?" she asked softly.

Elphaba came over and bent down in front of her sister's chair, taking her hand. "I'm fine. I mean I will be. Still in shock. I just came to tell you that in a few months we're going to have a new addition to the family. Okay well Galinda and Fiyero are but since I'm carrying their child it'll be partly mine too," she grinned, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

Nessa couldn't help but feel a sense of relief pass through her. "Oh Elphaba," she said and hugged her sister tightly. When she pulled back, tears were running down her cheeks. "That's so great. What a wonderful blessing. Galinda and Fiyero must be so happy."

"They are. I'm going to the doctor sometime next week to have the procedure done." Elphaba stood up and went over and sat down on the couch. "I was hoping you'd be here for it but I know you have to get back to Munchkin Land."

A look of regret flashed onto Nessa's face. "I'm sorry Elphaba but I'll be thinking of you. I know this morning was a shock and if you need me to stay longer I will. I'm not going to leave you in this state." She wheeled over and positioned her chair in front of her sister, leaning forward. "Will you be okay if I leave? I can hop on the next train back here if you ever need me."

Elphaba smiled, reaching out and wiping away Nessa's tears. "Aren't I supposed to be taking care of you?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood, though the tension still resided in her voice.

"Not anymore. Now it's my turn to take care of you." Nessa took her sister's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You sure you don't need me to stay?"

Elphaba nodded. "I'm sure. I'll be fine, Nessie. I have Tanya and Galinda here. But I promise we'll talk everyday, okay?"

Nessa nodded, trying to dismiss the uncertainty that was making its way onto her face. "Okay."

The two talked for the next hour and then Elphaba followed Nessa to her room to help her pack. The hours ticked by quickly and suddenly Elphaba found herself standing at the train station bidding her younger sister goodbye.

"I'll contact you on your mirror when I arrive," Nessa promised and gave her sister a hug. She then turned to Tanya, smiling. "Take care of my sister," she said, trying to be stern but she was smiling as she spoke.

Tanya bent down in front of Nessa's chair. "I will. I promise. She'll be in good hands. You go learn everything you can about being Governor." Reaching out, Tanya embraced Nessa in a hug. "Be safe."

"I will." A loud sound echoed through the air and Nessa turned her attention to the train. "That's my cue. I should go."

Elphaba gave her sister one last hug and then watched as Nessa was helped onto the train. She didn't take her eyes off the train until she could no longer see it and then she turned to her friends. "So now what?"

"Now," Galinda said, putting an arm around Elphaba's shoulders, "we go make a doctor's appointment."

Elphaba chuckled. "I suppose we should." Smiling, she followed Galinda, Tanya and Fiyero away from the station and back to the carriage that would take them home.


	10. Chapter eight

**A/N: So sorry it's been so long. I have this story almost completed. I decided to add on a few more chapters to the end instead of doing a third story. I didnt have enough ideas for a third story. Anyway, here is chapter eight. Hope you enjoy and please continue to review.**

Chapter Eight

The days passed and before Elphaba could even blink, it was the first of May. The last eight weeks had been a blur, between going to appointment after appointment and spending time with Tanya, who had decided to stay indefinitely, claiming that there was nothing keeping her in Munchkin Land.

"You're my family now," Tanya told Elphaba one morning eight weeks later. "Besides, I want to be here to help you through the pregnancy. How are you feeling?"

"Threw up twice this morning," Elphaba muttered. Elphaba felt a shiver pass through her as she remembered that moment when she'd found out she was pregnant, a couple weeks after the procedure had taken place eight weeks ago. Knowing that she was responsible for the life now growing inside her terrified her but also excited her to no end. She was giving Galinda something that not everyone could give her. She leaned into Tanya's embrace. "You have no idea how much in means to me that you're here." She looked up at her sister, smiling softly.

Tanya returned the smile, and gave her sister a quick hug. "Don't mention it. We're sisters and that's what sisters do." She smiled again and then her expression became serious. "Are you ready to testify against your father in a week?"

Elphaba groaned and leaned back on the couch in which they sat. The house was quiet. Too quiet. Galinda and Fiyero had gone out to lunch with Fiyero's parents and Chase was in the barn, leaving the two sisters time to talk and spend time with each other. He'd promised to check in on them every so often and had come in every hour for the last three hours. Elphaba was grateful but also felt as though she were a two year old being babysat. Chase had become so overprotective since Elphaba had become pregnant and Elphaba feared it was only going to get worse as the months passed. "Ugh. Don't remind me. In five days I will be sitting in front of the man I hate more than life itself." She shook her head, putting a hand to her stomach. "This won't be good for the baby. I should've thought about that." She didn't realize Galinda was standing in the doorway until she heard her voice.

"It's okay Elphie," Galinda said, coming into the room. She sat down on the couch, putting her legs up under her. "We'll help you keep your stress level down. It'll be okay." She reached over and put a hand to her stomach, getting her face inches from it. "Hello," she said brightly. "I'm your Mommy."

Elphaba chuckled, resisting the urge to push Galinda away. She had every right to talk to her child. Since she couldn't carry the baby herself, this was as close to talking with it as she was going to get. Galinda hadn't left Elphaba's side since that day at the doctor's office, when she'd watched her child being implanted into Elphaba. That day was still so clear to both of them that Elphaba could almost see everything happening as if it had happened yesterday, playing over and over in her mind like a scene from a movie being played over and over again. Feeling Galinda's cool hand on her stomach, Elphaba closed her eyes, allowing herself to remember….

_The smell of disinfectant and the sound of babies crying were the first two things that Elphaba noticed as she followed Galinda and Fiyero into the doctor's office. Outside the wind whistled, the sky dark with ominous clouds. A storm was coming. But Elphaba was too excited and nervous to care. The energy in the room was full of excitement and Elphaba guessed it was coming mostly from Galinda. The small blonde hadn't stopped grinning and fussing over Elphaba all morning, whispering encouraging words into her ear. Elphaba didn't have the heart to tell her that she was being annoying and so she'd put up with Galinda's constant chattering. She was probably just as nervous as Elphaba was. Possibly even a bit more. The waiting went by fairly quickly and before Elphaba realized what was happening, she was being led down a long hallway and into a small dim lit windowless room. The walls had been painted all white and a picture of a pink horse hung on the wall. Elphaba ignored it as she allowed Fiyero to help her onto the paper-covered table. Galinda was at her side immediately, gripping her hand. _

_"I can't believe this is actually happening," Galinda said, her voice still oozing with excitement. She looked at her friend, her blue eyes sparkling like diamonds. "You doing okay? You're shaking." She gripped Elphaba's fingers in between her own. "It'll be okay." _

_Elphaba exhaled deeply, hoping the trembling would stop soon. She looked at Galinda and smiled. But before she could say anything, the door opened and a tall dark-haired doctor came into the room. Elphaba felt her body tense again and she was grateful Galinda was there. _

_"You ready?" Galinda asked softly and stepped away from the table. _

_Elphaba nodded, exhaling again. "As ready as I'll ever be…." _

Elphaba slowly opened her eyes and found Galinda's pale face staring down at her, concern evident there. She sat up, blinking back an unexpected set of tears.

"Elphie, you okay?" Concern lined Galinda's voice and she spoke softly, almost as if she were afraid of waking the baby that now resided inside Elphaba.

Elphaba ran a hand over her face, feeling the fatigue setting in. "Yes. Just tired. Tanya and I have been sitting here for quite awhile." She let a smile pass her lips as her reverie from earlier came back to her. "I was thinking about the day in the doctor's office." She rested a hand on her stomach. "I've never seen anything that amazing before. Knowing that I'm carrying your child. A child that you and Fiyero will raise together."

"And you too Elphie. You're going to be apart of its life too." Galinda beamed and stood up, pulling on Elphaba's arm. "Come on you two, let's go take a walk. We'll go see how Chase is doing."

"Oh I wouldn't bother. He'll be in here in a few minutes to check up on me. Ever since I became pregnant he's been hovering over me like a protective dog." She rolled her eyes. But before she could say anything, footsteps could be heard and Elphaba looked toward the doorway to see Chase. "Speaking of the devil." She let go of Galinda's hand and went over to her friend. "I haven't died or passed out or melted into a puddle in the last hour. You can stop checking up on me every five minutes." Her voice rang with mock irritation and she chuckled when she saw Chase's expression. He looked offended and a little hurt. Sighing, Elphaba put her hands on both his cheeks, looking him directly in the eye, her expression stern yet gentle. "I am fine. Nothing is going to happen to me. I love that you care so much about my well being but I don't want you hovering. You know how it makes me nervous."

Chase took her hands off of his face and held them tightly. "I know. I just don't want anything to happen to you. Just because we're not dating anymore doesn't mean I've stopped caring for you. I care for you deeply Elphaba."

Elphaba felt her cheeks burn and she smiled genuinely at him. "I know. I care for you too. But just back off a little, okay? I would hate to have to kick you out." She grinned teasingly and then took a step back. "Galinda, Tanya and I were going to go for a walk. Why don't you go see what Fiyero is up to? Maybe you two can go for a ride or something."

"Yes," Galinda spoke up. She and Tanya had been talking quietly on the couch, not wanting to disturb Chase and Elphaba as they talked. Galinda got to her feet and came over to her friend. "My husband's riding skills has little to be desired. And to think he is a prince. He should know better."

Chase chuckled. "I'll see what I can do."

"Well I've never been riding," Tanya spoke up, her voice almost timid; as if she wasn't sure she should be speaking. She kept her eyes on the ground, unable to look anyone in the eye. She still wasn't completely comfortable around Chase. Probably because she hadn't been around him much in the last three weeks. But she wanted to get to know him, for Elphaba's sake. It was obvious her new sister still had feelings for the guy, even if she was never going to admit it.

Elphaba looked over at her sister and seeing her distress, put an arm around Tanya's shoulder. "Why don't we all go? I could use the practice." She gave Tanya's shoulder a reassuring squeeze and before anyone could say anything, she quickly added, "I'll be fine. Besides it'll probably be my last time to ride till after the baby is born."

Galinda still looked uncertain but didn't comment. Instead she simply nodded and followed Elphaba, Tanya and Chase from the room. They quickly ran into Fiyero, who joined them on their way out to the barn. Galinda lagged behind the others, wanting a moment alone with her husband. "I don't think Elphaba should ride. What if something happens?" She looked at her husband out of concern-filled eyes, feeling his strong arm around her thin shoulders.

"Nothing will happen. Elphaba is a good rider," Fiyero assured her. "You should have a bit more faith in her. She wouldn't be doing this if she didn't think she could or if she thought it would endanger the baby." He kissed her forehead, bringing her close to his body. "Worrying so much isn't good for you either. We need to be as calm as possible, especially with the trial coming up. Elphaba is going to need all of our support."

At Fiyero's words, Galinda saw her friend turn around, glaring. "Elphie he didn't mean…." She was cut off.

"You know ever since I got pregnant, which I'm doing for you, by the way," Elphaba shot back defensively, "You have all been treating me like I'm going to break. Yes I have some emotional problems and yes it's going to be tough on Friday being in that courtroom but like I have said over and over, I am not going to let my emotional state harm this child. He or she is as much mine as it is yours. " And with that, Elphaba turned on her heel, nearly sprinting toward the barn.

Galinda sighed as she watched Elphaba run off. "Great," she muttered. "Now I made the second most important person in my life mad at me." She groaned, collapsing against Fiyero again. "I am a horrible friend. I asked Elphaba to do this, to carry our child and now it's blown up in my face."

"It has not. She's just frustrated and nervous about the trial. She'll come around." Fiyero kept his hold on Galinda as they headed into the barn and after saddling up; Fiyero helped Galinda onto a horse and then climbed up behind her. He rode slowly across the field, following Elphaba. He could hear Tanya and Chase talking behind him and hear Tanya's frightened tone as she climbed up onto the horse.

"It'll be okay Tanya," Galinda called, turning to face her friend. Her tone was reassuring.

Tanya exhaled, gripping Chase's waist with all her might. She could see Elphaba up ahead. Her sister looked poised and assured. Tanya could tell however that she wasn't just using good posture, she was still angry over the spat she'd just had with Galinda. Tanya couldn't remember a time since she'd known Galinda and Elphaba when she'd seen them fight and it was killing her to watch them now, suffering in silence, neither one willing to be the bigger man and apologize. But Tanya barely had time to process the thoughts before the horse began moving. She felt her insides tense as she gripped Chase around the waist, fear gripping her insides. "Go slow," she ordered, her tone somewhat harsh.

"Don't worry," Chase assured her but kept the horse moving slow anyway. "You can loosen your grip now."

Blushing madly, Tanya loosened her grip around Chase's waist, keeping her gaze fixed straight ahead. She could see Elphaba up ahead, her black hair blowing behind her on the wind as she took off across the field. Galinda and Fiyero weren't too far behind. Tanya wished she could hear what Galinda was saying but she was too far away and the wind was too strong.

"So do you like being here?" Chase asked, cutting into the silence that had settled between them.

"Yes," Tanya answered. "I'm thinking about moving here permanently. I mean Elphaba's here and Galinda. I have nothing back in Munchkin Land. I just need a job. I don't think Fiyero's parents would appreciate me living in the castle for the rest of my life."

Chase laughed. "They're good people. I'm sure they won't mind. You are their daughter's best friend's sister."

Tanya managed a slight laugh, her mind still focused on the argument with Galinda and Elphaba. "Yeah. Weird huh? I never would've thought I would be living in the Vinkus with my sister and that my father would be the horrible Wizard of Oz." She sighed, letting her gaze shift over to Elphaba, who was now only a blur off in the distance. "Catch up with them."

"You sure?" Chase asked, skeptical.

"I'm sure." She tightened her grip around Chase's waist, taking a deep breath as he broke into a gallop. She could feel the wind whipping through her hair and tickling her cheeks and she was nearly breathless as Chase slowed down, trotting up beside Elphaba's horse. "Elphaba?" she called.

Elphaba turned, tightening her hands on the reins. She grinned. "There you are. Finally get over your fear and let the poor horse go at a faster pace then just a crawl?"

Tanya pretended to be offended. "Hah hah very funny." She eyed her sister, her expression serious. "What's up with you and Galinda?"

Elphaba sighed, the smile leaving her face. "We're just having a disagreement. I'm going to talk to her after we finish this." She sighed, her face clouding over with concern and regret. "She has a right to be concerned. I am carrying her child. I just hate feeling smothered."

Tanya nodded in understanding. "I know how you feel. I wanted to be out from under my mother's eye. I wanted to be on my own."

Elphaba nodded and let her gaze shift to where Galinda and Fiyero whizzed past her. Galinda's squeals rang through the air. Elphaba felt a stab of guilt pinch her insides and she turned her horse around. "I'm going back to the house. I'll see you inside."

Tanya watched as Elphaba rode off and then said, "Chase, take me back. I need to talk to my sister."

"Sure."

Tanya braced herself for the movement of the horse. She squeezed her eyes shut, taking deep breaths as the horse gained speed and when she opened her eyes they were standing in front of the barn. Tanya waited patiently as Chase climbed down and then helped her off the horse. "Thank you," she said as she brushed herself off. She looked around and was glad to see Elphaba coming out of the barn. "Hey I'll walk with you." She linked her arm through Elphaba's and turning to Chase again, she said, "Thanks again. Maybe I'll learn to ride for real next time. Tell Galinda Elphaba and I will be in the house."

"I will."

Tanya turned to Elphaba and the two began walking toward the house. She didn't say anything as they headed into the house. She didn't want to seem pushy and make Elphaba mad at her but she couldn't stand to see her sister like this. "Elphaba I think you need to talk to Galinda."

Elphaba looked at her. "I'm going to. Don't worry." She patted her sister's arm, smiling warmly. "I can't thank you enough for staying. It really means a lot."

Tanya returned the smile. "You're my sister. I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides we wouldn't have gotten the chance to get to know each other if I hadn't of stayed. I do need to go back to Munchkin Land and pack up my stuff and close down my apartment. I also need to find a place here and get a job. I can't exactly live here forever."

"Sure you can. I am." Elphaba grinned, the happiness returning to her voice. She sighed and sat down on the couch. She put a hand to her stomach. She closed her eyes, feeling the couch move as Tanya sat down beside her. Elphaba looked at her sister wearily. "I am already so exhausted." She yawned and was about to say something else when the sound of footsteps met her ears. She glanced up to see Galinda in the doorway of the library and she sat up. "You're back already?"

The frown didn't cease as Galinda went over and sat down beside her friend. "Elphie I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to push or make you feel smothered."

Elphaba managed a smile. "I know. I'm sorry too. I'm just cranky. I think I'm more nervous about the trial then I'm letting on. Every time I think about it I get a knot in my stomach."

Galinda put an arm around her friend's shoulders. "That's okay. It's okay to be nervous. And you don't have to testify Elphie. The evidence is stacked against him without your testimony."

"I know," Elphaba answered with a sigh. She pulled free from Galinda's grip on her and leaned back against the couch, feeling Tanya's hand on her shoulder. "I just feel like I owe it to the people of Munchkin Land. Like I need to give back what my father took. I feel like it's my responsibility."

"It doesn't have to be," Tanya said. "You are not responsible for what your father did." Her tone was stern and she looked her sister directly in the eye. "Just tell the court what he did."

Elphaba exhaled. "I think I can do that." She looked at Tanya and then at Galinda. "You'll be there right?" she tried to keep her voice even but she could feel a trimmer starting.

"Of course we will," Tanya answered, taking Elphaba's hand in her own.

"Yes," Galinda chimed in, taking Elphaba's other hand. "You won't be alone Elphie."

Elphaba nodded and swallowed back a set of tears. There was no need to start crying. She wasn't alone. Not anymore. She had her best friend and two sisters. They would see her through the next few days.

***

"Elphie, Nessa's on the phone," Galinda said, poking her head into the library where Elphaba sat reading. Night had fallen hours ago and Tanya had headed for bed a few minutes ago, leaving Elphaba alone to read. "She said she tried contacting you on your mirror but you didn't answer."

"It's upstairs in my room," Elphaba put the book she'd been reading beside her and stood up, heading out of the library. "Tell her I'll contact her on her mirror," she said and ran upstairs to her room. Breathless, she went into her room and grabbed her mirror, speaking her sister's name into it. A moment later Nessa's face appeared. "Nessie I'm sorry," she apologized when she saw her sister's face before her. "Is everything all right?"

Nessa let out a long sigh. "I have a date with Boq tonight and he won't tell me what we're doing or where we're going. It's driving me nuts."

Elphaba couldn't help but chuckle. "Patience Nessie. I know that isn't your strong point but just hold out for a few more hours." She glanced over at the clock. "What time is he picking you up? It's eight thirty."

"At nine thirty." Nessa sighed again, gritting her teeth together and once she was composed, she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Sick." Elphaba put a hand to her stomach. "Excuse me," she muttered. Dropping the mirror on the bed, Elphaba ran for the bathroom. She came back a few minutes later feeling completely drained. "Ugh. I can't believe I have thirty-six more weeks of this. What was I thinking," she said into the mirror.

Nessa smiled in sympathy. "I'm sorry. Do you want me to come there?"

Elphaba laid against the baseboard, feeling the fatigue settling in. "No. I'll be fine. I'm just complaining. How are you and Boq doing?"

A smile lit Nessa's face. "We're doing great. Like I said, we're going on a date tonight. I can't remember the last time we went on a real date. Boq is being so secretive though. It's driving me mad."

Elphaba couldn't but grin at the distressed look on her sister's face. "Promise me you'll be careful. You don't want to end up like me just yet." Elphaba sat back, patting her stomach. "The kid is only six weeks old and I am already ready for it to come out."

"Yes but you're carrying Galinda's child," Nessa mused. "You should rejoice in that fact."

Elphaba sighed. "I am. I'll do even more rejoicing once I stop puking every five minutes." And as if on cue, Elphaba put a hand to her mouth and ran for the bathroom, coming out a moment later feeling sluggish and blah. "I don't think baby liked riding that horse today," she muttered once she had picked up the mirror again. She yawned, covering her mouth.

"I'm sorry," Nessa said, sympathy rising in her tone. "I'll let you rest. I need to get ready for my date. Boq is picking me up soon. I love you."

Elphaba glanced over at the clock. "Nessie it's nine o'clock," she said.

"I know. Boq wanted to wait until dark." Nessa sighed. "I'll contact you tomorrow and tell you how it went."

"Okay. Be careful."

Nessa winked at her sister. "I will. Get some sleep."

Elphaba watched as the mirror faded to normal and put the mirror on the bedside table, just in time to hear a knock at the door. "Come in," she called tiredly.

The door opened and Galinda stepped into the room, dressed in her nightgown and robe. Fuzzy pink slippers rested on her feet and her hair hung down in curls along her shoulders. "Is Nessa alright?"

Elphaba nodded, sitting up. "Yes. She has a date tonight. Boq is surprising her." She sighed, groaning. She looked wearily at Galinda, who sat perched on her bed. "Are you sure you don't want to carry your own kid and keep your head in the toilet for the next two months?" she muttered flatly.

Galinda laughed, putting a hand to her friend's stomach. "You behave in there," she said sternly. "You're making Aunt Elphie nauseas."

Elphaba grinned. "It's really not that bad. I'm just whining." She leaned back against the pillows, putting a hand to her head. "I can't believe I have to testify in court in five days."

Galinda patted her friend's arm, her expression full of reassurance and sympathy. "I know but it'll be fine. Your testimony is the one that is going to keep your father…..your other father looked away for life."

Elphaba sighed, exhaling deeply and was about to respond when she sat up suddenly, nearly tripping on her dress as she raced to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before she began to puke. She could feel Galinda holding back her hair and rubbing her back. "I thought it was called morning sickness," she muttered once she was done. She sat back on her knees, wiping at her mouth, feeling completely drained. "I haven't eaten anything but crackers for three days now."

Galinda helped Elphaba to her feet and back into bed. "I know but it'll be over soon. Just a few more weeks. You're six weeks along right?"

"Eight," Elphaba said tiredly as she sat down on the bed. "The baby is six weeks old but I'm eight weeks pregnant. Yeah. Complicated I know." She pointed to her dresser. "Can you hand me my nightgown? The coolest one you can find."

Galinda nodded and hurried over to the dresser. Opening the top drawer, she rummaged through the clothes until she found a short sleeve black silk nightgown. Closing the drawer, she brought it over to Elphaba and then helped her change and climb into bed. "Sleep," she said softly as she pushed a strand of Elphaba's long hair away from her face. "Fiyero and I are just down the hall if you need anything."

"I know," Elphaba whispered, already starting to close her eyes as she allowed the fatigue to settle over her. "Goodnight. Love you like a sis."

Galinda smiled into the darkness. "Love you like a sis too." She patted Elphaba's stomach. "Love you my precious angel," she whispered and then ever so slowly, backed up and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. She met Tanya in the hall, looking like she'd just woken up from a deep sleep. "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

Tanya shook her head. "No. I heard Elphaba throwing up. Is she okay?" Tanya blinked rapidly, trying to clear the cobwebs from her mind.

"She's fine. She's just exhausted and sick. Please tell me this will pass soon," Galinda groaned, "I hate seeing her like this."

"She's eight weeks along, correct?" Tanya asked, pulling her robe tighter around her.

Galinda nodded. "Yes."

"It won't be long now. The nausea will fade though I was sick the entire nine months." Tanya felt a shudder pass through her as the memories of that time began to surface. "But there is nothing like it. Knowing that you're bringing your best friend a gift that no one else can give her is just incredible."

Galinda smiled, her eyes shining with excitement and wonder. "I will never be able to repay Elphaba for what she's doing. Never." She reached out and gave Tanya's shoulder a squeeze, the smile still present on her face. "Thank you. Thank you for being here. We all appreciate it. Having you here is making this so much easier on Elphie."

Tanya returned the smile. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but right here. The thought of leaving and going back to Munchkin Land nearly kills me." She sighed, shaking her head. "Anyway, I'll let you head to bed. Goodnight."

Galinda embraced the other woman in a hug of thanks. "Goodnight." She pulled free from the hug and then walked down the hall, leaving Tanya staring after her.

Tanya waited until Galinda's bedroom door shut and then she headed downstairs, suddenly feeling wide awake. The house was silent, sending a shiver down Tanya's spine and she wrapped her arms around her stomach. She could hear her slippers sliding against the wooden floor as she headed into the library. But as she neared the double doors that would take her into the room of books, the sound of coughing met her ears. Curious, Tanya slowly opened the door and stepped inside. The room was dim, lit only by the fire that crackled in the fireplace. A figure sat on the couch though Tanya couldn't make out who it was and she felt a scream rising in her throat. It wasn't until she stepped further into the room and got into the light that she saw who it was. "Chase?" she said, keeping her voice low.

Chase glanced up, slightly startled. "Hey! Sorry did I scare you? I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come in here and read. Always helps calm me."

Tanya nodded knowingly. "I understand. I used to be the same way. Now I can go to sleep anywhere, anytime." She racked her brain, trying to think of what to say to rid the room of the awkward silence that had settled over them. She could feel her pulse quickening as she continued to stare at Chase. What was it about him that made her feel like a teenager again and made her heart race ten times its normal pace? He was cute, yes but Tanya knew there was nothing here but friendship and she chided herself for even thinking there could be. Chase was still deeply in love with Elphaba. The way he looked at her, the way he was so overprotective and concerned for her was proof of that. Tanya tried not to let this bother her as she started speaking again, trying to hide the way her cheeks were burning from embarrassment. She wanted to kick herself for letting her hormones control her. She was no longer a teenager. She didn't have time to crush on a boy who wasn't ever going to notice her. She was here for Elphaba, not to chase after some fantasy that would never happen. "I just wanted to thank you again for taking me riding the other day. I'm sorry if I was distracted. I'm just concerned about Elphaba. She isn't having an easy time of it."

Chase tried to smile but Tanya could see the worry in his eyes. "I know. I think it's wonderful what she's doing for Galinda but I worry she's endangering her health. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her."

Tanya couldn't help but feel her heart swell with happiness at the sincerity in Chase's words. He really did love Elphaba and she made a mental note to talk to her sister about her relationship with him in the morning. Elphaba was letting a great guy slip away and she didn't even know it. Her one true love was right here under her nose and she was failing to recognize it. "It's obvious you love her. I know that and I haven't been here long," she found herself blurting and then wished she hadn't. "Sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't mean…" she was cut off.

"No. It's okay," Chase said, holding up a hand to silence her. "I'm glad someone is noticing," he muttered. "Maybe I should date you instead of Elphaba. At least you would acknowledge our relationship."

Tanya felt her cheeks flush a tomato red and she turned away, trying to hide the smile that was slowly etching its way across her face. After a second she turned back to Chase, trying to compose herself. "Well thank you. I think."

Chase laughed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. It's just sometimes I don't know if Elphaba will ever feel the same way about me as I do her. I know she's been through a lot but I just wish she'd let me in like she does Galinda."

Tanya looked at him and thought she saw the slightest flicker of jealously in his eyes. But before she could corner him on it, the look was gone so instead she said, "Well I could find out for you. Elphaba is starting to open up to me." She tried to sound casual. "If you want me to that is."

Chase shrugged. "Sure. That'd be great. Whatever you can do to get her to open up." He grinned appreciatively. "Thanks I owe you." He stood up and after bidding her goodnight, walked out of the library.

Tanya watched him go, the feelings from earlier totally gone. Chase was just a friend and nothing more. He and Elphaba belonged together. It was so obvious. Still, Tanya couldn't help but feel a hint of jealously make its way through her veins. Elphaba had a great guy right under her nose and didn't even know it. And Tanya had no one and she doubted she ever would. She would never be that girl.


	11. Chapter nine

Chapter Nine

The nausea started just as the sun was rising the next morning and for the next three hours Elphaba ran from the bed to the bathroom, spending most of the morning with her head in the toilet. Her stomach finally settled just as the sun was creeping over the horizon and Elphaba finally fell back asleep, not awakening until she heard a soft knock at her door. She opened her eyes wearily, trying to make them focus and stared blurry-eyed at the clock on her bedside table. But before she could process what time it was, the knock came again, louder this time.

"Elphaba?" Tanya's voice floated to her ears from behind the closed door.

"Come in," Elphaba called tiredly and didn't bother sitting up. Tanya knew first hand what she was going through and would be more sympathetic then Galinda or anyone else in the house. "What time is it?"

"Nearly ten," Tanya answered as she came into the room, holding a mug of something Elphaba couldn't identify. "I brought you some tea. It has a special herb in it that's supposed to help the nausea. I used it in my first couple of months."

Elphaba slowly sat up, sniffing the air. The smell was revolting, just as anything was these days, but she ignored it. "Is it safe for the baby?"

"Completely. My doctor actually recommended it." Tanya sat down on the edge of the bed, handing Elphaba the mug. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

Elphaba took a sip of the tea and swallowed, licking her lips. "Not bad," she said and carefully sat the mug down on the bedside table. She then turned her attention back to her sister. "And I was sleeping fine until I was forced to keep my head in the toilet all morning. I didn't know a person could throw up so much." She lay back down, putting a hand to her forehead. "Were you this sick at first?"

"Oh yeah," Tanya said, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her thighs. "I ate nothing but crackers and drank tea for the first few weeks. But you're almost over this hump and then the nausea will stop." She flashed a reassuring grin at her sister. "Eating will probably help. Not a lot just enough to settle your stomach. How's the tea?"

Elphaba reached over and took another small sip, swallowing the warm liquid. It felt good going down her throat. "Actually it's helping." She put the cup down and looked back at her sister. "I know I've already told you this but I wouldn't be able to get through this without you. Galinda is my best friend, yes but you've been through this pregnancy thing firsthand."

Tanya nodded and patted Elphaba's arm, smiling. But just as soon as the smile appeared, it disappeared, replaced by a frown. "Hey I need to talk to you about something. Something important."

Concern flashed onto Elphaba's face as she noted the seriousness in Tanya's tone. She slowly sat up, propping her head against the baseboard. "You okay? What's wrong?"

"No nothing like that. I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you that I spoke to Chase last night and what you're doing to him isn't fair, Elphaba. He loves you and you can't even see that. Or don't want to see it. I don't know." Tanya released a quick breath and climbed further up on the bed, looking her sister directly in the eye. "Talk to him, Elphaba," she pleaded. "I know you love him. I see it on your face every time he walks into the room. I know you're scared and I know you've been through a lot but don't cheat yourself out on a guy who loves you just because you're scared. You're going to miss out on someone really special." Tanya winked at her. "And if you don't take him then I just might."

Elphaba was silent for the longest time, as though she hadn't heard Tanya's attempt at a joke. She sat stone still, her eyes unmoving, her expression blank but also full of remorse. Tanya was right, she decided after her brain started working again, she had been treating Chase unfairly. "I'm scared," she found herself whispering, her voice cracking on the word scared. She looked at Tanya as tears filled her eyes and began rolling down her cheeks. "I want to love him. I really do." Her words were now mixed with sobs and she was glad when she felt Tanya's arms around her shoulders. She leaned into Tanya's embrace. Somehow the contact helped her calm down and she continued to explain what she was now feeling, something she hadn't yet begun to do with Chase. "I'm so scared I'll lose him too. I almost lost my sister and Galinda. I almost died Tanya. In that stupid settlement." She kept her head buried in Tanya's chest as Tanya stroked her hair in a soothing manner, like Elphaba had done so many times when Nessarose was younger.

"I know you're scared," Tanya said and pulled free from the grip she'd had on her sister. She kept her fingers intertwined with Elphaba's as she continued speaking. "But you're safe, Galinda's safe, Nessa's safe. Your father is in prison and he isn't going to be able to do anything to you anymore. I know it'll be easier said then done but please try to open up to Chase. He wants to be there for you. He wouldn't be checking up on you every five minutes if he didn't. He loves you Elphaba and I hope I'm just as lucky someday."

Elphaba sniffed loudly, wiping at her eyes. "You're right," she said, her voice hoarse from crying. "I do need to talk to him and tell him that I love him. I told him once but I didn't even know myself if it was really true or if I was saying it just to make myself feel better for pushing him aside." She put a hand to her stomach as it began to churn again. "But I think it'll have to wait until after I throw up," she muttered and leaped off the bed, running into the bathroom.

Tanya followed after her, holding her hair as she puked and rubbing her back. This went on for several minutes and Tanya stood back as Elphaba sat back on her knees, catching her breath. She looked drained and Tanya could see a film of sweat forming on her forehead. Going over to the sink, Tanya grabbed a washcloth and wet it with cool water, then placed it gently on Elphaba's forehead, helping her to her feet.

Elphaba leaned into Tanya's embrace as she allowed her sister to help her back to bed, too exhausted to tell the girl how miserable she felt. "Thank you," she said softly as her head hit the pillow. "I just want to sleep."

Tanya took away the washcloth, smoothing Elphaba's hair out of her face. "Okay. I'll come check on you soon. Get some rest."

Elphaba nodded and closed her eyes, asleep before Tanya could even back out of the room and close the door.

Tanya closed the door as softly as she could and then headed downstairs. She found Galinda, Fiyero, Fieryo's parents and Chase in the dining room. "Elphaba won't be joining us. She's not feeling well at all."

A look of pain and regret made its way over Galinda's face and she looked down at her plate. "This is all my fault. I should've insisted that she not do this. I should've known she couldn't handle it."

Fiyero was the first to answer, his tone stern yet gentle. "Honey, it isn't your fault. You didn't force Elphaba into doing this. She's doing this because she loves you and wants you…us…to be happy."

Galinda sighed and stood. "I'm going to go check on her." And before anyone could stop her, Galinda ran from the table and up the stairs. She slowed her pace once she got to the top, breathing heavily, and walked down the hall to Elphaba's room. Not bothering to knock, Galinda opened the door as quietly as she could and stepped into the room. The sound of Elphaba's slow even breathing was the first sound she heard, followed by a soft moaning sound. Galinda felt her heart twist when she realized the second sound had come from Elphaba. Trying to be as quiet as possible, Galinda walked over to her friend's bed. She looked so peaceful, her long dark hair spread out over the pillow. Galinda gently touched her hand to Elphaba's forehead, smoothing back her hair. The gesture caused Elphaba to stir and finally open her eyes. "Hey. Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

Elphaba blinked rapidly and when her vision was in focus, she said, "It's okay. I'm okay. Just tired. I've been throwing up all morning." She managed a weak laugh. "It's a good thing I got out of my classes when I did. I would be failing now."

Galinda managed a smile, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Do you think you could eat anything?"

Elphaba sighed as she pondered this. "Not really but I do need to talk to Chase." She sat up slowly and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "Can you hand me something to change into?"

Galinda nodded and got up off the bed. She went over to Elphaba's closet and rummaged through her clothes, finally settling on a black long sleeved dress. It would fit loosely around Elphaba's body and was made of soft material. She brought it back over to the bed and laid it across the dismantled bedspread. "Here Elphie. I found your most comfortable dress."

"Thanks Glin," Elphaba said tiredly and slowly got to her feet. With Galinda's help she managed to get out of her nightgown and into the dress. "Ugh I feel gross. I probably need to shower."

"That might make you feel better," Galinda advised. "I can braid your hair afterward if you want."

Elphaba nodded and took off the dress again. She then grabbed her robe and put it over her. "Okay." Giving her friend a grateful smile, she disappeared into the bathroom. The shower was quick but she felt refreshed and slightly less nauseas as she emerged from the bathroom fifteen minutes later, wrapped in a fluffy white towel, her hair hanging down in a tangled mess. She towel-dried her hair as best she could and then put on the dress. She then sat down on the bed, which Galinda had made, and allowed Galinda to braid her hair.

"Feel better now?" Galinda asked as she ran a brush through Elphaba's hair.

"I do," Elphaba said and wrinkled her nose as she stared at herself in the mirror. "Ugh I look awful."

"You do not." Galinda put down the brush and began braiding Elphaba's hair. But she was barely halfway done before Elphaba suddenly bolted upward and ran into the bathroom. Galinda sighed and sat back on the bed, trying not to listen to the sounds of Elphaba throwing up. She leaned back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. And that was when she saw it. The light from Elphaba's mirror as it started to glow from the dresser located on the opposite end of the room. Sitting up, Galinda walked over to the mirror and picked it up. Nessa stared back at her, her eyes shining with happiness. "Nessa, it's Galinda. Elphaba isn't feeling well."

Nessa's face turned hard with concern, her smile fading like snow melting on a warm sunny day. "Is she all right?"

"She's fine." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, however, the bathroom door opened and Elphaba appeared, looking tired. "Elphie, Nessa wants to talk to you." She handed her friend her mirror and then sat back down on the bed.

Elphaba took the mirror from Galinda and peered into it. "Nessa? What's going on?"

The concern never left Nessa's face as she answered. "Galinda said you were sick. Are you okay?"

"I will be in a few weeks. What's going on with you? You look totally blessed out," Elphaba said and tried to smile. She went over and sat down on the bed next to Galinda. "Glin's here too."

"Good. I have something to tell both of you." A smile as big as Oz lit up Nessa's face. "Boq took me on a cruise around the lake last night and…." Nessa held out her left hand, where a glittering ring rested on her ring finger. "He proposed."

Both Elphaba and Galinda gasped at the same time and then Elphaba said, "Oh Nessie that's wonderful. I'm so happy for you. I wish I was there to give you a hug."

"Well you can. Boq and I are coming to see you. I want to be there for the trial and I figured it'd be easier if we all rode the train to the Emerald City together."

Elphaba felt a shiver of excitement pass through her and she put a hand to her stomach, hoping the nausea would ease. "I can't wait to see you. I miss you."

"I miss you too. All of you. How's Tanya doing?"

"She's good. She's been a major support to me these last few weeks." Elphaba felt Galinda elbow her in the side and she winced but tried not to show it. "And Galinda too."

Galinda peered over Nessa's shoulder. "Hi Nessa. I am so thrilled for you. You totally have to let me pick out your wedding dress."

Nessa beamed. "Oh I am. You two are my maid of honors and Tanya will be a bridesmaid. If she wants to be."

"Oh she will," Elphaba chimed in. "She's going to be so excited. Hey since you're coming tomorrow why don't you tell everyone when you get here? Galinda and I won't tell anyone else."

"Yes," Galinda agreed, pleased with the idea. "We won't tell anyone."

Nessa smile grew larger and she nodded her head in agreement. "Okay. Perfect. Boq and I are leaving this afternoon and will arrive there in the morning."

Elphaba grinned. "Good. What time is your train arriving? We can pick you up at the station."

"Not sure yet but I will let you know," Nessa promised. She glanced behind her for a split second and then turned back around. "Hey I need to go. I have to pack. Boq and I are leaving in a couple hours. I love you."

"Love you too Nessie. Be careful."

"We will. Promise. See you soon."

Elphaba watched as the mirror faded back to normal and then turned to Galinda, her whole face glowing with excitement. "I can't believe my little sister is getting married."

"And now there's just you left," Galinda said, smiling. She got up off the bed, pulling Elphaba along with her. "But first you need to go talk to Chase for that to happen."

Elphaba groaned but allowed Galinda to drag her from the room. She couldn't avoid the subject forever. The sooner things were out in the open the better it would be for everyone, Chase especially. "What do I say?" Elphaba asked, the question coming out almost in a whine. "He probably won't listen to me anyway."

"Well you'll never know till you try," Galinda answered and when they reached the bottom of the stairs she let go of Elphaba's arm. "Go talk to him," she insisted, keeping her voice low. "You owe him that much." She quickly ran her fingers through Elphaba's hair, getting rid of where she'd started braiding. She then pushed Elphaba forward and pointed to the dining room. "Go," she hissed through her teeth.

Elphaba sighed and walked toward the dining room table, where Chase and Fiyero were still sitting. "Chase?" she asked and hoped her voice didn't show how nervous she was. She swallowed and continued. "Can we talk?" Her words got caught in her throat and she swallowed again. "In private."

Worry lit Chase's features and he was at her side in an instant. "Are you all right?" he asked and Elphaba wanted to wince at the concern in his tone.

"I'm fine. Tired but okay." Elphaba took his hand and pulled him toward the library. "Please. I need to talk to you before I lose my nerve." A look of hurt flashed into Chase's eyes and Elphaba quickly said, "I didn't mean it like that. I just…I just wanted to apologize for how I've been treating you." She pulled him the rest of the way into the library and shut the door, then turned to face him, her face a mixture of pain and regret. "I haven't been fair to you." She swallowed back a lump that was beginning to form in her throat and when she spoke again her voice was hoarse and shaky. "And for that I'm sorry." She took his face in her hands, her eyes brimming with tears. Her expression however was full of the most love she had ever felt for anyone. "I love you," she said softly, "I mean it. I really do. I have for a long time. I just was too scared to really believe it. Especially after everything that happened." Supplication etched itself across her face. "Can you ever forgive me? I understand if you never want to speak to me again. I am a horrible person for treating you the way I did."

Chase shook his head, bringing Elphaba's hands down from his face and taking them in his hands. "No," he said firmly, "You are not a terrible person. You are the most amazing and beautiful person I have ever met. I have never stopped loving you Elphaba. Never. And I never will. You are the one for me. I'm just sorry I didn't think to take our relationship slow the first time. You needed time to heal and I am a dope for not realizing that."

Elphaba felt tears pool in her eyes as she drank in his words. How could he possibly love her after the way she'd treated him? But she kept that question to herself. There was no doubt in her mind now. He really did love her. "Let's take it slow," she said softly. "I want to get to know you without the pressure of a relationship."

Chase nodded and squeezed her hand. "I think that would be a wise decision. We'll take it as slow as you want." He grinned at her, putting a hand to her cheek. She felt hot under his skin. "Are you feeling okay? I think you may have a mild fever."

Elphaba groaned. "Ugh don't tell me. I can't get sick." She patted her stomach. "I'm carrying Galinda's child and my sister is coming tomorrow." She sighed heavily and pulled Chase to the couch, collapsing onto it. She looked over at Chase, who was now sitting beside her. "My sister is engaged," she blurted out. "She'll be here tomorrow morning and she's going with us to the Emerald City."

Chase looked at her, his eyes wild with surprise. "Wow. That's great!" He reached over and took her hand. "Are you nervous? About the trial I mean?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yes. Terrified but also relieved too. I finally get to tell my father exactly what I think of him and have an entire room full of people witness it." Elphaba sighed and stood up. "I need to go eat something."

Chase watched as she walked out of the room but he hesitated before he followed her. She had opened up to him. For the first time since they'd found each other all those months ago she'd trusted him with her feelings and had talked to him like she would talk to Galinda….as a friend. He had been hoping for more but he wasn't going to push it. After all, he wasn't about to lose the girl he loved a second time…..

***

The morning had barely begun when Frex was told he had a visitor and was led to the same windowless room he'd occupied the previous afternoon when he'd met with his lawyer. The trial was five days away and while Frex was excited he was also on pins and needles. Not just about the trial but about what would happen during the trial. He hadn't heard from his brother in nearly a week and he was starting to get apprehensive. Raymond was usually very good about keeping him in the know and the fact that he wasn't meant only one thing: he was backing out. Or at least that's what Frex feared anyway. He couldn't tell for sure. Raymond had seemed on board with the plan the last time they'd talked and he hoped this unexpected visitor this morning was him. They still needed to finalize everything.

Raymond was already sitting at the table when Frex was led into the room and he didn't say anything as he sat down opposite him. It wasn't until the guard left and the door was shut that he began speaking. "Are you ready?" he asked, keeping his voice low. They had not met in person for quite some time but Frex had mapped out the plan in a letter. It would be too dangerous to discuss it here in full detail. "I haven't heard from you."

Raymond sighed and looked down at his hands. "I know but I come with news. News I think you'll like. Elphaba is pregnant. She's carrying Galinda and Fiyero's child."

Frex stared at his brother, not sure what to say. He was grateful for the news, yes but he didn't understand what that had to do with the plan. Once Galinda was gone the baby would be Elphaba's anyway. Frex actually wanted to laugh out loud at the thought of his daughter raising a child. It was unimaginable. She wasn't fit to be a mother. "Your point being?" he asked, his tone sharp. He looked Raymond directly in the eye, his face as hard as stone. "You aren't backing out on me are you? You know how I don't like when people do that. We've both risked a lot for this and I would hate to have to keep you from spilling the beans." He kept his tone menacing, wanting Raymond to know he was serious. He was not going to let his careless brother ruin this for him.

Raymond swallowed. He hated when his brother got like this but he tried to ignore the piercing glare Frex was giving him as he spoke. "I'm not backing out. I just think I have a better idea." He tried to keep his voice even. Even in prison Frex could be intimidating and he felt himself flinch when he saw Frex's jaw tense. "I was thinking with Elphaba carrying Galinda's baby I think it would be better if I kidnap her. It would be revenge on not just Galinda's parents but Galinda as well. What would be worse then losing your best friend and child at the same time?" Raymond held his breath as he waited for Frex's reaction. But from the look of fury in Frex's face Raymond could already tell he was not pleased. "Why don't you like the idea?" he asked before Frex could get a word in.

"Because she's my daughter, Raymond," Frex answered through gritted teeth, his face turning red with anger. "You don't have a right to take my daughter. She's mine. I can do what I like with her."

"She isn't property, Frex," Raymond found himself shouting but he quickly lowered his voice, stealing a quick glance at the door. Good. The guard hadn't heard him. "She's a human being. She deserves more respect then you have shown her. I am so sick of watching you treat her the way you do and I hope for your sake you are kept in here until you die." Raymond shook his head in disbelief as the anger continued to flow through his veins. "I thought being in here would've straightened you out but I can see it hasn't. You're just as starved for control as you ever were. This plan to kidnap Galinda and make the Uplands pay is proof of that and this hold you have on your daughter just proves my theory. You will never change Frex. Never." Raymond got to his feet, causing the chair to clatter to the floor with a bang. "I am going to take Elphaba and I am going to drug her to erase her memory. Not because of the plan we discussed and not because I'm cruel but because it's the only way to save her. It's the only way she'll ever recover from what you've done to her." Raymond got close to Frex's face, pushing him back down as he tried to stand. "You will see me at the trial but don't bother looking for me afterward. Elphaba and I will be gone. Vanished. And no amount of persuading people to help you track us down will bring us back. The game is over Frex and you've lost. You are no longer the leader." Raymond spoke each word through gritted teeth and then he stormed toward the door, not bothering to look back. He didn't want to see the look of hate and menace in his brother's eyes.

"You won't get away with this, Raymond," Frex answered, his voice low and threatening. "I will make sure of that."

Raymond felt a chuckle rise in his throat. "Good luck with that," he muttered, not turning around. He waited for the door to open and then he walked through it, keeping his strides full of determination. Frex was a powerful man, yes and he did have connections. He could easily track down Raymond and kill him. And Elphaba for that matter. But for the first time Raymond was not afraid of his brother's antics. He was not going to let Frex control him anymore, no matter how hard it was and as he walked out of the building and down the city streets, he couldn't help but think back to the look of fury he'd seen on his brother's face when he'd begun explaining his idea. But it hadn't just been fury Raymond had seen, there had also been a hint of fear there, just below the surface. Frex was so scared of losing control that he wouldn't allow Elphaba out of his grip, even if he was in jail. For years Raymond had watched as Frex verbally and physically abused his green daughter, going as far as to imprison her just like he'd done the rest of Munchkin Land. He'd had that much power and though Raymond wanted to act as if Frex wouldn't come after them, he had to take his threat seriously. Which was why he needed to get himself and Elphaba out of here as soon as possible. He would drug her; erase her memory, which would allow them both to start fresh. It would be easier on her if she didn't know the horror he'd taken her from. But what then?

Raymond mulled this over as he headed down the street toward the hotel. He'd thought about going to the other world and the more he thought about it, the more appealing it sounded. What better place to take her than New York? It was perfect. He could completely start over, claim her as his daughter and give her the father she'd never had, the father Frex had failed to be.

But little did he know as he headed down the street that his plan would take a turn for the unexpected.

***

Frex couldn't remember the last time he had been this angry with a particular person. He couldn't believe his own brother had stabbed him in the back. But yet here he was, back to square one and he didn't say anything as he was led to the cafeteria for breakfast. He grabbed his food and scanned the cafeteria. He saw a man sitting by himself. Max he recalled. Max had been here for about a year but for what Frex wasn't sure. He kept to himself, hardly speaking to anyone and Frex had heard a rumor that Max was scheduled to be released tomorrow.

Going over to the table, Frex sat down across from Max. He didn't say anything at first but concentrated on eating. Would this man be the one to do the job? Would he be willing to risk his freedom to complete this task? Frex looked at him. He looked like a reliable guy. "So getting out tomorrow?" he blurted out.

Max nodded. "Yep. Not exactly sure what I'm going to do with myself though. No job. No money. No place to live."

Frex couldn't help but feel a smile creeping onto his face. "I know a way you can make some money." And then ever so quickly he pulled out a folded up piece of paper. He'd written down the instructions a long time ago and had found the paper wedged under his mattress this morning. He'd been planning on giving it to Raymond earlier, before Raymond had turned against him. He handed the paper to Max. "It will pay good money," he said softly.

Max read the paper and then looked up, his eyes wide. This man wanted to kidnap an innocent girl for revenge? Max felt his heart twist. He could not let this happen, which was why he suddenly found himself agreeing to take the job. Maybe he could save the girl. "Okay," he blurted out. "I'll do it."

The smile on Frex's face grew larger and he grinned impishly. "Excellent!" Finally. The plan was going to be put into motion.

Chapter Ten

Elphaba was the first one out the door when the carriage pulled up in front of the house and she waited until the carriage came to a complete stop before she yanked open the door and embraced her sister, nearly falling backward.

"Elphaba, calm down," Nessa said, pulling away from Elphaba's tight grip on her. "We're both going to fall. Let me get inside and then you can hug me all you want."

Elphaba stepped back, laughing. "Sorry." Her eyes shone with happiness and excitement and she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt quite this happy. Her sister was getting married. Elphaba waited anxiously as Fiyero helped Nessa into her chair and grabbed her luggage. Elphaba took over pushing the chair and with Mr. Tiggular's help they managed to get her into the house. "I haven't told anyone," she whispered into Nessa's ear. "Except for Chase but he hasn't said anything."

Instead of being angry Nessa just beamed. "I don't care if the whole world knows." She looked behind her, watching as Boq entered the house and held out her hand. He was immediately at her side, clenching her other hand, while Elphaba held the other. She looked around to each person who stood before her, the smile never leaving her face and then she looked at Boq. "Can we tell them now?" she asked softly.

"Tell us what?" Tanya asked. "Elphaba said you have some big announcement. We're dying to know."

The smile never left Nessa's face as she answered. "Boq and I are getting married."

A chorus of cheers and hugs erupted and Elphaba couldn't help but smile at her sister's happiness. Finally, after so much pain and hardship there was finally something to celebrate. "Guys," Elphaba called after a moment, "give her some air." She pushed Nessa's chair out of the foyer and into the living room, then sank down onto the couch beside her. Galinda and Tanya joined her, asking Nessa question after question.

"You totally have to let us be bridesmaids," Galinda gushed. "I can help you pick out your dress too."

"Of course. I would want no one else," Nessa said, smiling in Galinda's direction. "And Elphaba will be my maid of honor. No exceptions."

"Of course not," Tanya spoke up, beaming. "Where are you thinking about havig it?"

"Well Boq and I have been discussing it and we want to get married on a cruise ship. They're going to start having cruises in about eight months and so we won't have to go to the other world to get married. We can get married right here in Oz."

A large blissful sigh escaped Galinda's throat. "That sounds so incredibly romantic. Why didn't I think of that?"

Nessa grinned. "We were thinking about doing it in the summer. Best time for a cruise. Maybe August or maybe a cruise during Christmas."

"Oh that would be even better," Galinda squealed. She put a hand on Elphaba's shoulder. "Will you be okay to travel?"

Elphaba nodded. "I'll be fine. I'm not due till the end of December, around New Years."

"Well we were thinking about doing it the week before Christmas," Nessa said. She intertwined her fingers with Boq's, smiling softy at him. "December will give us more time to plan."

"I agree," Galinda spoke up. But just as she was about to say something else Fiyero's father came into the room. The look on his face made Galinda's heart beat a tiny bit faster. "It something wrong?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Your father called Galinda. He's bringing the flying machine tonight and we'll all fly to the Emerald City tomorrow."

Elphaba groaned but didn't say anything. She hadn't realized they would need to leave so soon. In just three days from tomorrow she would be testifying against her father in court. The thought filled her with a sense of dread she didn't want to comprehend. Seeing him again was going to be like someone was jabbing a knife into her chest. "I don't know if I can do this," she said softly, not sure if she trusted herself to speak any louder without breaking down.

Galinda put an arm around her friend. "You'll be fine Elphie. We're all going to be there to support both you and Nessa."

"I'm afraid I won't," Fiyero said ruefully, looking at his wife and then at Elphaba. "I have back to back meetings with my father all week."

"Well that's okay," Elphaba said, trying hard to smile. She stood up. "I'm going to go shower and get dressed. Nessa do you need help unpacking?"

"I can help her," Tanya offered and stood up. She put a hand on Elphaba's shoulder. "You go get dressed. Everything is under control." Tanya watched as Elphaba headed up the stairs and when she was sure Elphaba was out of earshot, she turned to Nessa and Galinda. "Do you think she'll be able to handle your father's trial?"

Nessa sighed, looking doubtful. "I don't know. Only time will tell I guess."

Tanya sighed worriedly, praying that Elphaba would be strong enough to handle what was to come.

***

The rest of the day was spent shopping, catching up and relaxing. Elphaba couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun just spending time with her two sisters and best friend. The last time they'd been together like this had been Galinda's wedding and Elphaba had been too emotionally unstable to enjoy any of what had gone on. Now was her chance to really get to spend time with her three companions and she was grateful for their support. The upcoming days would not be easy and several times during the course of that afternoon Elphaba thought about backing out. She knew, however, that without her and Nessa's testimony that their father was liable to walk free, something that scared Elphaba more than anything.

"You just have to answer the questions they ask you," Tanya said as they sat in the library before dinner. Nessa was lying on the couch and Tanya, Galinda and Elphaba were sitting in the two chairs and on the floor. Tanya leaned against the back of the couch, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. She let out a loud yawn. "Sorry. I am so tired."

"Well you need to eat first then we can head to bed," Elphaba said as she got up off the floor with Galinda's help. "Baby and I are starving."

Galinda put an arm around Elphaba's shoulders. "Then let's feed that child of mine," she said. She turned back to Tanya. "Could you help Nessa?"

Tanya got up off the floor. "Sure. You two go on."

Galinda nodded and walked with Elphaba out of the library and toward the dining room. "I can't believe we leave for the Emerald City tomorrow." Her smile faded as a frown took its place. "I just wish we were going under better circumstances."

Elphaba sighed, tightening her grip around Galinda's shoulders. "Me too." She pulled her arm free from Galinda's shoulders and walked over to the table. The heavy scent of a home cooked meal hung in the air and Elphaba wrinkled her nose as she sat down. "This is torture," she said as she took her napkin and placed it in her lap. She turned to her friend. "Where's that husband of yours?"

"Outside with Galinda's father," the cook said as she came over to the table. "Apparently he arrived a few minutes ago. That boy is obsessed with that flying machine."

"Popcicle's here," Galinda said and stood up, running for the door. She threw open the front door and ran down the porch steps. She found her father and Fiyero standing by the flying contraption. "Popsicle!"

Mr. Upland turned and a huge grin spread across his face. He took his daughter into his arms, hugging her tightly. "I was wondering when you'd discover I was here. It's so good to see you."

Galinda pulled free from the hug, her eyes wide with happiness. "You too. How's Momsie?"

"She's good. She stayed back home. I'll be taking the train home in the morning. I just wanted you guys to be able to borrow the flying machine to get there faster."

Galinda beamed. "Thank you Popsicle. I just wish we were going under better circumstances. I'm tying to keep Elphaba calm but it's not an easy task. We were just about to sit down to dinner. If Elphaba hasn't already eaten it all. Would you like to join us?" Galinda went over to her husband, putting an arm around his waist. "Can he?"

Fiyero kissed the top of his wife's head. "Of course he can." He gave Galinda's father a hard pat on the back. "Come on. Come join us. We can look at the flying machine after dinner. My father will want to make sure it's gassed up and everything."

Mr. Upland nodded in agreement. "Well you have left me no choice. Whatever is cooking in there smells wonderful."

Galinda let out a laugh and followed her father and husband into the house and to the dining room, where they found Nessa, Tanya and Elphaba already eating. "Did you save any for anyone else, Elphie?" Galinda joked as she took her seat next to her friend.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Please Galinda," she muttered, slightly embarrassed.

Galinda patted her friend's shoulder. "Sorry Elphie." She turned and grabbed the nearest bowl, then began scooping its contents onto her plate. "Fiyero, where are your parents?"

"Some charity event thing," Fiyero answered as he picked up his fork. "But I got us out of it. I figured we couldn't leave Elphaba and Nessa and Tanya here alone all evening."

"Well that was very nice of you," Elphaba answered with a smile. Suddenly her eyes grew wide and she bolted from the table, running into the kitchen.

"Poor thing," Tanya said. "She was starving for the first time in weeks. I did that several times though. My body fooled me. Want me to go check on her?" Tanya stood up and walked into the kitchen. She found Elphaba bent over the trashcan, vomiting. Going over to her sister, Tanya laid a gentle hand on Elphaba's shoulder.

"I thought I could eat something," Elphaba moaned when she was finished. Grabbing a towel, she ran it across her mouth. She threw the towel on the counter and slowly walked back into the dining room, where three pairs of concerned eyes stared at her. "I'm fine," she announced, her tone filled with irritation. She looked to Galinda. "I think I'm going to go pack. The smell of this food is making me sick. I'll see you upstairs." And without another word, Elphaba walked across the living room and up the stairs, her footsteps echoing throughout the large room.

Galinda sighed and turned back around, staring into her food. "I wish there was something I could do. I feel so helpless. She's carrying my child and I can't do anything to make it easier on her."

Tanya reached over and put a hand on Galinda's arm. "Just being there for her is enough. Now, let's finish eating and then we'll go help her pack."

Galinda nodded and continued to eat. Half an hour later and she Tanya excused themselves and ran upstairs. They walked into Elphaba's room to find clothes being thrown into the air every which a way. Dodging the flying clothing, Galinda rushed over to her friend. "Elphie, what's wrong? Why are you throwing your clothes everywhere? Have I rubbed off on you that much?"

Elphaba looked at her friend, her face twisted into pain, as if she were about to start crying. "Everything I own is all wrong," she said tearfully. "I have nothing to wear in court. I look like I'm going to a funeral." Elphaba sniffed loudly, wiping at the tears that had appeared on her face. "I hate this. I'm crying over clothes. Next thing you know I'll be crying over shoes too."

"Hey," Tanya said softly, kneeling down beside her sister, "what you're feeling is natural. Your hormones are out of whack right now. Don't feel embarrassed about crying."

"But I do. I hate getting emotional but ever since that stupid settlement place all I've done is cry and that was before I got pregnant." Elphaba sighed and with Galinda's help got to her feet. She sighed as she looked at the mess she made. "Can you help me pick something out?"

"Of course we can." Galinda got to her feet and began picking up the clothes. "We'll have to go shopping soon," she said and at Elphaba's confused look, said, "You won't be able to wear your clothes much longer."

"But don't worry," Tanya chimed in before Elphaba could get a word in. "I have some great maternity stuff you can have that might fit. Or we can go to this great shop in Munchkin Land that has really cute stuff for very cheap."

Elphaba nodded, exhaling deeply. "Good." She looked to Galinda, cutting her eyes at the blonde. "You owe me big time."

Galinda laughed and hugged her friend from behind. "I know I do. Now, let's figure out what you're going to wear." She picked up the clothes and placed them on the bed, spreading them out so they wouldn't get wrinkled. She spread out the clothes on the bed, finally holding up a black long sleeved knee length dress. "What about this?"

Elphaba sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know," she moaned. "I don't know what I'm supposed to wear to testify against my father." Elphaba sighed again, putting her head in her hands. How was she going to do this? How was she going to testify against the man who had made her life miserable? Yes. She decided. She had to, for if she didn't Frex was just going to wonder the streets free and Elphaba would not let that happen. "I think that dress is fine," she said at last, her voice breaking the silence that had settled over the room.

Galinda put an arm around her friend. "I know you're nervous but Tanya, Nessa and I will be there for you every step of the way."

Elphaba sniffed, wiping at a few stray tears. "I know," she said and looked at her friend. "Would you mind very much if I head to bed early? I'm so tired and I want to be somewhat awake when we leave in the morning."

"Of course not. Let's clean this stuff up and then we'll let you get some rest." Galinda picked up Elphaba's clothes and started putting them back on their hangers. "Hey Elphie have you seen Chase today?"

"No. He said he was going to see us off tomorrow morning," Elphaba said as she sat down on the bed and began taking off her shoes. She let them fall to the floor by the bed and then crossed her legs Indian style. "He wanted to come with us but I told him to stay here and work. I'm not going to be much fun once the trial starts. He has to deal with enough already."

"Welcome to the world of pregnancy," Tanya said and smiled in her sister's direction. "Don't worry. Your hormones will get back to normal once the baby is born. It took me a few weeks though before I could stop crying."

Elphaba groaned. "Great," she muttered sarcastically. "The kid won't even be mine."

"Hey he or she will be half yours," Galinda corrected her. "You're going to its Aunt Elphie."

Tanya laughed, "Hey I like that. That's cute."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and laid down on the bed, watching as Galinda continued to hang up her clothes, throwing some of them into the open suitcase that sat on Elphaba's chair. "Thanks Glin. I just don't have the energy to pack. I just don't want to think about why we're going to the Emerald City."

"I know Elphie but the sooner we get there the sooner the trial will start and the sooner it will be over." Galinda threw another item of clothing into Elphaba's suitcase. "Okay I have you four outfits and some nightclothes and something to wear to dinner and something comfortable to wear."

Elphaba nodded and sat up. "Thank Glin, Tanya."

Tanya came over and gave Elphaba a hug. "Get some rest. We'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"I know." Elphaba stood up and walked over to the dresser, pulling out a fresh nightshirt. She then put it on and threw her dirty clothes onto the floor of her closet. "Tell Fiyero I'm sorry about dinner."

"Hey don't worry about it. He understands," Galinda said. She pointed to the bed. "Now you get into bed and get some sleep." Walking over to the window, Galinda drew the curtains closed, engulfing the room in darkness. She then helped Elphaba into bed. "Get some sleep."

"I will," Elphaba promised as she snuggled under the covers. Before she could even say goodnight to her sister and best friend, she was asleep.

Tanya watched Elphaba fall into slumber for only a moment and then she followed Galinda quietly out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She silently followed Galinda down the stairs; her mind racing and finally she spoke. "I'm worried about her. This thing with her father is really hitting her hard."

"As it should," Galinda said, her tone taking on a bitter edge. "I don't know what all Elphaba has told you but she was treated horribly by him. She didn't have a normal childhood except when she was at my house. It was the only place she felt comfortable enough to laugh and be a kid. She didn't even tell me what was going on until we'd known each other a while but I was so young then I didn't understand. It wasn't until I got older that I realized what she meant. I tried to protect her as best as I could but it was hard being on opposite sides of the country." Galinda shook her head as her throat thickened with tears. "And then we were banned from seeing each other. We could only talk at night through our mirrors. Our first day at Shiz was the first time we'd seen each other in four years."

Tanya shook her head in disbelief. "Unbelievable. How could a father do something so cruel to his own child?" The question was not meant to be answered and Tanya was glad Galinda didn't say anything as they headed into the library where they found Nessa sitting in her chair by the fire, Boq sitting beside her. The two were speaking quietly, holding hands. "Sorry are we interrupting anything?"

Both Nessa and Boq looked up and Nessa was the first to speak. "Not at all. We were just discussing the trip tomorrow. Looks like I will have to testify as well. Come. Join us."

Both Galinda and Tanya found a spot on the floor in front of Nessa's chair. "Elphaba is sleeping," Galinda said but her tone held a hint of worry to it. "She was exhausted."

Concern furrowed Nessa's brow. "Is she okay?"

"Just tired and stressed about the trial," Tanya cut in before Galinda had a chance. She sighed heavily. "I just wish there was something I can do. For both of you. I know this can't be easy."

Nessa shook her head. "No. It's not. But it's necessary. Our father doesn't deserve to be a normal citizen. Not after what he did. He deserves to live out his days behind bars." Nessa's voice was lined with acrimony and she felt Boq give her hand a squeeze. "I just want tomorrow here so we can get this over with."

Galinda nodded in agreement. "I couldn't agree more."

***

The next morning the group was standing outside at the flying machine just as the sun was coming up. Elphaba was doing her best to appear awake but every so often she'd find herself leaning against Tanya's shoulder fighting to stay awake. Tanya kept rubbing her back, trying to help her stay awake.

"We'll be flying soon and you can go back to sleep," Tanya said reassuringly as she put an arm around Elphaba's shoulder. "Any vomiting yet?"

"Threw up twice before we got out here," Elphaba answered. She sighed, putting a hand to her stomach. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Galinda came over to her friend. "Come on Elphie we're ready to get on." Taking Elphaba's arm, she waited until they had Nessa situated and then helped Elphaba onto the flying machine.

"Thanks," Elphaba said softly and sank down into the seat next to Nessa, whom had her head propped up against the window. "Galinda, are there pillows on this thing?"

"Yes. Your seat also reclines." Galinda pressed a button, watching as Elphaba's face turned to that of surprise when her seat started going backwards. "It's okay. Just lay back."

Elphaba hesitantly lay down. "Wow. This is neat. Can everyone's seat do this?" She reached over and put on her seatbelt then leaned back again. "Wake me when get there," she muttered and closed her eyes. She could hear Galinda and Tanya shuffling around and was surprised when she felt a blanket being draped over her. She opened her eyes only slightly. "Thanks," she whispered.

"Shh. Go back to sleep," Tanya said and then sat down in the seat beside her. "Who's driving this thing?"

"Fiyero's father," Galinda answered. "He's going to fly us into the Emerald City and then go visit friends."

"Ah. Great!"

The girls fell silent and were asleep before the plane even left the ground. Galinda wasn't sure how long she'd slept but when she awoke they were still in the air. The sun was high in the sky now, shining in through the tiny windows that lined the cabin. Galinda closed her eyes for a brief moment and then opened them again, letting her gaze shift to where Elphaba and Nessa still slept beside her. She could hear Elphaba's slow steady breathing as her chest rose and fell. Sitting up, Galinda rubbed her eyes and looked behind her, where Tanya lay with her head on the seat, her arms folded across her stomach. Galinda sighed and laid back down just enjoying the quiet. She wished she could stay like this forever, for she knew without a doubt that this was just the calm before the storm.

"Galinda?" a sleepy voice called and Galinda turned her head to find Elphaba staring at her, eyes wide open. "What time is it?"

"Not sure," Galinda answered, sitting up. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sick," Elphaba replied, rubbing her eyes. She sat up, blinking rapidly. "Ugh. Bright."

"Here." Taking off her seatbelt, Galinda carefully made her way over to the window and trying not to wake Nessa, pulled down the shade, blocking the sun.

"Ah, " Elphaba said, relief filling her voice. "Much better." She put the blanket that Galinda had given her up over her shoulders. "Wake me when we get there."

"We're nearly there," Nessa said suddenly, rising up the shade and peering out. "I can see the city."

Galinda didn't know whether to scream for joy or groan in dread so she just sat there, watching Elphaba's reaction and getting nothing. Elphaba just laid there, her expression blank, her eyes hardly even blinking. "Elphie, say something," she said softly.

Elphaba shook her head. "I don't know what to say." She looked out the window and wished she hadn't. She could feel her chest tightening as she watched the city come into view. She thought she'd never have to set foot in this city again. Yet here she was, flying over the top, looking down at the green below. The sight of all the buildings made her want to puke and she turned away abruptly. "I don't know if I can do this. I never thought I'd have to set foot in this city again." Her voice cracked and it was taking every ounce of energy she could muster to keep her tears at bay.

"I know Elphie," Galinda said softly, as if she were talking to a small child. "But you can do this. Maybe it's good we're here. It'll give you time to heal."

Elphaba scowled at her friend, her eyes blazing with anger. "I don't want to heal. I am sick of healing. I am sick of people telling me that this and that will help me heal. I just want to forget. I just want to forget my father ever existed and that the last four years never happened." Elphaba could no longer contain her tears and they spilled down her cheeks and onto her shirt. She curled up into a ball on the seat and was glad no one touched her. She didn't want to be touched right now.

"Elphie?" Galinda spoke softly, putting a gentle hand on Elphaba's shoulder and surprisingly she didn't jerk away. "Elphie, you don't have to do this. We can turn around and go home right now if this is too much."

Elphaba sighed heavily and shook her head. "No. I need to do this. I need to do this not just for me but also for the people of Munchkin Land. I owe them this much. They deserve to be free."

Galinda felt silent, waiting anxiously as the flying machine landed on the ground and then she followed Elphaba and Tanya off the contraption, feeling the wind prickling at her cheeks. She watched as Fiyero's father helped Nessa off the machine and placed her in her chair.

"I can't believe we're here again," Nessa muttered. She looked to Elphaba, who was standing stone still, her expression vacant. "Elphaba?" Nessa wheeled over to her sister, grabbing her hand. "Elphaba, are you all right?" Concern pinched her tone and she swallowed, fighting back tears of remembrance. It felt so weird to be back here again.

"No," Elphaba admitted truthfully, her voice laced with bitterness, "but I will be. As soon as our father is behind bars I will be just fine."

Nessa winced at her sister's tone. It was so full of determination but Nessa could hear the pain in her sister's voice. Nessa gave her sister's hand a squeeze, not really sure what to say. What was there to say? They were about to be responsible for putting their father behind bars. Nessa couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of fear at that realization. He was bound to be furious. But she tried to reassure herself as Fiyero's father began pushing her down the sidewalk that he could no longer hurt them. He would be in prison.

But little did they know as they made the trek toward the hotel that things were about to get very hairy.

***

Elphaba wasn't sure how long they walked but she was never so glad to see a hotel room in all her life. As soon as they checked in Elphaba went straight up to the room with Tanya, Galinda and Nessa, who would all three be sharing a room. Fiyero's father would stay for one night and then depart tomorrow morning, returning to the city on Thursday. Elphaba hardly spoke a word as she followed her two sisters and Galinda down the hall and to the room. They had agreed to rest for a few hours and would then join Fiyero's father for dinner. Elphaba just hoped she could keep food down long enough to not cause a scene and was glad when she was finally able to lay down.

"Elphie you okay?" Galinda asked, sitting down beside her friend on the bed. She pushed a strand of Elphaba's hair away from her face. "Tanya, Nessa and I were thinking about walking around a bit. Do you want to come?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No," she said sharply. "I want to see as little of this horrible place as possible." She looked at her friend, pleading for understanding. "Don't push me, Glin. You know the memories I have of this place."

Galinda sighed, her heart ripping in two at the look on her friend's face. So full of agony and anger. "I know. I'm sorry Elphie." She stood up, brushing down her skirt. "We're going to go get the lay of the land. We'll be back soon. I'll have my mirror if you need anything."

Elphaba nodded and rolled over, burying her head in her pillow.

Galinda nodded to Tanya and then walked toward the door, holding it open for Nessa. She then followed behind, closing the door softly behind her. "I feel so helpless as to what to do for her."

"There's nothing you can do," Nessa said. Her tone was surprisingly bitter, which surprised even her. "This place doesn't hold the memories for me and Elphaba that it should. We didn't come here to have fun. We were brought here as prisoners."

"I know that Nessa," Galinda said, trying to hide her irritation. She was starting to get a little annoyed with everyone telling her how much suffering had gone on in that settlement. She didn't need to be told. She saw the pain it had caused every time she looked at her friend.

"Guys please," Tanya said as they quietly left the room and headed down the hall toward the elevators.

Nessa and Galinda fell silent as they took the elevator down to the lobby and walked out of the hotel. The weather was fairly warm, with only a slight breeze blowing and the sun was shining brightly overhead against a deep blue sky.

"So which way?" Tanya asked as she pushed Nessa's chair down the bumpy sidewalks.

"That way." Nessa pointed straight as tears caught in her throat. "It's where the settlement is."

Galinda swallowed, feeling tears forming in her eyes. "Nessa we don't have to…." She was cut off.

"No," Nessa answered sharply. She took a staggering breath. "I need to do this. Go that way." She pointed straight ahead and kept her eyes focused straight ahead. She was silent as Tanya pushed her down the sidewalk and then suddenly she pointed. "There." She pointed to the right, where the building still stood. Half of the wall was gone and the building looked as run down as it had the last time she'd seen it. "This wall went all the way around the building. Elphaba and I were on the second floor. So were Christina and Delia."

Galinda felt her knees buckle under her and she gripped the back of Nessa's chair just so she could remain standing. Tears blurred her vision as she stared at the building before her. So this was what Nessa and Elphaba had stayed in for those three days? Galinda felt her throat become thick with tears and it was a long moment before she could speak. "How many of you were there?" she asked, her voice strained from holding back tears.

"Thousands probably," Nessa answered flatly, not looking at Galinda. She kept her gaze fixed on the building as memories swirled around in her head. "We can go now," she said but her tone made it sound like it was a command.

Tanya didn't say anything as she turned Nessa's chair around and began wheeling her back down the sidewalk. "Now where to?"

"I want to check on Elphaba," Galinda said and took her hand off of Nessa's chair. She flecked her fingers, trying to work out the kinks. She suddenly wasn't in the mood to see any more of the city because for one thing, this city also held bad memories for her too. This had been where she'd been homeless for a night and had met Delia and Christina. The thought of walking through that cold still made her shiver and she couldn't believe she'd survived that. But that wasn't the only thing that had her on edge. Knowing that Elphaba had been kept prisoner behind that wall for three days. The reality of the situation made Galinda want to throw something and she was relieved when she finally reached their room. Taking the key from her pocket, Galinda unlocked the door and pushed it open, not bothering to hold open the door for Tanya and Nessa. She ran straight to Elphaba's bed, where she discovered her friend was still sleeping. Tears came to Galinda's eyes as she watched her friend sleep. She looked so peaceful, like nothing could possibly be wrong in her world. Galinda knew, however, that Elphaba's world had been crumbling around her for some time and she wanted nothing more than to take Elphaba away from this horrible place, forget the trial and just leave Oz. The other world sounded so good right about now. Especially being out on the water. Galinda knew, however, that Elphaba would never go for it. Not now anyway.

"Galinda?"

Galinda looked down at her friend, staring into Elphaba's brown eyes. "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

Elphaba sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "No. I heard you guys come in. You didn't walk?"

"We did." Galinda felt a lump form in her throat as she remembered the settlement and she sat down on the bed, embracing her friend in a hug. "I saw it, Elphie. I saw that horrible place," she said tearfully. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't understand before." She pulled free from the hug but still kept a firm grip on Elphaba's shoulders. "I didn't understand but I understand now. Your father is a two-timing spineless jerk and I for one wish I could tell him exactly what I think of him."

"I know," Elphaba said, giving Galinda's arm a squeeze. She managed a small, weak smile. "I would give anything to tell my other father….the Wizard exactly what I think of him too."

"So would I," Tanya said as she came over to the bed, Nessa following behind her. She sat down on the edge beside Galinda. "Too bad he's dead."

"Yeah," Elphaba agreed. She looked to her other sister, noticing the distressed look on Nessa's face. "You okay, Ness?"

Nessa sighed but nodded. "Yeah. Just thinking. I didn't realize seeing that building would be so hard. I could see everything happening all over again."

"That's exactly why I didn't go," Elphaba said. She placed a hand on her stomach and looked at her companions. "I'm going to need help keeping my stress level down."

Galinda put a hand on Elphaba's arm. "We'll help you. We're here for you, Elphie. You too Nessa." She smiled at the younger Thropp sister and then looked at Elphaba again, her brow knotting together in concentration. "I was thinking about something, Elphie. I was thinking one day we need to take a trip to the other world. Just me and you and Tanya and Nessa. We can go on one of those cruises."

"Oh I would love that," Elphaba said. "I've always been fascinated with the other world and I would love to see the ocean." She thought for a moment and then said, "You know I think they're trying to get a cruise line started up here in Oz. Don't know when it's going to happen though."

"Well I would rather go see the ocean," Galinda said.

Elphaba managed a small smile. She desperately wanted to be more excited about this possibility. But a trip to the other world was the furthest thing from her mind. Little did she know, however, as she sat chatting with her best friend and sisters that her in the days to come her life was about to be turned upside down in ways she never would've fathomed.


	12. Chapter Ten

**A/N: I just wanted to write a quick note and thank everyone who has reviewed, added this to their favorites, exc. You guys are amazing. This story is about to come to its conclusion and I am already working on the third story. From here on out things are about to get very interesting. Thanks for reading and please review to tell me what you think.**

Chapter Ten

The courthouse was already buzzing with activity when Raymond walked through the front door on the morning of the trial. He let his eyes scan the crowd, drinking in his surroundings and after a moment he spotted her leaning against one of the walls nearest the bathroom. Her eyes were closed, her emerald skin glowing in the sun that cascaded into the room through the tall bay windows. She was alone and Raymond didn't take his eyes off her as he walked forward, trying to be discreet. He watched as she laid a hand to her stomach and then bolted for the bathroom. He felt his heart twist at the thought of what he was about to do. Several times he'd thought about backing out but every time he did he saw the look in his brother's eyes. He had to save her and if kidnapping and drugging her was going to do that then so be it. He'd deal with the consequences later.

But as he watched Elphaba come out of the bathroom looking tired and dazed, latching onto Galinda's arm for support, he couldn't help but think that maybe he was doing the wrong thing, playing into his brother's hand. Two weeks ago he'd been intent on giving Frex exactly what he had wanted all along: revenge for the Uplands, with just a few minor adjustments. But then the tables had turned, leaving him no choice but to turn against his brother. He wasn't sorry he'd done it but could he go through with the threat of taking Elphaba? Could he really drug her and escape Oz without looking back? And wasn't that giving in to what Frex had wanted in the first place? By taking Elphaba was Raymond allowing his brother to still control him?

Raymond shook his head discreetly. No. He couldn't go through with it. He wouldn't just be saving Elphaba he'd be hurting Galinda and her family as well as his other niece, Nessa, two things he didn't want to do. He was not like his brother.

Satisfied with his decision, Raymond followed headed into the courtroom, trying to blend in with the crowd and found a seat at the back. His hands shook as he straightened his tie and for a moment he thought he saw Frex make eye contact with him. But Raymond didn't even blink, didn't even acknowledge his brother. Raymond scanned the courtroom and let his eyes fall on Elphaba again. She was sitting closer to the front and though Raymond couldn't see her expression, he could tell she was nervous. She sat stone still, her back tense, her head never moving. She stayed like that for several moments, until suddenly she bolted from the seat and ran down the aisle and out the double doors, a hand clamped over her mouth.

Raymond perfectly still, his back rigid, his eyes focused straight ahead as he stared at the clock that hung on the wall in the front of the room. He didn't know how long he sat staring but he was suddenly jolted back to reality by the sound of what sounded like a hammer hitting a block of wood. He jumped slightly, focusing his attention to the front, where a man with gray hair wearing a black robe sat high up on a chair. Raymond got to a standing position and could see Elphaba in front, her arm liked with Galinda's. She looked as though she was about to fall over. Raymond felt his eyes harden and his body tense as he stole a glance at his brother. Frex's expression was unreadable but Raymond wasn't going to be fooled. He was angry, angry with him for going against him. Angry at Oz in general and Raymond tore his gaze away, letting his mind wonder. He thought about what he was going to do after the trial, what he was going to say to Elphaba. He couldn't exactly tell her about the plan, then he'd get thrown in jail too for accomplice to an almost crime. But he couldn't not tell her. She and Galinda both would be in grave danger if this trial went the way Raymond thought it was going to go. There was not a chance in Oz that Frex would wonder the streets free after this and he was going to be angry, which would hype up his need for revenge. There had to be some way to get Elphaba and Galinda out of Oz without them suspecting anything was wrong. But what? What could he possibly do to keep three girls safe without running the risk of tipping off Frex? Could he risk taking her and Nessa to the other world at the same time as Elphaba without looking suspicious? And how would he convince Elphaba to go with him in the first place? She wouldn't want to leave Galinda and Nessa for a long period of time.

But no sooner had the thought entered his mind that he had the perfect solution. A conference. But not just any conference. Raymond had heard about these conferences for history in the other world and he knew that Elphaba would be thrilled to attend a conference about history, especially in the other world. Perhaps she'd even want to attend school there, which would explain her long absence.

He couldn't take all three girls at once. That much he knew. They would have to go separate and to different places. Raymond was not about to run the risk of someone finding out about the plan and coming to the location of the girls.

But he was brought back to reality by the sound of Elphaba's name and he looked up just in time to see Elphaba getting up from her seat and walking toward the witness stand. Even from the back of the room he could see her trembling and she nearly tripped as she stepped onto the witness stand. He barely heard her as she gave the oath and then the room was still, waiting as Frex's lawyer began to ask her questions. Raymond sat up, listening intently at the questions that were asked and Elphaba's voice was so soft he could barely hear what she was saying.

"He would hit me," Elphaba said after a moment of silence and Raymond thought he saw her gaze shift to where Frex sat, her eyes hardening at the sight of him. "He would tell me I was a freak and didn't deserve to be his daughter. He blamed me for my mother's death." Her words were forced out through clenched teeth and she gripped the edge of the witness stand, her breaths coming out in short gasps. Raymond didn't have to be an expert to know the memories were probably coming back full force. "He verbally and physically abused me for years. But that wasn't the worst of it. I could handle that." Raymond saw Elphaba swallow and when she spoke again her voice was weak, as if she was trying to keep back tears. "But what was the last straw was when he dragged me out of school. Literally dragged me. He didn't take me home. He took me to a friend's house where I was chained on my ankles and wrists and forced to work as a servant." A strangled sob escaped Elphaba's throat and for a moment Raymond was sure she'd bolt. But after a moment of tense silence, she spoke again, pointing across the room at a boy Raymond didn't recognize. "Chase used to work for my father and he didn't treat him right either. Chase helped me escape the man's house where my father left me and we ran to the Emerald City. I knew when he forced me into slavery I had to do something. He has always hated me but I never thought he'd go this far."

"What do you think made him react the way he did?" the lawyer asked.

"He was angry with me," Elphaba replied, her voice growing harder by the second, "He was angry because I told my best friend about his plan and he wanted to get rid of me so I wouldn't mess with his precious plan of destroying the lives of his own community." She spoke the last sentence through clenched teeth.

Raymond felt his body tense and he sat back, his jaw locked in anger. How could anyone go against their own people? Raymond felt his stomach churn as he realized he had been a part of that plan. He had almost aided his brother in kidnapping his own daughter's best friend. Raymond wanted to stand and say something but was cut short when Elphaba began speaking again. The words that poured from her mouth were not what Raymond had been expecting.

"He issued laws, saying that the people of Munchkin Land were not allowed to leave and if they did they'd be arrested. He arrested hundreds of people. Half the city practically." Elphaba swallowed, trying to collect herself and then continued, keeping her gaze fixed on her father. She could see him flinching but she didn't waver. "He also made it out like the Munchkinlanders were the reason for the economy being like it was but thanks to Nessa's quick thinking we soon learned that our father had the wizard stealing money from the national account to make it look like Oz was in financial trouble." Elphaba swallowed again, feeling tears come to her eyes as she realized what she was about to describe next. The three days in the settlement.

"What happened after you found out about the economy?" the lawyer asked when Elphaba had quit talking.

Elphaba swallowed, allowing a sob to escape her throat. "Nothing happened right away," she said, barely able to get the words out. She cut her gaze to the floor, unable to look at her father any longer. Just the sight of him was making her blood boil. "But…" she stopped suddenly as another sob escaped her throat. She put a hand over her mouth and bolted from the stand, running down the aisle.

Raymond stayed where he was just in case he was called to testify and he watched in surprise as Nessa was wheeled forward and the lawyer began asking her the same questions he'd asked of Elphaba. When he got to the part about the settlement, Nessa hesitated for only a second and then launched into a lengthy description of their three-day ordeal. Raymond felt his whole body tense again and he wiped his forehead, which was slowly becoming drenched in sweat. He'd known about the settlement, yes but hadn't know the extent of what was happening and hearing Nessa describe it made Raymond want to take Frex and throw him off the nearest balcony.

Raymond's head was spinning as he listened to the commotion around him and the ear-splitting sound of the gravel being hit against the wood caused him to come back to reality. He watched as Nessa was wheeled back to her place and noticed the girl was trembling. He then saw Elphaba get up and embrace her sister in a silent hug. The two stayed like that for the next several minutes, until Frex's lawyer called for a recess. Raymond was the first on his feet and made his way through the crowd to where his brother sat. "I just want you to know that this is the last time you will ever see your daughters," he hissed through clenched teeth and without waiting for a response, he peeled out of the courtroom, meeting Elphaba, Nessa, Galinda and another girl he didn't know in the hall. Nessa'a face was tearstained and she gripped Elphaba's hand. Both of them looked as though they were about to cry and Raymond wished he could take away all their memories, to spare them this pain they were now experiencing. Elphaba wasn't the only one suffering here.

"I don't think I'll be sleeping much tonight," Nessa muttered into her sister's shoulder, allowing a shiver to pass through her. "Did you see the way he looked at me? I felt like he could see right inside me. Like he was going to jump up and bite me."

Raymond felt his jaw tighten as he let himself remember the look Frex had given Nessa, for Raymond had seen that same menacing look only days before. Frex was angry. That much was certain. It was what he would do with his anger that worried Raymond the most. Would he try to hurt Nessa and Elphaba as well as Galinda? Raymond didn't have an answer but didn't want to wait around and find out. He had to get these girls to safety as quickly as possible, which meant he had to work quickly. Squaring his shoulders, Raymond followed them from the building. He then slowly approached them, not wanting to scare them. "Elphaba?" he said softly.

Elphaba glanced up and her frown went to that of relief when she saw her uncle standing before her. Pulling free from Galinda's grip, Elphaba stood up and embraced her uncle in a hug. "I can't believe you're here," she said softly as she pulled free from the hug, wiping at her eyes. "I haven't seen you in forever."

Raymond felt his heart twist in guilt. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you like I should've been. I should've been paying more attention to what was going on. I should've gotten you and Nessa out of there. I had no idea my brother was doing this to you, to his own people."

Elphaba's face twisted into pain. "What I described in there was nothing compared to what the people of Munchkin Land went through." She shook her head as her throat started to close up again. "I can't go through it again, even in memory. I'm trying so hard to forget but I can't. The memories of being in that settlement come at me like some monster that won't leave. I just want it to stop Uncle Raymond." Her words were engulfed in sobs and she allowed Galinda to hug her from behind. "I can't do this. I can't."

"You won't have to," Raymond said reassuringly. "The verdict will most likely be reached tomorrow."

"Good," Galinda said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Then we can all get back home and resume our normal lives."

"Yes," Elphaba agreed and a hint of a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "We have another wedding to plan for."

"Yes indeed," Galinda chimed in and cast a smile at Nessa, who smiled back.

"Whose wedding?" Raymond asked, looking to each girl in turn.

"Mine," Nessa spoke up proudly, her whole face glowing with happiness. "Boq and I want to wait at least a year before we get married. I want to have another year of training for governor before we're married."

Raymond felt his already guilty conscious grow even larger. If he had taken Elphaba and drugged her like he'd originally planned he would've made her miss her younger sister's wedding. That thought literally made him want to puke and he was glad when Galinda started speaking again.

"We need to get going," Galinda said, "Before my best friend over here collapses from exhaustion."

Elphaba glanced tiredly at her uncle. "Will you come visit? I'm living in the Vinkus now. I'd love to see you." She reached out her hand and placed it on her uncle's arm, giving it a slight squeeze. "Don't be a stranger, okay?"

Raymond smiled, the guilt he'd been feeling only moments before slowly ebbing. "I won't. In fact, I am planning a trip to the other world soon. New York actually. And I was wondering if you'd like to go with me. They have some amazing historical conferences there. I could look into one if you'd be interested in going." He resisted the urge to grit his teeth. Had he spoken to soon? He didn't have any of the details worked out yet. But none of that mattered yet. At least he was putting the wheels into motion.

Elphaba's eyes widened in shock. "Are you serious? A historical conference in New York? I am so there. When is it?"

Raymond couldn't help but chuckle at Elphaba's sudden excitement. "Not sure yet but I'll let you know." Seeing the happiness on Elphaba's face was something Raymond couldn't help but smile about. She didn't need the drugs. Just thinking about the fact that she was going to the other world was enough to take her mind off her father and the trial. "Would you like for me to get you a cab?"

"Yes," Elphaba blurted, the tiredness once again returning to her voice. Her eyes, however, didn't lose that sparkle. But that sparkle soon faded as Elphaba allowed the fatigue to settle over her and she looked tiredly at her uncle. "Will we see you tomorrow?"

"How about tonight?" Raymond asked and at Elphaba's confused look, said quickly, "Dinner. I know this great restaurant that has the best chicken."

Elphaba groaned, leaning against Galinda for support. "Thanks but I have sworn off chicken. And any other food for that matter."

Galinda rubbed Elphaba's shoulders comfortingly and then looked to Raymond. "She hasn't been feeling well."

"One of the perks of being nine weeks pregnant," Elphaba muttered and didn't bother to hide her sarcasm. She noticed the look of surprise on her uncle's face and said quickly, "I'm carrying Galinda and Fiyero's child."

Raymond nodded, trying to pretend he didn't know this bit of information about his niece. He was not about to tell her he'd been spying on her for the man she hated more than life. He felt his stomach churn just thinking about how close he'd come to siding with his brother. "Well I will let you rest. I'll pick you three up at seven?"

"Perfect," Galinda answered with a smile. She looked to Tanya, who had been standing quietly off to the side. "Tanya, this is Raymond Thropp, Elphaba's uncle."

Raymond smiled and walked toward the girl. He hadn't even noticed her standing there. "Forgive me. I didn't see you there."

Tanya forced herself to smile. Raymond didn't seem at all like Elphaba's father had been but she still found her heart pounding intensely against her chest as the nerves worked its way through her body. "Nice to meet you," she said as politely as she could possibly manage and shook his hand firmly. "I'm Elphaba's….friend." She wasn't about to blurt out the fact that she was her half sister here on the street. She didn't know how much this man knew about what had been going on recently and didn't want to upset Elphaba.

"It's okay Tanya," Elphaba said reassuringly, turning a tired eye to her sister, "you can tell him." she looked to her uncle. "Apparently my mother liked to keep lots of men around and one of them was the Wizard. Tanya is my sister. Apparently the Wizard is my father. My real father."

Raymond tried to appear shocked and realized that he actually was indeed shocked. This was what Frex had been wanting to tell Elphaba at the trial today but hadn't gotten the chance. Raymond had known for weeks about this new development but hearing Elphaba talk with such distain and bitterness for the deceased leader made it that much more real. Two weeks ago this fact had been just nasty words coming from Frex. Now, it was real. "Wow," he managed to choke out and was surprised when he found he could not speak. "I had no idea."

"Yes well neither did we until about a week ago," Elphaba answered, her tone full of acrimony. She shot a look at Tanya, smiling softly and felt Tanya take her hand. "I am angry at my mother and Frex for not telling me but I couldn't have asked for a better sister. The support she has given me over the last eight weeks has been incredible."

Tanya felt herself blushing at Elphaba's words. "You act as if I'm some saint," she chided and linked her arm through Elphaba's free one.

Elphaba ignored her sister's comment as she looked to her uncle again. "That wasn't how I was planning on telling you. I'm sorry if I upset you."

Raymond swallowed and when he finally found his voice, he said, "It's okay. I'm glad you told me." He felt the guilt factor flaring up again as he realized that he not only would've taken Elphaba from her best friend but from not one but two sisters. "You go rest," he said after a moment of silence and waved down a cab that was coming down the street. He helped Nessa into the carriage and then folded up her chair, placing it on the back of the carriage. "I'll see you ladies later."

"You want to ride with us?" Nessa offered, sticking her head out of the carriage window.

"My hotel is just a block away. I'll walk," Raymond said, attempting a smile. It wasn't a total lie. His hotel was fairly close but he also needed time to think and plan for the upcoming trip and to decide how to get Galinda and Nessa and now Tanya to safety. "Get some rest Elphaba," he said.

"I will," Elphaba promised and stuck her hand out the carriage window, giving her uncle's hand a squeeze. "See you tonight."

Raymond slammed the door closed and watched as the carriage pulled away. He then began walking down the street, not realizing that a man dressed in a black trench coat had heard the entire conversation.

***

Max felt a smile of triumph reach his lips as he watched the traitor walk off. So he was trying to play hero now, taking Elphaba and her friends to safety. Max felt relieved at this. So he wasn't the only one playing the hero. Raymond had turned against his own brother, refusing to kidnap Galinda. Max let a low hiss escape his lips. He couldn't believe someone would do something so horrible to anyone, especially in the name of revenge. But he had to keep that thought to himself. Frex couldn't know that Max had another motive besides the ten thousand dollars Frex was paying him to kidnap Galinda. He couldn't know that Max had agreed to this to save Galinda's life but he wasn't going to watch Galinda die when there was something he could do to prevent it. He was not going to watch her suffer. Not like he'd watched Caitlin suffer.

Max felt his chest tighten as he allowed the name to enter his mind. He hadn't let himself think of that day in over a year, since the night he'd gotten arrested and had to watch as Caitlin was ripped from his arms and taken back to her abusive parents, only to be found dead a few days later. The sound of her frantic cries still haunted him, even now, and Max knew this was exactly the reason why he'd agreed to do this task in the first place. He was not going to watch Galinda fall victim to Frex's rage and he knew that if he didn't agree then Frex would just find someone else to do the job, possibly even killing the girl. Which was why Max had to make Frex think he was on board with anything and everything. Max would have to kidnap the girl but what he did after that was up to him. He could even drug her and pretend to be her father, something he never would've been able to do otherwise. The thought of doing anything to harm her was something Max was totally against. Of course there was no way in Oz he'd let Frex know that. To him Max was just another violent man locked up for his wicked ways. But truth be told, Max hadn't landed in prison for a shooting or any sort of violence. Not that he was planning on telling anyone the real reason why he'd been locked up for this past year. No one would believe him anyway. It was easier to let people, especially Frex, think he was a violent man. It would be easier to save Galinda that way.

Squaring his shoulders, Max headed in the opposite direction toward the prison, plastering a sneer on his face. it was time to play the bad guy. He had to tell Frex of this new development right away. They did not have much time to put the plan into action. If Raymond ended up taking the green girl to the other world that would leave the blonde girl here, the perfect opportunity to put the plan into action. Luckily the walk to the jail didn't take long and ten minutes later Max found himself in that windowless room pacing the floor, waiting for Frex. With what had happened at the trial this morning Frex was going to be even more eager to put the plan into action. They hadn't yet discussed the details of how Max was supposed to kidnap Galinda but maybe Raymond had just given them a way in. Max could feel an idea forming as he watched Frex into the room, his expression as hard as stone.

"I hope you have good news for me," Frex growled. He was in no mood for games or any more disappointments. He'd had enough to last for an entire lifetime. Seeing Elphaba and Nessa and hearing them describe all that he had done had cut him deeper than he'd ever wanted to admit. "Time is running out. The girls will not be here for much longer. They are heading back to the Vinkus on Thursday. If you want to kidnap Galinda here you're going to have to do it soon."

Max sat down in the chair across from Frex. "We might have less time then we think. Your brother is trying to play the hero and is planning on taking Elphaba to the other world for a historical conference. I don't know when they would be leaving but I was thinking that could be a perfect time to snatch Galinda."

Frex pursed his lips, thinking. "You're sure my brother is taking Elphaba to the other world?"

Max nodded. "Yes. I heard it with my own ears." He pulled out a small black object from his jacket and placed it on the table. Pressing a button, the machine roared to life, the sound of voices filling the windowless room. Max watched Frex's face, looking for any signs of approval or distain. He found none. Frex's expression was vacant, unreadable. Max let the tape play until it stopped and then he put the machine back into his pocket. "There. That's your proof." He intertwined his fingers together, resting his hands on the table in front of him. His eyes never left Frex's face as he spoke. This was the only way he could keep from cringing in repulsion. Listening to this man talk about how he was going to harm his best friend's daughter was like getting teeth pulled and Max wished he could find Raymond and tell him that he was on his side. Of course he couldn't do that. It would put Galinda in even more danger. "So how do we proceed, sir?"

Frex sighed. He wasn't sure and it was driving him crazy. He had always been good at making sure plans were executed just right. But this one was going to be tougher than all the others had been, for he had his brother standing in the way. "We'll have to not have an exact plan. Depending on when Raymond takes Elphaba to the other world is when we'll need to strike. The only way to get to the other side is through the portal here in the Emerald City. Raymond and Elphaba will need to travel here and Galinda will most likely come with her. That will be your best bet. She'll be distracted."

Max sighed. He hated not knowing details to things and could see the frustration forming on Frex's face. "So what do we do until then?"

Frex scowled, irritated. "Do I have to spell everything out for you, Max? Do what you've been doing. Follow them around but don't make it obvious. Try to stay in the shadows. Blend in. How far does that machine of yours record things?"

"Uhh pretty far."

"Use it. That will be your best bet at getting information. They won't be the least bit suspicious that someone is watching them. Raymond thinks he's getting them out of here just in time before I have time to plan anything." A sly smile made its way across Frex's face. "He was never very bright. He has always underestimated my abilities."

Max let out a laugh but then grew serious again. He had to stay focused. It was the only way he was going to keep his emotions in tact. "They're going to dinner tonight. Not sure where but I know the hotel the girls are staying at. I could follow them to the restaurant." He felt a sigh of relief pass his lips. Good. The details were slowly but surely coming together.

"Do what you need to do to keep tabs on them," Frex said, trying to keep his voice free of irritation. He reached out and patted Max's arm. "Don't let me down. I'm counting on this, Max."

Max tipped his hat and stood up. "I won't, sir. You can count on me." He headed for the door, trying to put as much confidence into his step as possible and when he finally made it outside and onto the sidewalks he headed straight for the hotel in which the girls were staying. It was nearly five o'clock, which meant he had two hours to kill before he would see the girls come down from their room. Not wanting to seem suspicious, Max settled himself in the hotel lobby, burying his head in a newspaper. He then switched to one of the books that lined a large bookshelf and was so heavily engrossed in the novel he barely noticed when Raymond walked through the door, dressed in a suit and tie. He was holding today's paper and Max kept his gaze fixed on the novel before him, watching as Raymond sat down in the chair a few feet from him. He longed to blurt out what he was thinking: that he too was playing the hero and saving the life of his niece's best friend. But he remained silent, not wanting to spoil anything. "Nice night, isn't it?" he asked, making his tone as polite as possible.

Raymond looked up and smiled. "Yes. It is. Perfect night for a dinner out. Just waiting on my nieces and their friends."

Max nodded, trying to appear interested but not like he was prying. "Ah. Well that's nice of you to take them out. Where are you going?"

"That place that has the good chicken. La Pascal's," Raymond answered and looked down at his watch. He then shifted his gaze to the elevators and abruptly stood, folding his newspaper in half.

Max turned back to his novel, sliding his hand into his jacket pocket to activate the small recording device. He then crossed his legs and put the book up this face, listening as Raymond and the girls passed him, their shoes clicking on the tile floor.

"I am starving," Max heard one girl say and guessed it was the small blonde speaking. Max let his eyes shift to the group and noticed the tall green girl, Elphaba, was pushing a wheelchair. Probably her sister's wheelchair. "Elphie, do you think you can eat much?"

"I'm not sure," Elphaba answered and her voice faded as she headed out the door.

Max stayed where he was for several more minutes. He would give them at least half an hour before he showed up at the restaurant. It would look too suspicious if he walked in right after them. Besides, he needed to change into something nicer. La Pascal's was a nice restaurant and one did not go dressed in a trench coat and khaki pants.

Standing up, Max put the book back on the shelf and walked out of the hotel. He walked briskly down the cobblestone streets. The wind had picked up and the sun was slowly starting to sink behind the trees. Max walked until he reached his hotel, a ten point degrade from the one he'd just been in. But a man just released from jail didn't exactly have many options and Max pushed this thought from his mind as he walked inside and down the hall to his room. Taking the key from his pocket, he unlocked the door and walked inside, closing the door behind him. The room smelled of pine and Max smiled as he took out a pair of dress pants and a dress shirt. He changed quickly and then put on his sports coat, making sure the recording device was safely tucked into the inside pocket. Running a comb through his dark hair, Max hurried from the room and back outside. The sun had sunk lower now and dusk was slowly approaching.

Max walked briskly down the sidewalk; glad the restaurant wasn't too far away. Maybe he hadn't missed much. He slowed his pace as he reached the restaurant, not wanting to appear anxious and walked inside. Classical music was the first thing that met his ears, followed by the sound of low whispers. Max stood near the door, searching the room for Elphaba and her group. He finally spotted them at a table near the back and was relieved when he saw the hostess coming toward him.

"Only one?" the hostess asked in a voice that was much too cheerful. She was wearing a white top and black skirt. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a bun and her cheeks were slightly flushed.

Max nodded. "Could I have a seat near the back?" he asked and when the girl nodded, he began following her to the back. His heart thudded in his chest as he was led to a table right beside Elphaba and her group. He sat with his back to them and trying to be as subdued as possible, switched on the recording device. He then opened up his menu and buried his nose in it, trying to hear the conversation going on behind him.

"Oh Elphaba," Raymond said after a spell of silence, "I checked into the conferences in New York. There is one starting on Friday. We could leave from here on Thursday. It would make it easier on you so you wouldn't have to take a train here."

"The only entrance to the other world is here?" Elphaba replied, and Max heard her take a sip of water.

"Yes," Raymond answered. "The portal opens at midnight so we'd arrive in New York pretty late but the conference won't begin until three that afternoon. If you don't want to leave right away I understand."

"No," Elphaba replied, a smile in her voice, "I would love to leave Thursday. I just don't want to leave Galinda and Tanya. Could they come with me?"

"I'd love to Elphie but I would be bored stiff," Galinda said, "Besides, Fiyero and I are going to a ball on Friday. But make sure to go shopping for me okay?"

Max felt his right hand ball into a fist as he felt his heart rate speeding up. This was happening faster than he'd anticipated. With Elphaba leaving Thursday and Galinda heading back to the Vinkus probably the same day that didn't leave much wiggle room. He would have to act quickly. Unless he followed Galinda to the Vinkus. That would make the most sense. Max put down his menu and after the waitress took his order, he turned his attention back to the conversation.

"Well I'm not sure," Tanya was saying, her tone hesitant, "I've never been to the other world. I've always wanted to see it."

"Then go with her," Galinda urged. "You probably won't ever get another chance. And hey Raymond if you don't mind coming to get me on Saturday or Sunday I could come and spend the rest of the time with you. We can shop and stuff."

Max felt his face turn bright red as the muscles in his jaw tensed. So Galinda was planning on joining Elphaba and Tanya in New York. Max should've been relieved that she was getting away but he also knew that she would eventually return and still be in danger, which meant he would still have to go through with the plan and he would have to act quickly. He now only had two days to figure out a plan and go through with it. He would only have about twenty four hours from the time Elphaba left to the time Galinda joined her. That didn't leave much time at all. The clock, he realized, was ticking.


	13. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

"I can't believe I will be in the other world in just two days," Elphaba mused later that night as she lay on her bed. Galinda and Tanya were sprawled out on the other bed. Tanya was reading while Galinda sat against the baseboard, looking at Elphaba. Nessa was sitting in her chair by the window, engrossed in a book. "It seems so…spontaneous. I feel like I'm abandoning you and Nessa."

"Hey don't worry about it," Galinda said. "I'll be fine and Nessa's heading back to Munchkin Land. Aren't you Ness?"

Nessa looked up from her book and turned her chair so that she was facing the girls. "Yes. Though I would love to go with you, Elphaba. But duty calls. I've already missed valuable training time due to this stupid trial."

"Then it's settled," Galinda said, turning her gaze back to Elphaba, "No feeling guilty. This is a great opportunity and you should be excited. You're going to the shopping capital of the world."

Elphaba snorted, rolling her eyes. "Oh yeah that's really exciting," she muttered sarcastically. She sighed, resting a hand on her stomach, a smile etching its way onto her face. "It's just so hard to fathom. Come Friday I will be in New York attending a conference about history. Granted, it'll be history from the other side but still. It'll be history." The excitement in her voice did not go unnoticed and she grinned at Galinda. "I promise I'll at least walk down the street with all the shops."

"Well I'm going to be joining you on Saturday," Galinda reminded her friend. "Your uncle agreed to come and get me. I can leave Friday right after the ball and be here sometime Saturday afternoon."

"Or you can leave Saturday morning and just join us on Sunday," Tanya spoke up, glancing up from her book. "We're going to be there like a whole week so waiting two days won't kill you."

Galinda smiled, sitting up on the bed. "Good. It's settled. Elphie, tell your uncle I will meet him at the portal on Sunday at midnight."

Elphaba chuckled at Galinda's enthusiasm. She loved to watch her friend when she got excited. It was like watching a child on Christmas. But suddenly Elphaba found her thoughts drifting to the trial and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the memories. Maybe a week in the other world would be a good thing. It would help her forget the horror of her life here in Oz. And maybe it would help her find a new direction and purpose in her life.

***

Frex could feel his blood boiling as he listened to the voices coming from the recording device. He couldn't believe this. They had exactly three days to come up with a way to execute the plan successfully. Galinda would be leaving for the other world on Saturday, possibly Sunday. They had to be ready by at least Saturday and today was Thursday. Frex didn't know what irritated him more: the fact that he only had two days or the fact that he couldn't be there to witness it.

"So what do we do?" Max asked when the device stopped playing. He pressed stop and looked at Frex. "You're the brains behind this operation. I'm just the follower. I need instructions on what to do."

Frex sighed, running a hand through his slowly graying hair. "So we know Galinda is getting into the city possibly Saturday afternoon and leaving on Sunday. Or she could leave on Sunday at midnight. You need to be prepared for either occurrence. Do you know what hotel she's staying at?"

"The same one she's in now. I overheard Raymond making reservations for her this morning. I can go ahead and book a room tomorrow after they leave and be there when she gets there. But what do I do after she arrives? I can't exactly follow her to the portal. That would look suspicious."

Frex sighed, wishing that Raymond hadn't backed out. He wouldn't have asked all these stupid questions. But Frex couldn't lose his cool now. They were so close. Frex could feel it in his very being. "Leave her a note," Frex blurted out. It was the first thing that had come to mind but the more he thought it through the more plausible it sounded. "Leave her a note at the front desk of the hotel. Pretend it's from Raymond telling her to meet him at the portal at eleven instead of twelve on Sunday. She will most likely be alone. No one would be around then." An impish grin spread across Frex's face and he reached into his pocket, pulling out a tiny tube filled with a liquid. "Put your hand under the table," he instructed.

Max did as Frex instructed and suddenly felt a tiny tube like thing being placed into his palm. He quickly put it into his pocket and then asked, "What is it?" He held his breath, hoping it wouldn't harm Galinda and he hoped he could get away without using it.

"It's a memory-erasing drug. Give her one dose of this intravenously and she won't remember her name or anything when she wakes up. It'll knock her out up to twelve hours."

"Will the drug wear off?" Max asked, twisting the tube in his hand under the table. He hoped so. He didn't even want to use the drug but he knew that he would have to do something to keep Galinda from running.

"The sleepy out of it part will. The memory part will be permanent," Frex explained and smiled another wry smile.

Max felt his whole body go numb. Permanent? Max squeezed the tube in his hand, hoping it would break. There was no way he could use this drug. He only wanted to get Galinda to safety not erase her memory. But the look on Frex's face caused Max's thoughts to halt and he hoped he'd be able to somehow switch the drug to just put her to sleep, not erase her memory. But Max's thoughts were quickly interrupted as Frex continued speaking.

"Which means she won't remember who she is. You can do what you like with her. Make her your servant or claim to be her father."

"Claim to be her father and make her my servant?" Max cringed at the thought but didn't let his anxiety show on his face. He had to make Frex believe he was totally on board to anything and everything, though the impulse to slug the man and throw him out a second story window was growing stronger by the day.

Frex chuckled. "Sure. That's what I did with Elphaba. I had her be care-taker for Nessa twenty-four-seven."

Max gritted his teeth but kept his gaze fixed on Frex's face, trying to focus on what he was saying.

"After Sunday you can do what you like. Take her to the other world if you want. It'll be easier there. No one will suspect anything there. Galinda's family won't even think to look for her there."

"But I'm taking her from the portal and they'd know that she was headed there," Max reminded him. "That would be the first place they'd look."

"Not if you tip them off first." Frex leaned in close and after lowering his voice, said, "Being in here has allowed me to learn the ways of the police department. Because Galinda is considered an adult the police can't start searching until forty-eight hours after she's been missing. That's the same here in Oz as it is in the other world. And by Monday or Tuesday you'll be long gone. I'd get out of New York as quick as you can. If they do start going over to the other world to search New York is the first place they're going to look since the portal opens right into that city."

"Have you ever been there?" Max asked. "What's it like?"

Frex sat back in his seat. He was starting to feel slightly less irritated and calmer about the whole thing. Max had a handle on things. He was not going to back out now. They were too deep into this to mess it up now. "It's bigger than here, the Emerald City. It's more crowded too. You could possibly stay there without anyone noticing you but I wouldn't risk it."

Max nodded. He didn't want to admit it but he was actually looking forward to Sunday. After Sunday all of this anxiety would be all over and he could escape to the other world with Galinda and start over, playing the role of father. "Well I should go," he said as he stood and put the tube of the drug in his coat pocket. "I will get a letter to you after the task has been completed."

Frex stood up and after shaking hands with Max, watched as he walked out of the room. An impish smile appeared on Frex's face. In less than three days the plan would be put to action and Frex would finally have his revenge.

Revenge that had never tasted so sweet.

***

Max left the jail with his thoughts racing. There had to be some way he could switch the drug without Frex finding out. He would hide the tube with the memory-erasing drug in it of course but none of the drug was going to be used. Putting the tube deep in his pocket, Max headed for the nearest drug store. there was bound to be something he could use to make Galinda fall asleep for several hours. Max walked into the store and scanned the shelves, finally finding a bottle of a sleeping solution. He read the side affects. It was supposed to take affect immediately, just as the other drug had been designed to do but this one would only knock the person out for ten to twelve hours, plenty of time for Max to figure out what to do from there and to keep Galinda from running into danger. And no harm would be done.

Max quickly paid for the drug and headed back to the hotel. He then poured the memory-erasing drug into the sink and poured in the new drug. But little did he know as he put the tiny cap on the tube and put it in his pocket that the plan would not go as he had predicted….

***

The cool early morning air did nothing to settle Elphaba's stomach as she followed Galinda, Tanya, Nessa and Raymond into the courthouse. It was nine in the morning and the sun was already high in the sky, a slight breeze whipping through her hair. The sky was a perfect blue with tiny puffy white clouds making it look more like a painting in a museum and on any other day Elphaba would've been amazed at the beautiful weather. This morning however she was anything but amazed. Completely and totally terrified would've been the correct term to describe her mood, not to mention nauseas. The thought of walking into that courtroom again and seeing her father made her want to puke and she had to swallow hard to keep back the urge. Galinda must've noticed Elphaba's distress, for she led her straight to the bathroom as soon as they entered the building. Elphaba immediately ran to the toilet to vomit.

"Elphie you don't have to do this," Galinda said, her voice echoing off the walls of the bathroom.

The sound of a lock clicking open was the only sound that greeted Galinda's request, followed by the sound of footsteps. Suddenly Elphaba appeared, looking tired and dazed. Galinda could also see a hint of fear in her eyes. "I can't do it again, Galinda," she said meekly. Her voice was weak from puking and she slowly walked over to the furthest sink to the left. Turning on the water, she leaned down and splashed her face then proceeded to wash her hands. "I can't go back in there." Elphaba stared at herself in the mirror. Dark circles were visible under her eyes and she looked paler than usual, a different shade of green. Her hair hung straight down her back, which made her face look even thinner. "Ugh. Did I dress in the dark this morning?" she indicated to the navy blue long sleeved shirt and long navy blue skirt she was wearing. Black heels rested on her feet and her heels were already hurting.

"Elphie?"

Elphaba held up a hand to prevent her friend from speaking and she took several deep breaths, finally turning to Galinda with a tiny bit of confidence present on her face. Her color was still pasty but she tried to hold her head high as she walked out of the bathroom. She could hear her heels clicking against the floor as she walked across the lobby toward the double doors that led into the courtroom. Her stomach churned but this time it wasn't from morning sickness, it was from dread. Elphaba glanced behind her and was relieved when Galinda put an arm around her shoulders. No words were spoken as Elphaba walked into the courtroom with Galinda beside her and she found her two sisters sitting near the front.

"You okay?" Tanya whispered once Elphaba sat down beside her.

Elphaba nodded, though her expression said otherwise. "I will be. As soon as this whole thing is over. I wish we were already in New York."

Tanya put a hand on Elphaba's shoulder. "I know. I do too," she answered back softly. But no sooner were the words out of her mouth that the sound of a door opening caught her attention and she looked over to see the judge walking into the courtroom. Linking her arm through Elphaba's, Tanya stood and once the judge sat down she took her seat, keeping her arm linked through Elphaba's.

The trial lasted for the remainder of the day and as each hour passed Elphaba found herself growing antsy and frustrated. But finally, as the clock struck five, the jury finally stood to announce the verdict. Elphaba felt Tanya grip her hand and she squeezed as tight as she dared. The tension in the room was so thick that Elphaba felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Is the jury ready with the verdict?" the Judge asked finally.

A woman with blonde hair, wearing a dark green business suit got to her feet. "Yes, your honor," she said and looking directly at Frex, she said, "the jury finds the defendant guilty of all charges…."

Elphaba felt her whole body cease with relief and she could hardly process what the woman was saying. Nor did she care. After this moment she would never have to see her father ever again. He would never hurt her again. Tears came to Elphaba's eyes as she let this news sink in and she was relieved when she felt both Galinda and Tanya's arms around her. She hugged them both at the same time, letting the tears continue sliding down her cheeks. She started to say something but all that came out was a choked sob. She could feel her whole body trembling and she buried her head in Galinda's shoulder, finally allowing the sobs to race through her body.

"I know," Galinda whispered into Elphaba's shoulder. She didn't need to hear Elphaba's voice to know what she was feeling. It was evident in her body language. "It's over Elphie. It's all over."

Elphaba pulled free from Galinda's and after she found her voice, she said, "I don't know what to feel. Part of me is relieved that it's over but at the same time I'm having a hard time believing it's over." Her voice was weak and raspy and she let her gaze scan the room, where she watched as her father was being led away in handcuffs. She knew then, as she watched the officers escort him out of the room, that it was really over. She was finally free. Free of the abuse and neglect. Elphaba squeezed her eyes shut, not allowing the images of that awful time to feel her mind. This was not a time to take a trip down memory lane. This was a time for celebration. But her reverie was cut short when she heard Nessa's voice. Pulling free from Galinda's grip, Elphaba ran to her sister, bending down by her chair. "It's over Nessa. It's all over."

Nessa could only nod as she embraced her sister in a tight hug. The two stayed like that for the longest time, both crying into each other's shoulders. Nessa was the first to pull away, wiping furiously at her tear-stained cheeks. "He's really not going to hurt you anymore? Hurt us?"

Elphaba shook her head, keeping her fingers tightly intertwined with Nessa's. "No. He's never going to hurt us anymore." Her voice shook and she swallowed, trying to suppress another sob. They had won and now they would begin the healing process and start rebuilding their lives.

But little did Elphaba know as she followed her two sisters, best friend and uncle out of the courtroom that the nightmare was just beginning…..

The rest of the evening flew by in a blur and suddenly Elphaba found herself standing in the middle of the hotel room, suitcase in hand. Darkness had fallen hours ago and it was nearly eleven o'clock. In just one hour the portal to the other world would open and Elphaba would enter into New York city. After the trial she'd come back here to pack and spend one last night with her sisters and best friend, as well as packing. The hours had ticked by and now Elphaba stood staring at the door, waiting for that fateful knock that would let her know it was time. Tanya stood next to her, her own suitcase in hand. She looked excited but Elphaba could tell she was terrified. Luckily Galinda came to the rescue.

"It'll be fine," Galinda said, her gaze switching from Tanya to Elphaba and back again. She took a hold of Tanya and Elphaba's hands and dragged them toward the door. "Now let's go. The portal opens at midnight and they don't re-open for latecomers."

Elphaba sighed and allowed Galinda to drag her to the door. She could hear Nessa following behind and letting go of Galinda's hand, she turned to her younger sister. "Are you sure about this? I don't have to go if you don't want me to."

Nessa shook her head. "No, Elphaba. You need to go. You deserve this. You won't get another chance like this. Go. Have fun. Forget about the trial and Dad for a while. Wish I could," she muttered, thinking she'd said it low enough for no one to hear her.

"Then come with me," Elphaba said, "Us," she corrected quickly. "You could use a break too. You and Tanya can tour the city while I'm at the conference."

Nessa sighed, a rueful expression on her face. "Elphaba I'd love to but I don't want to abandon Boq and I really need to take care of things back in Munchkin Land. Galinda's father is really depending on me." Nessa reached out and gave her sister's shoulder a squeeze. "Don't worry about me, Elphaba. It's not like you'll be gone forever. Besides, I need you all here to help me plan my wedding."

Elphaba laughed as she stood, wincing slightly. Bending down, she gave her sister a hug. "See you soon. We'll probably be in the other world at least a week."

"But we'll take lots of pictures," Tanya said and smiled, linking her arm through Elphaba's. "Ready? I want to get there early."

Elphaba looked over at her sister. "Hold your horses, Tanya. We'll be there on time." she sighed again and picked up her suitcase. How crazy life was. This morning she had been sitting in a courtroom awaiting her father's verdict and now she was free of the abuse and on her way to a historical conference in the other world. She could feel the excitement slowly returning and hoped it would only intensify once they reached New York. She was not going to let the trial or her father ruin this opportunity for her.

"I wish I was going now," Galinda whined as she followed Elphaba, Tanya and Nessa out the door and down the hall to the elevator. "Stupid ball," she muttered through clenched teeth.

Elphaba couldn't help but chuckle and put an arm around her friend's shoulders. "You'll be there on Sunday. Trust me, you won't miss much."

"Maybe just a few shopping sprees and a Broadway show," Tanya spoke up teasingly.

Elphaba shot her sister a glare. "You're not helping," she said, pretending to be upset. Turning back to Galinda, she said, "I promise we won't go see a show until you get there."

Galinda beamed. "Good." She grabbed Elphaba's arm, pulling her down the hall. "Now lets go."

Elphaba pulled free from Galinda's grip on her. "I'm not going anywhere if you pull off my arm," she said sullenly and picked up her pace, nearly running to the elevator. She made it before the others and pushed the 'down' arrow. "What time is it?"

"Eleven fifteen," Tanya answered as the doors to the elevator opened. She followed Elphaba inside and held open the door for Galinda and Nessa. Once they were all inside, Tanya pressed the L on the keypad and jumped slightly when she felt the elevator jerk downward. "I will never get used to these things," she muttered.

"Well you're going to have to," Elphaba said, "according to Uncle Raymond there's a building that's eighty stories long and you can go up it but you can only get there by elevator. It's called something empire."

"The Empire State Building," Galinda chimed in and when she received odd looks from both Tanya and Elphaba, she quickly said, "What? I like to read just as much as the two of you."

Elphaba smirked, shaking her head and when the elevator doors opened, she stepped out into the lobby, holding the door open so Tanya could push Nessa out. The group then walked through the lobby, where they were greeted by Raymond and…Boq? Elphaba did a double take, making sure she wasn't seeing things and sure enough, it was definitely Boq standing before her. But before she could get a word in, she heard her sister's chair behind her. Elphaba moved out of the way, watching as Nessa wheeled toward her fiancé.

"Boq!" Nessa said, her voice so high it was almost a squeal. She wheeled toward him, her face glowing with happiness. "What are you ding here?" Surprise lit her tone as she hugged him furiously. "I'm leaving here tomorrow. Couldn't you have waited one more day to see me?" She smiled at him, pulling him to his knees. Putting her hands on his cheeks, she looked him in the eye. "My father won't ever hurt us again. I am free to live my life the way I please and I choose to spend it with you."

Boq smiled but didn't say anything. He simply leaned in and kissed her deeply. "Well I know that you wanted to wait and get married but I don't want a lavish wedding with six hundred guests. I want the people standing behind you to attend and I want to do it here. I almost lost you once Nessa and I won't lose you again. Life is short and I don't want to spend a year planning for some huge wedding when we can have a simple one."

Nessa swallowed as a feeling of shock and joy overwhelmed her. "Are you sure?" she choked out. She swallowed again and gripping his fingers in her own, said, "When do you want to get married?"

"I was thinking next weekend," Boq answered and at Nessa's shocked expression, added quickly, "But we don't have to do it that soon if you don't want to."

Nessa ran a hand over her face. "Boq, it's eleven-thirty at night. I'm fixing to send my sisters off to the other world for a week. I can't get married this week. I can't get married without my maids of honor and my bridesmaids. So no we can't get married this week." And with that, Nessa wheeled toward the door.

Elphaba shot Boq a glare. "Boq I know you love her but you've got to be patient. Nessa isn't the type to jump into things like this and if you knew her like you say you do then you'd know that." And with that, Elphaba hurried after her sister. "Nessa wait…"

Boq sighed and ran out the door. "Nessa…."

Max slowly pulled the newspaper down from his face, watching as the boy ran after the girl in the chair. He couldn't believe his luck. Elphaba and Tanya were leaving earlier then Max had been anticipating and Nessa was busy with her fiancé. The blonde girl was going to be all alone tonight, which meant Max wouldn't need to wait three days. He could strike in just a couple of hours. He stayed where he was for a few more minutes, trying to come up with a way to do this. He had been planning on waiting until Sunday and now that things had been pushed up two days he was crunched for time. Galinda would be back very soon and she would probably be with that boy and the girl in the wheelchair. Max had to find some way to get her away from them and back to the portal.

Suddenly he jumped up, his mind racing. He had the perfect plan but he would need to plan it out just right. Galinda would never believe that Raymond had come here. He hadn't even set foot in this hotel. There was no way he'd come back to write Galinda a note and leave it at the front desk for when she returned. But who could the note be from? There had to be some way to get Galinda back to the portal. Max sighed, feeling the frustration working its way through his veins. He didn't have long to figure something out. Letting out a long sigh, Max walked outside into the cool night air. The streets were deserted and Max could see Elphaba and her group up ahead, huddled together, probably waiting for Raymond. Max stayed positioned where he was, glad he'd remembered his recording device. Reaching into his pocket, he turned it on just in case they started talking about something he'd need to know.

"Nessa are you sure you want to come with us?" Elphaba was saying.

So the girl in the wheelchair was going to the other world? Max felt his insides tense. The girl in the wheelchair…Nessa….was going to the other world. Would that mean that Galinda would go too? Max quickly turned his attention back to the conversation.

"Nessa," Boq urged, "Please. Can't we just talk about this?"

Max watched as Nessa spun her chair around to face her fiancé and even in the dark of the night Max could just make out her angry expression. It was obvious she was not happy right now, which would work in his favor. With less people around it would be easier to grab Galinda. No one would suspect a thing for days.

"Boq I don't want to talk about it right now," Nessa shouted, causing Max to jump, startled. "You can't just go and plan things without consulting me. That's not how a wedding works and it's definitely not how a wedding works."

From the light of the streetlamp that Boq was standing directly under, Max could see his expression clearly. He watched as Boq's jaw tensed and his eyes hardened in anger. "Fine." He held up his hands in surrender. "Go. Go to the other world. Just let me know when you're ready to be my fiancé again." And with that, he stormed off down the street.

Nessa slumped into her seat and Max watched as both Tanya and Elphaba embraced her in a hug. But before he could turn his attention back to the task at hand something caught his eye: a faint glow of a green light was coming from Galinda's purse. Curious, Max took a step closer, watching as Galinda turned her attention away from Nessa and to her purse. She opened the purse and pulled out a handheld mirror, speaking into it. "Hi honey," she said and Max watched as she turned back to Elphaba and the others. "Elphie, this is Fiyero. I need to talk to him. Mind if I say goodbye here?"

"Not at all," Elphaba answered, getting to a standing position from where she'd been kneeling by her sister's chair. She reached out and gave Galinda a hug. "You don't need to be walking back in the dark." She looked at her friend seriously. "Will you be okay here alone?"

Galinda nodded. "Oh yeah I'll be fine. My train leaves tomorrow at nine a.m. After I talk to Fiyero I'll just head straight to bed." She glanced down at the mirror again. "Darling I'll call you back in just a few minutes."

Max didn't bother concentrating on the rest of the conversation and he barely noticed the girls hugging and saying goodbye to each other, for his mind was going a million miles an hour. He couldn't believe how perfect this was working out. In just a few short minutes Galinda would be alone and Max could finally put his long awaited plan into action. He felt his heart rate speed up at the thought and suddenly he found himself hurrying inside. He needed some way to get the drug into her, some way to distract her. Max took several deep breaths, trying not to appear as anxious as he felt and suddenly he had it. The perfect plan.

Going over to the drink machine, Max bought two bottles of bottled water and after they came out of the machine, he grabbed them and after glancing around and seeing no one, he hurried into the men's bathroom. Closing the door softly behind him, Max listened for any sound coming from the stalls and when he was sure it was safe, he walked over to the sink and sat down the bottles. He then took out the small tube and unscrewed the cap, then unscrewed the top of one of the bottles of water. Tipping the tube over slightly, Max squeezed until several drops of the liquid oozed out of the tube and into the water. He did this for two more times and then put the top back on the bottle and the tube in his pocket. Putting the bottle with the drug in his right arm and throwing away the other one, Max walked out of the bathroom and back into the lobby, just in time to see Galinda come through the door, her mirror in her hand. Max felt his pulse racing as he walked toward her, blocking her path. This was it. The moment he'd been waiting and planning for. "Excuse me miss," he said as politely as he could muster. "I'm afraid the drink machine is broken. I took the liberty of getting out two water bottles before it broke and I was wondering if you'd like this one."

Galinda smiled and nodded. "Thank you. How kind." She took the water bottle and walked toward the elevator.

Max watched her go, a hint of a smile lifting the corners of his mouth. He felt a bolt of electricity surge through him as he headed for the elevators. The first part of the plan was done. Now all he had to do was wait until the drug was in her system to complete phase two and get her to safety.


	14. Chapter twelve

**A/N: Glad everyone is liking the story. Just a heads up, I am combining my parts to what was originally suppsed to be the third story in this series to this story so this story will be ten chapters longer then I had originally planned. It will most likely end up being three hundred pages on Word, possibly more. Anway, glad eveyrone is enjoying it and please keep sending those reviews!! **

Chapter Twelve

Galinda smiled to herself as she unlocked the door to the room, keeping her gaze fixed on her mirror, staring into Fiyero's face. She hadn't seen him in three days and was starting to miss him like crazy. She hadn't realized how hard it would be to be away from him for this long.

"When does your train leave?" Fiyero asked her, jolting her from her reverie.

"At nine in the morning," Galinda said as she threw down her purse and placed the water bottle the man downstairs had given her onto the dresser. She then dead bolted the door, keeping her eyes focused on the mirror. "Boq is here but he ran off. He and Nessa got into a huge argument and Boq ran off and Nessa went with Elphie and Tanya to the other world to New York."

Fiyero was quiet for a second and then said, "What was Nessa upset about? Boq didn't tell her that he wanted to get married next week did he? I told him not to tell her. He's not thinking clearly and he's going to lose her if he's not careful."

Galinda sighed ruefully, sitting down on the bed and kicking off her shoes. She leaned back against the baseboard, feeling the exhaustion setting in. "Oh I almost forgot to tell you," she said suddenly, breaking the silence that had settled between them. "Frex got life in prison."

"Oh Galinda that's great," Fiyero said, relief filling his voice. "I'm sure Elphaba and Nessa are relieved. Is Elphaba excited about going to New York? She's so lucky."

Galinda sighed dreamily. "I know. And yes she's really excited. They're probably there by now. I don't know how long it takes to get through the portal but she said she'd try to contact me when they arrive. We don't know if the mirror is going to work though so I might have to wait and just talk to her when I go on Sunday." Galinda cast a look of uncertainty at her husband. "That is okay, isn't it?"

"Of course it's okay. But I am glad you're coming home to attend the ball. I can't wait for you to meet some of my schoolmates. They're going to love you."

Galinda grinned into the mirror and felt her heart speed up when she saw Fiyero smile at her. She then yawned, delicately putting a hand to her mouth. "Well dear I am exhausted. I will contact you when I leave tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight. I love you." He whispered the last three words and Galinda felt a shiver slide down her spine.

"I love you too. Goodnight." She watched as the mirror faded to normal and then stood up, padding over to the dresser. Licking her lips, she put down the mirror and grabbed the water bottle. It wasn't as cold as it had been when she'd set it down but she didn't care. She was parched. Taking the top off the water, Galinda took a long swallow. The cool liquid felt good going down her throat and half the water was gone before she was satisfied. She breathed in deep, trying to regain her breath. But before she could put the cap back on the bottle she felt the room start to spin, the bottle dropping to the ground. The cold water ran down her legs but Galinda hardly felt it as the room continued to spin. Galinda shut her eyes but the dizziness only seemed to get worse and suddenly she found herself leaning against the dresser. Her breaths came out in short gasps and she dug her nails into the wood, trying to stay standing and make it to the bed. Her stomach felt as if it was on fire she hadn't taken a step before she felt her knees crumbling beneath her. She allowed herself to fall as the dizziness overtook her and the last thought that entered her mind as she collapsed to the darkness in a haze of dizziness was the smile on Fiyero's face as he bid her goodnight. Then, the darkness surrounded her, engulfing her in its never-ending void.

***

Max nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the thud coming from the other side of the door. Good. She'd been knocked out. He gently pressed his ear to the door, listening. He didn't know how long he'd been standing outside in the hall just waiting and had feared someone would get suspicious. But in the ten or so minutes he'd been standing here no one had walked by and after a few glances up and down both sides of the hallway, Max finally made his move. Pulling the small metal pic from his pocket, he stuck it into the metal slot where the card would've been inserted and twisted as hard as he could. It took a few tries but finally the green light came on, indicating that the door was open. Glancing around to make sure no one was in sight, Max hurried into the room, softy shutting the door behind him. He turned around, his eyes quickly scanning the room, finally spotting Galinda lying face up by the dresser, the water bottle on the floor next to her. Max felt a shiver of excitement run through him as he rushed to her side, first checking for a pulse and a heartbeat. Both were strong and her breathing was deep, which meant he hadn't given her too much.

Max stole a glance at the door and then ever so gently he lifted her into his arms and placed her on the bed, covering her up with a blanket. It would be too risky to leave now, especially carrying an unconscious girl in his arms at midnight. He would have to wait until sunrise. Max stared down at her, watching as her chest rose and fell. She was as still as a statue and Max couldn't help but feel slightly concerned at what would happen once she awoke. He would have to tell her she was in danger then. Maybe he could take her on a cruise or perhaps get a job there. At least for a few weeks, long enough for Frex to be satisfied that the job was done. He could also allow her to contact her family and get them on board as to what was happening. Maybe they could come on the cruise too. Max sighed, watching as Galinda slept. He only had twelve hours to figure out what to do.

***

Elphaba felt as if her feet were going to fall off and she could hardly keep her eyes open as she leaned against Tanya, trying her best to stay standing. They had been walking through the dimly lit tunnel for what seemed like hours and Elphaba was starting to wish she'd never agreed to this. She barely remembered walking down the brightly lit path through the woods with Tanya and Nessa behind her. They'd met Raymond at the portal just as they had planned, along with a whole host of other people wanting to get to the other world. Ten minutes after arriving Elphaba had watched as the door had opened, revealing a bright yellow light. It had been almost blinding and Elphaba found herself squinting at the memory. She then had watched as Raymond had pushed Nessa's chair through and she and Tanya had followed behind them, both jumping at the sound of the door banging shut behind them, echoing off the hallow walls.

Elphaba concentrated on the sound of Tanya's breathing in her ear and the sound of Nessa's chair Raymond pushed it over the brick that lined the floor of the tunnel. The group that had been walking with them had disappeared around a corner hours ago but Elphaba didn't have the energy to walk any faster.

"You doing okay?" Tanya asked, whispering into Elphaba's ear. "You need some water?" Tanya tightened her grip around Elphaba's waist, helping her stand. "I think we're almost there."

"How much longer?" Elphaba asked tiredly.

"Not too much further," Raymond said, stealing a glance behind him while continuing to push Nessa's chair. He then stopped suddenly and stared down at Nessa. "Nessa, I can carry you if you'll let Elphaba use your chair. She's about to collapse."

Nessa twisted herself so that she could see her sister. Concern creased her forehead as she took in her sister's appearance. She'd been so wrapped up in her own problems; brooding over her fight with Boq she hadn't even thought about her sister's fragile condition. Elphaba was probably beyond exhausted. "Elphaba, I'm sorry. Of course you can use my chair. I don't mind if Raymond carries me. We don't have that much longer."

Relief filled Elphaba's features and with Tanya's help, she walked over to the chair. Watching as Raymond lifted Nessa out of it, Elphaba practically collapsed into it. "Thank you," she said gratefully, her voice full of exhaustion. She leaned back against the seat, closing her eyes and hardly noticed when Tanya began pushing her down the bumpy path. She stayed still with her eyes closed for the remainder of the journey and it wasn't until she felt the wind on her face and heard the sounds of horns beeping that she forced herself to open her eyes.

"We're here," Tanya said and nearly gasped at the sight before her. They were standing on a sidewalk in the middle of New York City. Big yellow boxes on wheels took up the entire street and large signs with blinking lights illuminated the dark night, lighting the many sidewalks. Thousands of buildings stood taller then the tallest statue in Oz and Tanya couldn't help but keep her gazed fixed on the sky, marveling at all the lights. They were everywhere, nearly blinding her. "Oh Elphaba," she breathed, feeling her excitement turn to shock. "Open your eyes and look." She turned to Raymond. "Where are we?"

Raymond grinned, glancing upward. "We are on Broadway," he announced and then said, "It's where they have theater productions. It's the longest street in the world."

"Seriously?" Elphaba asked, slowly sitting up. She let her gaze scan her surroundings and finally found herself glancing upward. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at all the flashing lights and large signs. Even the buildings looked beautiful all lit up, reaching as high as the eye could see. Horns from what Elphaba could only describe as yellow boxes on wheels echoed through the air, followed by the sound of whistles and people talking. The sidewalks were filled with people and Elphaba suddenly realized why Raymond had called this the city that never sleeps. The place was still bustling with as much activity as it probably did during the day.

"Well ladies," Raymond said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "We need to get a cab. Our hotel is a few blocks away."

"What's a cab?" Nessa asked. She glanced around. "I don't see any carriages. What are those yellow things on wheels?"

"That is called a car," Raymond explained as he walked toward the curb. "It's like a carriage only there's no horses to pull it and it runs a lot faster. People can get around a lot faster in cars then they can carriages."

"Is it safe?" Elphaba asked, feeling slightly more awake. She got to a standing position, staring at the yellow contraption warily. It looked safe but Elphaba wasn't so sure about riding in it. "Who is driving?" she asked. "A driver?"

"Yes." Raymond waited until the cab came to a complete stop and then he opened the back passenger door, sticking his head inside. He gave the driver the address and then carefully put Nessa inside the vehicle. "Scoot over to the far end," he told her and then motioned for Elphaba and Tanya to climb in. "Don't worry," he said when neither of them budged. "It's perfectly safe. Besides it's the only way we're getting to our hotel."

Elphaba sighed but didn't argue and climbed into the cab next to her sister. She wrinkled her nose as the smell of the cab met her nose. It smelled of leather and sweat, two things Elphaba never thought she'd smell so heavily much less in the same place. She scooted over to Nessa and watched as Tanya climbed in. All three girls jumped as Raymond slammed the door and then opened another door, getting into a seat in the front. Elphaba leaned her head on Tanya's shoulder, allowing the fatigue to take hold of her once again and she fell asleep to the movement of the yellow box and of Tanya rubbing her back. She wasn't sure how long she slept but when she heard Tanya's soft voice in her ear, she forced herself to come back to reality.

"We're here Elphaba," Tanya whispered and placing a hand on the upper part of Elphaba's back, she helped her sister sit up. "Do you want Nessa's chair?"

Elphaba shook her head tiredly. "No. I'll be okay. Just hold on to me." Rubbing at her eyes, Elphaba climbed out of the cab and waited as Tanya joined her. She then linked arms with her sister and watched as Raymond got out Nessa's chair from the trunk and placed her into it. Neither Tanya nor Elphaba spoke a word as they followed Raymond and Nessa into the hotel and as soon as they were inside, Elphaba felt her eyes grow wide with shock. They were standing in the lobby but to Elphaba it felt more like standing in the living room of the Wizard's palace. Two chandlers hung down from the tall ceiling, bathing the room in a bright glow and reflecting off the smooth marble floors. Several tables filled with flowers stood in the middle of the room and several different sitting areas, complete with stuffed armchairs and coffee tables flanked the room. Off to the left of the doorway sat a large desk and Elphaba watched out of exhausted eyes as Raymond pushed Nessa toward one of the four sitting areas. He then parked her chair at the one nearest the elevators and then turned to Elphaba and Tanya.

"You three wait here. I'm going to go check us in," Raymond explained.

Elphaba watched as he walked over toward the large desk and then turned back to her sisters, letting her gaze shift upward. Thousands of strings of lights hung from each balcony, reminding Elphaba of Christmas in the Emerald City. "This is incredible. I feel like we're in the middle of the Emerald City Square."

"I know," Nessa chimed in, her voice laced with excitement. She didn't take her eyes off the decorations as she continued speaking. "If the hotel is this amazing imagine what the city will be like."

"Oh gosh I can't," Tanya said, awestruck. She linked her arm through Elphaba's again and led them both over to a chair. Surprisingly they could both fit in one chair and Tanya wrapped an arm around Elphaba's shoulders. "I feel like I could sleep for a year."

"Ugh," Elphaba groaned, feeling the fatigue and exhaustion setting in again. She leaned her head on Tanya's shoulder. But just as she was about to give in to her exhaustion she heard Raymond's voice. Groaning softly, Elphaba stood up and slowly walked toward the elevator. She could feel Tanya rubbing her back and she pushed her away. "It's making me sleepier," she whined and winced at the tone of her voice. "Great," she muttered. "My best friend has rubbed off on me."

Tanya laughed but removed her hand from Elphaba's back, linking her arm through Elphaba's. No one said anything as they rode the elevator up to the fifth floor and to their room. Tanya kept her arm linked through Elphaba's as they headed down the long carpeted hallway, finally stopping at a door marked 507. Tanya waited anxiously for Raymond to unlock the door and once he did, she led Elphaba into the room. it was a standard hotel room, much like the one in the Emerald City had been, with two double beds located to the right of the doorway. A table stood in between the beds and the TV and dresser was located on the opposite wall. Tanya scanned the room and finally spotted the large window straight ahead from the doorway. It ran the length of the wall and then some and Tanya could see the lights from the buildings shining into the room. She wondered how the view would look once the lights were off.

"Wow. This is cool," Nessa said, breaking the silence that had settled over the room. She wheeled herself further into the room and over to the bed nearest the window. "We're going to need to move one of the chairs," she said.

"Here Nessa," Raymond said and went over to the opposite end of the room. He then pushed the table back to the window, allowing more space for Nessa to navigate her chair. Then turning to the other girls, he said, "Get some sleep. Especially you Elphaba."

"Oh don't worry I'll get right on that," Elphaba answered tiredly. Walking over to the bed nearest the door, she sat down on it and kicked off her shoes. She lay down on the bed, staring wearily at the ceiling. "Ugh I could fall asleep right here."

"Let's get changed first," Tanya said and pulled Elphaba to a sitting position. She then brought Elphaba's suitcase over to the bed and after finding her nightgown, helped Elphaba change and get into bed. It wasn't long before Tanya fell asleep next to her, falling asleep to the sounds of the city below…

***

A soft moan in his ear was what woke Max the next morning and when he opened his eyes he was confused as to where he was. But when he finally spotted the girl on the bed the events of last night suddenly came rushing back like a scene from a movie playing over and over. Rubbing his stiff neck from where he'd slept in a chair all night, Max leaned over to the bed, watching anxiously as Galinda slowly began to awake. He swallowed, waiting anxiously for something to happen.

Being ever so careful, Max put a hand to Galinda's forehead. She felt warm but didn't feel as though she had a fever. Sighing with relief, Max stared at her intently, watching as her eyes slowly fluttered open. He tried to put on a relieved expression as he watched her slowly come to. "Galinda, thank heavens." He buried his head into the bed, gripping her hand and was surprised at how real it felt. The relief was oozing through his veins. He had never been a father but suddenly Max felt as though he was one. He felt protective of Galinda somehow. Max watched as Galinda stared up at him, confusion lighting her features. He held his breath, waiting anxiously for her to say something. He tried to tell himself that the confused look on her face was due to being so out of it. "Galinda, do you know where you are?"

She slowly shook her head, bringing a trembling hand to her forehead. "Where am I?" she choked out. She coughed and then moaned again. "Why do I feel so crappy?" She looked up at him. "Who are you? Are you my father?"

Max felt his whole body go numb. No. This couldn't be happening. This was not supposed to happen. She was supposed to have her memory. What was going on? Max felt his panic level rising and he did the only thing he could think of one thing to do. He lied. "You've been in a coma for a couple days now," Max explained and was surprised at how easy the lie was. It just rolled off his tongue. "You hit your head pretty hard." Max grabbed her hand and was surprised at how cold and limp it felt. It was as if all the strength had left her body. "Galinda?" he asked, hoping she hadn't gone back to sleep again. They needed to get moving and Max still had to figure out what to do until midnight. He couldn't exactly walk around Oz carrying her around all day but he couldn't stay here for very long either. And the idea of contacting her family was out. There was no way he could escape jail now. Too much time had passed.

Galinda opened her eyes, wearily looking at the man before her. She squeezed her eyes shut again, trying to remember how she'd gotten here but found she couldn't. Nothing was coming to her. Not one single memory. It was as if someone had wiped the slate clean. "My name is Galinda?" she asked. For some reason she hadn't been expecting that name. "And you're my father?" She stared at him, taking in his features, trying to find something, anything that would help her remember.

Max gritted his teeth. He hadn't wanted to go this route but he had no choice now. She thought he was her father and he didn't want to frighten her. He could at least pretend to be her father for a little while, just until the danger was passed and then tell her the truth. It was the safest plan. The only plan. "Yes," he found himself blurting out. Max swallowed, trying to keep his voice as strong as possible. He couldn't let Galinda sense his panic. "Your name is Galinda Freedman and my name is Max. I'm your father. We were walking down some stairs at a restaurant here in the Emerald city when you fell and hit your head."

Galinda nodded. Her head felt as though someone had dropped a ton of bricks on it and she squeezed her eyes shut. "And my mother?" she asked tiredly, trying desperately to stay awake.

Max felt his face turn fiery red and he clenched his right hand into a fist. Crap. What was he going to do now? "She died," he found himself blurting out, "giving birth to you actually."

Galinda nodded and Max thought he saw a hint of sadness in her eyes though she didn't say anything else, but simply closed her eyes again.

Max sighed and stood up, pacing around the room, trying to block out the images that swam before him. He could almost hear Caitlin's laughter in his ear and could almost see her smile and feel her tiny arms around him as she hugged him. Max felt tears pool in his eyes and he turned toward Galinda. She was a lot older than Caitlin had been but the situation was definitely the same. Galinda's life had been in danger and Max was not going to fail again. He was going to get Galinda to safety, even if he had to go to jail again. Getting her to safety was more important than his own freedom.

Max felt his throat tighten as he looked over at Galinda's still form. He hadn't wanted to harm her. He had only been trying to save her life. But now he realized that he had harmed her by giving her those drugs. Max felt his pulse quicken as he took out the small tube and threw it as hard as he could across the room, watching as it smashed into pieces a few feet away, spilling the liquid everywhere. He had tried so hard to prevent this from happening but somehow a tiny bit of the memory-erasing drug had been in the tube when Max had put the other drug into it. He felt his whole body tremble at the thought. He could've just kidnapped the girl and held her for a few days until Frex was satisfied that the job was done. But Max knew there was a reason.

Fear.

He had been scared of what would happen if he had tried something like that. Frex was a very powerful man with a very bad temper, two things that did not go well together. Max had seen him get angry and knew that if he was angry or determined enough he could make things happen: things like having Max killed if he didn't comply. And that was another reason Max had to get out of here. Not just to save Galinda but to save himself as well.

"Dad?"

Max felt his heart rip in two when he heard the word that Galinda had uttered and he slowly turned toward her. She looked like a little girl lying in that big bed, looking up at him with frightened eyes. The sight brought tears to his eyes and when he began speaking, his voice was raspy and hoarse. "Yes, honey." Max felt himself cringe. Would he ever be able to hear her call him Dad without feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt? And would he be able to talk to her like a father would talk to his daughter? "What it is?"

Galinda swallowed, licking her lips. "May I have some water please?"

"Oh yes of course." Max hurried over to the bathroom and after filling the hotel glass with water from the sink, he brought it back over to the bed. Sitting it on the bedside table, he put his arm around Galinda's shoulders and helped her to a sitting position. He then took the water and carefully put the glass to her lips, watching as she slowly swallowed. "Done?" he asked when Galinda pulled away.

Galinda nodded and lay back down. "When will this headache go away?"

Max sighed. "I don't know," he said and that was the truth. He wasn't sure when the side affects, minus the memory loss, would wear off. "But if you can try to get dressed. Your suitcase is over here. I'm going to go grab some breakfast and grab a newspaper. I want to look for a job. Maybe a cruise ship in the other world."

"They don't have cruises here in Oz?" Galinda asked. The thought of going to the other world terrified her. She didn't even remember being a part of this one.

Max felt his heart twist as he looked at the distress and anguish on Galinda's face. The poor girl was terrified. "I'll look into it," he said and wanted to kick himself for not thinking of that before. Oz didn't have many major oceans like the other world did but there were plenty of bodies of water around here that a cruise ship could navigate. One of them was just down the street. Max had spent many days before his imprisonment taking Caitlin down to the water watching the boats leave port. "I'll be right back," he said and before Galinda could respond he was out the door.

Instead of taking the elevator he opted for the stairs and was downstairs in the lobby in less then a second. He headed into the dining room and after requesting two breakfasts to go, he went in search of a newspaper, finally finding a stack of them on the coffee table in the lobby. Grabbing the nearest copy, he took it back to the dining room and leaned against the counter. Opening up the paper, Max began to scan the list of jobs and was shocked to find one listed under cruise ships. Squinting, he read the description. They were looking for crew; any experience with waitressing and other duties a plus. Max felt his hopes rise and he made a mental note to go down to the marina as soon as breakfast was finished.

"Here you are sir," the waitress said, handing him two stereophony boxes. The smell of eggs made his stomach growl loudly.

Max nodded his thanks, tucking the newspaper under his arm. "Hey do you know anything about the job on this cruise ship?" he indicated toward the newspaper. "What do I have to do to see about a job?"

"Not sure," the waitress answered, "Sorry."

"Yeah. Thanks," Max muttered and walked out of the dining room. He was about to round the corner and head back up the stairs when someone suddenly blocked his way. "Oh Sorry."

"Sorry," the man apologized. "I just couldn't help overhearing your conversation with the waitress. You looking for a job on a cruise ship?"

Max nodded, eyeing the man. He was wearing what looked to be a uniform seen on a cruise ship: black pants, black top with buttons down the front. He wore black sturdy shoes and a black hat. "Yes. I am."

"Well I happen to be Captain of The Dawn. It's a new cruise theme we're trying out. A cruise for weddings and we just happen to be looking for crew. We take our first sail tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Max asked. He felt his heart race as he did the math. Could he afford to wait another day before getting Galinda out of the Emerald City? "Wouldn't I have to be trained? I also have a daughter. Would she be allowed to come with me?"

"How old is she?" the Captain asked.

Crap. He couldn't believe he didn't know Galinda's age. "Nineteen," he said, hoping he sounded more confident then he actually felt. "She's not feeling well but she should be better in a few days."

"That's fine." The Captain pulled a small white business card from his pocket and handed it to Max. "There's my card. I'm going to be interviewing people today starting at three and if you get the job we'll get you settled and you begin training tomorrow."

Max nodded his thanks and put the card in his pocket. "I will be at the docks at three," he said and headed back upstairs. He took the elevator this time and walked into the room to find Galinda slowly getting out of bed. Sitting down the boxes of food, Max rushed over rot her, letting her lean on him for support. "Hey careful. We don't want you getting hurt any worse then you already are. I need you to get better. If all goes well we might be spending the next year or two at sea."

Galinda looked over at him, her eyes wide. "Really?" she asked, trying to sound more excited then she actually felt. She was still feeling tired and dazed and very confused but didn't want to worry her father. She still felt uneasy but didn't want to upset him by bombarding him with questions. "You got a job already?" she asked, incredulously. "You were only got ten minutes."

"I met the Captain in the lobby," Max explained as he helped Galinda over to the table near the window and helped her sit down. He then opened one of the boxes of food and placed it in front of her. "I didn't know what you wanted. Your food preferences change daily."

Galinda stared at the food before her. "Well we shall see if I like eggs," she said and let out a small laugh. But suddenly her smile faded and she looked up at her father, tears glistening on her eyelids. "Is it okay if I don't remember you? I'm trying so hard but I just can't. I don't remember anything." Galinda felt a lump form in her throat and she let her gaze shift downward, staring at her food. She couldn't bear to see the look of pain in her father's eyes.

Max felt his heart swell with guilt. He had done this to her. He was the reason she was sitting here about to cry. "It's okay Galinda. You will in time." He found himself silently wincing at that last statement. If the drugs did as they were reported to do she would never remember anything. "And if you don't I'll tell you anything you want to know. I promise."

Galinda managed a small, sad smile and then looked down at her food again, poking it with her fork. She didn't say much as she started to eat but let the silence settle over the room. She could hear carriages going by down below and couldn't wait to get outside in the fresh air. "When is the interview?" she asked suddenly, glancing up.

"Today at three. I was thinking you could come with me," Max said and felt a sense of relief wash through him when he saw Galinda's face light up.

"Oh that would be wonderful. Even if you don't get the job it would still be fun to be near the ocean." She put a hand to her forehead, suddenly not in the mood to eat anymore. "If this headache doesn't go away I won't be going anywhere."

Concern and guilt lined Max's features but he tried not to let his feelings show as he answered. "You just stay here and rest. I don't even know if I'll get the job. If I do I'll come back and get you."

Galinda shook her head firmly. "No. I want to come with you. I think the fresh air will help." She looked down at her clothes, wrinkling her nose. "But I am not going out looking like this."

Though he wasn't sure why, Max found himself chuckling. He should've known from observing Galinda these past few days that she cared about her appearance. Maybe she wasn't totally lost after all. Maybe somewhere deep inside there was still part of Galinda left. "Well don't worry we have plenty of time. It's only eight o'clock."

Galinda groaned and put down her fork. "In that case I'm going back to bed. Would you mind if I ate this later?"

"Not at all." Max stood up and helped Galinda from the table and back to bed. "I'm sorry. I should've been more conscious of the time." Max helped her into bed and hen switched off the light. "Will you be all right here alone for an hour or two? I'm going to run down to the marina and see if they can interview me earlier. If I don't get the job we need to figure out a plan B."

Galinda sat up, ignoring the shooting pain in her head it caused. "Why? What's wrong? Have you been out of work for a while?"

Max felt his stomach knot up again. "Yes," he answered and was almost relieved when he realized it was the truth. He had been out of work for a while. Nearly a year. "But don't worry I'm going to find something and get us an actual place to live. And who knows, that job on the cruise ship may work out. The Captain also said that he could find you a job if you wanted."

"Really?" Galinda lay back down. "That's nice. Talk to me about it when I can think." Galinda closed her eyes and didn't even notice when her father left the room, shutting the door softly behind him.


	15. Chapter thirteen

A/N: Just wanted to leave a quick note to thank all the people who have reviewed, espeically Love That Wicked. You are amazing. Thank you so much for the reviews. This is the second to last chapter of part one. I am almost done with part two and will be posting it soon. Thanks for reading and keep on reviewing.

Chapter Thirteen

The sun was already shining brightly through the tiny crack in the thick curtains that covered the window when Elphaba awoke the next morning. Groaning, she rolled over and stared at the clock sitting on the bedside table. The numbers blurred together and she rubbed her eyes, finally able to tell that the clock said ten o'clock. Elphaba rolled back over and found herself staring into Tanya's bright brown eyes.

"What time is it?" Tanya asked sleepily and sat up, rubbing a hand over her face. She then looked wearily at Elphaba and lay back down. "Ugh I can't move. I am so tired."

"I know. Me too. But it's already ten o'clock." Elphaba looked at her sister and smirked. "I'm really sore. Gee I wonder why. Oh yeah. My adoring new sister continued to kick me. You are dangerous to sleep with my dear sister."

Tanya laughed, feeling her cheeks turn a bright red. "I'm sorry," she moaned, putting her hands over her face in embarrassment. "I should've warned you about that. I get restless and yeah." She took her hands down from her face and looked over at Elphaba, a look of apology etched on her face. "Forgive me?"

"Maybe," Elphaba answered but when Tanya slapped her on the shoulder, she surrendered. "Okay! Okay! I forgive you. Please stop the violence." She looked at her sister and laughed. "I'm so glad you could come with me."

Tanya grinned, her eyes now lighting up in excitement. "Me too." She sighed and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, looking over at Nessa's still form. "I don't think our sister moved all night."

"Nessa sleeps like a log," Elphaba answered as she too swung her legs over the edge of the bed and proceeded to get to a standing position. A slight moan brushed past her lips as she began to walk across the room but she ignored the soreness as she sat down on the other bed, putting a hand to Nessa's forehead. "Nessie, it's time to get up," she murmured gently, pushing a strand of Nessa's brown hair off her forehead.

Nessa groaned and rolled over, blinking rapidly. "What time is it?"

"After ten," Elphaba answered. "We need to get a move on. I want to see the city before I have to go to the conference."

"Then you'll miss all the shopping," Nessa said as she sat up, leaning on Elphaba for support. "We're going shopping, right Tanya?"

"You bet," Tanya answered from where she stood at her suitcase. She sighed and held up two sweaters, a blue and a green one. "Which one?"

"Blue," Elphaba and Nessa answered in unison.

Tanya grinned and threw the sweater onto the bed then grabbed a pair of black pants. She held them up. "I thought I'd blend in with the culture here. Women wear pants here."

"and where did you get those?" Elphaba asked as she crossed the room to retrieve Nessa's chair. "Those aren't Fiyero's, are they?"

Tanya rolled her eyes, dropping her hands down to her waist, still holding the pants. "No, miss paranoid. My mom came here along time ago and brought these back for me. I haven't ever worn them."

"Then where them now," Nessa said as she allowed Elphaba to help her into her chair. She looked over at her older sister, who was waiting expectantly for her to ask for more assistance. "Go get dressed. I've been dressing myself for months now."

Elphaba couldn't help but feel uncertain. "Are you sure? This is a new place, Nessie. There isn't as much room in here as there is back home. I promise. Let me get your clothes and then you can dress yourself, okay?"

Nessa sighed but reluctantly agreed. "Okay. That would make sense. My chair hardly fits over there." She growled low in her throat. "All I want is a little independence. Is that too much to ask?"

Elphaba gave her sister a sideways hug. "I know it's hard. We'll be back home in a few days and you can have your independence back." Going over to Nessa's suitcase, Elphaba chose a navy blue skirt, and a white long sleeved shirt. She then grabbed a pair of socks and Nessa's brown boots. "Here you go." Elphaba placed the items in her sister's lap.

Nessa smiled her thanks and wheeled toward the bathroom. She approached the door just in time to see it open and Tanya step out, wearing the black pants and navy blue sweater. "Wow. You look…really different."

"I look awful," Tanya muttered as she stared at herself in the mirror, adjusting her sweater. "Do the pants make me look too exposed?"

"No. They show off your amazing figure," Nessa said and grinned, disappearing into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Tanya wrinkled her nose and looked at Elphaba. "Do I really have a…what Nessa said?"

Elphaba grinned. "Oh yeah. Totally. You're going to stop people on the street. Guys mostly." She giggled when she saw the horrified look on her sister's face. "Don't worry. It'll be fine. This is New York. I'm sure no one will notice and if they do we'll stare them down like we're going to beat them up."

Tanya managed a weak laugh and then turned to look at herself in the mirror again. "I guess it's not so bad."

Elphaba rested a hand on her sister's shoulder. "No. It's not. Now, I'm going to go get dressed and then we'll hit the town."

Tanya grinned. "I like the sound of that…."

***

Max didn't know how long he walked around the downtown area of the Emerald City before finally reaching the marina. The wind had picked up and Max felt a shiver of excitement run through him as he walked down the long dock toward the many ships. Two large ships sat side by side and Max wondered which one he would be working on. He continued the trek down the dock, breathing in the fresh salty air. The sky was a mixture of blue and orange and Max could hear the water tapping lightly against the edge of the dock. The water was a perfectly blue and with the sun just now starting to make its presence known, the water had a darker tent to it.

"Can I help you, sir?" a man called out and Max tried to identify his accent but found he couldn't. "The ships don't leave until tomorrow."

Max glanced up to where the voice had come from and found a man standing on the second deck of one of the ships, peering down at him. Shielding his eyes from the sun, Max called out, "I'm looking for the Captain of The Dawn. He said to come for a job interview."

"Ah so you're the one he recruited his morning. He's desperate for help. Hold on." The man disappeared for a moment and suddenly appeared before Max, taking off his hat. His pants and shirt were stained with what looked like paint and his hair looked as though it hadn't been combed in days. "Captain Baker said you'd be coming around. My name's Phil. I'm his assistant. What time was your interview?"

"Well he said to ocme at three but I was hoping to get one scheduled earlier. I have a daughter and I'd really like to get her settled some place soon. I just need to know if that place is going to be in the middle of the ocean or in the city."

Phil nodded. "Well come on aboard and we'll see what we can do. You were smart to come down here. Sometimes Captain Baker loses sense of time. Direction he's good at. Time. Not so good."

Max found himself chuckling. "Well that's good that he's good with direction. Me, not so much." He followed Phil to a ramp and up onto the ship. "Wow. You can see everything from up here. My daughter is going to love this."

"Well I don't foresee a problem with you getting the job. I normally wouldn't be so bold as to admit something like that but we are desperate for workers." He motioned for Max to follow him and led them both across the deck, past several hundred deck chairs and tables and up another flight of stairs. He then pointed to a door located directly beside the staircase. "This here is my office." Taking a set of keys from his pants pocket, Phil unlocked the door and opened it. he then grabbed a couple of papers off the desk and came back out onto the deck. "These are just a bunch of forms. Fill these out and then I'll ask you some questions."

Max nodded and removed a pen from his pocket, hoping to goodness he would get the job. He stood for nearly ten minutes filling out the forms and then the interview was conducted. Max tried to be as honest as possible, leaving out the part about being in prison and when the interview was over Max was shocked when Phil told him to come back this afternoon with Galinda. "So I got the job?" Max asked and wanted to kick himself for asking such a stupid question.

"Yes," Phil answered, smiling. "You seem like a hard worker. We could use a guy like you. Not sure where you'll be yet but we'll figure that out this afternoon. I'll give you the tour and everything this afternoon."

Max couldn't believe this. An hour ago he had been unemployed and now he had a job. On a ship no less. "Thank you so much," he said and gave the man a firm handshake. "is there anything else I need to do? Speak to the Captain or anything?"

"Nope. I do all the interviews and hiring. But since you already met the Captain this morning I don't foresee a problem!"

Max nodded, unable to keep the grin off his face and he was still smiling as Phil led him off the ship and down the dock. He almost ran back to the hotel and when he walked into Galinda's room, he found her standing over a suitcase filled with clothes. "Good. You're up."

Galinda turned toward him, not missing the excitement that was now present in his tone. She didn't need to ask to know what he was excited about. "You got the job I take it."

Max nodded, beaming. "Yep. We have to report to the ship this afternoon at three and we depart tomorrow morning. I hope you are ready to spend a year on a ship."

Galinda smiled. "More than ready. Is the ship nice?" she turned and picked out a shirt and skirt from the pile of clothes in her suitcase and then brought them over to the unmade bed. "What's the ship like?"

"It's like a regular cruise ship. It's huge. I didn't get to see much of it but they'll give us a tour when we get there this afternoon." Max watched as Galinda headed into the bathroom. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I took a shower and that helped. I don't feel as sluggish and my headache has eased some. Be right back. Going to change."

Max waited until Galinda had shut the door to the bathroom and then he let out a huge sigh of relief, still unable to comprehend how well things were working out. Galinda's family and friends still didn't know she was missing. They thought she was on a train to the Vinkus and by the time they discovered she hadn't even boarded the train they would be long gone. Max was just glad they would be at sea and he could possibly forget about what he'd done. He wouldn't have to look at the 'missing' flyers posted all over town and wouldn't have to deal with listening to the press conferences from Galinda's family. He could just enjoy being on a ship and taking care of her. And maybe one day the guilt would ease. Max was still lost in his thoughts when Galinda emerged from the bathroom wearing a pink knee length skirt and a white skirt. Her hair was hanging down by her shoulders and for a moment Max forgot he was looking at a girl of only nineteen years of age.

"Is this okay?" Galinda asked, indicating to her outfit. Her head still throbbed but she ignored it as she waited for her father's response. Maybe the sea air would help. "Not too formal or anything?"

Max shook his head. What did he know about clothes? "No. But I'm not the best person to ask. "And that was the truth. He knew nothing about clothes or about being a father. He would just have to wing it. "Do you want to finish your breakfast?" he asked, trying to fill the uncomfortable silence that had settled over the room.

"I already did. I think I needed to eat. That was my other problem." Galinda grinned and sat down on the bed, swinging her legs back and forth like a small child. Her feet didn't even touch the carpet. "So what now? Can we go at least walk around and see the ship? I want to get out of this room."

Max chuckled. Yes. There was still a bit of Galinda in there somewhere. "You my dear girl are as impatient as ever."

Galinda should've been offended by this statement but instead she looked at her father with confusion, her brow coming together in concentration. "I wish I could remember that. I don't. I don't know how I'm supposed to act or how to be."

"Just be yourself," Max told her but when he saw her look of panic present on her face he added quickly, "Just act natural."

Galinda sighed, not really satisfied but didn't press the issue. Instead she proceeded to pack her things, folding her clothes back in the suitcase from where she'd thrown them around the room in frustration, trying to find anything and everything that would help her remember at least a little bit about her life. But her efforts had brought up nothing helpful and in a haste of frustration she'd tossed her clothes back into the suitcase. She didn't say much as she continued to pack and was grateful Max….her father….didn't try to make her talk. He could probably tell she was in need of some solitude.

"Can we go now?" Galinda asked, her voice breaking into the silence that had settled over them. She snapped her suitcase closed and drug it off the chair, nearly falling over with its weight. "Sheesh. I didn't realize I had this much stuff."

Max came over and took the suitcase from her. He then thrust a duffle bag into her arms. "Here. Carry that. I don't have nearly as much stuff as you."

Galinda laughed and put the duffle bag over her shoulder. After doing one last check around the room, she followed her father out the door and down the hall. They were outside in no time, walking down the busy streets toward the docks. The wind was strong, whipping Galinda's hair into her face. She pushed her hair out of her face only to have it flare up again. Finally, she gave up and hurried after her father. "Father slow down," she called. "I'm not feeling up to running this morning."

Max slowed his pace. "Sorry." He gestured up ahead, where the ship was now in sight. "That is where we'll be."

Galinda followed her father's finger and let out a small gasp when her eyes settled on the massive ship off in the distance. "Oh father," she breathed. "It's wonderful!" she let a tiny squeal escape her throat and picked up her pace, anxious to see the ship up close. It seemed like an eternity before Galinda felt her feet move as the docks swayed beneath her and she couldn't' help but grin like a child as she stared up at the massive ship. There was nothing she could say that could describe what she was feeling. "Oh father it's the most beautiful ship I've ever seen." And at that moment, as Galinda continued to stare at this wonderful floating object, she couldn't imagine being anywhere else. Nothing could compare to this. "Father, was I ever on a ship?" she asked as they walked further out onto the dock. She let her gaze scan over the never-ending display of water as it stretched out for miles and miles. The wind whipped through her hair again but she didn't bother pushing it back. She would have to get used to wind-blown hair.

"Not that I recall," Max said and that was the honest truth. How was he supposed to know if Galinda had been on a ship? He'd only just talked to her yesterday and considering everything that had happened he thought the role of father was going pretty well. Galinda was still completely clueless as to who she was.

"Well I feel like I have." Galinda looked out over the ocean, her smile suddenly fading. Would she ever remember anything about her life before the accident? Would she remember growing up with her father and where they had lived and if she had had any friends? Would she one day remember if she had been engaged? That last question sent a wave of panic through Galinda. What if she had been engaged? Would the person to whom she'd been engaged to still want to marry her? But Galinda tried to push those thoughts away as she followed her father back down the dock. There was no reason to panic. She would remember in time and if she didn't….well…they would deal with that when the time came.

"Can I help you?" a male voice called in an accent Galinda didn't recognize.

Galinda squinted up toward the gigantic ship and was surprised to find a boy about her age staring down at them. The sun shone brightly overhead but Galinda could just make out the boy's features: his light brown hair and tan skin and he appeared to be wearing brown pants and an off-white shirt, though it was hard to tell from the blinding sun what he looked like. "My name is Galinda," she found herself shouting back. She gestured to her father. "And this is my father. He's going to work on this ship."

"Then what ya standing down there for? Come on up." The boy disappeared, and a moment later he was walking toward them. "My father won't mind if ya a bit early."

"Actually we're a lot early," Max told the boy. "I was told to be here at three."

The boy chuckled. "Ah that's just my father's way of keeping unwanted lookers off the ship. If ya working for him he won't mind if ya come on board a bit early."

Max squinted at the boy, suspicious. "And who is your father?" he asked, trying not to sound demeaning.

"Captain Baker, sir." The boy extended his hand. "My name is Brian."

Galinda found herself unable to answer for quite some time and when she did finally find her voice, it was weak and hardly audible. "I'm Galinda. Galinda Freedman." Brian smiled and Galinda nearly went weak at the knees. Sweet Oz he was gorgeous. But not just in looks. His accent sent shivers down her spine every time he spoke. She wanted to ask him where he was from. The accent didn't sound familiar. Then again, neither did anything she'd been told today. Perhaps he was from some land around here, some land she didn't yet recall. "Can we get on board?" she asked, her voice now much stronger. She braced herself for his beautiful accent.

"Of course," Brian said. He smiled again, looking straight at Galinda and then motioned for them to follow him. "I can give you a tour if you want."

Galinda didn't reply as she followed Brian onto the ship. She didn't care where he took them just as long as she could listen to him speak. "You have an unusual accent," she blurted out and right then wanted to disappear into the floor. Had she always been this forward? She certainly hoped not. "Forgive me," she said quickly. "I…" she was cut off.

"That is a common question," Brian said. He flashed her a smile of reassurance. "Don't worry. You haven't offended me. I come from a place called Ireland. It's in the other world."

"It must be beautiful then if you talk like that," Galinda wanted to blurt out but restrained herself. Instead she said, "What is Ireland like?"

"All green," Brian answered with a chuckle and motioned for Galinda and her father to follow him. He had seen beautiful girls before, especially working on a cruise ship but none of them had captivated his attention like Galinda was doing now. There was just something about her that made Brian squirm. Squaring his shoulders, Brian worked to compose himself. This was business. He couldn't fall apart now. He didn't even know the girl. She could be a snotty brat like some of the other girls he'd met on this ship. But he pushed those thoughts from his mind as he took Galinda and her father around the ship, first stopping to introduce them to his father.

"Pleased to have you aboard," Captain Baker said, shaking hands with Max and then Galinda. "I'm sorry if I was a little forward this morning. I was and still am desperate for crew. The crew I've already hired are overworked as it is."

"Well we'll be happy to work anywhere you need us," Max said. He looked to Galinda. "I just wouldn't let Galinda drive the ship."

Galinda pretended to be offended but then smiled, making a mental note to ask her father about her driving skills later. "I can do whatever you need me to do." She didn't elaborate and was glad he didn't push her for more information about herself. She wasn't exactly sure what her skills were and was itching to get in there and experience different tasks.

"Well that's good." Captain Baker rested a hand on his son's shoulder. "Brian why don't you take them down to the sleeping quarters? Show Galinda and her father where they can stash their stuff. Remember training begins at three in the formal dining room."

Brian rolled his eyes. "I know, Dad," he said. Looking to Galinda and Max he led them down the deck and took the elevator down to the last deck. "We call this the basement," he explained as he stepped off the elevator and into long dimly lit hallway. He pointed to the right. "That's the guys wing and the girls are to the left." He the pointed to a door located across from the elevator. "And that leads into the common room. We have pool tables, places to sit and read on breaks. We even have our own snack bar. It's pretty cool." Brian then pointed to the left and began walking in the direction of the girls' bunk rooms. He first knocked on the door and when no one answered he opened the door and motioned for Galinda to follow him. "And this is the girl's bunk room."

Galinda looked around, taking in her surroundings. The room was fairly large but very narrow with two sets of bunk beds, a table, two dressers and a small window. "So I'll have three roommates?"

Brian nodded. "Yep. There's a top bunk available here but if you want a bottom bunk we'll have to go to another room."

"No. Top is fine." Galinda turned to her father and grabbed her suitcase from him, then pointed to the top bunk on the right. "Is this one free?"

Brian nodded. "Yes. We'll need to get you some sheets and some blankets and a pillow but we can do that later." He walked over to the wall and looked at a sheet with names on it. "Susan, Brittany and Michelle are in here with you. They're really nice. One of them is Irish like me."

Galinda resisted the urge to sigh in bliss and put her suitcase on bunk she'd been assigned. She then followed Brian and her father out of the room and waited in the hall while Brian showed her father the men's bunkrooms. And as she waited, she allowed her mind to wonder. What a wonder it was going to be to wake up to such an amazing view every morning. The mere thought of it sent shivers down her spine and she was still smiling when Brian and her father joined her in the hall, followed by Captain Baker. Galinda blinked, feeling slightly embarrassed she hadn't noticed the Captain come down here. She didn't say a word as she followed the three men down the hall and back up on deck. The wind was stronger now, whipping through her hair, sending it into her face. Galinda attempted to push it back and was met by a soft chuckle in her ear. She spun around and noticed the smug smile on Brian's face. "What?" she demanded, suddenly defensive. She swallowed, feeling her face flush with embarrassment. "Sorry. I…"

Brian chuckled again. "It's okay. I know how fickle women can get about their hair. But you better get used to it. The winds can get fierce out here."

Galinda smoothed back her hair. "Yeah. I noticed." She smiled at him, feeling her face flush again but not from embarrassment this time. There was just something about this boy that was so….mysterious. "So what is Ireland like?" she followed him across the deck and toward the railing. The wind had died down some and Galinda found herself squinting as she stared out into the blue ocean, sparkling like diamonds. She breathed in deep and could almost taste the salt in the air. "I love it out here," she murmured, not sure if he could her hear over the wind.

"I don't know any different. I started working on this ship when I was ten. Right along side my father. I hardly remember Ireland. We sailed around Ireland some but then decided to come here. My mother was from here." Brian looked over at her, sadness reaching his eyes. "She died when I was two."

Galinda offered him a small smile and then replied, "My mom died giving birth to me. Or so that's what my Dad told me." She looked out at the ocean, shame making its way across her face and when she looked back at him again her expression was tense and rueful. "I don't remember anything about my life before today. I didn't remember my father when I woke up this morning. He said I'd been in a coma for two days."

Shock fixed itself on Brian's face. "Wow. I'm sorry. That must be really hard. I couldn't imagine not knowing my Dad." He grinned sheepishly at her. "Sorry. That probably wasn't what you wanted to hear right now."

Galinda shrugged, doing her best to wave it off. "No. It's okay." She sighed helplessly. "Perhaps I'll remember someday. I'm trying not to worry myself to death over it. Trying to be thankful I'm even alive. Father said I hit my head pretty hard." She rested her arms against the rail, letting her hands dangle over the edge.

"Well do you know where you're from at least? I don't recognize your accent," Brian said after a spell of silence.

Galinda looked at him, shrugging. "No. I don't. My father hasn't told me yet and I don't want to worry him by asking a lot of questions. He has a lot on his mind right now." She laughed slightly, shaking her head. "Sorry. I don't mean to be so forward. I don't know why I'm telling you all this. I hardly know you."

Brian grinned at her, reassurance present on his face. "No worries. You're not bothering me one bit. I like a girl who can keep up a conversation about something other than hair and makeup."

Galinda found herself blushing again and she turned away, giggling softly. She stared out at the ocean for the longest moment and when she finally looked at him again, she saw a smile on his face. "Well if I knew what I liked then I could tell you that I don't like makeup and hair but since I can't I'm afraid you're going to have to enlighten me on your interests."

Brian chuckled. "Well this is it." He gestured around the ship. "This is my interests. Oh and reading. I like to read. Especially books from the other world. I've been reading this book about a woman pirate."

"Wow," Galinda said, suddenly interested. "That's neat." She glanced around. "So can I see the rest of the ship?"

Brian smiled and nodded. "Sure. Let's go."

They spent the rest of the afternoon together walking the ship and Galinda was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Brian. She'd only known him a couple hours but already she felt as though she'd known him a lifetime. He was just so easygoing and funny, making her laugh on more than one occasion and she was disappointed when their tour session came to a close and he took her to the formal dining room for training.

"I was saving this room for last," Brian said as they walked into the large room.

Galinda felt her expression turn from disappointed to totally shocked and amazed. Her eyes widened as she stared at the large room, drinking in every aspect. Several hundred tables covered with white tablecloths were scattered about the large room and Galinda couldn't help but marvel at the six chandlers that hung from the ceiling, sparkling in the sun that shone in through the many windows located opposite the doorway. Galinda could only let out a small gasp escape her throat as she followed Brian into the room and up toward the front. Several long tables had been situated in three rows and Galinda immediately spotted her father. But before she walked over to him, she turned to Brian, a smile of thanks present on her face. "Thank you for such a wonderful afternoon. I will see you later," she promised and after a small smile and a wave she went to join her father. "This is the most beautiful room I have ever seen," she said into his ear.

Max found himself chuckling lightly, trying not to let how relieved he was feeling show on his face. He had been so afraid Galinda would be angry and frustrated he had failed to see how well she was adjusting. It was almost as if she were accepting the fact that she couldn't remember anything. Or perhaps she was trying to hide her true emotions as to not upset him further. He made a mental note to speak with her tonight. Max fixed his gaze on the man who was now standing at the podium.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman. My name is Captain Baker and I want to welcome you all here to the grandest ship in all of Oz. I hope you all find it a very pleasant experience and I hope we provide you with the best training possible. Now, let's begin…."

***

Elphaba couldn't remember the last time she'd walked so much but had so much fun doing it. For the entire morning and part of the afternoon Elphaba toured New York with her two sisters. They saw everything from the empire state building to Broadway and even opted to see a Broadway show that evening. Lunch was eating hot dogs on the street and after a quick walk around Central park the girls headed back to the hotel. Elphaba was dead tired but excited about the conference. When she met Raymond in the lobby of the hotel she was given the bad news.

"The conference was canceled," Raymond told her.

Elphaba felt her shoulders sag as disappoint raced through her. "What?" she choked out. "Why?"

Raymond shrugged. "Not enough people signed up." He sighed, looking at Elphaba ruefully. "I'm sorry. I know how excited you were."

Elphaba sighed again but shook her head. "No. It's okay. I'm just happy I got to see New York. Besides we can stay until Galinda comes and then we can head back early."

Tanya came over to Elphaba, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Hey look at it this way. We'll get to see more of the city."

Elphaba nodded, smiling at her sister. "You're right. But right now I say we go rest. I can't stand up another moment."

"I'm right behind you," Tanya said and put an arm around Elphaba's shoulders. She then turned to Raymond. "We'll see you at dinner then?"

Raymond nodded. "Yes. I will meet you here at six." He wanted as the girls walked away and then let out a sigh of frustration. Now what was he going to do? He'd signed Elphaba up for this conference to keep her out of Oz? There was no way he could take her back there early. Not with Frex still angry. Sighing, Raymond headed for the elevators. He needed to figure out how to keep Elphaba here a bit longer and he needed to do it as quickly as possible.


	16. Chapter fourteen

**A/N: This is the end of part one. This storyi s completed now so the chapters will be up faster then they usually are. I want to thank all my reviewers. You have been great. I will be uploading part two as a seperate story so that it will make more sense. Part two wil be up in a couple of days. Thanks for reading and don't forget to read and review.**

Chapter Fourteen

Fiyero watched anxiously as passengers filed off the train before him. His looked to each passenger in turn, watching for Galinda. The train had been parked for twenty minutes now and Galinda had yet to emerge. What was taking her so long? She was usually the first one off. Trying not to panic just yet, Fiyero walked up to the conductor who was standing by the open doorway of the train.

"Can I help you, sir?" the conductor asked kindly. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes. My wife. Galinda Tiggular," Fiyero explained, not taking his eyes off the people that passed him. "She was supposed to be on this train."

"Ah. Well let me check." The conductor disappeared into the train and Fiyero could hear him calling out Galinda's name. A moment later he returned, his expression grim. "I'm sorry. No one by that name boarded this train today."

Fiyero tried to keep his voice free of panic as he answered. "Thank you." He walked away quickly and made it to the carriage before the panic started setting in. Where could she be? He wondered as he got inside. Hands trembling with anticipation and fear, he pulled out his mirror from his coat pocket and spoke Galinda's name softly into it. He felt his body grow numb with worry and panic when he did not see Galinda's face appear before him. What was going on? Had she dropped her mirror? Had she decided to go to the other world without telling him? Thousands of thoughts ran through Fiyero's mind as he took the carriage back to the manor. Maybe Nessa or Elphaba had their mirrors on them. Taking his mirror from his pocket, Fiyero whispered Elphaba's name and waited for it to turn. When it did finally turn it wasn't Elphaba who appeared but Nessa, talking quietly.

"Fiyero?" Nessa whispered.

"Yeah. It's me. Why are you answering Elphaba's mirror?" Fiyero asked.

"Elphaba's sleeping. We were out and about all day. What's up? Shouldn't you be picking up Galinda from the train station?"

Fiyero swallowed, feeling his throat grow thick with panic again. "That's what I'm calling about. Galinda never got off the train, the morning or afternoon one. I went both times. I was hoping she was there with you."

"No. She isn't. Did you try her on her mirror?" Nessa asked, trying to keep the panic from her tone. She didn't want to wake Elphaba until she had all the facts.

"I did. It never changed," Fiyero said. He was starting to lose it. "Where could she be?"

"Did you try to contact the hotel in the Emerald City?" Nessa didn't know what else to say or do. Where could Galinda possibly have gone off to without telling anyone?

"No but I will. Thanks Nessa. I'll keep you posted."

"Please do." Nessa watched as the mirror faded to normal and then she looked over at Tanya. "Galinda never arrived in the Vinkus."

"What?" Tanya half whispered half gasped. "She didn't come on either train?" Tanya bent in front of Nessa's chair, trying to whisper as to wake Elphaba. "Is she still in the Emerald City?"

Nessa shrugged, looking concerned and panic-stricken. "He doesn't think so. She was supposed to get on the yesterday morning and be home today. She wasn't answering her mirror." Nessa felt her throat close up and she blinked back unexpected tears. "Tanya what if something happened? This is all Elphaba needs. She's been through so much already."

Tanya tried to keep her voice steady as she answered her younger sister but she too was starting to feel the panic making its mark. "I know but from what I've heard Galinda can get distracted very easily. I'm sure she's fine."

"Galinda is the most punctual person that I know," Nessa answered, her tone somewhat abrupt. Softening her expression and tone, she said, "Sorry. I'm just worried. This isn't like Galinda to just disappear without telling anyone." Nessa looked over to where her older sister slept and she felt the lump in her throat returning. Elphaba looked so peaceful. This news about Galinda would only set her back and stress her out, which would not be good for the baby.

"Nessa?" Elphaba called sleepily, slowly getting to a sitting position. "Who were you talking to?"

Nessa sighed. There was no point in keeping this from Elphaba. She would find out eventually anyway. "Fiyero," she said truthfully and at Elphaba's confused expression, she went on. "He was calling you on your mirror looking for Galinda. She wasn't on either train today from the Emerald City."

Elphaba sat up further, suddenly alarmed. "What? Why? Is she still in the Emerald City?" she could feel the panic working its way through her and she took several deep breaths, trying to stay calm. She couldn't freak out until they had all the facts. She tried to tell herself that Galinda had decided to stay in the Emerald City or make the trip here. "Do you think she is coming here or is here and looking for us?"

Tanya and Nessa exchanged looks, neither of them wanting to tell Elphaba what they were both thinking. "Elphaba," Nessa said, turning back to her sister, "Galinda was supposed to be on that train this morning. You know her better than anyone. You know she wouldn't just randomly take off like that without telling anyone."

Elphaba tried to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat. She could feel the panic getting worse now and when she spoke, her voice was barely a whisper. "You're right," she said and as much as she tried she was unable to stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. "What if something happened? What if she's hurt or…." She couldn't finish that last thought, it was too horrible to even fathom much less say out loud.

Getting up off the floor from where she'd been sitting beside Nessa, Tanya came over and embraced he sister in a hug, allowing Elphaba to bury her head in her shoulder. "Shh. We're going to find her. I'm sure she's just fine. We're waiting on Fiyero to call and see if she checked out of the hotel."

Elphaba didn't budge for she was afraid that if she moved the waterworks would start again. So instead she kept her head on Tanya's shoulder, allowing Tanya to rub her back. She could hear Nessa speaking softly but didn't have the energy to see who was on the other side of the mirror. "Is it Fiyero?" she finally asked, but her voice sounded strained.

Nessa looked up, her expression grim. "It was Fiyero. He said the hotel said that Galinda checked out yesterday." She swallowed as the memory of what else Fiyero had said penetrated her mind. "The hotel also said that she was seen with a man, that they left together, both carrying suitcases."

Elphaba shot up, shock now making its way through her veins. "What?" she choked out. Getting to her feet, Elphaba put a hand to her forehead as she began pacing around the room. "Why would she go off with some stranger? She's not stupid." Suddenly Elphaba stopped pacing, her eyes widening as far as they would go and she put a hand to her mouth. "She was kidnapped," she said, her voice barely audible.

"What?" Tanya asked, rushing over to Elphaba's side. She took her by the shoulders, looking at her with intensity and fear. "What are you talking about? How do you know that?"

Elphaba swallowed, trying to control her fast-beating heart. "Remember that guy we kept seeing? He was sitting in the lobby when we went to dinner the other night, then he showed up at the restaurant and was there when we were fixing to leave to come here. I saw him dart back inside and then Galinda went inside."

"And you think he was planning on kidnapping Galinda?" Nessa asked, wheeling toward her sister. "That doesn't even make sense Elphaba."

"Why not?" Elphaba challenged. Breaking free from Tanya's grip on her, Elphaba bent down in front of her sister. "It makes perfect sense. Why would the same guy show up at all the places we were? The hotel, the restaurant?"

"Because he was probably staying at that hotel too," Nessa shot back. Reaching out her hand, she placed it on Elphaba's shoulder. Her eyes softened and she gave her sister's shoulder a squeeze. "Calm down, Elphaba. You're jumping to conclusions. We'll go back to Oz and go to that hotel and find out what happened."

Elphaba took several deep breaths, trying to calm down. "You're right," she whispered but on the inside she couldn't stop her mind from racing. She couldn't explain it but she had a feeling that her best friend was in serious danger.

The room grew still, neither girl not sure what to say, until a knock at the door made all three of them jump. Elphaba stood up and walked to the door. "Who is it?" she called, trying to keep her voice as even as possible but she could hear it wavering.

"Raymond!"

Relief filled Elphaba's veins and she yanked open the door. "We have to get back to Oz," she blurted before her uncle could get a word in. "As soon as possible. Galinda may be missing."

Raymond paled. "What? Missing? How do you know?" he gripped the edge of the doorframe, trying to keep from falling over. So Frex had gotten his way. He'd went ahead and had had someone kidnap Galinda. "What happened?"

Elphaba took a breath and told her uncle the story. "The hotel said she was seen walking out with a man," she concluded and watched as her uncle's face turned a pasty color. "Hey are you okay?" she couldn't help but notice how fast her uncle's breathing had become. "What's wrong?"

Raymond took several deep breaths and then came into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. There was no way he could keep this a secret now. He had to tell Elphaba what was going on. "Elphaba, Galinda was kidnapped." At Elphaba's perplexed expression, he continued, the story spilling out like a waterfall. He told her everything, from the first initial plan to now and when he noticed that Elphaba was about to say something, he jumped in. "Elphaba I swear I wasn't ever going to hurt her. Your father wanted to kidnap her for revenge on her family."

"And you were going to help him?" Elphaba screeched. She stared at her uncle in fury, her hands balled into tight fists by her side. "You were going to kidnap my best friend? HOW COULD YOU!" Feeling the anger taking over, Elphaba began pounding as hard as she could on her uncle's chest, muttering words that not even she could understand. "I hate you," she cried over and over, until finally she felt Raymond grab her wrists.

"Elphaba listen to me," Raymond pleaded, his voice rising with every word he spoke, "I was never going to harm her. I didn't like what my brother was planning from the beginning but I didn't know what he'd do if I backed out. I finally tried to convince him to kidnap you instead. I was trying to protect you. I was going to make it look like I'd kidnapped you and bring you here. But then I backed out all together when I heard what Frex was going to do. He was going to have me drug you to erase your memory and at first I was going to." Raymond took a breath, feeling his heart thumping wildly against his chest and when he spoke again, his voice was mixed with tears. "I was going to drug you so that you wouldn't have to remember all the horrible things my brother put you through. But when I saw you at the trial and saw you with Galinda I couldn't do it. I'd already decided by that point that I wasn't going to be a part of my brother's twisted plan anymore. I had every intension of taking you and coming here. I wanted to give you a fresh start, free from the horrible memories of your father, free from the pain he put you through."

Elphaba stared at him, for once in her life too shocked to say anything. "You were going to erase my memory?" she finally managed to choke out. She could feel her anger level rising and she wanted nothing more than to smack her uncle in the face. But the look on his face made her stop dead in her tracks. "You were going to drug me?" she asked again. it was all too unreal to even fathom much less believe.

Raymond nodded and taking a giant risk, he laid a hand on Elpahba's shoulder. "Elphaba, believe me when I say I was never ever going to harm you or Galinda. You are so precious to me. Both of you. I brought you here to get you out of Oz. I knew that your father was going to be angry. I wanted Galinda to come with us but I couldn't force her to. It would've made it seem like something was wrong." He sighed ruefully. "I was planning on going back for her on Saturday at midnight and bring her here. I was actually trying to come up with another plan to keep you here until your father calmed down. But it looks like I was too late."

Elphaba tried to process what Raymond was telling her but it was too hard. While half of her brain was focusing on his words the other half was spinning with questions and thoughts. She couldn't shake the feeling that if he had gone through with his plan she would be standing here without any memory of who she was or who her family and friends were. The thought filled her with a sense of fear so intense she nearly collapsed right there. Somehow though, she managed to look him in the eye, her face hard, her eyes blazing. "How could you?" she choked out, though her voice was weak and hardly audible. She kept her fists at her sides, knowing that if she raised them even an inch she'd lose all control. "How could you think that by drugging me and erasing my memory that you could protect me? What about Galinda? If you had drugged me I would've never remembered her. She's my best friend, Raymond. And what about Nessa and Tanya. They are my sisters and I love them dearly." Elphaba felt her words strangled with sobs and she didn't pull away when she felt Tanya's arm around her shoulders.

Raymond couldn't look Elphaba in the eye. He couldn't bear to see the pain there. "I'm sorry," was all he could choke out. He finally looked up and for a moment he thought he saw her take a step forward, like she was ready to punch him out. "I was only trying to protect you. I was trying to protect Galinda and the others too but I had to get you out of there first. You were in the most danger. Frex would've harmed you first before he harm Galinda or anyone else."

"And yet he has harmed Galinda," Elphaba spat. Her voice was cold and full of fury and she took a small step forward.

"I know, Elphaba, I know. I tried as hard as I could. I wanted to bring her here when we came but I knew if I did that she'd sense something was wrong." Raymond looked at Elphaba, his eyes almost pleading. "I know you're angry with me right now but please know that I was only trying to protect you. I will continue to protect you. I know I might've went overboard. Okay a lot overboard."

Elphaba did not lose her stony expression as she answered. "My father gave you that idea didn't he?" she asked harshly. "He's the one who gave you the drug isn't he? He wanted you to drug Galinda didn't he?" she shook her head, her face twisting into pain, as if she were trying to keep back tears. "You're just as much of a coward. You were going to go along with it," she shouted. "So you can stand there all you want and apologize but it won't change that fact." Hot tears spilled down Elphaba's cheeks and she leaned into Tanya's embrace, her whole body shaking as she continued to sob.

"I think you should leave," Tanya spat, staring coldly at Raymond.

"No," Elphaba said through her tears. She turned to face her uncle, wiping at her eyes. "I am still furious with you but that isn't our main concern right now. We have to focus our energy on finding Galinda. We need to get back to Oz s soon as possible."

Raymond nodded, his eyes softening as he tried one last time to apologize. "I never meant to hurt you Elphaba. Never. What your father did was wrong and I'm going to find Galinda. I promise you."

Elphaba felt her throat close up again. She wanted to forgive him. He looked so sincere. But she couldn't make her mouth form the words. The pain and shock and anger was still too raw. "Help me," she found herself whispering, "Help me find Galinda."

Raymond reached out and put a hand to her shoulder, his face a mask of determination. He felt her tense under him. "I will. I promise you. I will find Galinda and I will bring her home."

Elphaba nodded. "Please," she said tearfully, supplication in her tone, "Please bring her home…"

***

Galinda was literally sore when the Captain finally dismissed the meeting. Two hours of sitting there listening to him drone on and on had made her sleepy and she couldn't stop yawning as she followed her father out of the large dining hall and into the lobby. Brian was immediately by her side.

"Does your father always talk that long?"

Brian laughed. "Don't worry. He's not always like that. He just wants to make sure the staff is properly prepared. You have about another hour and then some tmorrow and then you're done."

Galinda groaned. "I don't know if I can take any more," she whined. She looked at Brian. "How long of a break do we have? I need some fresh air."

"It's almost time for dinner so we can go walk on deck for a bit," Brian said and offered her his arm.

Galinda smiled and slid her hand over his arm, allowing him to lead her out onto the deck. The sun was starting to set, leaving the sky a mixture of red and orange and purple. Galinda felt a breath of air leave her lungs as she stared at the ocean in awe. The water was so clear, so calm. The wind whipped around her furiously, bringing her hair inot her face. She pushed it back with her free hand and suddenly realized how close she was standing to him. Feeling embarrassed and slightly self-conscious, Galinda pulled her hand free and put her elbows on the rail, letting her hands dangle over the side. She stared out into the ocean, totally lost in thought. The water seemed to stretch on forever, like it was never going to end. But perhaps somewhere out there stood more land. Maybe somewhere out there she and her father had friends and perhaps even more family and she hoped that one day she would get to meet them. But a hand on her shoulder pulled her from her reverie and she looked over to see Brian smiling at her. "What?" she asked curiously.

"Just wondering what you were thinking about," Brian said. "You looked like you were a million miles away."

Galinda sighed and turned her attention back to the water. "You ever wonder what's out there? Like way out there? Maybe there's some magic island or some castle."

Brian laughed. "Wow you must have a really active imagination."

Galinda's smile faded and she looked down. "I wouldn't know. I suppose I'm so desperate to remember that my brain is making up all these stories." She laughed sheepishly. "Forget it. It's stupid."

"No. It's not stupid. I think it's cool." Brian flashed another grin at her and nearly jumped as the dinner bell sounded. "We should head back," he said and didn't bother to hide how disappointed he was.

Galinda couldn't help but smile. He wanted to spend time with her. Her. The girl with no memory. But Galinda tried not to let how shocked she was appear on her face but silently followed him back to the dining room. Her father was the first one to approach her.

"There you are. Where did you two run off to?" Max asked as he walked into the dining room with Galinda and Brian following him. The smell of delicious food hung in the air and Max wondered if Galinda would soon be serving the people of this ship their lunch and dinner. He had watched her squirm and figit. Now she seemed distracted, like her mind was a million miles away, like she was trying to process all that was happening and he hoped she wouldn't start asking him questions about their family or where they were from, for he would need time to come up with a good story. Luckily though Galinda spent most of the meal talking to Brian and the Captain and Max was surprised at how well she handled herself. There was no frustration in her tone or expression whatsoever. When dinner was over, however and Max followed Galinda out on deck, he noticed how quiet she suddenly became. It was as if the water had put her in some sort of trance. "You okay, Galinda?"

Galinda sighed, not bothering to hide her distress. "Yeah. Sort of. Just thinking."

"About what?" Max asked, trying not to sound too anxious. He didn't want to alarm her. "Nervous about your job?"

Galinda shook her head. "Not really. Looking forward to it actually." She didn't look at her father as she spoke but continued to stare out at the ocean. "Just thinking about what all is out there. Wondering where we're from and where I have called home." She looked to her father and could barely read his expression in the dark of the night.

Max felt the dread from earlier returning. He knew she wouldn't wait to ask these questions. "We're from Gilikin," he answered and knew that it was the truth. Galinda was from Gilkin. "Up until recently Gilkin has been at war with Munchkin Land and the Governor was basically turning against his own people and we tried to help them."

Galinda stared at him, shock now present on her pale features. "Wow. How did their own Governor turn against his own people?"

"Something about he made up these laws about how they couldn't leave Munchkin Land. They were basically prisoners there and if anyone was caught leaving he threw them in jail." Max swallowed, glad that it was dark so that Galinda couldn't see how nervous he had become. "Anyway, we left Gilkin a few years ago, right after all of that started and haven't been back sense."

"Well I can see why. Wow. What an awful thing to do." She rested her elbows on the cool railing, putting her hands on her chin. "Maybe after we finish here we can go back there."

Max nodded, relaxing. He knew for a fact that it would be safe to go to Gilikin for Galinda's family no longer resided there. They were in Munchkinland, where Galinda's father had taken over as Governor. "That would be nice. I would love to see the old place again."

Galinda looked over at her father, smiling. "Well I'm going to go find Brian and have him help me locate some sheets for my bed. I also want to meet my other two roommates." Galinda reached out and gave her father a sideways hug. It felt awkward but she tried not to let that show as she pulled away. "See you in the morning." Galinda walked away from him and over to Brian, who had been standing a few feet away, staring out at the ocean. "Will you take me downstairs now? I want to meet my roommates."

Brian nodded, a smiling etching across his face. "What did your father say? Did he get anything cleared up for you."

"Yes.. He said that we are from Gilkin," Galinda answered as she followed Brian down the stairs to the crew quarters. She squinted her eyes, trying to get used to the sudden dimness and when she finally reached her room she found a girl with long red hair sitting on the bunk opposite hers, her feet dangling over the edge of the top bunk.

"Brittany," Brian called, "this is Galinda."

Brittany smiled and climbed down, literally bouncing over to where Galinda and Brian stood. She held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Brittany. I was wondering whose stuff was sitting on that bunk. Welcome aboard."

Galinda smiled, trying not to make it obvious that she was studying the girl. Brittany had long dark red hair, chocolate brown eyes and tiny freckles that ran along the bridge of her nose. She was dressed in a black knee length skirt with tights and a black and white shirt. Galinda guessed this was probably the stewardess outfit. "Pleased to meet you. My duties officially start tomorrow. I just sat through one of the longest training sessions ever."

Brittany laughed. "Well don't ya worry any Stick with me and I'll show you what to do."

Galinda nearly melted at the sound of her voice. "I think I'm going to start like Irish accents," she blurted, which caused both Brittany and Brian to laugh.

"Have you ever been to Ireland?" Brittany asked.

Galinda shook her head. "No. My father has never taken me to the other world. At least I don't think he has," she added to herself.

"Well we will go there someday," Brittany promised. She gestured toward the top bunk opposite hers. "Do you need help unpacking? The day starts pretty early tomorrow morning."

Galinda nodded. "Yes. I need some sheets and a pillow and blankets."

"I can get those for you," Brittany said. She shot a glare at Brian. "And you kind sir need to get out of here. You can see her tomorrow." She pushed Brian toward the door. "Out. Out. Out."

Brian held up his hands in surrender. "Okay. Okay. I'm going." He looked to Galinda. "Goodnight. See you in the morning."

Galinda nodded, smiling. "See you in the morning and thank you for everything. It's been a great day." She watched as he walked out of the room and then turned to Brittany. "So I guess this is my first official night as a stewardess." She bit her lip. "I'm sort of nervous."

"Don't be," Brittany said reassuringly. "You just stick with me. Now come on let me show you where they keep the extra blankets and things."

Galinda didn't say a word as she followed Brittany out of the room and down the dim hallway. She was slightly nervous, yes, but also excited for what was about to come. She was about to embark on an incredible adventure, not knowing where life was going to take her. She had had her other life taken from her by that horrible accident and now she had to focus on finding a new life. Perhaps one day she would figure out where she was from and focus on trying to get her memory back. For now though she was satisfied just sailing along on the grandest ship in all of Oz and making friends that would hopefully last a lifetime. She wasn't going to sit back and mourn the things she had lost, she was going to persevere and take back the life she had been given and start anew.

***

Elphaba had never been so glad to see the other side of the portal as she was that night. A sense of relief passed through her as she stepped into Oz and was greeted by Galinda's parents, Fiyero and Fiyero's parents. She ran to Galinda's parents first, hugging them both ever so tightly.

"Galinda has been kidnapped," she cried. "And it's my father's doing." Tears dominated her tone and she wiped at her eyes.

"We know honey," Mrs. Upland said, pulling Elphaba into another hug. She then pulled free but kept a firm grip on Elphaba's shoulders as she spoke. "We're going to find her. We've hired the best detective in all of Oz. We're going to bring her home."

Elphaba couldn't speak. Her throat felt dry and thick with tears and she felt her knees buckle under her and felt strong arms around her as Fiyero kept her from falling. She looked up at him, her expression full of pain. "How dare he," she whispered bitterly. "He's already ruined my life. Why did he have to ruin Galinda's?"

"Because he's twisted," Fiyero said, his tone just as angry and bitter. He helped Elphaba get on her feet. "But we're going to find her. Your father may be smart but he's not that smart."  
Elphaba wanted to believe him but if anyone knew her father it was her. He was smart and he would stop at nothing until he had control. He had taken Elphaba's self esteem, abused her and basically taken any chance she'd had at a normal life. But not anymore. She was going to get her friend back and she was going to take back her life. Because she knew that if she didn't bring Galinda home this new life would not be worth living. "That's it," she whispered, "No more. My father isn't going to do this to me anymore. I'm going to find my friend and together we're going to take back our life.

***

The plane ride back to the Vinkus took six hours and during that time Elphaba barely uttered a word. She felt as if she was drowning in worry and panic. Not to mention anger. She hadn't been able to look at her uncle since they'd entered Oz for fear she'd go off on him and she couldn't believe she'd begged him to help them find Galinda. She didn't want him anywhere near her family or Galinda's. He was no uncle to her. Not anymore. Not after what he'd done. Elphaba felt a shiver of anger pass through her as she recalled what he'd told her. He'd tried to drug her and had been planning on erasing her memory. Elphaba felt her fingers close over the blanket Tanya had draped over and she bit back a scream. She didn't want to alarm Galinda's parents. They were already stressed and freaked out as it was. They didn't need to know what Raymond had done.

Elphaba sighed and leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes, not opening them again until hours later, when the plane had landed. She sat up groggily and followed Tanya, Nessa and Galinda's parents off the plane and she was so out of it she hardly noticed Chase standing before her until she heard his voice. Not saying a word, Elphaba fell into his arms, allowing the tears to come then as the anger began to build again.

"What happened?" Chase asked, bringing Elphaba's gaze to meet his, wiping away her tears. "Did your father not get life in prison?"

Elphaba shook her head and after she'd calmed down enough to speak, she said, "No he did." She took a breath and when she spoke the words were hardly audible. "Galinda is missing."

Chase stared at her, shocked. "What?" he asked loudly. He took a step back, his face paling as he stared at her. "How do you know?"

"She never arrived on the train," Mr. Upland said as he came over to Elphaba, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We'll see you inside Elphaba. Nice to see you again, Chase."

Elphaba watched as Galinda's father disappeared into the castle and when she looked back at Chase tears were in her eyes again. "She's gone Chase," she managed to choke out through a sob, "And it's all my father's fault."

"No," a male voice said, stepping out from the shadows, "It's my fault."

Elphaba abruptly shifted her gaze to the voice that had spoken and she felt the red hot anger returning, surging through her veins at the speed of light. She took a step forward, her hands clenched into fists at her sides, her face contorted into anger. "What are you doing here?" she spat coldly. "You're right. This is all your fault. If only you had told someone what my father was up to and hadn't gone along with his plan Galinda WOULDN'T BE MISSING!" Elphaba lunged at him, her fists flying and she began punching her uncle in the chest, shouting every curse word she could think of. This went on for several minutes, until suddenly she felt Chase's arms around her, pulling her back. "GET OUT!" she screamed, "GO AWAY. I don't ever want to see you ever again. GO." Elphaba felt a sob escape her throat and she turned her gaze away from her uncle, burying her head in Chase's shoulder and when she could no longer hear her Uncle's footsteps, she glanced up, her face a mixture of anger and determination. "I swear on my mother's grave," she began coldly, "that I will find Galinda and I will bring her home. My father will not mess with our lives any more. I swear it." And with that, Elphaba rushed into the house to begin the strategy that would bring Galinda home.


	17. Chapter fifteen

**A/N: this is part two of Taking Back My Life. It starts eight months after Taking Back My Life ends. This is going to be shorter, probably only about seven pages as it completes about a hundred pages in the word doc. With this and the other half of Taking Back My Life this story ended up being 299 pages long. I am already working on the third story in this series and have ideas for a fourth in the works. I want to thank all who have reviewed thus far and please keep on telling me what you think. Okay on with the story. Please read Taking Back My Life before you read this or it will get very confusing. **

**The Tides That Bind**

Chapter One

The Dawn

Eight Months Later

"Galinda Freedman!"

Twenty year old Galinda Freedman looked up at the sound of her name, shielding her eyes from the blinding sun and found her best friend Brian Baker staring down at her from the deck above. The wind whipped her hair into her face and she pushed it back, trying to balance a tray of plates in one hand and trying to shield her eyes with the other. "Be right there!" Galinda couldn't help but smile as she headed up the steps to where Brian was standing. Even after eight months of being aboard The Dawn, the new cruise line in Oz that specialized in hosting weddings, Galinda still couldn't get over how amazing it was to be out on the water. The feel of the wind on her face, the smell of the ocean. All of it. It was like being in a dream. Not to mention Brian. His Irish accent still mad her weak at the knees every time he spoke. "I am so tired," Galinda groaned once she reached him. She handed him the tray of plates and leaned against the railing, staring out over the water. The sun was bright against a perfectly blue sky, shining over the clear blue water like diamonds. The wind was fairly calm, not as bad as it had been yesterday and Galinda wished she could stay in this spot forever. "This wedding we're putting on is going to be huge. Whoever thought of having a wedding on a cruise in the middle of December is beyond me."

"Hey well it's the perfect time," Brian said and handed her the tray. "Besides I think it's neat to get married so close to Christmas."

Galinda sighed, a look of doubt still present on her face. "I guess. I wouldn't. If I were getting married I'd have a summer wedding. Outside on the beach where I could put my feet in the ocean."

"Well I'd be happy to throw you overboard," Brian teased, which earned him a slap on the shoulder. "Hey!" he protested, looking at Galinda in offence. "What was that for?"

"For being annoying," Galinda said and giggled.

She hadn't known Brian Baker long. Maybe about eight months. But there was just something about him that made being friends with him so simple. He was a good listener and always seemed to know when she needed her space. He was the Captain's son, which had worked in Galinda's favor when she'd first started working on this ship. She had had many dinners with Brian and his father, and her own father, Max Freedman, had been promoted to Captain's assistant. Galinda wasn't sure there was such a job but none of that mattered. Her father was finally happy. They both were. And that was something Galinda wouldn't take for granted. She hadn't taken anything for granted lately. Not since waking up eight months ago with no memory of who she was or where she was from. She hadn't even remembered her father. Now, eight months later, she still couldn't remember and relied on stories from her father to piece together her life before boarding this ship. It was often frustrating at times but Galinda was trying hard to not let it bother her and so far she was doing a good job. Focusing on work and being out here at sea was helping. Even on the coldest days, like yesterday had been, Galinda was grateful to be out on the water.

"I wish it would stay like this," Brian said, his voice cutting into Galinda's thoughts. "But father said we're getting an artic wave starting tomorrow. I don't think many guests will be out here on deck."

"I hate mother nature," Galinda muttered crossly. "This is a total trick. It's the middle of December and it's like fifty degrees out here." She put the tray down on one of the tables and came back over to the railing, The wind was harder now and with the fifty degree weather it made the temperature seem much colder. Galinda rubbed her arms together, glad she'd worn her long sleeve shirt under her uniform. "I'm going to head inside. I need to take these dishes to the kitchen. See you later." Galinda started walking toward the door that led into the informal restaurant when she suddenly turned. "Hey when is the wedding party getting here?"

"Tomorrow afternoon sometime. It's the daughter of the former Governor of Munchkinlaand," Brian said as he followed Galinda inside. "Her name is Nessarose Thropp."

Galinda nodded, her eyes lighting up with surprise and wonder. "Wow. Well I'm going to be the one checking them in. Me, Brittany and Susan are."

"Where is our favorite Irish queen?" Brian asked, referring to Brittany. "I haven't seen her all day."

"She was stuck in the kitchen today. Speaking of which, I need to take these in the kitchen. I'll see you later." Galinda picked up her pace, walking through the informal restaurant and to the kitchen. The dining room was dark, with only the sunlight providing the light. Several people sat at tables around the large room and some were still standing at the buffet getting lunch. The smell of hamburgers, French fries and pizza hung in the air and Galinda couldn't help but smile. When she'd first started on the ship and was asked to help serve lunch here she hadn't known how she was going to get through a shift without eating all the food. Now, however, the thought of eating pizza and French fries and hamburgers repulsed her. "I bring dishes," she called as she walked into the kitchen, holding the door open with her back. She walked all the way in, letting the door slam shut behind her. "These are from outside."

Brittany groaned, glancing over her shoulder from where she stood at the sink, her hands immersed in soapy water. "I thought we got those from outside."

"Found a few more." Galinda came over to her roommate. "Want some help?"

"Yes. Please." Relief filled the Irish native's tone and she looked over at Galinda, offering her a grateful smile. "I can't believe this weather. Compared to the last couple weeks it's been like heaven. I used to think fifty degrees was cold. Now I think it's warm."

Galinda laughed as she slipped on a pair of cleaning gloves, pulling them up to her elbows. "I know. I was just outside. It was a little chilly but not bad. I just hope we have a backup plan for the wedding in case it's too cold. The bride, Nessa, Brian said her name was, wants to have the ceremony on deck." Galinda stuck her hands into the warm soapy water fishing around for the scrubbing brush that had been floating around in the water. "I am really excited about helping out with this wedding. We haven't had one in a while."

"I know. I think it's going to be the biggest one we've ever hosted. Three hundred people are expected to attend." Brittany picked up a plate and began wiping it with the brush.

"Well she is the former Governor's daughter. That is so sad though. How could someone do something so cruel to his own people? Imprisoning them. It's just barbaric." Galinda could feel her skin prickling with the familiar anger that always occurred whenever the subject of the former Governor of Munchkin Land came up. She couldn't even imagine growing up with a father who had done something so awful to so many people and Galinda wondered if she was going to be able to hold her tongue tomorrow when meeting Nessa and her sister Elphaba, who she had heard had a very unique skin color. It was even rumored that Elphaba, the oldest of the two Thropp daughters, had been born with green skin. Galinda didn't know whether to believe the rumor or not but though she would never admit it that was one of the reasons she was looking forward to greeting the guests as they arrived. She wanted to see for herself if Elphaba was really green.

"They're going to be here at ten tomorrow," Brittany said, her voice cutting into Galinda's thoughts. "And I really hope the rumors aren't true. About the one daughter being green. That's just weird."

Galinda shot her friend a piercing glare. "Brittany O'Conner I am shocked. How dare you speak about someone like that? So what if she s green? That doesn't make her any less of a person."

Brittany held up her soapy hands in surrender. "Okay. Okay. I'm sorry," she said in her thick Irish accent. "I didn't mean anything by it. What's got you so worked up?"

Galinda sighed, staring into the dirty soap water. "Just nervous about tomorrow I guess. I've never had to check in that many people all at once before. It's daunting."

"Yes but you aren't going to be alone," Brittany reminded her, her tone gentle. "The whole crew is working on this wedding. It's going to be the talk of the town. I think even the press will be here."

Galinda groaned and put the plate she'd been washing on the pile of clean ones. "I know. I'm just worried I'll mess something up. This is a huge wedding. It's going to be in the press and everything."

Brittany was about to say something in response when the door opened. Turning her head she watched as one of the crew members came into the kitchen. It was Susan. "Where have you been all day?"

"Infirmary," Susan answered, pushing a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. "Galinda if you want we could use an extra set of hands. We're getting some more supplies. Some extra stuff like a baby warmer."

Galinda arched a brow, confusion marking her face. "Baby warmer. Why?" she took off the gloves and laid them on the counter then dried her hands on a towel.

"Apparently the sister of the bride is expecting any moment but is coming aboard anyway," Susan said as she pushed open the door with her back.

"I'll see you later Brit," Galinda promised and followed Susan out of the kitchen. "So she might deliver on board?"

"We're hoping she doesn't but we have to be prepared just in case." A smile spread across Susan's face. "It would be really neat if she does. I've never witnessed anything like that before."

Galinda snorted in response. "And like I have? We normally get blisters and runny noses." Galinda followed Susan out of the restaurant and down below to where the infirmary was located. They found Barbara, the ship's certified nurse unloading a box of what Galinda thought was a bunch of blankets. "So is this woman having a lot of babies at once or what?"

Barbara laughed. "No. Just one. I think. But they sent us an entire box of baby blankets."

Galinda bent down and picked up a stack of baby blankets then put them on the table. "I can't wait to be a Mom. I think motherhood would be so amazing," Galinda said as she proceeded to fold the pile of blankets. She held up a pink one with flowers on it. "So adorable."

"I think this is a dangerous job for you," Susan said teasingly, "No Galinda you can't have the baby when the mother gives birth."

Galinda laughed at Susan's attempt at teasing her. "Very funny. Can I at least be in the room when she gives birth?"

"If the mother allows it," Barbara answered as she placed another box on the floor and opened it. "But if she's like most mothers-to-be she'll probably only want me and family in there with her. Preferably her husband."

"You know, I don't think she's married," Susan spoke up from where she was standing on the other side of the table folding blankets. "I heard a rumor that she was having the baby for her best friend."

"Like a surrogate type thing?" Galinda asked, her brow crinkling in curiosity. "Wow. That's incredible."

"Yeah. It's really sad though. Apparently the friend was kidnapped a few months ago."

Galinda stared at her friend, bewildered. "And how do you know this?" Her tone was a bit sharp and she sent an apologetic look in Susan's direction.

"Newspaper. And we just happened to be docked when they were giving a press conference. You were still on board I think. I went into town to get some stuff and I saw some of the press conference. It was really sad. The woman, Elphaba I think her name is, was pleading with whoever took her friend to let her go so she could be with her baby."

Galinda shook her head in disbelief. "How horrible." She looked up at Susan, wrinkling her nose when she noticed Susan looking at her as if she were studying her. "What?" she demanded. "Do I have something in my teeth? Is my hair terribly windblown?"

Susan shook her head absently. "No. You just…you look a lot like that woman's friend."

Galinda rolled her eyes. "Gee thanks," she muttered sarcastically, " I look like some girl who is probably dead by now. It's been what? Eight months. You know the kidnapper killed her."

"Galinda what have you been reading at night, my dear?" Barbara asked with a laugh. "That's an awful thing to say."

"But it's probably true," Galinda said as she put the last blanket on top of the pile and then lifted the pile of blankets into her arms. She went over and placed them on the empty shelf. "Okay seriously guys how many bottles and blankets and passies does this kid need? They probably already have this stuff."

"It's not just for this one kid. And besides we don't even know if she'll deliver while on board. The Captain just wants us to be prepared," Barbara answered simply.

Galinda sighed and turned from the shelf. "I think I'm going to go down and get my hair cut." She pulled at the ends of her hair. "It's growing out again."

"Hey get it like you had it before," Susan spoke up as she placed another pile of blankets on the shelf. "Where it came down to your chin. That was so pretty."

"And it made you look older," Barbara chimed in.

Galinda beamed. "Really? Then I shall go get my hair cut. Thanks guys." She started for the door and then whirled around on her heel, turning to face the nurse. "Oh Barbra I have that book if you want to borrow it. The Pirate Queen. It's really good."

"Okay thanks."

Galinda smiled and hurried off. She headed down the hall toward the salon, where she found the owner and hairstylist Sam Gibbins cutting someone's hair. Galinda didn't have to ask who the customer in the chair was. "Hey Dad!"

Max turned at the familiar voice. "Hey sweetie!" He found himself smiling at the words that had just come from his mouth. It had been eight months exactly and though Max never thought it would, he had fallen into the role of father quite nicely. Galinda still had no idea who she was but had stopped pestering him for stories about her childhood months ago. She still asked sometimes but it wasn't nearly as frequent as it had been at first. Max contributed this acceptance to being on board The Dawn. Being out at sea all the time made Max forget that he'd even given Galinda that awful drug and that she really was his daughter. "Getting your hair fixed?"

Galinda sank down into a chair beside her father's. "I'm going to get it cut. I don't want the guests tomorrow thinking they're being checked in by an eight year old." She pulled at the ends of her hair, wrinkling her nose. "It's time for a hair cut."

"Same as last time, Galinda?" Sam asked as he continued to cut Max's hair. The snipping of the scissors was the only audible sound in the room.

"You bet," Galinda answered brightly. She sighed and leaned her head against the leather seat, closing her eyes. "I am so tired and we still have so much work to do before the guests arrive tomorrow. I'm really anxious to meet Nessa and Elphaba."

"I hear the Elphaba girl is green," Sam spoke up. "Very weird if you ask me."

"Sam be nice! Don't judge her before you even know her. She's probably as sweet as she can be and she wouldn't appreciate you or anyone else making fun of her," Galinda scolded just as she'd done with Brittany in the kitchen earlier. "Yes I will admit I do want to see if she's green but if she is that won't make her any less of a person. She deserves to be treated with respect and shown the same kindness we would show any of our other guests."

"You tell him Galinda," Max said and for the first time in months he didn't feel his chest tighten at the mention of Nessa and Elphaba. Galinda had no clue they were her best friends and with her new haircut Max doubted Elphaba would even recognize her. Taking off his cover, Max stood up, brushing off his shirt. "I'll see you later sweetie. Back to work. Dinner tonight?"

"If I can," Galinda told her father as she took his seat. "I was in the infirmary helping Barbara. We got a whole bunch of baby blankets in. Apparently Elphaba is expecting and might deliver while on board."

"Wow. Now that would be something," Max said. He leaned down and gave Galinda a quick hug. "See you later."

"Bye father!" Galinda called and then turned to stare at herself in the mirror. "Okay Sam work your magic…"

"Yes Ma'm."

Galinda sighed in contentment as Sam began cutting her hair and half an hour later she was hurrying down the hall and out onto the deck, letting the wind whip her hair into her face. Sam had done a wonderful job cutting Galinda's hair. He'd layered it and cut it to where it hung just below her chin. Galinda couldn't wait to show Brian and finally found her best friend down below in the crew quarters common room. "So what do you think?" She twirled around dramatically, letting her hair fly up over her face and grinned at Brian as she turned back to face him.

"Very nice. You don't look like an eight year old anymore," Brian said teasingly.

Galinda slapped him on the shoulder. "Hey," she scolded, putting on her best pout, "Be nice. I did not look like an eight year old." She twirled around again, tripping over her shoes and falling into Brian's arms. "Sorry," she said, laughing. "I am such a spaz."

Brian didn't say anything as he found himself leaning forward, capturing his lips with hers. The kiss was quick but Brian felt his cheeks flush as he stared at her in his arms. Shock now made its way across her face and Brian quickly sat her back on her feet, too embarrassed to say anything but hoping she would.

Galinda couldn't move. Couldn't even think. She felt as though the room was spinning and she had to grip the chair Brian had been sitting in just to stay standing. She continued to stare at him, her mouth agape and when she finally found her voice she asked, "Okay what was that?"

Brian felt his cheeks burning as he forced himself to look at her. Shame and embarrassment marked his expression and his voice was weak as he tried to come up with an answer on what he'd just done. "I don't know," he said weakly, his voice strained and uncertain. He sighed and looked down at his hands. It was a lie. He did know why he'd just kissed her. It was the same reason he'd wanted to the day she'd walked onto the ship. He was utterly and completely in love with her.

"You do too," Galinda challenged, putting her hands on her hips. "I see it on your face. Now come on. Out with it. Why did you just kiss me?" Galinda bit her lip. She couldn't remember being in this bold before. Not even with Brian, who she knew better then she knew herself.

Brian stood up and for a moment he couldn't speak. How could he tell her what he was really thinking? It would ruin their friendship forever. But not telling her would be just as bad. "I love you," he blurted out and when he saw her take a step back, he quickly said, "I've loved you from the moment you stepped on this ship. Now I don't expect you to feel the same way and I'm sorry I overstep my bounds. I would never do anything to hurt you or ruin our friendship. It was a weak moment. That kiss."

Galinda stared at him, bewilderment and anguish masking her expression. "So you don't love me?" she asked. She didn't know what to think or to feel. Brian was her best friend and she'd told herself a long time ago she wasn't going to let their relationship go beyond that. "So this was just a fluke thing?"

Brian sighed in frustration. She was making this difficult. "Look let's just forget it ever happened okay."

Galinda shrugged, feeling somewhat relieved. "Good. I agree. We're friends. We're not meant to be….you know." She wasn't about to admit that she had liked the kiss. She didn't want to lose him for a friend. "I'll see you later then," she said and hurried off. She hurried up to the infirmary where she found Barbara and Susan still working away. "Brian just kissed me," she wailed as she barged into the room where Barbra was still sorting out baby items. "Just flat out and kissed me for no reason." She let her hands fall dramatically to her sides, her eyes wide with amazement and shock.

Both Barbara and Susan exchanged looks and then Susan said, "Well it's about time. That boy has had his eye on you ever since you came aboard. He's taken with you. Then again, who wouldn't be."

Galinda just stared at her two friends, shock now etching its way onto her face. "Take that back," she shouted, anger and annoyance surging through her. "I don't want rumors spreading about. We don't like each other in that way." Galinda sighed and sank down onto the bed, putting her head in her hands. "Why do guys have to make everything so complicated?" she sighed and dropped her hands to her lap. "I don't want to like him in that way. I don't want to lose him as a friend and if we start dating and we break up you know that's going to happen."

"Did you tell him that?" Barbra asked.

Galinda hopped off the table, smoothing down her skirt. "No. Not in so many words but I was so flustered after he kissed me I couldn't think straight. I'm just so confused." She balled her hands into fists, growling low in her throat. "It's not fair. Now it's going to be all weird between us."

"Well what did he say after he kissed you? Did he give a reason?" Susan asked as she came over to stand beside Galinda.

Galinda felt her cheeks flare as she remembered what Brian had said to her. "He said he loved me," she said in a meek voice. She looked to Susan, unsure. "And I don't know how I feel about him. I just want to remain friends."

"But what does your heart tell you?" Susan prompted. "Do you love him too?"

Galinda sighed heavily. She didn't know how to answer her friend's question. Did she love him and was she scared to admit it or did she want to be just friends? "I don't know," she groaned. She sighed again and headed for the door. "I'm going to get back to work. See you two later." And with that, Galinda hurried down the hall and upstairs to the deck. She needed to be alone with her thoughts….to figure out if she was indeed in love with a certain Irish boy.

***

Galinda spent the rest of the evening avoiding Brian, making sure she was nowhere near him. She couldn't face him. Not yet anyway. But later that night as everyone was heading to bed Galinda passed him in the hall. He looked anxious and upset. Galinda was about to turn and head in the opposite direction when she heard him clear his throat. Curious, she turned around and saw the uneasy look still fixed on Brian's face. Galinda waited for him to speak, curious as to what he was thinking and feeling.

"We need to talk," Brian said finally, unable to take the silence any longer.

Galinda nodded in agreement. "I agree. Let's go on deck." Galinda followed him up the stairs and out onto the lower deck. The wind was calm and the temperature had dropped. Galinda wrapped her arms around herself as she stared out at the water. The sea was calm and the moon gave it a silver look as it glowed from a clear dark sky. A blanket of a million stars glistened from above and Galinda couldn't help but smile as she stared at the scenery. She then let her gaze shift over to Brian. His expression was distant, like he was trying to process what to say next. "I want to be just friends," Galinda found herself saying and then she felt her heart rate speed up as she waited for his answer. "I don't want to lose what we already have."

Brian turned to her then, his expression vacant, his eyes downcast. "I don't either," he said at last though his voice was barely above a whisper. He took a step closer to her, reaching for her hand. "I do love you but I don't want to mess up what we have. We need to get to know each other a little better."

Galinda nodded, relieved to hear him say those words. "I agree," she said and pulled free from his grip on her fingers. She stared at him, the wrinkles in her brow increasing as she concentrated. "I don't want to mess up our friendship."

Brian attempted a smile. "Good. Me either." He cleared his throat and looked out over the ocean. "Beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

Galinda nodded, resting her elbows on the railing. "Yes. Gorgeous. I feel as though this voyage will never end. I don't want it to end."

"Well tomorrow we will be in the Emerald City!"

Galinda grinned. "I can't wait. I know we won't be there long but I would love to just look at the city from the ship. I didn't get to see much of it the last time I was there. Gosh has it really been eight months?"

"Yep. Eight months."

Galinda shook her head as disbelief etched itself across her face. "My how time flies." She continued to stare out at the sea, unaware at in the green city a girl sat staring out of a hotel window anticipating her wedding day…..


	18. Chapter sixteen

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. Been busy writing on the third story to this series. I have almost a hundred and fifty pages into it. This one was 299 pages and the third one is probably going to be even longer. Anyway here is the second chapter to part two.

Chapter Two

Emerald City

Nessarose Thropp couldn't sleep. Her mind would not shut off and as she sat staring out at the sparkling city lights bright against the clear night sky she couldn't help but feel slightly apprehensive. But not just because tomorrow was her wedding day but also because any moment now she was going to be an Aunt. Her older sister Elphaba was going to be due any day and Nessa couldn't help but worry about her sister being on a ship in the middle of the ocean. Of course Elphaba insisted that she would be fine and that delivering on a ship would be a way to remember this special occasion. Or well what would've been a special occasion.

Nessa let her gaze shift over to where Elphaba lay sleeping after nearly an hour of trying to get comfortable. She couldn't remember the last time Elphaba had spoken about the baby in a happy tone. Ever since her best friend Galinda Upland had vanished eight months prior Elphaba had sunk into a depression. She hardly ever smiled or laughed and had barely registered the fact that her youngest sister was getting married. But missing her friend wasn't the only occurrence affecting Elphaba's mood. Her depression was also due to the fact that the baby she was carrying wasn't hers, but Galinda's. This known fact seemed to make Galinda's disappearance that much worse and after eight months they were still no closer to finding her. It was as if the small blonde had simply vanished without a trace.

The sound of a soft moan caught Nessa's attention and she immediately cut her gaze back to her sister, just in time to see Elphaba stirring. Nessa watched her for a moment and then realized that Elphaba was not having another nightmare as were the usual these days, something had woken her. Concerned, Nessa turned from her spot by the window and wheeled over toward the bed. "Elphaba, are you all right?" Concern lined her tone and she wheeled herself up to the bed, peering down at her sister, whose eyes were now open, staring blankly into the darkness.

"Can't sleep," Elphaba whispered, trying to keep her voice low as to not wake her new sister Tanya who slept in the same bed.

Nearly nine months ago Tanya had been just a woman Elphaba had helped take to the hospital when she went into labor. Now, through a string of unbelievable and miraculous events the girls were sisters, linked together by one man. One horrible man. The Wizard. Tanya had been a life savor for Elphaba, helping her through the pregnancy and had never left her side since Galinda had disappeared. Elphaba had learned to lean on her for support, especially during those long nights of missing Galinda so much it physically hurt. Tonight, however, she was going to let Tanya rest. The day had been long. Nearly a six hour flight to get here from the Vinkus where the girls still resided with Galinda's husband Fiyero. Galinda's parents had brought their flying machine to the Vinkus and they'd all flown to the Emerald City, arriving this afternoon. They'd spent the remainder of the afternoon getting last minute wedding preparations taken care of and would board The Dawn, the cruise ship that would be the place of the wedding, tomorrow morning. Elphaba wanted more than anything to be excited for her sister but given the circumstances and her current condition she just couldn't muster up the energy. She couldn't even begin to count how many times she'd apologized for her behavior but she was grateful that Nessa understood. After all, Galinda was as much her friend as she was Elphaba and she was suffering too. They all were.

"Elphaba?" Nessa's voice broke into Elphaba's thoughts. "Do you need something? Are you in pain?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No. I'm fine. My back just hurts and…" she paused as a lump formed in her throat. "I miss her." The words came out mixed with a sob and she was glad when she felt Nessa's hand in her own. "She's supposed to be here," she continued through her tears that were now cascading down her cheeks. Elphaba buried her head in her pillow and was surprised when she felt Nessa pull away. "Where are you going?" she asked tearfully but didn't bother to sit up. She knew it would be an impossible task, just as everything was these days. Her large stomach made it impossible to even tie her own shoes.

"Shh," Nessa said as she wheeled to the other side of the bed. Pulling her chair as close to the bed as the space would allow, she eased herself onto the bed beside her sister and then took Elphaba into her arms, allowing Elphaba to bury her head in her shoulder. "I know you miss her. I do too. She should be here. You're right." Nessa sat up and looked at her sister, concern furrowing her brow. "Will you be all right to travel?"

Elphaba sighed heavily, exasperated. "Nessa for the tenth time yes I will be okay to travel. I'm having a baby not dying from the plague." She looked at her sister, trying to smile. "But thank you for your concern. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've been so moody and down lately. I don't think I'll ever be happy again. Not until Galinda is home." Elphaba felt her chest tighten as she let Galinda's name pass her lips and the tears that had been there earlier returned, making their way down her cheeks. She turned away from her sister, wiping furiously at her eyes. It seemed all she'd done lately was cry and she was growing sick of this mood, sick of feeling as if she wanted to disappear into a hole and never come out. And what made the whole thing worse was that she wasn't about to give birth to her child but to Galinda and Fiyero's child. She'd done it as a favor to her friend, giving Galinda the one thing she couldn't get on her own. A child. Neither one of them never even would've imaged Galinda wouldn't be here to see her child being born. The thought nearly sent Elphaba to tears again but she held them back and looked over at her sister. "You need to get some sleep. You're going to be a blushing bride in just a few hours."

Nessa groaned. "Ugh don't remind me. I am so nervous I don't think I can sleep. I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow. I wanted to wait until Galinda was home but Elphaba I know you don't want to hear this. She may not come home and we have to face that."

Elphaba shook her head vigorously. "No. I won't accept that. I can't. She'll come home. She has to come home."

Nessa sighed, hoping to goodness that her sister was right.

***

The next morning the group was up early and at the docks by nine-thirty. Elphaba couldn't believe the size of the ship and tried to summon up at least a little bit of excitement as they prepared to board. She still couldn't believe Nessa had opted to a wedding on a ship in the middle of winter. But she wasn't about to say anything. Nessa wasn't the only one who needed an escape. They all needed an escape and a week on a cruise seemed like the perfect place to escape to. Nothing out ahead of them but ocean sounded very appealing to Elphaba right now and suddenly she couldn't wait to get on board. Maybe for a few hours at least she could stop thinking about Galinda. Elphaba knew however that her friend would never be far from her mind. The worry would always be there, would always be constant. Until the day Galinda came home.

A loud sound echoed through the air, causing Elphaba to jump and she winced as she moved wrong, causing a twinge in her back. She'd only been standing for a few minutes but her back and legs were already killing her. "I think I may need that wheelchair," she said to Tanya, who had had the bright idea of taking Elphaba aboard ship in a wheelchair. At first Elphaba had been against it but now she was grateful for her sister's suggestion. "My ankles are s swollen I'm surprised I'm standing. How did you manage and how did you ever manage to get out to the boardwalk?"

"Desperation," Tanya answered as she wheeled the chair over to Elphaba and helped her sit down. "I'd been alone in my apartment for two days." Tanya adjusted the feet rests and helped Elphaba place her feet in the right position. "Better?"

Elphaba leaned back against the leather seat of the chair. "Much. Are we boarding yet?"

Tanya glanced around. "Yep. I see Boq pushing Nessa up the ramp." Tanya began pushing Elphaba slowly forward, carefully weaving her through the crowd and up the ramp and onto the ship. It took some effort but with the help of a steward she was able to get herself and Elphaba into the small door that led onto the ship. Her pulse was racing by the time they entered the lobby and she was breathing hard. "I don't know how you did this everyday growing up," she muttered but her tone was also filled with admiration.

Elphaba laughed. "It took a while to build up my muscles." She glanced around and was awestruck at the beauty before her. The lobby was huge, filled with every flower imaginable. Elphaba watched as guests and stewards alike hurried about, shooting past her in a flurry of activity. A large desk sat opposite the doorway and Elphaba wondered if this was where they needed to check in. She kept her question to herself, not wanting to lose this moment of bliss. "Galinda would love this," she whispered to no one in particular and was glad when no one responded. In a way this was like having a private moment with her best friend even though Galinda wasn't physically here beside her.

Her daydream, however, was abruptly interrupted by several voices all talking at once. Elphaba turned to find a group of both men and women standing a few feet from her. All of them were wearing black skirts and pants and black and white shirts. Elphaba guessed these people were like the man that had helped Tanya bring her onto the ship. Elphaba could hardly pay attention to what they were saying. Something about room locations. She was too busy staring at the blonde in the middle. She looked so much like Galinda that Elphaba had to turn away to hide her sudden threat of tears. "I'm going to kill Nessa," she muttered crossly under her breath but not loud enough for anyone to hear. Blinking back tears, she forced herself to look up again and was shocked to find that the blonde was staring right at her, though trying to be discreet about it. Elphaba wanted to say something but held her tongue and simply smiled. She didn't want to embarrass Nessa on her wedding day. "Are we going to our rooms soon?"

"Yes, " the blonde said and Elphaba felt herself holding back a hiss of shock at the sound of the girl's voice. She even sounded like Galinda. "If you'll follow me I'll take you to your cabins. My name is Galinda Freedman."

Elphaba gripped the arm of the chair and felt Tanya's hand on her shoulder as she tried to control her breathing. What were the odds? A girl who looked exactly like Galinda who shared her same name. Elphaba kept her gaze fixed on the floor as Tanya wheeled her forward. She knew that if she looked at Galinda it would only cause her to break down crying. But as they headed across the lobby and got into an elevator, Elphaba couldn't help but look at her, for she was standing just inches from her. So close that Elphaba could smell her perfume and could reach out and touch her. She stared at her and Galinda stared back, a curious expression on her face. And in that moment, as the elevator started to rise, Elphaba was certain she wasn't staring at someone who happened to look like Galinda and share Galinda's name….she was staring at Galinda herself.

Elphaba tried not to show any emotion to her discovery as she was wheeled off the elevator and down the hall. It wasn't until she and Tanya were in the room they'd be sharing for the week that Elphaba felt herself start to hypervenolate. Tanya was at her side immediately.

"Elphaba, what's wrong?" Tanya bent down in front of Elphaba, placing a hand on her knee, her expression that of concern and panic. "Slow deep breaths Elphaba. I know it's scary but you'll get used to it."

Elphaba tried to calm herself down enough to speak. "Not the ship," she gasped. She gestured toward the door, where Galinda stood outside in the hall. Just beyond the door. "Galinda," she said. She said the words so faintly that she doubted Tanya could hear her. "It's Galinda."

"She does look like her," Tanya said. "A little chubbier then Galinda is and her hair is shorter but I can see the resemblance."

Elphaba swatted her sister in the shoulder as her frustration and shock continued to build. "It's her," she hissed. "I would know my best friend. That's Galinda."

Tanya stared at Elphaba for a long moment, as if she were trying to process what Elphaba was saying. And suddenly she gasped, a low hiss of air rising in her throat and escaping through her lips. "Are you sure?" she asked and her voice was so low that Elphaba had to strain to hear her. Tanya glanced to the open doorway, watching as Galinda laughed and chatted with a guest as she showed them to their room. She disappeared for only a moment and then was back in the doorway. Tanya got to a standing position, trying to find something to say rather than just standing there staring. She was going to freak the girl out and if this was Galinda it was obvious she didn't know Tanya. Or Elphaba for that matter. But luckily Galinda started speaking before Tanya could come up with something to say. Tanya listened to her talk and realized without a doubt that it was indeed her sister's best friend.

"Hi," Galinda said as she came into the room, all smiles. She tried desperately to ignore the intense stare the girl in the wheelchair was giving her. She'd stared at her the entire way on the elevator and Galinda wondered why. It wasn't like she was anyone special. Maybe she's just nervous, Galinda tried to tell herself. Her sister was getting married after all. Still, it was a bit unnerving and Galinda was glad when she could escape the stares and help people down the hall. "I was just seeing if you needed anything. You must be so excited." Galinda tried to sound as perky as possible, though waking up at five this morning was starting to take its toll. "I just met your sister. So sweet. And you are?" she looked to the girl in the wheelchair. "Elphaba?"

Elphaba nodded and was glad Tanya had her hand on her shoulder or she would've bolted out of the chair and flung her arms around Galinda. It was obvious now as Elphaba sat watching her long lost friend that Galinda had no idea who she was. It was as if her memory had been erased. "Yes," she stammered, her voice strained and hoarse. She hoped to goodness Galinda wouldn't notice her apprehension and shock. "We're fine. Thank you. And this is my other sister Tanya."

Galinda smiled at the other girl, who was standing behind the chair, a shocked yet vacant expression on her face. Galinda tried to ignore it. "Pleased to meet you," she said brightly. She backed toward the door hoping to make a quick exit. The stares of the two girls were starting to get to her. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"We'll need some extra pillows," Elphaba spoke up, relieved that her voice had returned to normal. She put a hand on her swollen stomach. "I'm due in a matter of days. Hence the chair. I'm praying this little one waits until we're on shore."

"Well don't worry. If you do go into labor while on board we're prepared. We have a trained doctor and nurse on staff," Galinda explained, trying to ease the woman's anxiety. She felt her body relax, relieved that the woman was no longer staring at her as if she was the ghost of Christmas past or like she'd just shot out of a jack N' the box. "You must be so excited," she said brightly.

Elphaba forced out a smile, clenching her teeth together as the tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. "Very," she choked out. She blinked furiously and then looked up at Galinda. Seeing her standing there was like a dream. She looked different. Her skin was darker and her hair darker as well. She'd even gained a little weight around the middle. But that didn't matter. She was still Galinda, even if she didn't know it yet. "So how long have you been working on this ship?" Maybe if she talked to her she could find out a little about how she'd landed here and if she remembered anything at all about her life previous.

"About eight months. I love it. My father was made assistant to the Captain. I haven't set foot on shore in eight months. I haven't even been to see the place where I supposedly grew up." Galinda smiled sheepishly and pointed to her head. "My memory decided to take a vacation and hasn't returned yet. I'm having to piece together my life before now from what my father tells me."

Elphaba found herself slipping again and she gripped Tanya's hand, trying to stay calm. What in the world was Galinda talking about? Her father was not any assistant to any Captain, he was the acting Governor of Munchkin Land. Then Elphaba realized that Galinda was probably talking about the man who had kidnapped her. Maybe he had brainwashed her into thinking he was her father. Elphaba felt a surge of anger rush through her as she let this realization sink in and it took every ounce of energy she had just to remain sitting. "Well I hope you remember soon," she choked out. She looked wearily at her friend, who was still standing there smiling like a fool. "I'm sorry. I need to lie down and rest."

"Of course," Galinda said as if she were coming out of a trance. She wanted to kick herself for blabbing on and on. "My father is always telling me to quit talking. I'll be right back with your extra pillows."

Elphaba watched in relief as Galinda hurried from the room and when the door clicked closed she exhaled deeply, turning to face her sister, who had gone completely pale. "Okay we've got to calm down. We know it's Galinda and right now she has no idea who we are except the family of the bride."

Tanya sank down onto the nearest bed, the one by the window. "It's as if her memory was erased. She was standing there talking about this man, whoever he is, as if he was her father." Tanya looked at her sister as another look of realization and shock appeared on her face. "Do you think the man she was talking about is her kidnapper?"

"it has to be," Elphaba reasoned. "He probably gave her some drug or brainwashed her." She let a low growl escape her throat and ever so slowly she got to a standing position. Then she sat down on the bed and laid down on the pillows, putting her feet up. "I can't believe she didn't even recognize me. It's as if her memory was completely erased. At least he kept calling her Galinda."

Tanya sighed, putting her head in her hands. She then stood up and went over to where Elphaba was laying. "What do we do? If we tell Nessa she'll freak and I don't want her to be freaked out on her wedding day."

"Then we wait," Elphaba told her and looked up at Tanya, fixing her with a stern expression. "We don't tell her until we get a chance to talk to Galinda more. Maybe we can meet the man who is claiming to be her father." Elphaba put a hand to her forehead, suddenly exhausted. She was supposed to be walking down the aisle in a matter of hours. How was she going to hide her emotions in front of all those people? But none that mattered now. Elphaba's goal on this trip was no longer to be her sister's maid of honor but to get back the best friend she'd lost and help her remember.

***

Galinda had never been so relieved to be away from two people as she was Tanya and Elphaba. She felt bad for being freaked out but it wasn't Elphaba's skin color that had freaked her out, it had been the looks both girls had given her. They'd both stared at her as if she was some sort of ghost or angel or something. Remembering those looks sent shivers down Galinda's spine and she hurried down the hall to where Brittany was standing.

"Let us know if you need anything," Brittany was saying as Galinda approached her. She turned around and nearly ran smack into Galinda. "Jeez. What you doing sneaking up on me like that?" She looked at Galinda and her eyebrows knotted together in concern. "You okay?"

Galinda sighed and waited until they were further down the hall and away from Tanya and Elphaba's room before she started speaking. "Did you not see the way Elphaba and her sister were looking at me? It totally freaked me out." Galinda sighed. "I don't want to go back in there. Elphaba needs some extra pillows. Could you maybe…"

Brittany shook her head before Galinda could continue. "Oh no. They are your responsibility. Just ignore them. You're not supposed to be all chatty with them anyway. You know this." She pushed Galinda down the hall. "Now go. Go tend to your guests."

Galinda sighed, growled low in her throat and padded slowly down the hall to where they kept the extra pillows and blankets. Her legs felt like rubber as she walked back down the hall toward Cabin G-four and was relieved when she noticed the door still standing open. "Here are your extra pillows," she called as she walked into the room. The girl named Elphaba was laying on the bed with her feet propped up and the other girl, Tanya, was sitting on the bed by the window. Neither of them said anything or even looked in Galinda's direction. "Let me know if you need anything."

Tanya nodded, smiling gratefully. "Thank you."

Galinda nodded and hurried from the room, closing the door behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief as she walked down the hall and out on deck. The sun had disappeared behind a cloud and the temperature was slowly starting to drop and as Galinda walked toward the infirmary she couldn't help but wonder if Nessa was going to have her wedding inside. Sighing, Galinda rested chin on her hands, placing her elbows on the railing. She stared blankly out into the ocean trying desperately not to think about the girls in G-Four. But the thoughts came anyway and she found herself wondering what it was about her that fascinated them so. Was she a reminder of some long lost relative? Galinda was still pondering over this when she felt a pair of familiar arms encircle her. Spinning around, she found herself staring into Brian's smiling face.

"I found you at last," Brian said as he took a spot beside her, leaning against the rail. He looked at her, slightly concerned. "Aren't you supposed to be helping check in the guests?"

Galinda sighed, letting her hair fall into her face as she lowered her head over the rail. "Yes," she groaned, pushing her hair back as she looked up at him. "But these two passengers kept looking at me like I was the ghost of Christmas past or something. It really freaked me out. I'm avoiding them. I think I might go hide in the infirmary for the rest of the trip."

Brian laughed, giving Galinda a sideways hug. "You're not going to let some weird girls put you in a foul mood the entire trip are you? You've had rude guests before and you've handled it quite nicely."

Galinda sighed. "I know but this felt different. I can't explain it. " Galinda shook her head, dismissing the thought. "Just forget it. I'll give it another chance." She looked over at him, forcing out a smile. Then she narrowed her eyes in suspension. "And why aren't you helping out?"

Brian grinned sheepishly. "I was put on kitchen duty and I got done early so I came looking for you. I did see the girl with the green skin. She does look sorta scary."

"She was one of the ones that was looking at me like I was her long lost relative," Galinda muttered. She then sighed loudly. "And I'm doing exactly what I told you guys not to do. Judging her before I even get a chance to get to know her."

Brian chuckled, putting a hand on her arm. "Galinda she's a guest. It's not like you're going to be all buddy-buddy." He sighed and glanced down at his watch. "I should go and you should get back to work." He took her arm, dragging her away from the rail. "And you are not hiding in the infirmary all week. I won't allow it."

Galinda pretended to solute him. "Yes Captain," she answered in a deep voice. She giggled and pulled her hand out of his grasp. "I need to go. See you later." She hurried away, leaving Brian standing on deck alone. She didn't realize however that a certain girl in a wheelchair had been watching her from the deck above, her own mind filled with thoughts of what would happen in the next few hours.

***

Nessa couldn't believe she was finally here. After checking into their rooms and seeing what she could of the marvelous ship, Nessa had persuaded Boq to bring her out on deck so she could look at the ocean, hoping it would calm her nerves. But as she stared out at the vast body of water she realized she was more on edge than ever. And it wasn't just because of the wedding. It was Elphaba. Nessa had seen the look on her sister's face when Tanya had wheeled her down the hall toward their room and she had not looked happy. Nessa had wanted to talk to her sister but Elphaba had been asleep before she'd gotten the chance. Nessa just hoped Elphaba wasn't feeling poorly and would be well enough to be in the wedding, even if she had to go by wheelchair down the aisle.

Nessa let the wind whip through her hair, watching as two people down below laughed and goofed around. They were wearing the uniforms of the crew and Nessa recognized the girl. She'd helped Tanya and Elphaba get settled in their room. The girl's name, Nessa realized, sounded a lot like Galinda but Nessa wasn't for sure the correct pronunciation. Nessa shook her head vigorously, trying to clear all thoughts of Galinda from her mind. She was not going to let the sorrow of Galinda's disappearance ruin her wedding. She wanted Galinda here, yes, but fretting about something she couldn't change was only going to make her miserable and she wasn't about to let that happen on her wedding day.

Elphaba's mood, on the other hand was something she couldn't do anything about. Elphaba was going to fret over Galinda no matter where they were and Nessa couldn't help but think that maybe the girl that had been with her in the elevator going up to the room had contributed to Elphaba's sudden foul mood. Nessa had only caught a glimpse of the girl up close but she had looked a lot like Galinda. She'd even sounded a lot like her too.

Nessa shook her head again, gritting her teeth in frustration. She wasn't supposed to be sitting here thinking about her sister's long lost best friend, she was supposed to be rejoicing in the fact that in just a few hours she would be Mrs. Boq Clemson. Nessa couldn't help but smile at the thought and was relieved when her thoughts suddenly returned to her husband-to-be. Boq was everything Nessa had always dreamed of in a husband and more. He was kind and considerate and didn't smother her like a lot of guys she'd dated before going to Shiz. He knew when she needed her space and right now was one of those times. He'd offered to get her a drink to give her a few minutes to collect her thoughts and for that Nessa was grateful. He didn't treat her like a helpless two year old but rather like the leader she was training to be.

Nessa turned her head at the sound of approaching footsteps and couldn't help but smile as she watched Boq come toward her with two drinks in hand. She didn't say anything as he approached her but simply took the warm beverage from him. "I think we're going to have to have the ceremony inside," she said once she'd taken a sip. The warm liquid felt good going down her throat and she shivered slightly. "It's quite chilly out there."

Boq sighed, leaning against the railing. He then looked over at Nessa, chuckling softly. "Maybe having a wedding on a cruise ship in the middle of winter wasn't the best idea. But I really don't care where or how we get married just as long as you are by my side for the rest of my life."

Nessa felt her cheeks grow warm and she smiled, keeping her gaze firmly locked on his. She held out her hand and he didn't say anything as he put his larger hand in her small one. "I can't wait to be Mrs. Clemson." Nessa tried to sound excited and upbeat but she couldn't miss the note of uncertainty and sorrow in her tone. "I just wish Galinda was here. Elphaba would be a lot better if she were." Concern replaced the smile she'd been wearing. "I'm worried about her. She's so listless and just not herself. She couldn't even walk onto the ship by herself. We had to get a wheelchair."

"Well she is almost due," Boq reminded her. He bent down in front of her chair, still holding her hand and putting the coffee cup on the deck he wrapped his arms around her, letting her lean into his embrace. "Don't let yourself fret so much. She'll be fine."

Nessa shook her head, pulling herself free from Boq's grip on her. "She won't. Not until Galinda is home. If Galinda were here Elphaba would've demanded that she walk onto the ship pregnant or not. She's lost her fight Boq." Nessa sighed heavily, giving her husband to be a smile of apology. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be discussing this hours before we are to be married."

Boq kissed her hand. "It's okay. I know you're worried but Galinda's parents have the best detective looking for her and they aren't going to give up until they find her."

Nessa sighed again, hoping to goodness that Boq was right.

***

Elphaba didn't know how long she'd been asleep but she awoke to the sound of Tanya's voice in her ear. Opening her eyes slowly, Elphaba found her sister standing over her. She blinked rapidly as she tried to clear the sleep from her eyes.

"You need to wake up," Tanya said. "It's nearly four. We have four hours to make both you and Nessa beautiful."

Elphaba groaned as she slowly sat up and with Tanya's help managed to swing her legs over the side of the bed. "Look at me," she said sleepily, pointing to her large stomach, "Nothing will make me beautiful." She slowly got to her feet, putting a hand to her lower back. "I may have to ride the wheelchair down the aisle."

"And that's okay. There's no shame in that Elphaba. Nessa won't mind." Tanya walked over to the closet and pulled out their bridesmaids' dresses. The dress was a simple long sleeved floor length solid black dress with sparkles running down the front. Tanya remembered the day Nessa had gone to pick them out. She'd spent hours trying to find the perfect ones and had brought home a variety of choices. Elphaba had chosen this dress seeing as it was the only one that wouldn't clash with her skin and would hide her stomach well. "Do you need to shower?"

Elphaba groaned and ran a hand through her long dark hair. It felt oily against her fingers. "Yes. .I haven't showered yet today. Besides I feel gross. Do you mind if I go first?"

"Not at all. I'm going to run across the hall and see if Nessa needs anything. I'll be back." Tanya hung the hanging back with the dresses on the door of the closet and then opened the door to the cabin, stepping out into the silent hall. She closed the door softly behind her and walked the two steps to Nessa's room. Knocking on the door, Tanya listened for movement on the other side. "Nessa its Tanya." Tanya took a step back, watching as the door opened and Nessa appeared. "Hey. Was coming to see if you needed help getting ready?"

Nessa laughed. "Of course I'm going to need help. Come on in." She left the door standing open and wheeled backward, giving Tanya room to enter. "I think we're going to have to move the wedding inside. It's getting really cold out there and will probably be too cold to have the ceremony on deck." Nessa shook her head. "I can't believe I'm getting married in four hours."

Tanya grinned, placing a comforting hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "I know. Nervous or anything?" she scooted past Nessa's chair and walked over to the wardrobe where the hanging bag containing the dress hung on the outside of the door. Tanya smiled as she unzipped the bag and carefully removed the dress. "You are going to look absolutely gorgeous Nessa."

Nessa grinned and exhaled deeply, trying to put away her nervous thoughts. She loved Boq and he loved her. There was no reason to be nervous. "Where's Elphaba?" she asked as she wheeled to the center of the room.

"Showering," Tanya answered. She looked to Nessa with uncertainty. "Do you want to wait for her to help you?"

Nessa shook her head. "No. She's not up for it. I would like for her to at least be in the room while I'm getting ready."

Tanya smiled. "Then we'll wait."

But little did they know that just down the hall Elphaba was in more trouble then they ever imagined.

***

The pain came just as Elphaba was about to remove her clothes and step into the shower. It felt as though she were being ripped apart and she gripped the sink as an effort to stay standing as she clenched her stomach, gritting her teeth to keep back a scream. She felt something wet sliding down her legs and looked down in horrified shock to find a puddle of what looked like water under her feet. Elphaba clenched her jaw even tighter and somehow managed to sink to the floor, leaning against the sink. She felt her breathing increase and sweat form on her forehead as she tried not to concentrate on the pain. It was the most intense pain she'd ever experienced and she allowed tears to work their way down her cheeks.

"Please," she whispered to the empty cabin, "Please don't let me have this baby in the bathroom." The pain slowed and Elphaba allowed herself to exhale, only to have another pain-staking contraction rip through her again. This time she allowed a loud cry to escape her lips, hoping that someone would hear her. She gritted her teeth but not only in pain but in frustration. She'd been hoping not to deliver while on board but if the baby did come early she'd hoped it would wait until after the wedding. Now it looked like the baby wanted to attend the wedding.

Elphaba let out another cry as the pain continued to rip through her body and she was so focused on not screaming that she didn't hear the door open or the sound of footsteps until she saw Tanya in her line of vision standing in the doorway of the bathroom. "Help me," she choked out through a gasp and for the first time since she could remember she didn't bother hiding her emotions. The pain was simply too great. "My water broke."

Tanya sprang into action, rushing to Elphaba's side. "Just stay calm," she said firmly, "I'm going to get help." Tanya started for the door but Elphaba grabbed her arm before she could even move to stand up.

"No," Elphaba wailed, panic filling her face and voice, "Please don't leave me," she choked out. "I'm so scared."

Hearing the agony and pain and fear in Elphaba's tone nearly ripped Tanya's heart in two. Elphaba was always so strong, so reserved and so focused. Now, however, she looked like a lost child who'd just fallen and scraped his knee. "Shh," she crooned, wiping away Elphaba's tears. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here but I need to go get help. We need to get you to the infirmary."

Elphaba nodded and released her grip on Tanya's arm, watching as Tanya ran from the room. She was only gone for a second but to Elphaba it felt like an eternity. When she did return, however, she wasn't alone but two stewards were with her, two male and one female. Elphaba didn't need to ask the name of the female. She already knew. It was Galinda….the mother of the child she was about to deliver. Tears sprang to Elphaba's eyes as she stared at her friend. She longed for Galinda to take her hand and to whisper comforting words to her. But her friend's expression remained blank and focused as she helped Elphaba into the wheelchair. Elphaba kept her gaze fixed on Galinda as she followed the chair down the hall. But before Elphaba could say anything to her friend another bout of pain ripped through her and without realizing what she was doing she found herself gripping Galinda's arm with all her might. She gritted her teeth again, trying to bite back a scream and nearly collapsed with relief when she felt a pair of arms around her shoulders. Galinda's arms. Elphaba closed her eyes, imagining that just for a second Galinda knew who she was and she was here welcoming her child into the world.

***

"Take deep breaths," Galinda found herself whispering into the woman's ear. She hadn't planned on following the woman all the way to the infirmary but seeing the look of pain on the green woman's face was ripping Galinda's heart in two. "We're almost to the infirmary. Just hold on." Galinda pulled her arm out from behind Elphaba's shoulders and was surprised when she felt Elphaba's long fingers in her own. She felt the green girl's fingers tighten around her own and she squeezed back, trying to provide any comfort she could. But no sooner had they approached the elevator that she heard her name.

"Galinda stay with her," Jeffery, one of the other stewards called frantically, "I'm bringing the rest of the family down. We'll meet you in the infirmary."

Galinda nodded and helped Elphaba's sister wheel Elphaba into the elevator. She then pressed the number one on the elevator keypad while still holding Elphaba's hand. And as the elevator started downward Galinda took a moment to study the other woman…Tanya wasn't it? Her face was a picture of panic and uncertainty and Galinda scrambled in her mind for some words to comfort the two women but came up with nothing. Instead she concentrated on getting Elphaba out of the elevator and to the infirmary. Barbara and Dr. Stevens was there waiting when they arrived and Galinda watched as Elphaba was helped onto the small bed. She could see the fear in the woman's eyes but could also see the intense amount of pain she was in as well. Galinda didn't know what to do. She knew she couldn't stand there watching but she wasn't sure if she should leave either.

"Galinda! Get the baby warmer plugged in. This child isn't waiting!"

Galinda nodded, slowly letting her mind come out of her trance and sprang into action. She could hear Elphaba panting and crying out behind her as she plugged in the baby warmer and could hear the comforting words of Tanya as she tried to comfort her sister.

"Push Elphaba!" Barbara instructed.

Galinda watched as Elphaba shook her head, sweat pouring down her forehead. "I can't," she cried. "It hurts. I….I want….Galinda here," she panted.

Galinda felt her whole body tense. Why would Elphaba want her? She didn't even know her. Elphaba looked to Barbara and then to Tanya, who was looking at her with wild intense eyes. "Does she mean me?"

Tanya swallowed. This was not the time or place to tell Galinda she'd been brainwashed. "No. Her best friend is named Galinda." Tanya looked down at Elphaba, giving her a look that said, "we can't tell her just yet." She looked back up at Galinda. "This is her best friend's child. She was carrying it for Galinda and her husband. She was kidnapped eight months ago."

"Tanya," Elphaba snapped through clenched teeth as she prepared to push again, "Not…." She trailed off as a scream met her ears and she realized with a start that it had come from her. She bared down as hard as she could, sweat pouring from her forehead, gripping Tanya's hand as hard as she could, until suddenly she heard a magical sound….the sound of a baby crying. Elphaba collapsed back onto the bed as exhaustion suddenly took over. Her whole body was drenched in sweat and she was relieved when she felt a cool rag on her forehead. The sounds of the baby crying filled the room and Elphaba tried to sit up, only to find she was too weak. "What is it?" she called.

Galinda moved to where Barbara was sticking the tube like object into the baby's nose and then she held up the small wailing infant. "It's a girl, " she announced happily. "You have a girl Miss Thropp."

The sound of Galinda's voice calling her Miss Thropp, as if she were queen of Oz sent a shiver down Elphaba's spine but she tried to ignore the sudden elephant sitting on her chest as she looked at the baby that was now only inches from her. The baby wasn't crying now but looking at Elphaba with intense blue eyes. Galinda's eyes. "She's beautiful," Elphaba whispered tearfully and reached out to touch the baby's soft forehead. She then watched as the nurse took her away, laying her in a small basket type thing. "What are you doing?"

"Just checking her over," Barbara said reassuringly. "We'll give her right back. I promise."

Galinda felt a smile forming on her face as she wiped Elphaba's forehead. "Do you know what you want to name her?"

Elphaba felt a lump the size of Oz in her throat and she allowed a sob to escape her throat. "She isn't mine," she finally managed to choke out. "She's….Galinda's." Elphaba didn't dare look at Galinda for fear Galinda would see the pain in her eyes. This was not the way to go about telling her. She needed to assess Galinda's memory loss first. "I was carrying her child for her and her husband," she explained once she'd found her voice again. She let her gaze shift over to where Barbara was still examining the baby. More tears filled Elphaba's eyes as she watched the baby being placed in her arms a moment later and she was overcome with an emotion she couldn't quite identify. It was as if several emotions were happening all at once: happiness, shock but most of all guilt. "I shouldn't be the one holding you right now," she said to the small bundle. She ran a hand over the baby's cream-colored skin, marveling at the sight of her bright blue eyes. So much like Galinda's. Her hair, however was the color of night, much like Elphaba's own and Elphaba wondered if she'd be a blonde like Galinda. "You are so beautiful. Just like an angel." She looked up at Galinda, trying to keep her expression neutral. Her mind, however, was racing. How was she going to tell Galinda that she wasn't really Galinda Freedman, but that she was the mother of the child that Elphaba currently held in her arms. Elphaba's thoughts were interrupted however by the sound of her sister's chair as she was wheeled into the room.

"Elphaba," Nessa called, relief filling her voice. "I'm sorry. I tried to get here as fast as I could and when I did they wouldn't let me in."

Elphaba reached for her sister's hand, holding the baby with one arm. "It's okay. The baby came fast. There was no time to waste." She looked down at the tiny bundle who lay sleeping in her arms. "I was just sitting here wishing Galinda was here." Elphaba felt her voice break and was glad Nessa was there. She looked up at her, more tears filling her eyes. "I'm sorry about your wedding. I guess our new arrival wanted to be in attendance too."

Nessa managed a small laugh at Elphaba's comment. "It's okay. Your health and the baby's health is more important. We're moving it till tomorrow. You can ride down the aisle in a wheelchair if you have to." Nessa looked adoringly at the child in her sister's arms. "She looks just like Galinda. Have you picked out a name for her?"

"I was thinking about Angelica," Elphaba answered softly. She looked to her sister with uncertainty. "Do you think Galinda would like that?"

Nessa felt her throat close up and she could barely utter the words, "She'd love it," before tears began to roll down her cheeks. "She's supposed to be here to take care of her child."

Elphaba could only nod as she stared down at the child that was supposed to be in Galinda's arms right now. "Your Mommy is the most important person in my life and I promise that I will tell you all sorts of stories about her." Elphaba bent down and kissed Angelica on the forehead. "You are so beautiful. Just like your mother…."

***

Galinda hadn't said a word for the longest time but had simply remained quiet as she watched Elphaba interact with her child. Or rather her friend's child. She hadn't even spoken the word mother yet and it had taken her nearly fifteen minutes to come up with a name for the infant in her arms. Galinda found it odd that Elphaba didn't consider the child her own and wondered if she would ever consider herself a mother to Angelica, especially if Angelica's mother was never found. Galinda then had watched as Nessa had entered the room and she'd chosen that moment to slip out unnoticed. She now walked down the hall toward the deck. The sun was starting to set and Galinda found herself marveling at the view as she wondered out on deck. Even after eight months the sight of the sun setting as if it were dissolving into the water was something that Galinda would never grow tired of.

"Galinda!" Brian's voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned to face him, a smile of awe on her face. "Did she have the baby?" Brian asked before Galinda could get a word in.

Galinda nodded, the smile never leaving her face. "She did. A girl. Her name is Angelica. She's perfectly healthy." Galinda's smile faded as she thought back to how Elphaba had interacted with the infant. "But she keeps saying that Angelica isn't hers. It's very strange. She's holding it and everything but it's not like how other mothers would bond with their newborn. It's like she's trying to keep her distance but still be there for the child too."

"She's probably missing her friend. Didn't you say she was kidnapped or something?" Brian asked as he leaned against the rail, his hands dangling over the sides.

Galinda nodded, her frown deepening. "Yes. And they don't know if they'll ever find her." Galinda shook her head as a wave of despair washed over her. "It's so tragic but yet so wonderful. It was so amazing to watch Brian. The most incredible thing I have ever seen. I can't wait until I can have kids of my own someday." She turned to look at him, the smile returning to her face. "I can say that I have witnessed the most amazing miracle ever. The miracle of life." She exhaled deeply and found herself leaning against him, trying to warm herself against the bitter cold that was now prickling her skin. "I can look back on this night and remember that I watched a child being born."

Brian put an arm around her shoulders. "Yes. You can."

Galinda smiled out into the ocean. "Here on this night a child was born. And here on this night I was changed for good." She looked up at Brian, her eyes shining. "It changed me Brian. Watching as Elphaba gave birth changed me. I feel…different….more alive somehow. Like I'm ready to take on the world."

"So go for it. You can do it. Hey I bet you even run this country one day."

Galinda pulled free from his grip around her. "That's not what I want. What I want is to find out who I am. I want to know once and for all where I came from. I know my father has told me stories but I want to go learn for myself. I think I'm ready. I wasn't before but now I am. Seeing that child in Elphaba's arms made me realize that I know nothing about my past and it's time I find out." Galinda exhaled deeply. Galinda would not only remember this night as the birth of a special little girl named Angelica she would remember this night as the night she finally decided to go searching for her past and for her identity, for it was on this night that her life would officially begin.


End file.
